Toi, moi, etc
by Sora278
Summary: Voilà. Duo et Sora, les choses reprennent leur cours "normal", conventionnel du moins. Mais est-ce vraiment ce qui est prévu ? Quelque part, très loin d'ici, de hautes instances leur préparent un sort bien particulier.
1. Mars, et ça repart !

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...  
Chapitre : 1/22

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fanfiction est **la suite directe d'Hana-BE**. Etant donnée qu'elle est essentiellement **centrée sur la relation entre Duo et Sora**, il est **préférable que vous ayez d'abord lu Hana-BE** (Voir même, P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure), sinon vous ne serez pas assez attachés aux personnages qui ne sont pas dans Gundam Wing et la lecture de cette fanfiction sera **un vrai calvaire pour vous** ! Voilà.

Donc, ordre des fanfictions à lire :

1. P5, l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure  
2. Hana-BE !  
3. Toi, moi, etc. (Et vous aurez aussi à lire une quatrième fanfiction insérée à l'intérieur...)

Voilà voilà !

Petit message : Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review du dernier chapitre d'Hana-BE ! Mais nonnnn, Sora et Duo, c'est pas fini du tout ! Après les avori rencontrés, on ne se sépare pas des pilotes de gundam comme ça, d'abord ! Et puis, j'avais écrit à la fin du chapitre "ma première rencotnre avec les pilotes de gundam" ! C'est donc qu'il y en a une deuxième ! ALOOOOOORS ! On ne m'écoute pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Je vais me fâcher, hein ! ... Bon. Je plaisante bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne mets la suite que pour toi ! (Donc, les autres, ne lisez pas ! Bon, mais alors qu'avec un seul oeil !)

Bonne lecture à toi Seya-chan ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Mars, et ça repart !

Etrange ce que la vie nous réserve. Il y a encore quelques mois, je pensais ne jamais reprendre mon clavier pour vous écrire la suite de mes aventures. Après tout, puisque Duo n'est plus là, que peut-il bien m'arriver ? Après son départ, j'ai fondu en larmes et n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer jusqu'à m'en briser la voix. Malgré tout, il a bien fallu que la vie continue, alors j'ai laissé faire les choses. Il a bien fallu que je vive, pour que personne d'autre ne soit malheureux. Sunny, Snow et moi sommes rentrés à Beauvais avec quelques membres de l'USPDH et là-bas, il a bien fallu tout expliquer à nos parents. Quel Enfer ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient avoir une crise cardiaque, surtout mon père qui a le coeur fragile, mais finalement, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Ils ont été déçus que j'arrête mes études mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'étais trop effondrée pour m'expliquer. Alors continuer les études ! Entrer à la fac ! Dans une ville étrangère, toute seule en plus ! J'aurais fini par péter un câble et par faire une bêtise.

Je suis donc partie avec l'USPDH en Ecosse dans leur école pour personnes possédant des pouvoirs psychiques. Là-bas, en plus du programme de réadaptation et des injections, je dois également suivre quelques cours de latin et de grec pour me préparer à l'année prochaine parce que si je guéris, je rentrerais en première année de Lettres Classiques et reprendrais une vie normale. Suivre des cours, me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que sur ma propre douleur, c'était au début franchement impossible pour moi. Je m'étais enfermée dans un cocon d'indifférence, et de silence. Je ne parlais jamais et souriait à peine, juste pour faire plaisir aux autres. J'étais gentille, obéissante, conciliante et pas contrariante. Je n'adressais jamais un regard aux autres élèves. Si je devais vraiment lever mes yeux vers eux, j'exécutais plutôt un mouvement de tête ascendant, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ils étaient tous curieux de connaître mon histoire mais je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne me comprendraient pas. J'étais devenue très solitaire. Même Météore, mon cher petit hibou, a disparu je ne sais où. Un des seuls cadeaux que Duo m'avait offerts et je l'ai perdu lui aussi.

En résumé, je n'allais pas très bien... jusqu'à ce Sunny arrive. Assez troublée par la situation elle-aussi, elle a eu une rentrée désastreuse à la fac de Lille, où elle devait poursuivre ses études. Alors finalement, en octobre, il y a cinq mois, mes parents ont décidé de l'envoyer me rejoindre. Et maintenant...

"Hé ! Sunny !"

Ma soeur adorée lève les yeux de sa canne à pêche et se tourne vers moi : "Quoi ?"

Je la regarde avec malice : "Et si on apprenait à Ivan la chanson de la pêche !"

Ivan nous fixe avec un air curieux. Quand Sunny est arrivée ici, il a décidé de nous sortir de notre mutisme en nous apprenant à pêcher au bord du lac qui se trouve au bas de l'école de réadaption ! Au début, nous trouvions ça franchement ennuyeux, mais maintenant, nous sommes en quelque sorte "accros" ! °

Sunny, perplexe : "La chanson de la pêche ?"

Moi, très excitée : "Mais oui ! La chanson de Lynda Lemay ! "J'aime la pêche" ! Notre hymne à toute la poiscaille de ce lac !"

Sunny, ravie : "Aaah ! Ouiiii ! Heu, ça commençait comment déjà ?"

Je réfléchis quelques instants puis m'éclaircis la gorge : "Bon. Je commence et tu reprends le refrain avec moi, okay ?"

Sunny jette un coup d'oeil vers Ivan qui nous fixe d'un air à la fois inquiet et intrigué : "Heu, ouais !"

Moi, satisfaite : "Bien. J'y vais..."

Je regarde l'eau avec un sourire démoniaque et commence :

"J'vais vous avoir mes p'tits gluants  
Si vous approchez d'mon crochet,  
Du haut d'mon rocher sournoisement  
J'vais vous embrocher mes brochets !

Remuez-vous dans vos remous  
Plus vous vous cachez, plus j'aime ça !  
J'vais vous trouvez dans vos p'tits trous  
J'vais vous faire gruger mon appat !"

Sunny et moi prenons un air de fille "douce et innocente" et entamons le refrain d'un air rêveur :

"J'aimeuh la pêêêche...  
Oui, c'est mon passe-temps préféré,  
J'aimeuh la pêche,  
Ca me permet d'tout oublier...

J'aimeuh la pêche  
Ca me détend, ça m'fait rêver,  
J'aime la pêê-êcheuh."

Fières de nous, nous nous tournons vers Ivan. Il cligne des yeux d'un air étonné avant de hausser les épaules en soupirant : "Vous allez faire fuir les poissons avec vos bêtises."

Je hausse les épaules et soupire également : "Pfff ! T'es pas marrant ! Il est neuf du mat' passées, il fait froid et on peut même pas plaisanter !"

Sunny, en souriant : "Laisses tomber ! C'est un gars frigide et frustré ! Dis-moi Ivan, elle remonte à quand déjà ta dernière petite amie ?"

Ivan, agacé : "Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie ! Arrêtes de plaisanter avec ça !"

Je ricane et lui offre un sourire compatissant : "Oui, difficile de sortir avec une fille quand on risque de la réduire en cendres dès la première scène de ménage ! Allez, t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûre que si tu n'avais pas ton pouvoir, tu aurais déjà une copine ! Enfin, à condition d'être un peu moins coincé !"

Ivan, sur les nerfs : "Je suis pas coincé ! Je suis simplement raisonnable et responsable ! Contrairement à vous deux !"

Sunny hausse les épaules en fixant l'eau d'un air indifférent : "C'est bien ce que j'ai dit "vieux con avant l'âge"."

J'éclate de rire pendant que Ivan nous observe d'un oeil consterné : "Les filles, arrêtez, vous êtes pas drôles !"

Mais sa remarque me laissant penser que même son sens de l'humour a souffert de sa vieillesse avancée, je pars dans un interminable fou-rire.

------------------

Cela va quand même faire six mois que je suis ici, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ces séances d'injection. Quand elles tombent le week-end, c'est toujours mieux, parce que mes parents sont là alors maman vient toujours me tenir compagnie pour me rassurer pendant que papa et Snow vont voir Sunny. En fait, ma vie a pris un tour bien étrange, mais calme, presque sympathique. Avec Sunny, j'ai fait des efforts pour m'ouvrir aux autres et maintenant, je connais à peu près tous les élèves de l'école, au moins de vue. L'ambiance est sympa, je m'amuse bien même, mais il y a toujours au fond ce petit vide, ces pensées un peu sombres que j'essaie d'étouffer au fond du lac, en allant à la pêche. Et puis, quand je déprime, je vais voir Sunny, ou mes copines, ou Ivan.

Je ne faisais pas plus attention à lui avant. Mais depuis qu'il est devenu notre professeur de pêche, on est devenu amis et je me rends compte maintenant qu'il est, après Sunny, la personne la plus capable de me comprendre dans cette école. Après tout, il était là à New Genetics, quand j'ai dû aller chercher Duo ! Il sait à quel point j'étais attachée à lui, à quel point c'est dur pour moi de devoir me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Paniquée, je me tourne brusquement vers Ivan : "Le...le saumon ! Parles-moi encore du saumon s'il te plaît !"

Ivan, surpris : "Hein ? On est presque arrivé ! Je ne peux pas commencer à t'en parler maintenant ! Tu sais bien qu'il faut...oh. (Il baisse les yeux et acquiesce pensivement) Encore un coup de blues ?"

Je soupire tristement : "Oui."

Ivan, en souriant : "Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts jusque là. C'est vraiment stupéfiant comme tu as changé depuis ton arrivée ici ! Ne te laisse pas abattre ! Dans quelques mois, tu te sentiras encore mieux."

Je souris faiblement : "Oui, tu as sans doute raison."

Ivan est vraiment gentil. Il est toujours patient avec moi et avec Sunny. Il ne s'énerve jamais quand on se moque de lui et quand on déprime, il a la gentillesse de nous laisser seules sans chercher à nous prouver que "ça ne sert à rien de broyer du noir comme ça". En fait, Ivan serait certainement un excellent petit ami. Si je réussis à guérir, est-ce que je finirais par tomber amoureuse de lui ? Ou alors est-ce que je finirais toute seule ? J'ai le choix : soit je reste comme je suis et je reste seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, soit je guéris, d'une manière ou d'une autre et comme je suis encore jeune, je finirais sans doute par tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en ai pas envie mais en même temps, je ne veux pas rester seule !

Ivan me sourit avec douceur : "Hé, est-ce que ça va ?"

Je rosis et baisse les yeux d'un air gêné : "Oui oui, ça va."

En plus, Ivan est très mignon aussi, surtout quand il sourit ! Mais sinon, je n'arrive pas à trouver autre chose. C'est le seul garçon que je connais et qui me comprenne et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Est-ce que je vais rester seule ?

Plongée dans mes pensées, je reste un long moment immobile devant la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan pose sa main sur mon épaule : "On y est Sora, il faut y aller."

Je soupire et pose les yeux sur la porte de la salle d'injections : "Oui... (Je prend une grande inspiration et pousse la porte d'un air déterminé) Allons-y !"

--------------------

Génial génial génial ! Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une petite partie de pêche au clair de lune ! YES ! Entre les injections et les cours, il faut bien quelque chose pour rattraper la note de la journée !

Je descend les escaliers avec Sunny en chantonnant joyeusement : "J'aimeuh la pêche...na nanana na nanana...j'aimeuh la pêche..."

"Sora ! Sunny ! Hé !"

Nous nous retournons vers le salon. Quelques copines à nous sont assises dans le canapé et les fauteuils et nous regardent avec des yeux brillants.

Copine A, en brandissant fièrement une cassette vidéo : "Héhéhé ! Regardez ce qu'on a pour ce soir ! X-men 2 ! Ça vous dit une petite soirée avec Wolvy ?"

Sunny écarquille les yeux et sourit bizarrement : ""Hm… Wolverine.. Très très intéressant..."

Copine B, en faisant mine de l'envoûter : "Viens... Viens... Tu ne peux pas résister ! Le corps de Wolvy t'appelle..."

Ma soeur se tourne vers moi avec un sourire embarrassé : "Ça te dérange pas si on va pêcher une autre fois ? On se gèle dehors !"

Moi, en riant : "C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais peut-être remonter à ma chambre, ou plutôt non ! Je vais aller nettoyer mes appâts, tiens !"

Les filles me regardent d'un air consterné : "Toi et ta canne à pêche, c'est vraiment le grand amour !"

Je ricane et m'éloigne tranquillement : "Taisez-vous ou... je glisse un poisson dans votre lit ce soir ! "

Elles poussent des exclamations dégoûtées et je sors avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Hm. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, mais le temps est clair ce soir. Je devrais peut-être pouvoir voir le reflet de la lune sur le lac d'ailleurs. Ce serait bien !

Je descend la petite colline et me dirige vers le ponton. Ce n'est malheureusement pas la pleine lune ce soir mais le reflet que je peux malgré tout admirer sur les eaux du lac est magnifique. La lune... C'est un des thèmes récurrents chez le personnage de Duo. Il la regarde souvent. S'il n'y a pas de décalage horaire entre nos deux mondes, peut-être que lui aussi la regarde en ce moment ?

Aaah. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. Est-ce qu'il a déjà une nouvelle petite amie ? Est-ce qu'il se souvient de moi avec une certaine nostalgie, ou alors suis-je devenue un simple "bon souvenir" pour lui ? De toute façon, je suis une "ex" maintenant. Même si on se revoyait, je n'aurais certainement plus ma place dans sa vie. Je serais une sorte de "réapparition" gênante, un fantôme dérangeant. Et il me dirait sans doute des mots creux et vides de couleur, avec cet habituel sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Je me retourne vers l'école, un grand bâtiment qui se dresse sur une colline surplombant le lac. C'est une école. Je serai obligée de la quitter un jour ou l'autre, mais pour aller où ? Où est-ce que j'ai ma place maintenant ? Je suis une pauvre fille dépressive, qui se "drogue" à la pêche pour oublier ses malheurs ! Personne ne voudra jamais de moi ! Je ne pourrais jamais réintégrer la société et même si j'essayais, tout le monde se moquerait de moi et me ferait sentir que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ! Je suis trop nulle...

Nulle, nulle, nulle !

Désespérée, je m'agenouille sur le ponton et éclate en pleurs.

----------------------

A quelques mètres de là, dans l'école, et plus précisément dans la salle des injections, une mystérieuse silhouette féminine échange les tubes censés être injectés à Sora par d'autres tubes remplis d'un mystérieux liquide transparent.

Fille mystérieuse : "Hin hin hin ! Voilà pour demain ! Elle devrait être déjà partie mais bon, avec ça au moins, ils me laisseront tranquilles ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à passer à la face B maintenant !"

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait puis disparaît en un clin d'oeil.

-----------------------

Du côté de Duo, les choses avaient beaucoup changé également. Le retour à la vie normale n'avait pas été tout de suite évident. Tout d'abord, il avait eu quelques difficultés à exprimer aux autres ses sentiments vis à vis de la situation. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas qu'il ne ressentait rien ou qu'il s'en fichait ! Mais... ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait et cette fois-ci, tout s'était précipité si vite ! En une journée, tout avait basculé ! Alors qu'il était sûr qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour se voir, même après son retour chez lui, Duo s'était finalement retrouvé au pied du mur, dans l'obligation de quitter Sora. Si encore, elle avait gardé le sourire jusqu'au bout, il aurait pu garder l'espoir que peut-être, ils se reverraient, mais ses derniers mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« A bientôt Duo... Peut-être. Je t'aime. »

C'était un adieu, et donc, une fois de plus, il était séparé d'une personne qui comptait énormément pour lui. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas que cette séparation lui ouvrirait ainsi les yeux. Ses sentiments, auxquels il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusque là lui semblaient maintenant évidents. Au début, il n'avait donc pas vraiment la forme et évitait à tout prix d'en parler. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il avait fallu qu'il se réveille pour s'adapter à ce qui venait mettre un beau remue-ménage dans son quotidien. Les premiers jours de sa disparition, Hilde en avait parlé un peu à ses amies... et celles-ci en avaient parlé à des amies, qui en avaient parlé à des amies, etc. De telle sorte qu'au bout d'un moment, toute la population féminine de la colonie savait qu'il avait disparu. A son retour, il s'était donc retrouvé avec une espèce de "fan-club" sur les bras, un groupe de filles en furie qui passaient leur temps à lui courir après, à l'espionner, à s'introduire chez lui pour lui voler des objets ou des vêtements, bref, à l'aduler. De plus, certaines d'entre elles avaient eu l'idée assez étrange de l'appeler affectueusement "Dudule", ce qui n'était pas sans lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Mis à part ce léger désagrément, cette nouvelle "célébrité" lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de deux jeunes filles assez charmantes, bien que très différentes. ° Il y avait tout d'abord Leen, une "fan" un an plus jeune que lui qui l'adorait et passait son temps à jouer à la petite soeur et à le coller. Elle était amusante et dynamique et ça le distrayait bien de sa morosité habituelle. L'autre jeune fille, Sandra, était également plus jeune que lui mais de deux ans. Il l'avait rencontrée par hasard, dans le café qu'elle tenait avec sa grande soeur. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler celles de Sora et il n'avait eu aucun mal à se confier à elle. Il lui avait donc raconté son histoire, toute son histoire. De son ancien "boulot" de pilote de gundam, de son étrange voyage dans un autre monde, de sa rencontre avec Sora, une fille amusante aux multiples facettes.

Sandra était assez surprenante elle-aussi. Très timide avec les autres clients, elle s'emportait à chaque fois pour le persuader de ne pas perdre espoir et de continuer à croire à une éventuelle retrouvaille. C'était sans aucun doute grâce à son soutien qu'il avait renoué le dialogue avec les autres et s'était décidé à reprendre la situation en main. Un mois après son retour ici, dans ce monde, il avait contacté Howard et avait pris une grande décision.

"Je vais tout faire pour qu'on trouve un moyen de se revoir sans danger Sora et moi. Il y a forcément un moyen."

Tout le monde avait accueilli ces mots avec étonnement mais après une courte hésitation, Sarah, Quatre, Trowa, puis Heero et Wufei l'avaient encouragé dans ses recherches. Et depuis, il cherchait, il cherchait. Tout en continuant son travail de négociant de matériaux de récupération, il allait de temps en temps rendre visite à Howard pour voir où il en était mais rien n'avait l'air d'avancer. Et ces derniers jours, il se sentait un peu découragé. Et puis, comme Noël approchait, il commençait à neiger sur la colonie et cela le rendait assez nostalgique. Le jour où il avait rencontré Sora, dix ans auparavant, c'était aussi aux alentours de Noël, et il neigeait également.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Duo sort de chez lui et se met en route pour le statioport. Dehors, des enfants jouent à faire des bonhommes de neige et se poursuivent en riant et en se lançant des boules de neige. Les magasins sont décorés de guirlandes lumineuses clignotantes, les vitrines sont décorées de neige artificielle qui prend la forme de sapins, de traîneaux, ou de Père Noël.

"Oh oh oh ! Bien le bonjour jeune homme !"

Etonné, Duo s'arrête devant le gros bonhomme vêtu de rouge et de blanc, qui le dévisage en souriant avec malice.

Duo, embarrassé : "Ah, bonjour...Père Noël. Il fait froid aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?"

Père Noël, en se tapant sur le ventre : "Oh oh oh ! Tu as bien besoin d'une fille pour te réchauffer, toi !"

Duo, déconcerté : "Hein ??"

Le Père Noël se met à tousser d'un air gêné : "Hum-hum. Je veux dire, "te réchauffer le coeur", bien sûr !"

Duo sourit faiblement et se gratte l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné : "Ouais, vous avez sûrement raison."

Le vieil homme pose alors sa hotte par terre et fouille dedans pour en sortir une petite boîte transparente, remplie de boules numérotées : "Tiens, essaie ça ! Si tu tires le bon numéro, tu gagneras un prix qui te plaira sûrement !"

Surpris, Duo hésite quelques secondes avant de plonger sa main dans la boîte. Après avoir remué les boules un moment, il finit par sortir la numéro 22.

Père Noël, en riant : "Oh oh oh ! 22 ! Ca vient après 21, n'est-ce pas ?"

Duo, perplexe : "Ben, ouais ! Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai gagné quelque chose ?"

Le vieil homme fouille de nouveau dans sa hotte et en sort une petite botte rouge et blanche en plastique, percée d'une fente sur le dessus.

Père Noël, joyeusement : "Voilà pour toi mon garçon ! Accroches-la au dessus de ta cheminée et n'oublies pas d'y glisser un papier avec ton souhait inscrit dessus !'

Duo, déconcerté : "Oh, vous savez, je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de choses."

Le vieil homme devient alors très sérieux et se rapproche de lui pour lui murmurer avec un air mystérieux : "Qu'est-ce que vous perdrez à essayer ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un _souhait_..."

Duo, légèrement troublé, reste immobile quelques secondes, avant de ranger la petite botte dans sa poche : "Hm. Ouais, vous avez raison. (Il sourit joyeusement) J'essayerai ! Merci beaucoup Père Noël ! Au revoir !"

Il commence à faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner mais soudain, un terrible doute l'assaillit. Il jette un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre et son visage prend soudain une expression catastrophée : cette petite conversation venait de le mettre en retard pour sa première livraison ! Il se met aussitôt à courir mais, en souriant. Ce n'était pas un malheureux retard qui allait gâcher sa journée ! Bizarrement, la petite babiole qu'il avait gagnée lui donnait l'espoir que peut-être pour Noël, un beau cadeau l'attendrait au pied du sapin.

--------------------

"Bonjouuuuuuuur !"

Les filles qui viennent d'entrer dans la grande cuisine me sourient et répondent avec la même bonne humeur, avant d'aller s'asseoir autour de la table pendant que Sunny et moi débarrassons notre coin.

Moi, joyeusement : "Ah la la ! Merci d'être venues me réconforter hier les filles ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir et aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, je me sens en pleine forme !"

Copine B : "Ah bah c'est super alors ! "

Copine A : "C'était normal, on allait pas te laisser dehors dans un état pareil ! Au bord d'un lac en plus !"

Je souris d'un air embarrassé : "J'aurais rien fait ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à la vie et à tous ses petits plaisirs quotidiens pour me tuer de façon aussi ridicule !"

Sunny, en haussant les épaules : "Heureusement ! Je t'ai déjà dit en plus : quand tu vas pas bien, tu viens me voir !"

Moi, gênée : "Heu, oui, mais comme c'était à propos de Ivan, j'avais peur que tu te moques de moi."

Sunny, d'un air compatissant : "Mais nan, mais nan ! Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre de fantasmer sur un gars comme ça. Personnellement, c'est pas du tout mon type, mais bon, tu es encore bouleversée par ta séparation avec Duo alors c'est normal de vouloir te consoler avec n'importe qui !"

Moi, déconcertée : "Mais... Ivan n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il est gentil, plutôt mignon et..."

Copine A, en soupirant : "Ca n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il ne te convient pas et que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Inutile de te forcer ! Si tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page avec Duo, prends ton temps et essaie de faire le maximum pour voir s'il n'y absolument rien à faire pour le voir sans danger. Après, s'il n'y a vraiment rien, tu devras soit _le_ laisser tomber, soit laisser tomber _tout ce que tu as ici_ !"

Je soupire et acquiesce en souriant : "Oui ! Je sais ! Vous me l'avez déjà dit hier !"

Copine C, en me tapotant la tête : "C'est pour que ça rentre là-dedans !"

Je souris d'un air embarrassé puis me dirige vers la porte : "Bon, j'y vais ! La poiscaille m'attend ! Sunny, tu me rejoins au local ?"

Ma soeur acquiesce d'un air distrait tout en lavant son bol : "Ouais ouais."

Le coeur léger, je sors donc de la cuisine, puis de l'école et fais le tour pour entrer dans le local à matériel. Je commence à fouiller dans ma boîte à appâts en chantonnant. J'ai vraiment été stupide de déprimer comme ça hier ! Moi, nulle ? Faut pas exagérer non plus ! ° Si j'ai réussi à avoir mon bac, je dois pas être si idiote que ça ! Et puis, il y a des trucs dans lesquels je me débrouille pas mal ! Heu...l'anglais par exemple ! Les rédactions, l'écriture ! Et puis bien sûr, la pêche ! Si je dois un jour me réintégrer à la société, j'essayerai de mon mieux et si des gens se moquent de moi et bien je n'aurais qu'à leur envoyer mon crochet dans l'oeil ! Hin hin hin !

Pendant que je ricane méchamment en songeant à toutes sortes d'idées sadiques du même genre, Sunny me rejoint : "Bah alors ! On s'amuse sans moi ?"

Moi, en riant : "Pardon ! Je riais en m'imaginant tout ce que j'allais faire subir à ceux qui se moqueraient de moi si j'essayais de retourner dans "le monde extérieur" !"

Sunny sourit et acquiesce d'un air satisfait : "Bien."

Ivan arrive derrière nous mais prise dans un irrépressible tourbillon de bonne humeur, je décide de faire rire mon public (Sunny) en faisant référence à une de nos vieilles histoires qui datent de la primaire. Je prend Ivan par l'épaule et lui crie d'un air paniqué : "Vite papa ! Amènes ton matériel de pêche !"

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre : Sunny éclate de rire sous l'oeil déconcerté d'Ivan qui n'a absolument rien compris. Satisfaite, je continue mes préparatifs et ouvre ma petite boîte à vers, dans laquelle reposent bien entendu des vers...vivants ! Mais à ma grande surprise, il semblerait qu'ils aient de la "compagnie" aujourd'hui ! Ils sont en train de grouiller et de grignoter un morceau de papier _écrit de la main de Duo_ ! Très surprise, je n'en crois d'abord pas mes yeux puis déchiffre les mots avec avidité :

"Je souhaite trouver un moyen  
pour que Sora et moi puissions  
nous revoir sans danger."

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? D'où ça vient ? C'est pourtant bien son écriture ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai vu l'été dernier écrire ses lettres pour Hilde ! Et puis même, ces mots, qui d'autre aurait pu les écrire ?

Intriguée, j'essaie de saisir la feuille mais dès que je touche un "truc gluant et vivant", je pousse un cri d'horreur et lâche la boîte dont le contenu se répand alors sur le sol.

Sunny, dégoûtée : "Hiiiii !"

Elle court se réfugier près de la porte tandis que moi-même, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir les bêtes qui sont tombées sur ma veste, ma jupe, mes collants et sur mes bottes.

Ivan, perplexe : "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Moi, paniquée : "Nonnnn !"

Du bout de l'ongle, j'envoie valser les vers qui _osent_ grouiller sur mon corps puis rejoins Sunny qui a ramassé le morceau de papier par terre. Ivan vient se placer derrière nous et prend le papier par un bout : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Sunny, étonnée : "On dirait un mot qui aurait été écrit par Duo."

Moi, très excitée : "Je suis sûre que c'en est un ! C'est son écriture, je la reconnais ! Je ne sais pas comment ceci est arrivé là, mais je suis sûre que c'est Duo qui l'a écrit !"

Je pose mon doigt sur le papier pour pointer la phrase que seule Duo aurait pu écrire mais c'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante vient recouvrir la feuille et nous éblouit. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un cri de surprise et...me prépare psychologiquement à changer de monde.

Notre destination ne peut être que le monde de Duo, le monde des pilotes de gundam.

À SUIVRE...

* * *

Yaouuuuuuh ! C'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures ! Sora va retrouver Duo ! Sunny va retrouver Wufei et Ivan... Heu... Bah... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là celui-là ? Je me demande où nous allons tous atterrir ! Héhé ! Ce sera la surprise pour la prochaine fois !

Atterrissages surprise et retrouvailes chaleureuses sont au programme du prochain épisode de Toi, moi, etc : Livraison express !


	2. Livraison express !

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...  
Chapitre : 2/22

Petit message : Merci à Seya-chan et à Reicha pour leurs reviews ! (Et à Ryu Redwolf pour son message !) Voilà la suite de Toi, moi, etc ! ... Mais au fait, pourquoi Toi, moi, etc ? Bah juste parce que c'est une fic à propos de "Toi" (Duo), "Moi" (Moaaaa !) et... "et cetera", c'est à dire tout le reste ! Ouais, pas très sympa comme expression pour désigner les autres personnages, hein ? Mais bon, c'est le latin qui veut ça ! Pas moi !

Bref, je me reprends ! Voilà la suite de Toi, moi, etc ! Sora et les autres atterrissent séparément dans des endroits bizarres... Que va t-il leur arriver ! Lisez et vous saurez ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Livraison express !

...Hm. Il fait noir là-dedans. Drôle d'endroit pour un atterrissage.

POURQUOI faut-il que j'apparaisse dans un placard ? Une sorte de casier, qui plus est.

Je m'agenouille avec précaution pour éviter de me cogner à l'étagère au dessus de moi et frappe du poing contre la porte comme une forcenée mais rien n'y fait : à part un boucan épouvantable, il ne se passe absolument rien. Pfff ! C'est pas vrai ! Dans quelle galère je me suis enore fourrée ?

Et puis c'est quoi ces fringues ? Des bottines, une jupe courte et un maillot décolleté, le tout en rouge avec un col et des manchettes en moumoute blanche ! O.o Etre habillée comme la fille débauchée du père Noël, c'est sexy, d'accord ; c'est pas mal pour une soirée intime avec son petit ami, mais quand on est célibataire et qu'on est dans un endroit bizarre et inconnu, ça craint !

Je replie mes genoux contre ma poitrine en soupirant avant de faire la grimace : il y a un truc bizarre sous mes fesses et ça rend ma position très inconfortable ! Je tatonne pour prendre l'objet indésirable et l'examine en le plaçant sur le chemin d'un rayon de lumière qui passe sous la porte. On dirait le morceau d'un objet cassé, plus précisément, le fond d'une sorte de babiole en forme de bottes du père Noël. Hm ? Il y a une étiquette dessus, et c'est écrit :

"Glissez votre voeu dans la fente  
et il se réalisera très bientôt !  
Joyeux Noël !"

Hm. Ouais. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le papier que j'ai trouvé dans ma boîte à vers et le texte écrit sur cette babiole concordent parfaitement. C'est certainement un voeu de Duo qui m'a amenée ici. Hm. Héhéhé ! Héhéhéhéhé ! Si c'est Duo qui a fait ce voeu, ça veut dire qu'il a envie de me revoir, et que peut-être, comme moi, il n'a pas réussi à tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier ! Héhéhé ! Ouaiiis ! Je vais revoir Duo !

Hm. Du calme. Normalement, je devrais l'éviter et repartir directement dans mon monde pour respecter l'accord passé avec l'USPDH. v.v Le problème, c'est que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs alors je suis bonne pour rester ici un bon moment ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me plaindre ? Ca va faire un moment que j...

Soudain, une porte juste à gauche du casier s'ouvre brusquement.

"Bah ! Hilde, qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"J'ai entendu du bruit tout à l'heure venant de ton placard, comme s'il y avait une bête à l'intérieur. Ca s'est calmé, mais depuis un moment, on entend comme des soupirs !"

Rah ! Quelle nouille ! J'ai complètement oublié que je pouvais tout simplement appeler à l'aide pour que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir ! Mais ces voix... Si Duo est là, ça veut dire que le voeu est bel et bien de lui !

Duo, stupéfait : "Des soupirs ? ... Ah !"

On entend un bruit de poches qu'on fouille, puis celui d'une clé qu'on fait tourner précipitemment dans la serrure. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur Duo, aussi classe que d'habitude, dans un grand et long manteau noir, qui doit être bien chaud. Je me perd dans des pensées qui associent les mots "Je", "Duo" et "chaleur"...

Long silence.

Hilde, étonnée : "Hé ! Ce serait pas Sora par hasard ?"

Duo, troublé : "Si... Sora...ça fait un bail."

O.O Ah ! C'est pas juuuuuuste ! Moi, je suis devenue un tout petit peu plus mignonne en six mois et lui, il a eu le temps de grandir, d'avoir un air plus adulte et devenir encore plus, hum, disons "homme".

Moi, intimidée : "Heu, oui, à peu près six mois."

Duo, comme à chaque fois qu'il est gêné, se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire embarrassé : "Si tu sors de ce placard, je suppose que c'est à cause de mon voeu !"

Je desserre mon poing et pose les yeux sur le morceau de papier froissé dans ma main : "C'est toi qui as écrit ça ?"

Duo prend le papier, le lit et sourit timidement : "Ouais, j'ai croisé un père Noël un peu bizarre ce matin : il m'a fait participer à une sorte de loterie et j'ai gagné un truc pour réaliser mon voeu !"

Hilde, étonnée : "Hé bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Vous devez être contents de vous revoir tous les deux, j'me trompe ?"

Moi, gênée : "Heu, oui, bien sûr ! Enfin..."

C'est difficile de se reparler après si longtemps ! Il y a comme une distance entre nous. Pourtant, si Duo a fait ce voeu, c'est qu'il ne doit pas avoir de petite amie ! Enfin, peut-être qu'il veut me revoir en tant qu'amie ? Rah ! C'est si compliqué ! Et lui poser directement la question serait trop embarrrassant !

Duo baisse les yeux et regarde ailleurs : "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu te deviens ? Tu es toujours au QG de l'USPDH, en Écosse, ou alors...?"

Moi, précipitemment : "Oui, j'y suis toujours ! Avec Sunny. C'est plus facile ensemble, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai réussi à oublier ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier."

Duo lève brusquement les yeux et me regarde d'un air étonné : "Ah bon ? Alors, tu...?"

Il s'interrompt et baisse les yeux, embarrassé. Son visage prend alors une expression très sérieuse et il réfléchit un moment.

Moi, perplexe : "Hm ? Je quoi ?"

Duo lève soudain les yeux vers moi et me fixe très sérieusement, avant de me prendre soudain par la main pour m'emmener dehors : "Faut que je te parle !"

Moi, perplexe : "Hein ? Heu, d'accord ! O.o "

Je le suis et nous sortons sous le regard étonné de Hilde. Une fois dehors, je regarde le paysage autour de moi. Nous sommes bel et bien sur une colonie : la ville s'étend et monte le long de la paroi intérieure. Au loin se déroulent les routes enneigées et les enseignes lumineuses sur les immeubles et les magasins. Mes yeux reviennent vers la maison que, visiblement, Duo partage toujours avec Hilde. Elle est entourée par de grands monticules de pièces détachées !

Je me tourne vers Duo et lui souris nerveusement. Son air sérieux et le fait qu'il m'ait emmenée dehors me stresse un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire ? Le pire comme le meilleur est envisageable.

Duo s'avance vers moi, pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me regarde toujours avec cet air grave, avant de baisser les yeux. Il fixe le sol d'un air embarrassé et me dit sur un ton hésitant : "Okay. Je vais être direct. Est-ce que tu as un nouveau petit ami ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Heu, non."

Il relève les yeux vers moi et me sourit doucement : "C'est vrai ? Moi non plus."

Superrr ! ...Bon. Il est temps que je lui fasse part de ma décision alors. Je lui rend son sourire, prend une grande inspiration et me lance : "Tu sais Duo, heu, pendant que j'étais enfermée dans mon petit placard, j'ai pris une décision assez importante. En fait, ça va faire un moment déjà que j'y pense. Quelques semaines après ton départ, je voulais déjà tout arrêter : le traitement, mon séjour en Ecosse, tout ça, quoi. Je voulais partir pour de bon et utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te rejoindre et rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, même si ça devait prendre des années ! Seulement, je ne pouvais pas en parler aux autres, c'était trop embarrassant. Et puis, j'avais peur qu'au bout de trois semaines, tu aies déjà trouvé une autre petite amie et..."

Duo, choqué : "Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai jamais pensé à ça, moi !"

Gloups. Et dire que moi, ça m'a traversé l'esprit.

Moi, confuse : "Heu, oui, pardon. Donc, j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi et j'ai continué le traitement. Je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs mais j'étais toujours résolue à te rejoindre et à rester avec toi si j'en avais l'occasion. Et, maintenant que je suis là, maintenant qu'on est réunis, je vais rester sur ma décision. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen pour voyager entre nos deux mondes, je resterai ici."

Duo reste silencieux et me regarde pensivement.

Moi, inquiète : "Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas que je reste, y'a pas de problème ! Sauf que, puisque je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, ça va être un peu difficile pour moi de rentrer à la maison maintenant !"

Il me sourit et secoue la tête négativement : "Nan, c'est pas ça ! Je me demandais juste si par "rester avec moi", tu entendais par là "rester avec moi et reprendre les choses là où on les avait laissées". "

Moi, timidement : "Bah, je serais pas contre ! Au contraire, j'aimerais bien !"

Le visage de Duo s'illumine aussitôt : "C'est vrai ? Super ! Alors..."

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille avec un sourire maladroit et m'embrasse doucement.

...Kiyaaaah ! C'est reparti pour un touuuur !

----------------------

Depuis son retour, Wufei avait étrangement changé aux yeux de tous. Il était devenu sociable, doux, souriant et conciliant avec tout le monde. Une surprenante aura de masculinité semblait à présent l'envelopper et guider chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait maintenant un succès incroyable auprès de la gente féminine et la plupart des femmes engagées dans la police préventive le connaissait et était intimidée par sa seule présence.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui l'avait rendu moins zêlé dans son travail, au contraire ! Dès son retour, il s'était complètement immergé dans son travail, à tel point que cela avait même inquiété ses supérieurs, qui lui avait gentiment suggéré de "changer d'air" pendant un petit moment, de "briser ses habitudes quotidiennes"... Autrement dit, on lui avait proposé un autre poste, plus calme, plus reposant...pépère, quoi. Wufei préfèrait largement avoir un travail à la hauteur de ses compétences mais il fallait bien reconnaître que cet excès de zêle pouvait devenir malsain et le conduire à faire une erreur. Il valait mieux accepter la proposition de Sally et de Lady Une et reprendre la vie en passant par un poste moins dangereux et plus calme.

Ainsi, depuis plus d'un mois, Wufei avait été relégué à des petites tâches, certes un peu ridicules quand on connaît ses incroyables capacités de combat, mais néanmoins nécessaires : régler la circulation, coller des contraventions aux vilains automobilistes qui ne respectent pas la réglementation, patrouiller de nuit dans des parkings, magasins, ou quartiers à risque, etc. Bref, Wufei faisait régner la justice dans la ville. La police préventive pouvait se permettre ce sacrifice car la situation dans le monde était bien calme depuis de nombreux mois.

Aujourd'hui, la moto de Wufei s'arrête devant une jolie petite maison couverte de neige. Une matrone l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflée dans son gilet. Elle observe d'un air curieux chacun de ses gestes et les yeux équarquillés, assiste à son arrivée.

L'engin s'arrête. Son fier pilote enlève son casque et dévoile à ses yeux avides son doux visage, pourtant bien marqué par des traits secs et masculins. Il descend de sa rutilante monture, se tourne vers elle et lui sert un sourire brillant à en faire pâlir le soleil. De sa démarche assurée, il s'avance vers elle, si fragile, si vulnérable, prête à se donner à lui à tout instant. En quelques secondes, la distance entre eux est réduite à néant. Son casque sous le bras, il plonge alors son regard brûlant dans le sien et...

"Madame ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

La matrone lève les yeux vers le beau preventer, qui lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever et y dépose la sienne timidement. Wufei sourit et la relève brusquement, si bien que la pauvre dame, se retrouve pratiquement contre lui.

Wufei, en souriant avec douceur : "Ca va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?"

Matrone, rêveuse : "Nonnn, ça vaaa !"

Wufei rit doucement. Décidément, Sally avait peut-être raison quand elle lui avait dit l'autre jour qu'il avait la côte auprès des femmes, depuis son retour. C'est vrai que sa vision des choses avait bien changé. Il était devenu plus compréhensif et plus indulgent envers la gente féminine. Passer ces deux mois en contact quasi permanent avec deux jeunes filles lui avait appris pas mal de choses sur leur comportement. Mais bon, tout cela était loin maintenant. Sauf si les recherches de Duo et Howard finissaient par aboutir, il ne reverrait plus jamais les deux soeurs. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Sunny.

Wufei, sérieusement : "Vous nous avez appelés parce qu'il y a une personne coincée dans un arbre de votre jardin. C'est bien ça ?"

Matrone, les yeux brillants d'admiration : "Ouiii ! Le jardin...(elle se tourne vers un côté de la maison et le lui montre du doigt) ...c'est par lààà..."

Wufei hoche la tête en souriant : "Bien. Je m'en occupe."

Cherchant à se montrer aimable et serviable par tous les moyens possibles, la matrone s'écrie précipitemment : "Je vais vous ouvrir le garage pour que vous puissiez y prendre une échelle !"

Mais Wufei secoue la tête en souriant : "Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je me débrouillerai sans."

La matrone équarquille les yeux devant un tel professionalisme et le suit dans le jardin enneigé. Elle le conduit jusqu'au fond, où fièrement se dresse un immense chêne dont l'écorce est couverte de gel. Quelques personnes, sans doute des membres de la famille entouraient l'arbre et gardaient les yeux levés vers la cîme.

La matrone lève les yeux vers la cîme et, plaçant ses mains en porte-voie : "Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle ! Monsieur de la police préventive va venir vous sauver !"

Pas de réponse.

Wufei, intrigué : "Vous l'avez appelée "mademoiselle" ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de votre famille ?"

Toutes les personnes présentes lui répondent négativement. La matrone s'empresse donc de lui fournir quelques explications : "Les enfants faisaient un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin quand ils ont entendu un cri venant de l'arbre. Ils sont allés voir et c'est là que cette jeune fille les a appelés à l'aide."

Wufei était déconcerté : "Donc, elle serait arrivée comme ça, brusquement ?"

Tout le monde se concerte du regard, avant de hausser les épaules.

Le père de famille : "Mouais ! On dirait bien jeune homme !"

Wufei lève les yeux vers l'arbre et hoche la tête d'un air déterminé : "Bien. Je vais aller la chercher !"

Et sans un mot de plus, sous le regard admiratif de toute la famille, il saute sur une branche et en quelques sauts agiles, il finit par atteindre le sommet, du moins, la branche voisine de celle sur laquelle se trouvait...Sunny !

Sunny, gênée : "Euh… Salut ! Ca faisait longtemps hein ?"

Wufei la fixe avec étonnement : comment la jeune fille avait-elle pu arriver là ? Est-ce par hasard Sora avait décidé de retrouver Duo quel que soit le prix à payer ? Et Sunny l'aurait suivie, pourquoi ? Pour lui ?

Wufei, perplexe : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Sunny, nerveusement : "En fait… j'en ai pas la moindre idée !"

Wufei acquiesce et reste pensif quelques instants, légèrement embarrassé. Finalement, il hoche la tête d'un air déterminé, rejoint Sunny sur sa branche et la prend dans ses bras.

Wufei, calmement : "Bien. Allons-y."

Sunny, inquiète : "Heu, attend, t'as pas une échelle, une corde, n'importe quoi ?"

Mais Wufei ne répond rien et sans un mot de plus, saute.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

----------------------

Depuis leur retour, la vie de Quatre et de Sarah avait bien changé ! Leur relation avait vraiment évolué entre leur situation avant Le Voyage et maintenant. Le Voyage. C'était l'explication officielle fournie à la presse quant à la disparition du nouveau chef de la famille Winner, de l'agent de la police préventive, de la fille aux théories sur la cravate et des trois autres garçons venus des colonies. Etant tous des amis, ils seraient simplement partis en voyage tous les six, en vacances.

En tout cas, depuis le printemps dernier, la situation avait bien changé. Maintenant, Sarah n'était plus "la jeune fille aux théories sur la cravate" ou "la jeune fille prise en photo avec le jeune Winner". Maintenant, Sarah était...

"Nan, j'aime pas cette statue. En plus, ça n'ira pas du tout avec l'ambiance ! A mon avis, il vaudrait peut-être mieux mettre des sculptures de glace, non ?"

A cette réflexion, Quatre sort de sa rêverie et se tourne vers la jeune fille en soupirant avant de lancer un regard désespéré vers le vendeur.

Sarah, surprise : "Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?"

Quatre, en soupirant : "Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici si tu ne fais que refuser toutes mes propositions ?"

Sarah, gênée : "Mais, je ne _refuse_ pas toutes tes propositions ! Je les considère et elles ne sont pas très... Ecoute, s'il neige le jour de notre mariage, ta Vénus risque de prendre froid, non ? Moi, je pense qu'une scupture de Vénus _en glace_, serait mille fois mieux !"

Vendeur, gêné : "Hmm. Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter de ça entre vous."

Sur ce, il s'éclipse discrètement en jetant par dessus son épaule des coups d'oeil inquiets vers le jeune couple.

Quatre, légèrement agacé : "Enfin, Sarah, _pourquoi_ veux-tu qu'il _neige_ le jour de notre mariage ? C'est en _Juin_ !"

Sarah, pensivement : "Oui, mais je croyais que ce serait dans le nord ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais avoir de la neige ?"

Quatre, surpris : "Oh ! Oui, j'ai dit ça mais tu m'avais dit que tu préférais une cérémonie qui ne soit pas déprimante, tu voulais qu'il y ait des fleurs et du soleil. Je pensais qu'on ferait ça sur la côté méditerrannéenne !"

Sarah, étonnée : "Quoi ? Alors, quand tu as téléphoné à l'agence l'autre fois, tu ne leur as pas dit qu'on se marierait au Canada ?"

Quatre, perplexe : "Non, je leur ai dit que la cérémonie se passerait en Italie, comme tu me l'avais proposé au départ."

Sarah, attendrie : "Ooooh, c'est trop mignon !"

Elle fait quelques pas vers Quatre et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à l'embrasser...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Quelque chose, dont la forme rappelle vaguement un être humain, tombe du ciel et vient s'écraser à leurs pieds. Sous le choc, ni Quatre ni Sarah n'osent tout d'abord bouger.

Sarah, horrifiée : "Quelle horreur ! C'est, c'est un être humain !"

Elle regarde vers le ciel et, ne voyant rien, se demande une brève seconde si ce n'est pas une personne tombée des colonies (Impossible, il n'en resterait que des, heu, nan, en fait, il resterait rien !) ou alors un ange.

Quatre s'accroupit auprès du jeune homme, allongé contre le sol, la tête enfoncée dans la neige et prend son pouls : "Il vit encore, mais son pouls est faible ! Va chercher du secours !"

Sarah, sérieusement : "Nan, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui y aille : moi, mon père était médecin, je connais à peu près les mesures qu'il faut prendre dans ce genre de situation."

Quatre, perplexe : "Mais, mais moi aussi !"

Sarah fronce les sourcils : " Mais, toi tu as un portable alors appelle du secours et on s'occupe de lui _tous les deux _!"

Quatre, perplexe : "Hm. D'accord."

Pendant qu'il appelle le SAMU, la jeune fille retourne le garçon tombé du ciel pour le placer en position latérale de sécurité. Il respirait encore, avec difficulté. Il ne portait aucune blessure visible, la neige avait sans doute amorti sa chute. Pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait. Ce visage, elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

"Ca alors ! Mais c'est... !"

Sarah lève les yeux vers son fiancé qui fixait le garçon d'un air étonné : "Tu le connais ?"

Quatre, agité : "Oui, c'est un des membres de l'USPDH ! Le groupe auquel nous avons confié Sora avant de partir !"

Sarah, étonnée : "Quoi ? Alors, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Sora... serait ici ?"

Les deux jeunes gens échangent un regard puis un sourire complice : si Sora était arrivée dans leur monde, cela promettait de nouvelles aventures et de nouveaux bons moments à passer ensemble.

---------------------

"Alors ? J'espère que le repas vous a plu ?"

Je lève les yeux vers Hilde puis les repose sur mon bol de soupe, vide. La soupe...je n'aime pas tellement ça. Ce n'est qu'une simple purée de légumes liquide. C'est si triste et inconsistant la soupe. v.v

Moi, en souriant : "Oui, c'était bon..."

J'aurais préféré autre chose surtout que pour moi, c'était plus l'heure du déjeuner que du dîner !

Hilde continue de débarrasser la table en souriant : "Merci. Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer ! Sur la vidéo que Duo nous avait envoyée, tu avais déjà l'air sympa mais assez timide ! Maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi, je vois bien que tu es une fille bien !"

Je rosis sous le compliment et baisse les yeux en souriant : "Oh, bah...merci ! AH ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue cette vidéo ?"

Duo, assis à côté de moi, passe un bras autour de mes épaules et se penche vers moi : "On en a fait des copies et maintenant chaque pilote de gundam en a une ! "

Je le regarde d'un air étonné : "Ah bon ? Tous ? ... Même Heero ?"

Duo, joyeusement : "Oui ! Même Heero ! Enfin, on lui en donné une mais je sais pas ce qu'il en a fait ! Depuis qu'on est rentré, il est introuvable, comme d'habitude !"

Hm. J'espère que ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier ne l'a pas trop bouleversé. Il devrait s'être remis depuis ! D'autant plus qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! C'est juste... qu'il avait ces sentiments... pour moi.

Devant mon air pensif, Duo dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'écarter de moi : "Allez ! Fais pas cette tête ! On va faire un truc pour fêter ton arrivée ici ! On va réunir tout le monde ! On trouvera un moyen pour faire venir Heero ! Quitte à prendre Relena en otage !"

Moi, perplexe : "Ah ! Donc, Heero est toujours "intéressé" par Relena ?"

Duo, tranquillement : "Oh ! Non ! Mais tu sais bien qu'il est toujours prêt à reprendre le service quand il s'agit de préserver la paix dans le monde !"

J'acquiesce en souriant et jette quelques coups d'oeil autour de moi pour observer la maison, petite et sans étage, comme j'aime !

Par contre, il faut bien admettre qu'elle est meublée de façon assez peu conventionnelle ! Mais bon, quoi de plus normal avec le peu d'espace qu'il y a ! Au centre de la grande pièce principale trônent quatre bureaux collés les uns contre les autres. C'est là que Duo et moi sommes attablés. Derrière nous se trouvent la télévision avec la table basse et le petit canapé. En face de nous par contre, se dressent une rangée de meubles de rangement : une petite bibliothèque, un buffet, une table d'appoint et dans le coin, deux casiers. A notre droite, face au mur percé de fenêtres, deux fauteuils, une table basse et une commode ont été placés.

Duo m'observe d'un oeil amusé : "Alors, comment tu trouves la maison ?"

Moi, ravie : "Super ! Un peu atypique mais j'aime bien ! ... Tu te rappelles combien les escaliers me font horreur !"

Duo, en riant : "Oui, je me souviens ! Ça tombe plutôt bien là puisqu'il n'y en a pas ici !"

Moi, joyeusement : "Oui ! "

Hilde vient se rasseoir avec nous à la table, songeuse : "Au fait Duo, tu vas bien laisser ta chambre à Sora pour ce soir, pas vrai ?"

A ces mots, Duo et moi levons le nez immédiatement et échangeons un regard ahuri et un peu inquiet. Logiquement, je pensais - et visiblement, c'est aussi ce que _mon petit ami_ pensait - que nous dormirions dans la même chambre, le même lit... et plus si affinités. Et comme oui, il y a des affinités...vous voyez quoi !

Duo, assez embarrassé, se décide à prendre la parole : "C'est que, tu sais, Sora et moi, on partageait déjà une chambre avant..."

Hilde nous fixe avec étonnement avant de s'exclamer précipitamment : "Ah ! Excusez-moi ! Je, je ne savais pas ! Oui, bien sûr, si vous préférez partager la chambre, il y a pas de problème !"

Duo pousse un soupir de soulagement et se tourne vers moi en souriant. Je lui réponds par un sourire timide, quand soudain, le téléphone sonne ! Hilde va tout de suite prendre l'appel.

Moi, gênée : "Hé bien ! On a eu chaud !"

Duo, tranquillement : "Oui...Je n'avais pas très envie de dormir sur le canapé !"

Je le regarde avec un sourire sarcastique : "Je me doute bien, oui...Pauvre garçon, tout seul, sur son petit canapé froid et vide !"

Duo fronce les sourcils puis sourit : "C'est vrai que mon lit est assez petit mais en se serrant bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !"

Je balaie la pièce du regard. Elle constitue la totalité de la maison avec une petite pièce là-bas au fond, qui doit être des toilettes.

Moi, perplexe : "Mais...où sont les chambres ?"

Duo, tranquillement : "Ah ! Elles sont dehors d..."

Hilde se tourne vers nous et me tend le combiné : "Sora ! C'est pour toi !"

...Hein ?

Moi, étonnée : "'C'est qui ?"

Hilde, tranquillement : "Ta soeur. Visiblement, Wufei l'aurait retrouvée."

Je me lève et vais prendre l'appel : "A mon avis, ça n'a pas dû la déranger tant que ça !...Allo ?"

Sunny, impatiente : "Sora ? C'est moi."

Moi, soudain très excitée : "Hiiiiiii ! Poutchie !!! Comment ça va ? Tu es chez Wufei, là ?"

Sunny, nerveusement : "Oui, j'ai pas tout compris mais je me suis retrouvée perchée dans un arbre et il est venu me descendre de là…"

Moi, perplexe : "Un arbre ?...Ah ! Moi, je suis apparue dans un placard fermé à clé ! "

Sunny, impatiente : "Alors tu es arrivée chez Duo ? Comment ça se passe ?"

Moi, joyeusement : "Super ! Tout se passe bien. On est réconciliés ! Enfin, on était pas fâchés mais bon, on est de nouveau ensemble."

Sunny, rassurée : "Bon. C'est bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ivan doit aussi avoir été téléporté dans ce monde, il faudrait le retrouver."

Ah ! Oui, Ivan...

Moi, songeuse : "Oui, c'est vrai."

Et après, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Sans mes pouvoirs, on ne pourra pas rentrer à la maison... Bon, de toute façon, là n'est pas le problème principal ! Je vais faire comme d'habitude, prendre les problèmes un par un !

Sunny, impatiente : "Bon, on se retrouve quand ? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui hein ? Venez me chercher et on va tous habiter chez Duo ? Moi je veux pas déranger Wufei, il a sûrement beaucoup de boulot… on fait comme ça hein ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Quoi ? Ce soir ? Il est un peu tard, non ? Il y a le voyage à faire avec la navette, le trajet sur Terre, tout ça quoi ! Et puis...tu sais...(je souris d'un air malicieux) ça m'étonnerait que tu déranges Wufei ! En plus, y'a pas vraiment de place ici avec moi, Duo et Hilde ! Si tu veux, on passera plutôt demain après-midi ?"

Je me tourne vers Duo qui me fait un vague signe de la main pour me signifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

Sunny, nerveusement : "Ah, je vois. C'est que Wufei m'a dit de vous inviter pour déjeuner..."

Etonnée, je me retourne vers Duo : "Wufei nous invite à déjeuner ?"

Duo, d'abord surpris, hoche la tête pour donner son accord.

Moi, perplexe : "C'est d'accord...On sera là pour déjeuner...vers 12h30 ?"

Duo acquiesce de nouveau.

Sunny, nerveuse : "Okay."

Moi, inquiète : "Ca va ? T'as une petite voix ?"

Sunny, d'une voix tranquille : "Nan nan, ça va."

J'entend une voix grave en arrière plan puis ma soeur reprend la parole : "Je...je vais devoir te laisser. On se voit demain ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Oui oui ! Pas de problème ! On sera là !"

Sunny : "Okay, à demain !"

Moi, joyeusement : "Ouais, à pluuuuuuus !!"

J'attend quelques secondes puis raccroche. Hm. Héhéhé ! Sunny est chez Wufei ! Je me demande bien à quoi ça ressemble chez lui. Je retourne m'asseoir à côté de Duo, enfin, il me prend par la taille et me fait asseoir sur ses genoux !

Moi, rosissant : "Dis, tu sais à quoi ça ressemble chez Wufei ?"

Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Nan, je n'y suis encore jamais allé ! Demain, ce sera une première ! "

Hilde se place juste devant nous, prête à sortir : "Je vais au cinéma ce soir avec des copines. On se reverra demain !"

Duo, étonné : "Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié !"

Moi, perplexe : "Ah...tu ne vas avec elles Duo ?"

Duo, gênée : "Hm...nan ! Ma disparition, au printemps dernier, a fait pas mal de bruit alors à mon retour, je suis devenu un peu... comme...une star ici ! C'est pas très prudent pour moi de sortir quand il y a beaucoup de filles dans le coin !"

Hm ? Quoi ? O.o STAR - FILLES FANS - DANGER !

Moi, tranquillement : "Oui, ça vaut mieux ! "

Hilde nous sourit puis se dirige vers la porte : "Bon, alors je vous dis à demain ! Passez une bonne soirée ! Soyez sages !"

Duo, innocemment : "Bien sûr !"

Je souris bêtement et regarde ailleurs.

Hilde rit doucement puis s'en va, laissant derrière elle un lourd silence dans la pièce.

Moi, embarrassée : "Alors ? Y'a quoi à la télé ce soir ?"

Pour seule réponse, Duo commence à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en passant ses mains sous le haut de mon ravissant costume de "fille débauchée du père Noël"...

Moi, perplexe : "D'accord ! J'ai rien dit !"

--------------------

Sunny raccroche puis se tourne vers Wufei qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain. Il traverse la pièce et s'approche d'elle, l'air grave. Plus il avance, plus la jeune fille peut le détailler à loisir : vêtu d'un simple jogging et d'un t-shirt flottant, qui devenait un peu plus transparent à chaque goutte d'eau qui tombait dessus. De l'eau ?

Sunny laisse ses yeux gravir ce beau corps d'athlète et observe ses cheveux humides onduler sur ses épaules. OH ! Une goutte vient de faire le saut de l'ange du haut de son front et là voilà qui s'écrase elle aussi sur le t-shirt, qui dévoile à chaque seconde un peu plus de merveilles...

Wufei, perplexe : "Sunny ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Sunny lève les yeux et s'aperçoit que Wufei s'est arrêté devant elle depuis un certain temps et l'observe d'un oeil inquiet : "WOOoah ! Wufei ! Salut !"

Wufei, troublé : "Salut... Tu as pu avoir ta soeur au téléphone ? Elle est bien chez Duo ?"

Sunny, nerveuse : "Heu...oui...(elle fait un pas en arrière et se cogne contre le meuble du téléphone) Oups ! Ahahah ! Hum. Oui, elle est chez Duo ! Ils viennent manger ici demain midi !"

Wufei, étonné : "Quoi ??? Ils viennent manger ici ???"

Sunny, embarrassée : "C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Duo qui a insisté !"

Wufei, en soupirant : "Je vois... Bien. Il faudra faire les courses demain avant qu'ils n'arrivent. On pourrait aussi aller au restaurant... ou commander quelque chose."

Sunny jette un regard vers la poubelle de la cuisine, au fond de la pièce, qui est rempli de barquettes de surgelés : "Heu, oui..."

Wufei, gêné : "Bien. Alors...Puisqu'il va falloir se lever tôt demain, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir..."

Sunny, embarrassée : "Oui..."

Wufei lui montre une porte, à gauche : "J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai fini de...préparer la chambre d'amis, c'est par là."

Sunny, visiblement rassurée : "Ah ! Merci !"

Wufei, gêné : "De rien...c'est normal."

Long silence.

Sunny, nerveuse : "Bon, ben, bonne nuit !"

Wufei, en murmurant : "Oui, bonne nuit..."

Il la regarde s'éloigner, rentrer dans la chambre et refermer la porte doucement en souriant nerveusement. Lui n'avait plus aucun problème particulier. C'était maintenant au tour de Sunny d'être plongée dans sa réalité. Lui était en sécurité, sur son terrain. C'était à son tour de faire bouger les pions...de jouer ses meilleures cartes.

Á suivre...

* * *

Wouh ! Wufei en séducteur, c'est un peu effrayant, non ? lol Héhéhé... Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé Duo et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes... et qu'il reste une bonne quinzaine de chapitres avant la fin de la fic, que va t-il se passer ? La prochaine fois, nous retrouverons Ivan, dans les bras d'une jeune femme nue, dans un lit douillet ! Sunny aux fourneaux chez Wufei ! Et Sora et Duo... à leurs affaires ! Tout le monde se retrouve chez Quatre et Sarah mais... une personne que nous connaissons bien va faire son apparition et annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle ! Sora et Duo courent un grand danger ! ... Un danger... mortel ! Non ! Non ! Ne paniquez pas et vous n'en perdrez pas votre latin ! Mais révisez-le quand même en attendant le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Alea jacta est ! 


	3. Alea jacta est

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Sunny/Wufei, Quatre/Sarah.  
Chapitre : 3/22

Petit message : Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite de Toi, moi, etc ! Merci à Seya-chan et à Reicha pour leurs reviews ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ! Aujourd'hui, Sora, Sunny ainsi que Duo et Wufei doivent se retrouver pour aller ensuite chez Quatre et Sarah et avoir des nouvelles d'Ivan mais là-bas, ils font une rencontre assez particulière...

Voilà pour l'accroche du jour ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer... LET'SEUH GO ! (Ah ! J'en ai entendu crier avec moi ! C'est bien !)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Alea jacta est.

Dans deux minutes.

Dans deux minutes, le réveil que je tiens entre mes mains sonnera et ce corps paisiblement endormi contre moi sortira du sommeil. Mon sourire s'élargit comme je regarde l'aiguille s'approcher tout doucement de l'heure fatidique. Je jette un dernier regard attendri sur Duo qui dort à poings fermés, un bras passé autour de ma taille, sans se douter de mon mauvais tour. Je souris méchamment à cette seule pensée.

BIP-BIP ! BIP-BIP ! BIP-BIP ! BIP-BIP ! BIP-BIP...

Duo fronce les sourcils, grogne un peu, marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour maudir le réveil puis tatonne sur la table de nuit pour le trouver. Je rapproche le réveil de son visage et comme mon petit ami se retourne vers moi, toujours les yeux fermés, je le place bien loin de lui, hors de sa portée. Un peu perdu, Duo se résigne alors à ouvrir les yeux. Je pose rapidement le réveil sur la table de nuit de mon côté et éteins la sonnerie, très lentement. Mon petit ami, qui n'a donc surpris que ce dernier geste, pousse un soupir de soulagement, m'embrasse doucement et se laisse retomber sur le lit : "Pfff...merci..."

Moi, ravie : " Mais de rien !"

Je me blottis contre lui en souriant joyeusement. Ouaiiiis ! Je suis de super bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

Duo passe ses bras autour de ma taille et fixe le plafond d'un air préoccupé : "C'est bizarre, j'étais sûr de l'avoir posé à côté de moi hier soir..."

Moi, innocemment : "Le réveil ? Aah...mais...je l'ai mis de mon côté parce que je pensais l'arrêter vite pour ne pas que tu te réveilles tout de suite..."

Duo se tourne vers moi, amusé : "Pour pouvoir me regarder dormir ?"

Moi, précipitemment : "Heu, oui ! C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça !"

Duo hausse un sourcil et me fixe d'un air soupçonneux : "Hm..."

Hiii ! J'arrive plus à mentir quand on me soupçonne !

Je m'assied dans le lit en me couvrant de la couverture et fais semblant d'épousseter un oreiller pour pouvoir tourner le dos à Duo et me retenir de rire nerveusement. Mon petit ami s'assied à côté de moi, dépose un baiser sur mon épaule nue puis se tourne vers la fenêtre.

Duo, distraitement : "Il neige..."

Je me tourne vers lui et le fixe d'un air étonné : il a soulevé très légèrement un pan du rideau et regarde par la fenêtre qui jouxte directement le lit. Dehors, des pétales de neige tombent sur la colonie et recouvrent les routes d'un tapis poudreux. Heureusement que j'ai mes bottes avec moi ! J'aimerais pas sortir dehors pieds nus pour aller déjeuner dans la maison !

Oui ! Petite explication ! Comme il n'y a pas assez de places pour les chambres dans la maison, elles se trouvent dans un petit bâtiment séparé, avec la salle de bain ! Quand on a passé la porte, on se retrouve dans une petite entrée avec une porte à gauche, qui mène à la salle de bain, une porte à droite, qui mène à la chambre de Duo et un petit couloir avec à droite une porte qui mène à la chambre de Hilde ! Dans la chambre de Duo, il y a juste de la place pour des tables de nuit et le lit. Pour le rangement, il y a des placards au dessus. Voilààà ! Fin de l'exposé !

Duo se tourne vers moi avec un sourire malicieux : "Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !"

Moi, surprise : "Quoi ! Mais, mais non !!!"

Duo, en riant : "Tu dis ça mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle !"

Je me mets à sourire bêtement et détourne les yeux pour m'empêcher de ricaner mais Duo se penche vers moi jusqu'à me bloquer contre le matelas.

Duo, en souriant d'un air qui en dit long : "Tu vas voir toi, espèce de...!"

Sur cette gentille menace, il se serre contre moi pour me chatouiller tout en m'embrassant dans le cou...

"Hiii ! Nan ! Arrêtes ! Arrêtes !"

-------------------

Après un rapide passage à l'hôpital, Quatre et Sarah avaient emmené Ivan avec eux dans la petite maison du désert (voir "P5", chap.9) afin de le soigner eux-mêmes. En effet, il avait été impossible pour eux de le laisser aux mains du médecin, sinon il se mettait à délirer au sujet d'une histoire de message caché dans une boîte à vers et racontait qu'il était tombé du ciel. Ils avaient donc été obligés de l'emmener le plus vite possible dans un endroit plus tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'il redescende sur Terre et reprenne ses esprits. Fort heureusement, il n'avait rien de cassé ! Il était juste en léger état d'hypothermie, et avait un peu...hum...bon, en fait, beaucoup de fièvre. Aussi, comme les deux fiancés avaient encore des courses à faire, ils le laissèrent le lendemain entre les mains d'une jeune fille de l'entourage de Quatre, une jeune fille qui cherchait désespérément un travail et que Sarah avait pris comme demoiselle de compagnie, en attendant de lui trouver un emploi plus intéressant.

Donc, le lendemain matin, alors que la maison était silencieuse, la garde-malade vient rendre visite à Ivan, encore endormi...

Elle ouvre tout doucement la porte, entre à pas silencieux et referme soigneusement derrière elle. Portant dans ses mains un plateau contenant un petit déjeuner et un bol d'eau froide avec un linge à l'intérieur, elle s'avance vers le lit et dévisage petit à petit le charmant garçon sur lequel elle va devoir veiller tout le long de la journée : jeune, cheveux courts blonds cendrés, de beaux traits, assez mince...mignon.

Elle s'arrête devant lui en rougissant, puis pose le plateau sur la table de nuit, à côté d'une paire de lunette cassées qui, sans doute, lui appartiennent. Elle sourit avec tendresse, s'assied au bord du lit et d'un geste un peu hésitant, pose sa main sur le front du malade pour prendre approximativement sa température.

Jeune fille, étonnée : "Mais...! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Il est brûlant de fièvre !!!"

Paniquée, elle prend la couverture et la jette au bout du lit d'un geste brusque puis déboutonne précipitemment la chemise du jeune homme. Il était légèrement musclé, ce qui n'était pas sans la faire rougir. Ecarlate, elle hésite une nouvelle fois puis va tourner le verrou de la porte de la chambre avant de revenir auprès de son malade. Elle commence alors à défaire ses propres vêtements...

Jeune fille, rouge de confusion : "Bon ! Ce n'est peut-être pas très décent mais...on m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui et c'est le remède le plus efficace que je connaisse pour faire tomber la fièvre ! ... Espérons que ce ne soit pas un pervers ! S'il se réveille, je n'aurais jamais le temps de me rajuster, de déverrouiller la porte et de m'enfuir !"

A demi-nue, elle se glisse donc dans le lit, dans les bras d'Ivan...espérant que la température de son corps sera suffisante pour faire baisser la fièvre du jeune homme. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes passées dans une douce chaleur suave, la jeune fille finit par s'endormir...jusqu'à ce qu'un cri la réveille :

"Oh Mon Dieu !!! Oh Mon Dieu !!! Elle est...NUE !!!"

Elle se réveille aussitôt et ouvre les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le beau garçon qui venait de sortir du sommeil et accessoirement de jeter un coup d'oeil sous les draps. En moins d'une seconde, là voilà plongée dans l'horreur : seule, à demi-nue, dans un lit avec un inconnu !!! Elle prend le drap et s'enroule avec puis d'un bond, saute hors du lit : "On peut savoir ce que vous étiez en train de mater !!! Pervers !!"

Ivan, troublé : "Quoi ?! Mais c'est vous qui...Comment se fait-il que je sois ici ??? Avec vous, dans ce lit ??? Vous étiez presque... entièrement..."

Il déglutit difficilement en imaginant ce que donnerait le "entièrement".

Jeune fille, gênée : "Ah, mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que vous vous sentiez mieux !!"

Ivan, choqué : "Quoi ? Mais je vais très bien !!! (Il jette un coup d'oeil sous les draps) Je ne suis pas blessé ! Je suis parfaitement normal ! (Sous la couverture restante, un détail accroche son regard)...Oh..."

Est-ce que par hasard...c'était là ce que voulait dire la jeune fille par "pour que vous vous sentiez mieux" ?

Jeune flle, inquiète : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas ? Vous êtes blessé ?"

Ivan, gêné : "Non non...ça va !°

Peut-être qu'il était dans une sorte de rêve...un endroit où les filles répondaient au moindre de ses désirs...faisaient TOUT ce qu'il voulait...TOUT...

Jeune fille, gênée : "Ah...Vous comprenez, ce que j'ai fait, c'était pas par...indécence ! C'était pour faire baisser votre fièvre..."

Ivan, étonné : "Ma fièvre...? (il pose une main sur son front et constate) Ah...c'est vrai ça, on dirait que je suis un peu fiévreux...Donc, ce n'était pas..."

Il soupire de soulagement. Si la situation avait été telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, ç'aurait été très embarrassant ! Devant une telle pression, il ne se serait certainement pas senti à la hauteur...

Jeune fille, surprise : "Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez que j'avais fait ça pour qu...(Elle s'arrête brusquemement et ses yeux s'équarquillent d'étonnement devant un tel exemple de perversité. Aussitôt, elle le pointe du doigt d'un air courroucé) OH !...Espèce de...(Elle recule vers la porte toute doucement puis se jette sur la poignée) Espèce de...OH !!!"

Elle ouvre la porte, le regarde une dernière fois comme s'il était cinglé puis s'enfuit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Ivan soupire en passant une main sur sa figure : "C'est pas vrai...Où est-ce que je suis tombé...?"

------------------

Chez Wufei, l'ambiance était tout aussi...brûlante ! Sunny essayait d'utiliser le gaz pour faire chauffer des pâtes ! En fait, c'était tout ce qu'il restait dans les placards. Le problème, c'était que le gaz n'avait pas été mis en marche depuis des lustres, Wufei n'utilisant que son four et son micro-ondes !

D'ailleurs, que faisait-il pendant ce temps-là ? Hé bien comme Sunny n'avait pas envie de l'avoir dans ses pattes mais ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il ne participe pas, elle l'avait envoyé dans la salle à manger pour mettre la table. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres d'elle, elle commençait à stresser et à faire n'importe quoi !

Sunny était ainsi plongée dans ses pensées quand Wufei rentre dans la cuisine pour venir chercher des verres. Il s'approche d'elle et lui demande avec un sourire très tendre : "Ca va ? Tu as réussi à le mettre en marche ?"

Sunny, perplexe : "Pas vraiment ! Ce truc est une véritable antiquité !"

Wufei, légèrement perturbé dans son élan affectif : "Hm, oui. Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai jamais fait changé mais il faudra que j'en achète un neuf."

Sunny, en soupirant : "C'est sûr ! Un vieux gaz comme ça, ça pourrait être dangereux !"

Wufei pose une main sur sa taille et se rapproche d'elle pour la rassurer : "Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici."

Sunny, perplexe : "Heu, oui, encore heureux !° "

Mais là, il faisait déjà assez chaud. Légèrement nerveuse, elle commence à tripoter la veste de Wufei qui prend ça pour un signe. Il passe alors son autre bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'enlace tendrement. Sunny était assez étonnée mais, si elle se serrait un tout petit peu plus contre lui, ce ne serait pas un crime ! Après tout, c'est lui qui avait commencé ! Elle se blottit donc contre Wufei qui se penche vers elle avec un sourire attendri. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Un léger baiser, c'était tout aussi explicite qu'une déclaration et il était hors de question pour lui d'en arriver là ! .

Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochent lentement, avance leurs visage...quand soudain, une odeur assez inquiètante parvient à leurs narines ! Une odeur de brûlé, pourtant, Sunny n'avait encore rien mis sur le feu ! Aussitôt Wufei s'écarte de Sunny et constate le danger avec inquiétude : le tube souple de la gazinière venait de prendre feu et les flammes menacaient d'emporter avec elles la gazinière toute entière ce qui risquait sans doute de provoquer une gigantesque explosion dans la cuisine.

Wufei, avec sang-froid : "Il faut couper le gaz. (Il observe le robinet de la gazinière qui était déjà sous les flammes) Recules. Je vais essayer d'atteindre le robinet."

Sunny, perplexe : "Mais...tu vas te brûler !"

Wufei ouvre un tiroir pour en retirer un gros gant de cuisine bleu ciel avec des petits lapins dessus. Légèrement troublée, Sunny le regarde l'enfiler sans réagir puis fixe la main gantée se plonger dans le feu pour tourner le robinet. Les petits lapins devaient cruellement souffrir...

Wufei, précipitemment : "Vite ! De l'eau ! On peut éteindre les flammes maintenant !"

Sunny sort de son aphasie et remplit une casserole d'eau pour la jeter sur les flammes. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'incendie était maîtrisé. Assis à la table de cuisine, Wufei haussait le sourcil devant sa main légèrement brûlée. Sunny s'assied à côté de lui avec bandages, crèmes, désinfectants, etc, en main, prête à le soigner.

Sunny, déterminée et pleine d'assurance : "Bon, t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà fait ça. Je me brûle tout le temps quand je fais la cuisine."

Wufei, avec un sourire gêné : "Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander. C'est juste que...(il hésite, très embarrassé) je ne suis pas très doué pour ces choses-là. Si je savais cuisiner, je ne t'ennuierai pas avec tout ça, évidemment. Je dois faire un bien piètre hôte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sunny, avec un air malicieux : "Voyons, tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà TROP de qualités ? Tu es fort, courageux et sérieux ! Tu as du sang-froid, de la réflexion ! Tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi au hasard ! Quand il y a un problème, tu restes calme et tu le résoud avc une facilité incroyable !...bla bla bla bla bla..."

Pendant qu'elle offre à Wufei un long speech de réconfort sur ses mille et une qualités, elle finit le bandage et admire le résultat avec fierté.

Wufei, ravi : "Merci. Ton discours m'a fait chaud au coeur. (il lève sa main bandée) Et puis avec ça, la brûlure ne devrait pas me poser de problème."

Sunny, fière d'elle : "Je t'avais bien dit que je savais y faire avec les brûlures !"

Wufei la regarde avec un tendre sourire : "Oui, mais de toute façon, je n'en ai pas douté une seconde. J'ai confiance en toi."

Sunny le regardait avec des yeux tellement admiratifs, pétillants. Elle était sous le charme, c'était sûr. Finalement, même si le repas n'était toujours pas prêt, cet incident l'avait bien servi ! Tant mieux !

Il approche son visage du sien, pose sa main sur la sienne et lui murmure en souriant : "Merci d'avoir accepté de rester ici quelques jours. Je suis heureux que tu sois là..."

Sunny ricane nerveusement (ouais, bien sûr !) et approche également son visage pour l'embrasser et... c'est à ce moment-là qu'on sonne à la porte !

---------------------

"Ding Dong !"

Je me tourne vers Duo qui regarde autour de lui d'un air suspicieux : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y'a quelque chose de bizarre ?"

Il me montre une fenêtre ouverte, sur le côté de la maison : "Il y a un peu de fumée qui sort de par là..."

Inquiète, je m'approche de la fenêtre avec lui et nous constatons l'horreur : la cuisine de Wufei a échappé de justesse à un incendie !

Affolée, je me pense par dessus l'appui et appelle à l'intérieur : "Wufei ! Sunny ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

Wufei arrive dans la cuisine, l'air mécontent : "Oui, ça va. C'était rien."

Duo saute par dessus l'appui et "entre" ainsi dans la cuisine, puis il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main. Je m'appuie sur le rebord de fenêtre, prend sa main, et grimpe. A ce moment-là, Sunny arrive : "Salut ! Ben, Sora, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?"

Je baisse les yeux vers ma tenue de "fille débauchée du Père Noël", qui dépasse du grand imper prêté par Duo, et répond, un peu honteuse : "Ben...je suis apparue dans cette tenue chez Duo. Et on a pas eu le temps de faire les courses...C'était vraiment gênant ! Tout le monde me regarde d'un oeil bizarre dans la rue !"

Duo passe un bras autour de ma taille et tente de me réconforter comme il peut. Il me fixe d'un oeil pétillant et me dit en souriant tranquillement : "Mais non ! C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir une fille aussi superbe que toi ! "

Wufei fronce les sourcils et me demande : "Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Hilde de te prêter des vêtements ?"

Gênée, je baisse les yeux : "Parce que... (Je marmonne)...y'avait rien à ma taille."

Wufei, qui n'a rien entendu : "Hein ?"

Duo me lâche quelques instants, le temps de donner de vagues explications gestuelles à Wufei : "Hilde est un peu plus petite que Sora, elle n'avait pas de vêtements à sa taille."

Sunny me lance un regard compréhensif et j'acquiesce tristement en soupirant. Duo observe la cuisine d'un air perplexe : "Vous avez réussi à préparer quelque chose ?"

Wufei, en soupirant : "Non...mais ce n'est pas important ! Allons au restaurant !"

Je regarde d'un oeil un peu inquiet la gazinière à moitié brûlée puis souris, ravie de la proposition du maître de maison. Wufei ferme la fenêtre et nous sortons donc tous ensemble de la maison pour aller au restaurant ! Yeaaaaah ! Une fois là-bas, après avoir convaincu les serveurs que retirer mon imper me ferait attraper un terrible rhume, nous passons notre commande puis discutons du cas "Ivan". Il faudrait d'abord savoir où il est...et justement, Wufei et Sunny semblent avoir la réponse à la question !

Wufei, très sérieux : "Nous avons reçu un appel de Quatre ce matin, il nous a dit qu'Ivan avait atterri sous ses yeux et qu'il l'avait donc emmené chez lui."

Duo, étonné : "Comment se fait-il que Quatre ne nous ait pas appelé ?"

Wufei hésite un moment puis répond, comme si de rien n'était : "Il a essayé d'appeler chez toi en début de soirée mais personne n'a répondu."

Je passe à l'écarlate, baisse les yeux et tripote nerveusement ma serviette mais étrangement, d'une idée à l'autre, ça me rappelle quand un jour au restaurant, je ne sais plus qui nous avait appris à moi, Sunny et Snow comment faire un pliage en forme de soutien-gorge avec une serviette de table. Je réprime très difficilement un sourire. Là, je ne pourrais rien faire, il faut que j'y aille.

Je me lève brusquement : "Je...où sont les toilettes ?"

Wufei, stupéfait, me montre une direction : "Par là..."

Je m'y dirige précipitamment, entre, m'enferme dans une cabine et éclate de rire. Un fou-rire incontrôlable pendant des minutes entières ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri ! C'est tellement ridicule, cette association d'idées ! J'éclate de rire de nouveau, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

---------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo tripotait ses couverts nerveusement. Sora avait à coup sûr penser à la même chose que lui mais, visiblement, elle n'était pas encore habituée à contenir ses pensées ! Wufei avait l'air embarrassé. Sans doute avait-il deviné la raison pour laquelle ni lui, ni Sora n'avaient pu répondre à l'appel de Quatre. Sunny, quant à elle, se cachait derrière sa serviette pour étouffer un ricanement.

Wufei, gêné : "Nous n'avons pas terminé cette conversation au sujet de...Ivan. (il se tourne vers Duo) Je suis libre cet après-midi, si toi et Sora n'avez rien à faire, nous pourrions aller ensemble lui rendre visite."

Duo, songeur : "Excellente idée. Je ne me souviens plus très bien à quoi il ressemblait. Je serais curieux de voir sa tête."

Il lève les yeux vers Sunny qui ne répond rien et se tourne vers les toilettes comme si sa soeur allait répondre à sa place. Duo fronce les sourcils : "Alors, il était comment ? Il paraît qu'il était sympa avec vous et qu'il vous donnait des cours de pêche..."

Wufei, étonné : "Des cours de pêche ?"

Sunny, gênée : "Fallait bien s'occuper !"

Duo pousse un soupir et songe une nouvelle fois aux souvenirs de la veille : Sora lui avait parlé très brièvement d'Ivan. Juste un ami qui l'avait épaulé au moment où elle se sentait mal et qui lui avait appris la pêche comme dérivatif pour ses peines de coeur. Rien de plus. Rien à ajouter. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire...ou comme si elle ne voulait rien dire de plus. Ce garçon avait leur âge et Sora elle-même avait avoué qu'il était mignon ! Il était donc mignon, intelligent, il avait un pouvoir lui aussi et pouvait ainsi comprendre Sora. Il l'avait réconfortée pendant six mois et il ne s'était absolument rien passé ? IMPOSSIBLE !

...Bon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en elle mais bon, quand ils s'étaient séparés, Sora lui avait dit "adieu" alors que lui lui avait dit "à bientôt" ! Même séparés, on pouvait dire qu'ils sortaient toujours ensemble, non ? Enfin, c'est vrai que lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, il lui avait tout de même demandé si elle voulait qu'ils ressortent ensemble mais ça, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui ! Même pendant ces six mois, ils _sortaient toujours ensemble_ ! D'ailleurs, tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien qu'il avoue à Sora, ce qui s'était passé, pendant son absence...

"Me revoilà ! Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps !"

Duo observe Sora d'un tendre regard puis comme elle s'assied, lui prend la main : "C'est pas grave ! Tu es là maintenant."

Sora, un peu gênée : "Oui ! (Elle échange un regard avec Sunny) Bon ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Ivan ?"

Ils allaient aller le voir cet après-midi, dès qu'ils auraient fini de déjeuner et quand ils seront auprès de lui, ce sera alors le moment idéal pour observer la réaction de Sora. Serait-elle chaleureuse et morte d'inquiétude pour son ancien amant ou alors...simplement ravie mais sans plus de revoir son vieil ami ?

----------------------

Ah la la ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit pendant mon absence mais Duo a été drôlement bizarre pendant le dîner ! Tantôt plein d'affection, et tantôt me jetant des petits coups d'oeil suspicieux à la dérobée, comme un détective privé au beau milieu d'une enquête ! Ca fait peur ! Il me rappelle un peu l'ami jaloux de Pattie, dans "L'espion aux pattes de velours", le gars qui, une nuit, s'équipe d'un imper et d'une pipe, façon Colombo, pour la prendre en filature ! A la fin, il se retrouvait coincé dans une porte de garage !

Enfin, Duo n'est pas comme ça ! S'il devait me prendre en filature, il ferait preuve de beaucoup plus de discrétion car Duo, c'est le roi des attaques furtives ! YES ! ...Aah... (Soupir et regard amoureux) Bref !

Finalement, après le dîner, nous retournons tous ensemble à la navette de Duo et mettons le cap sur la Terre !

Mais l'étrange attitude de Duo ne s'est pas calmé pour autant. Il a continué à me poser ses questions sur Ivan ! On dirait bien qu'il est jaloux ! C'est sans doute ça son problème...Le mien, c'est que je ne peux pas lui en parler ! A part tout ce que je lui ai déjà dit, il y aussi le fait que j'ai osé penser quelques instants que je pourrais sortir avec Ivan ! C'est vrai, c'était en désespoir de cause, parce que j'avais peur de finir seule mais c'est malgré tout impardonnable !

Enfin, en même temps...il ne faut pas oublier que si j'avais vraiment voulu sortir avec Ivan, c'était tout à fait mon droit ! Après tout, Duo et moi, à ce moment-là, on était séparés ! Lui m'avait dit "à bientôt" mais je sais très bien que c'était une façon de me réconforter et de se réconforter lui-même ! Il me l'a dit lui-même hier soir : à ce moment-là, il pensait vraiment ne plus jamais me revoir ! C'est seulement après que l'espoir lui est revenu et qu'il a commencé des recherches pour trouver un moyen de passer d'un monde à l'autre !

Mais sinon, à ce moment-là, on était _séparés_ !

Nous arrivons enfin chez Quatre. Du moins, dans la petite résidence qu'il possède dans le désert ! Lui et Sarah viennent nous accueillir au pied de la navette.

Sarah, ravie : "Ah, vous voilà enfin !"

Elle nous saute au cou pour nous faire la bise puis après de joyeuses retrouvailles, se "place" de nouveau à côté de Quatre. Elle lui prend la main et la secoue joyeusement, comme si elle attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

...AH ! C'est vrai ! O.o J'avais oublié de vous raconter que j'avais demandé à Duo ce qu'était devenu un peu tout le monde ! Wufei rétrogradé pour excès de zêle, Heero volatisé, Trowa toujours au cirque mais qui a une petite amie maintenant, une amie de Sarah...

Et...Quatre et Sarah se sont fiancés !

Moi, sortant de ma torpeur : "AH ! O.O Oui ! J'ai failli oublier ! Félicitations ! Enfin, vous êtes pas encore mariés mais, félicitations pour vos fiançailles !"

Sunny, étonnée : "Aaaah, vous êtes fiancés ? C'est génial !"

Sarah se tourne vers Quatre, se tourne vers nous, se tourne de nouveau vers Quatre puis éclate de rire : "Ouiii ! N'est-ce pas ?"

Elle a l'air complètement excitée à cette idée ! Elle rayonne et Quatre a l'air ravi lui aussi. Il semble amusé par son enthousiasme et la couve d'un regard rempli d'amour... Je rosis en voyant ce mignon petit couple si amoureux ! Ah la la ! J'espère que...si je reste avec Duo, j'espère que... Ah ! Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à des trucs aussi stupides !

Pour couper court à mes pensées guimauves, je change brutalement de sujet : "Alors...comment va Ivan ?"

Sarah se calme brutalement et reprend son sérieux : "Ah...ça va. Nous l'avons confié à une amie de la famille de Quatre ce matin et elle nous a dit qu'il était en pleine forme. Enfin, il a encore un peu de fièvre mais ça va, il n'a rien de cassé."

Je soupire de soulagement et m'apprête à exprimer mon inquiétude passée à son sujet quand j'aperçois un regard suspicieux se poser sur moi. Duo n'a pas l'air ravi ! Mais bon, j'attendrai qu'on soit seuls pour le rassurer ! Il pourrait avoir la honte ou un truc comme ça ! Épargnons son ego encore un peu !

Nous traversons de nombreux couloirs dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sarah nous racontant en détails les préparatifs de son mariage. Quatre a l'air un peu déconcerté par son attitude mais en même temps, ravi de la joie que tout cela provoque chez sa fiancée ! Kiyaaah ! C'est tellement mignon ! Mais d'un autre côté, moi, me marier à 18 ans, j'aimerais pas trop ça ! Enfin, puisqu'ils ont l'air sûr d'être faits pour l'autre ! ... Moi je trouve qu'ils sont super bien ensemmmmmble ! Et en même temps, je ne les ai pas vus tant que ça ensemble... Je me demande comment ça doit être dans leur intimité... Enfin, pas "intimité - intimité" ! O.o Juste comment ça se passe, en privé... En tout cas, Quatre a l'air d'être super en fiancé...

Les yeux baissés, je commence à rougir à cette pensée mais je remarque de nouveau le regard suspicieux de Duo posé sur moi !°

Je souris d'un air embarrassé et m'accroche à son bras pour me serrer contre lui. Mais loin d'être ravi, il retire son bras (ARGH !) pour finalement le placer autour de ma taille dans un geste possessif. (Ouf ! V.V) En tout cas, il n'a pas trop le sourire. Il faut que j'éclaircisse l'affaire au plus vite ! Quand on arrivera à la chambre de Ivan, je serai froide comme un iceberg avec lui ! Pire que Heero !

"Aaaaaaaah ! Sortez ! Allez-vous en !"

Nous nous arrêtons tous brusquement ! Cette voix, c'était la voix d'Ivan ! Assez inquiète, je me précipite au devant des autres et appelle Ivan. Ces cris me permettent de le localiser dans la dernière chambre à droite avant le bout du couloir. J'entre précipitamment et trouve... Black Sora, à quatre pattes au dessus d'Ivan dont le torse a été mis à nu de façon très mystérieuse...

Moi, choquée : "Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Les autres me rejoignent et s'arrêtent sur le seuil. Black Sora semble ravie de toute cette foule réunie rien que pour elle, elle descend du lit et s'approchent de nous : "Aah ! Vous voilà _enfin_ ! Je vous attendais depuis un moment, dans ce couloir, mais comme vous n'arriviez pas, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse chauffer vos semelles ! Donc, je me suis décidée à réchauffer ce ptit mec ! (elle prend Ivan par le menton et le secoue allègrement) Tu m'en veux pas, toi, hmmm ?"

Duo, agacé : "Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici ?"

Black Sora se tourne vers lui, choquée : "Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de mon joli cadeau de Noël ? (elle se transforme sous nos yeux ébahis en Père Noël au regard pétillant de perversité) OH OH OH ! J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir choisi le bon jouet !"

Elle me prend brusquement par le poignet et offre à Duo un sourire menaçant, ce qui le fait réagir au quart de tour. Il me prend par l'épaule, me jette en arrière et pousse le gros Père Noël qui s'écroule lamentablement sur le lit, ou plutôt, sur les jambes d'Ivan.

Ivan, perplexe : "Aïe ! Faites attention !"

Black Sora, en riant perversement : "OH OH OH ! Pardon mon chou !"

Un peu déconcertée, je me tourne vers Duo : "Donc, si je comprend bien, le Père Noël pervers qui t'a donné cette petite botte en plastique, c'était Black Sora ? Pfff ! V.V J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Pour m'avoir fait apparaître avec une tenue pareille, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle !"

Black Sora se relève péniblement : "Ah, non non non ! Là, je t'arrête ! Cet objet s'est contenté de te faire apparaître telle que Duo souhaitait te voir ! Moi, je n'ai pas fait ça ! On m'a donné cet objet pour que tu retrouves ton Duo ! Moi, je vous aurais laissé séparés !"

Tout le monde se tourne vers Duo pour le dévisager avec des yeux ronds. Moi, c'est plutôt un regard suspicieux, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui : il a eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier ma tenue hier soir.

Duo, gêné : "Bref ! Tu dis que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui t'a donné cet objet ? Quelqu'un qui voulait que Sora et moi, nous nous retrouvions ?"

Black Sora regarde en l'air, comme si c'était sans importance : "Moui, une sorte...d'instance supérieure ! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me colleraient pas de procès pour abus de pouvoir si j'étais à leurs bottes pendant quelques années ! Pfff ! C'est vraiment nul ! Et moi qui pensait qu'être génie, c'était vivre sans foi ni loi !"

Quatre, intrigué : "Est-ce que tu veux dire par là que cette instance supérieure ferait en quelque sorte la loi parmi les génies ?"

Black Sora se tourne vers Ivan et le regarde d'un air gourmand : "Hmmm...en quelque sorte. En fait, cette instance se trouve dans un monde d'où préviennent les purs génies ! (elle se tourne vers moi en haussant les épaules) Nous deux, nous ne sommes que des accidents ! Les descendantes de la progéniture d'un vrai génie et d'une personne sans pouvoir..."

Moi, perplexe : "Mais...pourquoi ces gens veulent-ils que Duo et moi soyons de nouveau ensemble ?"

Black Sora caresse le torse d'Ivan puis, comme il lui donne une tape sur la main, elle fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers nous : "Il semblerait qu'ils considèrent tous les génies comme une grande famille et qu'ils veulent faire notre bonheur. Mais apparemment, le tien ne se fera pas à n'importe quel prix..."

Duo passe ses bras autour de ma taille et réplique d'un ton agressif : "De toute façon, Sora n'a plus rien à voir avec ça ! Ce n'est plus un génie !"

Black Sora le regarde fixement puis éclate de rire. Un rire dément... Après une longue minute à patienter, pendant laquelle Ivan se rhabille rapidement pour nous rejoindre, elle se calme et reprend la parole : "Ahahah ! Aaah... Encore une fois, tu as tout faux mon cher Duo ! Sora est _toujours_ un génie ! Bon, d'accord, je dirais qu'elle possède encore les trois quarts de ses pouvoirs ! Mais elle est toujours un génie ! On m'a demandé d'interrompre la procédure d'injections en remplaçant le contenu des seringues par autre chose ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu as encore tous tes pouvoirs parce que tu vas en avoir grand besoin pour passer les épreuves !"

Wufei, méfiant : "Quelles épreuves ?"

Black Sora, pensivement : "Chais pas...des trucs ! (Elle fait un vague signe de la main pour nous désigner, moi et Duo) Des trucs, plus ou moins faciles... (Elle ricane) Héhéhé ! Des trucs marrants paraît-il ! (Elle prend un air triste de grande tragédienne) Et des trucs douloureux, snif !"

Moi, inquiète : "Heu, dis-moi, le contenu des seringues, tu l'as remplacé par quoi ?"

A ces mots, Black Sora arrête sa comédie et devient brutalement sérieuse : "Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant."

Je commence à angoisser là !

Duo, inquiet : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

Black Sora baisse les yeux tristement : "Je ne voudrais pas la rendre plus malade qu'elle ne l'est déjà..."

Sunny, très inquiète : "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

Black Sora, l'air sombre : "Une maladie secrète et pourtant très répandue... Elle nous _dévore_ de l'intérieur comme la culpabilité et nous rend _malades_ ! Elle éloigne ceux qu'on aime jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne _fous_ ! Et si personne ne s'éloigne de nous alors elle nous ronge, ronge, ronge encore... jusqu'à ce qu'on en _meurt_ !"

Je sens que les mains de Duo commencent à trembler comme il prononce ces mots : "Tu...as rendu Sora...malade ?"

Black Sora sourit très mystérieusement puis ferme les yeux, préparant son départ : "La maladie se déclarera très prochainement. Vu vos derniers agissements, elle commence très certainement à te ronger toi aussi. Bon courage à tous les deux : la première épreuve a déjà commencé !"

Puis, sans un mot, elle disparaît, nous laissant tous sans voix.

Á SUIVRE...

* * *

Elle court... Elle court... La maladie d'amour... Oui, mais là, c'est beaucoup plus grave ! Je suis malaaaadeuh ! Parfaitement malaaaadeuh ! Et Duo aussi en plus ?! Que va t-il nous arriver encore ? C'est le début de la première épreuve : "Un environnement hostile". Au programme de ces trois prochains chapitres : une sombre maladie à vaincre, des rivales en rafale, et enfin, la terrifiante, l'oppressante, la stupéfiante... rencontre avec les beaux-parents ! TIN TIN TIN TIN ! Serrez les dents et préparez-vous à une piqûre de rappel dans le prochain épisode de Toi, moi, etc : Dans la santé, comme dans la maladie ! 


	4. Dans la santé, comme dans la maladie

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, ---/Duo (?), Trowa/Camy  
Chapitre : 4/22

Petit message : I'm back ! Oui, oui ! J'avais dit que je mettrai un chapitre tous les soirs, dès que j'aurai une review mais... Hier soir, j'étais en concert !!! ... Bon, en vrai, je chantais et je dansais, maquillée en chat, sur la chanson des jazzcats des Aristochats ! Du coup, je suis rentrée tard (Mon oeil, il était à peine 21h30 !) et j'étais si fatiguée... ou peut-être excitée que j'étais pas d'humeur à vous écrire cette petite intro. Mais cette fois, tout est ok ! Je suis prête à lancer le chapitre ! Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review (désolée du retard !) et merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire ! Mille mercis et bonne lecture à tous !

Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Dans la santé, comme dans la maladie ?

Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? D'un côté, il y a ces paroles de Black Sora, si menaçantes, et de l'autre, il y a...tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Pour tirer ça au clair, nous sommes tout de suite allés à l'hôpital faire des examens mais après plusieurs heures éprouvantes de radios, rayons X, encéphalogrammes, etc...rien. Rien de spécial n'a été détecté. Est-ce que Black Sora nous aurait encore menti ? Ou alors est-ce que cette maladie est si grave et si vicieuse qu'elle met du temps avant d'être détectable ?

Le pire, c'est certainement ce qu'a dit mon double à Duo : selon elle, en raison de nos "derniers agissements", tout porte à croire que je l'ai contaminé ! Et c'est une maladie mortelle en plus ! Non seulement, je vais mourir mais en plus, je vais entraîner Duo dans ma chute ! C'est horrible ! ... En plus, comme Duo m'a juré qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté d'autres filles, on ne s'est pas vraiment...protégés.

Rah ! C'est pas vrai ! Quelle nulle nulle nulle !

Je croise mes bras et y laisse tomber ma tête avec désespoir : "Oh... C'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

Duo, appuyé contre le mur, fixe le sol d'un air pensif : "Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne pas céder à la panique. Après tout, c'est peut-être une mauvaise blague de ton double !"

Je dégage un peu ma tête pour émettre un triste : "Hm."

De toute façon, il reste encore les analyses de sang, alors il y a quand même de quoi angoisser. Si je suis vraiment malade, je me demande comment j'ai pu attraper ça ? C'est peut-être en arrivant dans ce monde ? Il y a peut-être quelque chose contre laquelle je ne suis pas protégée ? Mais dans ce cas, Sunny et Ivan devraient aussi l'avoir attrapée...

Je soupire tristement et tente de refouler mes larmes : "J'y comprend rien."

Duo, l'air sombre : "En tout cas, tant que rien n'est sûr, il vaut mieux ne rien dire à Hilde, d'accord ?"

Je lève la tête et souris faiblement : "Oui, tu as raison. Ce serait trop bête de l'inquiéter, surtout si c'est une blague !"

Duo me sourit et vient s'accroupir devant moi. Il caresse mon visage en souriant et me murmure doucement : "Allez, t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Si on est vraiment malades, on trouvera un moyen pour se soigner. Et puis, si c'est une blague, on trouvera un moyen pour faire passer à ton double l'envie de nous jouer de pareils tours ! "

Je souris tristement : "Je suis désolée... Peut-être qu'à cause de moi, tu es...malade."

Mon petit ami secoue la tête vivement : "Nan, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Et puis (Il baisse les yeux), si tu es vraiment malade, je préfère l'être aussi."

J'écarquille les yeux avec étonnement : est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ?

Moi, perplexe : "Ah. Je vois..."

Duo se relève brusquement et me regarde en souriant : "Bon ! Tu devrais aller dormir ! La journée a été rude ! Je vais aller voir Hilde dans sa chambre pour lui demander si elle ne voudrait pas t'emmener acheter des nouveaux vêtements demain !"

Moi, timidement : "Tu...ne pourras pas venir toi ?"

Duo, gêné : "Ben, demain je travaille et puis tu sais, moi, ce genre de courses..."

Moi, perplexe : "Je vois... (Je baisse les yeux et lui demande timidement) Dis, tu...me rejoins après ?"

Duo caresse ma joue avec un tendre sourire : "Pas tout de suite. J'ai un truc à faire dehors. J'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Un "truc à faire" ? Il a sans doute besoin d'aller faire un tour. Je ne vois que ça. C'est peut-être mieux. Ca lui fera du bien.

Je baisse les yeux en souriant faiblement : "Ah. Oki."

Mon petit ami passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîne dehors : "Allez, je ferais un effort pour rentrer plus tôt ! T'inquiète !"

Dehors, la nuit est déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Il doit bien être au moins 20 heures. C'est trop tôt pour aller dormir ! --

Je souris et acquiesce tranquillement : "Hmhm."

Duo ferme la porte de la maison à clé puis nous rentrons ensemble dans le petit bâtiment. Sur le seuil de sa chambre, mon petit ami dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner de moi en souriant : "Allez, bonne nuit ! Je te rejoins dans une petite heure !"

C'est long... V.V Et je suis sûre de ne pas pouvoir m'endormir tout de suite avec cette sombre affaire. Et dire que je ne peux même pas me confier à quelqu'un. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Nonnn...

----------------------

Pfff ! 21h27...et toujours aucune trace de Duo. Je me demande si c'est normal. Ça m'inquiète un peu.

Légèrement angoissée, je lâche l'oreiller et change de position pour m'allonger sur le dos. Je fixe un moment le plafond pensivement quand soudain, un petit bruit se fait entendre contre la fenêtre. Intriguée, je tire doucement le rideau et découvre un visage féminin pratiquement collé contre la vitre. Surprise et même effrayée, je lâche le coin de rideau et pousse un petit cri de terreur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était pas Sadako, elle était pas brune aux cheveux longs. Au contraire, je crois que c'était une fille aux cheveux châtains, mi-longs. Mais bon, il fait sombre dehors, alors...

Toc-toc

... Ih ! Et voilà le bruit qui recommence !

Le coeur battant, je tire le rideau tout doucement. La fille est toujours là. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me retourne pour ne plus la voir et réfléchit un instant. Qui peut-elle bien être ? ...Une mendiante ? Nan...quand même pas ! O.o AH ! Mais, c'est peut-être une des fans de Duo ! Elles vont donc jusqu'à le traquer devant la fenêtre de sa chambre ? Bon. Le mieux, c'est de ne pas sortir : elle pourrait m'attaquer ! Il vaut mieux que j'ouvre un peu la fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'elle me veut.

C'est donc ce que je fais : j'ouvre légèrement la fenêtre. L'inconnue est en réalité une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, un peu plus jeune que moi je crois. Ou alors, elle a mon âge ? Donc, le même que Duo !

Voyant la fenêtre s'ouvrir devant elle, elle me sourit d'un air satisfait et s'approche pour poser ses mains sur l'appui. De plus en plus méfiante, je resserre ma main autour de la poignée, prête à lui refermer la fenêtre au nez au moindre signe bizarre. Je fronce les sourcils dans une expression pas aimable pleine de méfiance et murmure à l'adresse de l'inconnue : "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Duo n'est pas là si c'est lui que vous voulez voir."

La fille, avec un sourire méchant : "Je sais, je l'ai vu il y a à peine 5 minutes."

Aussitôt, je saute sur l'occasion : "C'est vrai ? Où est-il ?"

La fille, en haussant les épaules : "Oh ! Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire pour lui ! Il va bien ! Il est à l'abri, dans un café... (je soupire de soulagement) en pleine discussion avec une vieille amie ! Enfin, une "vieille amie". Elle est quand même un peu plus jeune que lui, mais pas de beaucoup."

AH ! ... Non. C'est sûrement un piège. Je ne dois pas me laisser prendre !

Moi, tranquillement : "Et c'est quoi le nom de ce café ? Tu serais prête à m'y emmener ?"

La fille sourit largement et acquiesce joyeusement : "Bien sûr ! Aucun problème ! C'était justement mon intention ! Comme mon seul bonheur, c'est de voir Duo heureux, je préfèrerais qu'il soit avec sa petite amie ! Tu es bien sa petite amie ?"

Ah ! Génial ! Je me suis encore laissée bernée par ma méfiance et ma jalousie ! Cette fille est bien intentionnée en fait ! C'est super mimi !

Je hoche la tête joyeusement : "Oui ! On vient juste de se remettre ensemble ! Je dois bien avouer que c'est un peu effrayant cette histoire de fans mais je suis contente d'en avoir rencontrée une qui soit aussi sympa ! "

La jeune fille me tend la main en souriant : "Je m'appelle Leen ! Et toi ?"

Je lui serre la main, ravie de me faire une nouvelle amie : "Sora ! Enchantée de te connaître !"

Aaah... C'est génial ! J'ai vraiment trop de chance de pouvoir me faire une amie avec la première fan de Duo que je rencontre !

Leen, sérieuse : "Bon. Dépêchons-nous ou cette sorcière risque de te voler Duo !"

Moi, intriguée : "Mais...comment elle pourrait ? Duo ne se laissera pas faire aussi bêtement ! On sort ensemble ! Il..."

Leen, étonnée : "Il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait ?"

... Non. C'est vrai. Il ne l'a jamais dit. Mais ça m'a toujours semblé évident. Inutile de le dire. ... Non ?

Devant mon silence, Leen hoche la tête et me tend la main : "Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas les clés... Sors par ici, on en a pas pour longtemps ! Et puis, personne n'oserait piquer des trucs dans cette maison : Duo est très respecté dans le coin."

Je prend sa main, enjambe l'appui de fenêtre et la referme du mieux que je peux : "Et ses fans ?"

Leen, d'un air assuré : "Si elles essayaient, elles auraient affaire à moi ! (Elle me dévisage d'un air perplexe) Duo...aime ce genre de tenues ?"

Moi, gênée : "Ah ! Ca ! Hé bien...oui, mais seulement quand on est tous les deux. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille m'acheter d'autres vêtements demain. Heu, je...j'ai perdu ma valise en arrivant ici !"

Leen, perplexe : "Hm. Je vois..."

Je baisse les yeux et la suis dans les rues enneigées de la colonie. Dans quoi suis-je en train de m'embarquer ? Duo ne peut pas vraiment être sur le point de succomber au charme d'une autre fille ! Il y a à peine deux heures, il avait l'air encore... si attaché à moi !

Les garçons sont donc si frivoles ? Nan, c'est pas possible ! Cette fille, Leen, a sûrement exagéré les choses pour me faire sortir ! Duo doit juste discuter normalement avec une fille ! Il doit faire son charmant garçon, comme d'habitude ! Pff ! C'est tout à fait lui, ça ! Et si la fille essaie d'aller plus loin, il s'excusera sûrement en lui disant qu'il a déjà une petite amie !

Je souris en pensant à cette attitude "tellement lui" quand soudain, Leen s'arrête devant un bâtiment : "Voilà ! C'est ici ! Le Parker's Café ! Le café tenu par les soeurs Parker. Deux jeunes et jolies orphelines. Tout le monde les adore dans le quartier."

Je regarde d'un air curieux et inquisiteur à travers la vitirine. Evidemment, à cette heure-ci, c'est fermé. Un rideau de fer a été baissé, comme pour faire obstacle à la vérité ! Aaaaaah ! Mais où est Duo alors ?

Moi, agacée : "C'est fermé ! Où est Duo ? o "

Leen, en levant les yeux au ciel : "Hm. Tu n'es pas très fûtée, toi. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait un café ouvert à cette heure-ci ? Duo ne fréquente pas des endroits comme ça ! Il a besoin d'être tranquille ! Pfff ! Tu le connais vraiment mal !"

Mais... sale morveuse !

Je serre les poings et m'apprête à répliquer quand Leen reprend son calme et son sourire gentil : "Duo est dans l'arrière-boutique. C'est par là, viens !" Elle me prend par le bras et m'entraîne derrière le café. C'est une petite cour avec une porte qui mène à l'intérieur du café. Il y aussi quelques vieux cartons, des poubelles et...

Leen, accroupie devant un pan de mur : "Il y a un trou ici. Si on colle son oreille, on entend ce qu'ils se disent !"

Je m'approche tout doucement et m'assied à côté d'elle, dos au mur. J'entends une cuillère qu'on tourne dans une tasse. Et des voix...

Duo, en soupirant : "Je sais pas quoi faire, tu vois ! Je veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser sur ce qu'elle a fait pendant qu'on était séparés ! Et en même temps, ça me gênerait qu'elle me pose la même question !"

Leen me tire par le bras et me chuchote à l'oreille : "Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu n'étais pas là !"

Voix féminine : "Hm. Je vois. Est-ce que tu veux parler de...?"

Duo, hésitant : "Oui... Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à te présenter Sora mais quand elle viendra, ne lui parle surtout pas de ça d'accord ? Ni du baiser, ni de ce que je t'ai dit, ni du reste, d'accord ? Ça me gênerait qu'elle sache..."

O.O Ah... Le... baiser ? Ce qu'il lui a dit ? Et... le reste ?

Voix féminine : "Tu ne vas vraiment rien lui dire ?"

Duo, hésitant : "Si... mais pas pour l'instant."

Leen, d'un air inquiet : "Alors... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas entrer et lui demander des comptes ?"

Je prend une grande inspiration et réfléchit. Visiblement, il y a quelque chose que Duo ne préfèrerait pas me dire et ça a un rapport avec une histoire de baiser. Hm. Il aurait embrassé une autre fille, dans ce bar ? Mais à quelle occasion ? Est-ce que c'était sérieux ?

Je me tourne vers Leen et lui souris avec embarras : "Bien sûr que non !° Faut pas exagérer non plus ! Je vais rentrer tranquillement à la maison et quand Duo reviendra, je lui raconterais ce qui s'est passé et je lui demanderais des explications !"

Leen, perplexe : "Hé, mais... c'est grave ! Moi, je suis presque sûre que c'est avec la fille du bar qu'il a eu une liaison ! Avant ton retour, il allait la voir presque tous les jours ! Pour discuter à une table... ils allaient même dans l'arrière-boutique des fois !"

O.o Dans l'arrière-boutique ? Pour fricoter ? ... Ce serait bien le genre de Duo mais il m'a assuré qu'il n'était sorti avec personne ! Alors c'est quoi cette relation ? Cette histoire de baiser ? Oh la... je commence à angoisser là. Il faut que je me calme. Je ne vais pas entrer là-dedans et faire ma crise. Je vais juste rentrer à la maison et, et... pleurer un bon coup.

Je baisse les yeux et serre les lèvres pour réprimer des sanglots : "Ça ne peut pas être ça. Je vais rentrer et je verrais ça avec Duo, quand il rentrera."

Leen, inquiète : "Mais... tu ne lui diras pas que c'est moi qui t'ai emmenée ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je lui souris faiblement : "T'inquiète pas, si ça te gêne, je trouverais un autre prétexte !"

Leen, pas rassurée : "Okay... "

Nous faisons donc demi-tour et prenons le chemin du retour, en silence. Je n'arrive pas à me retirer de la tête cette image de Duo flirtant avec une soubrette dans une sombre arrière-boutique. -- C'est trop... diabolique ! Il était en manque peut-être ? Un peu cinglé ? C'était peut-être juste pour le sexe ? Pff. Même s'il n'y avait pas de sentiments, c'est trop glauque ! Je pensais que Duo était plus raisonnable que ça... plus... doux ?

A un croisement, Leen s'arrête : "Bon, il est tard, il faut que je rentre chez moi ! (Elle me montre la rue qui s'étend devant nous) La maison de Duo est par là, tu tournes à gauche et après, en longeant la rue, tu ne peux pas la rater !"

Moi, mal à l'aise : "O-okay."

Leen, gênée : "Bon, alors à plus tard ! Et ne dis pas à Duo que tu m'as vue, d'accord ?"

Je lui fais un signe de la main en hochant la tête : "Oui, t'inquiète pas !"

Elle prend l'autre rue du croisement et disparaît dans la nuit. Et me revoilà toute seule, triste et abattue, dans une tenue indécente au beau milieu d'une ville inconnue. Duo... Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été assez forte pour tout abandonner ? Je serais vraiment une fille capricieuse, fière de son petit confort ? Et comme par hasard, maintenant que je suis prête à abandonner mon monde, c'est déjà trop tard ? Pfff...

Je longe la rue en pleurant silencieusement et tourne dans la première rue à gauche. Je commence à longer la nouvelle rue mais...elle me dit rien cette rue ! O.o Donc, je fais demi-tour et tourne à droite dans la rue qui me semble être celle où j'étais précédemment et je prends la rue suivante à gauche... mais ça ne me dit toujours rien ! O.o Je continue donc mes recherches et au final... après 1/4 d'heure d'angoisse à changer de rue toutes les deux minutes, me voilà définitivement paumée, dans un parc.

Bon. Du calme. Il y a bien quelqu'un à qui je peux demander mon chemin ! ... Pfff ! Suis-je bête ! Dans ce monde, tout le monde se couche avant 21 heures ! ... TT Et mon Duo qui n'est pas là ! Il est sûrement encore avec sa pétasse soubrette en bas résille ! Pff... Je l'imagine bien elle ! Brune, sexy, avec des yeux de biche, assise sur ses genoux... C'est ma place pétasse !

Brrr ! En plus, j'ai même pas une veste, et j'ai froid et s'il neige et que je retrouve pas mon chemin, je vais devoir dormir sur un banc et si je suis pas embarquée par les flics pour racolage et obstruction à l'ordre public, je vais sûrement mourir de froid ! o Quelle fin horrible ! Je voudrais tellement que Duo soit là, pour pouvoir m'accrocher à son bras et me réfugier dans son imper, comme cet aprèm... Comment on peut être aussi proche de quelqu'un et le soir, se retrouver face à un horrible sentiment de... d'insécurité ? Je voudrais que Duo soit là... pour en parler avec lui.

Comme je continue de marcher en traînant les pieds et en sanglotant sur moi-même, je finis par apercevoir... un chapiteau ! O.o Là, dans le parc, au beau milieu de la pelouse ! Il y a un grand cirque d'installé avec les caravanes, les cages et tout et tout ! D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait un cirque au beau milieu de l'hiver ? Je m'approche prudemment du chapiteau et me rend compte que plus j'avance et plus la température s'adoucit ! On dirait qu'il fait chaud exprès pour que le cirque puisse s'installer ici ! Bah, c'est sûrement justement fait exprès ! Ils ont dû avoir une autorisation spéciale des responsables de la colonie, ou alors, le parc est toujours comme ça pour que les sans-abri ne meurent pas de froid ? En tout cas, il fait chaud, DONC, je vais soit dormir ici soit... je me demande si par hasard ce cirque n'est pas celui de Trowa ! Je pourrais lui demander de me raccompagner chez Duo !

Je commence donc à me promener entre les cages et les caravanes, un peu hagard. Je m'arrête devant la cage des éléphants et les regarde dormir d'un air attendri...

Moi, agacée : "Ouinnnnn ! Moi aussi je veux dormir serrée contre quelqu'un ! Contre mon Duo !"

Soudain, un rugissement derrière moi me fait sursauter. Je me retourne brusquement et me retrouve nez à nez avec la patte d'un lion très impressionnant ! ° Je pousse un cri de terreur et recule mais tombe sur mes fesses en m'emmêlant les pieds ! V.V Bien sûr, le lion ne me laisse pas tranquille pour autant ! Très intéressé par mes jolies bottes rouges fourrées, il tente des coups de patte pour attraper l'une d'elles ! Et...il réussit !

Moi, paniquée : "Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Au secouuuuuuuuuuuurs ! A l'aiiiiiide !"

Il va me bouffer ! NONNNNNNNNNNN ! Je veux pas mourir de façon aussi ridicule ! J'imagine déjà la Une de demain : "Le cadavre d'une jeune fille déguisée en Père Noël retrouvée dans la cage d'un lion". Bon, le point positif... c'est que cela fera peut-être rire Duo ? ... NONNNNN ! Au secouuuurs ! Duoooooo !

"AH ! C'est pas vrai !"

Après cette voix féminine, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités derrière moi puis un claquement de fouet. Surprise par le bruit et surtout terrorisée par la vision de ma jambe s'enfonçant dans la gueule du fauve, je ferme précipitamment les yeux.

------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo rentre tranquillement chez lui, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Pendant qu'il s'était confié à Sandra, la jeune fille du café, Sora avait dû rester toute seule dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'elle s'était faite du souci pour lui et pour cette histoire de maladie... peut-être qu'elle ne dormait pas encore ? Ou alors, au contraire, peut-être avait-elle fini par trouver le sommeil ? Il lui suffirait alors de se changer et se glisser à côté d'elle pour enfin goûter à un repos bien mérité !

A cette pensée, Duo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et arrive à la maison. Mais tout de suite, comme son regard se pose immédiatement sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, un détail attire son attention : la fenêtre, à demi-ouverte, bougeait tout doucement, secouée par le vent froid et pénétrant de la nuit. Son regard se pose alors sur le sol. Des traces de pas partaient de la fenêtre et se dirigeaient vers la ville, là d'où il venait. Et il s'agissait d'une double trace de pas. Quelqu'un était venu chercher Sora et l'avait emmenée quelque part, de son plein gré. Mais où ?

Il commence donc à remonter les traces mais finit par perdre la piste. La neige qui venait de commencer à tomber avait recouvert les traces. Que faire ? Un vieil homme passait justement par là, de l'autre côté de la rue. Duo traverse donc le trottoir et le rejoint : "Hé ! Papi ! Vous auriez pas vu une jolie fille déguisée en Père Noël ?"

Le vieil homme, sans hésiter : "Habillée en Père Noël ? Tu parles si je l'ai vue ! Elle avait l'air éperdue la p'tite ! Elle traçait son p'tit chemin comme ça, tout droit, elle m'a même pas vu !"

Éperdue ? Elle s'était plutôt carrément perdue, oui ! Qui sait où elle pouvait être maintenant ?

Duo, inquiet : "Elle était seule ? Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit exact où vous l'avez vue ? Quelle direction elle a pris ?"

Le vieillard réfléchit un instant : "Elle était pas très loin du Central Park ! Mais la rue exacte, je saurais pas te dire exactement !"

Duo hoche la tête d'un air pensif quand soudain, un homme brun en imper arrive vers eux en courant, l'air désemparé : "Un médecin ! Vite ! Aidez-moi à trouver un médecin !"

Le vieil homme, tranquillement : "Oh la ! Calme-toi petit ! Tu vas te faire des cheveux gris avant l'âge !"

Le jeune homme, éperdu, s'arrête, tout essoufflé et resserre la ceinture de son imper à moitié ouvert qui laissait entrevoir son pyjama. O.o Ce gars avait dû certainement se réveiller en toute urgence.

Duo, compatissant : "Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le garçon brun : "Dans le Central Park ! Une jeune fille en Père Noël qui traînait autour de notre cirque s'est faite attaquer par le lion !"

A ces mots, Duo est brusquement partagé par deux sentiments assez contradictoires : d'un côté, la peur que Sora, car ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, soit gravement blessée et de l'autre... une certaine honte. Présentée comme ça, la situation était un peu... hum. Etonnante ! Comment Sora avait-elle encore fait pour se mettre dans une situation pareille ?

Duo, inquiet : "C'est ma petite amie. Elle est au Central Park vous dites ?"

Le garçon brun, étonné : "Oui ! ...Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a rien de grave ! C'est juste qu'elle est sous le choc et puis... le lion l'a quand même sacrément éraflée, enfin..."

Inutile d'en dire plus, c'était déjà suffisant de savoir qu'elle était blessée et sous le choc. Duo acquiesce précipitamment et remercie le jeune homme pour son information : "Ça va, pas la peine d'en dire plus, j'y vais. Encore merci !" Puis, il pique un sprint jusqu'au parc.

------------------

L'air hagard, je regarde Trowa et une fille aux cheveux longs frisés en chemise de nuit aux motifs chinois calmer le lion et le faire lâcher ma jambe. Aie aie aie aie aie ! Ça fait mal ! Je pisse le sang ! Enfin, j'ai pas entendu de "CRAC !" donc ça doit pas être cassé...

Moi, les yeux à demi fermés : "Merci..."

Trowa et la fille au fouet se tournent vers moi, m'aident à me relever et m'emmènent vers une caravane, sous l'oeil étonné des autres membres du cirque. Quelle honte ! Pourvu que personne ne parle de ça aux journaux !

Trowa, étonné : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sora ? Duo a réussi à te faire venir ?"

Je hoche rapidement la tête : "Moui, mais on peut parler de ça plus tard, s'il te plaît ?"

Trowa acquiesce et me dépose sur un lit défait : "Oui, bien sûr. Je vais chercher Duo, ne t'en fais pas."

Moi, tristement : "Oui... en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop occupé."

Trowa, perplexe : "Je vais le trouver, ne t'en fais pas."

Sur ce, il quitte la caravane. Son amie pose son fouet sur la table de nuit et avec précaution dépose ma jambe blessée sur un coussin : "Alors comme ça, tu es Sora ? Trowa, Duo et les autres m'ont pas mal parlé de toi ! Je t'ai vu sur la vidéo ! Décidément, tu as un don pour t'attirer des ennuis !"

Moi, grimaçant de douleur : "Ouais, peut-être..."

La fille, en riant : "Moi, je te le dis en tout cas ! Ah ! Au fait, je m'appelle Camy ! Je suis une amie de Sarah et... la _petite amie de Trowa_."

Elle appuie fièrement sur ces derniers mots comme pour bien me montrer que fan ou pas, je n'ai pas à reluquer _son petit ami_ comme j'ai pu le faire auparavant. Tss ! Je parie que Trowa lui a parlé de nos compétitions de crawl ! Traître ! Je vais encore passer pour une perverse !

Camy s'assied à côté de moi et me souris. Je l'observe attentivement. Evidemment, elle a tout pour être la petite amie d'un pilote de gundam ! Jolie, avec de longs cheveux châtains clairs frisés aux reflets blonds, des yeux bleus et une belle chemise de nuit aux motifs chinois, sexy, en soie, qui descend jusqu'à ses genous. Hum. A mon avis, Trowa doit passer de belles nuits...pas toujours calmes mais bon, c'est un ancien "jeune et fougueux" pilote de gundam alors...

Aaah. En gros, il n'y a vraiment que Duo qui est mal loti ! Si mal loti qu'il a décidé de me laisser tomber et d'aller voir ailleurs ! Enfin, c'est quand même bizarre que dès mon retour, il m'ait brusquement demandé de redevenir sa petite amie ! Enfin, c'est peut-être juste pour le sexe. Pfff ! Quel...salaud ! Me prendre pour un vulgaire morceau de viande ! C'est vraiment un mec ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu à une époque l'auréoler de mon amour au point d'être aussi naïve ! Quelle idiote ! Duo ne m'aime pas ! Ne m'aime plus et ne m'a peut-être jamais aimée ! Duo me trompe ! C'est trop nuuuuuuulle !

Je regarde d'un air désemparé Camy qui finit le bandage de ma jambe.

Camy, en souriant : "Bon. Ça va certainement encore saigner mais bon, c'est en attendant le docteur ! (J'acquiesce tristement) Allez, t'en fais pas ! Duo va bientôt arriver ! ... C'est cool que vous soyez déjà de nouveau ensemble ! (Devant ma triste mine, elle rajoute d'un air inquiet) Vous êtes bien de nouveau ensemble ?"

Je baisse la tête pensivement : "Oui... enfin, je crois. A peine s'est-on retrouvé qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses autour de nous... Je ne suis arrivée qu'hier et déjà, on ressort ensemble. C'est trop soudain pour que je puisse vraiment y croire. Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement parler de vraie relation. C'est un lien trop fragile. Duo et moi, nous ne sommes pas sortis longtemps ensemble dans mon monde. Notre "relation" peut cesser d'un jour à l'autre... "

Devant le silence de Camy, je relève la tête et aperçois Trowa et Duo sur le seuil de la caravane. Gloups. Est-ce que par hasard... ils auraient tout entendu ?

Duo pose son regard sur mon jambe puis s'approche de moi en souriant. Camy lui cède sa place et elle et Trowa sortent de la caravane.

Duo, en fixant ma jambe d'un air inquiet : "Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?"

Je souris faiblement : "Sur le coup, c'était vraiment abominable ! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer ! Mais maintenant, ça va mieux ! Plus de peur que de mal comme on dit !"

Duo acquiesce pensivement puis me pose la question que je craignais le plus... ou plutôt, non, la deuxième question que je craignais le plus : "Dis-moi... pourquoi tu es sortie comme ça, en pleine nuit ? J'ai vu des traces de pas sous la fenêtre de la chambre. Qui était avec toi ?"

Gloups. Ça sent vraiment pas bon pour moi. Vite ! Un mensonge ! Un mensonge pour me sortir d'affaire et éviter sa colère ! °

Précipitamment, je monte un prétexte un peu bancal : "Hé bien... Quelqu'un est venu me voir et m'a dit que le cirque était là ! Et donc, comme je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un clown qui s'appelait Trowa Barton et qu'il m'a répondu que oui, j'y suis allée !"

Duo, choqué : "Comme ça ? En plein milieu de la nuit ? (Il se lève brusquement et me fixe avec colère V.V) Sans aucune preuve de ses paroles tu as suivi un inconnu ? Tu es complètement cinglée ma parole ! Et si ç'avait été un... s'il t'avait..."

Je baisse les yeux d'un air coupable : "Mais... il a pas menti, tu vois ? Et je suis là, j'ai rien."

Duo, complètement sous le choc, se penche vers moi et me prend par les épaules : "Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu as failli mourir ce soir ! On a déjà affaire avec cette histoire de maladie et en plus, tu t'amuses à prendre des risques pour rendre visite à Trowa au beau milieu de..."

Il s'interrompt brusquement, recule de quelques pas pour m'observer avec des yeux étonnés puis se tourne vers la fenêtre. Il reste ainsi pensif quelques instants. V.V Ça aurait été mieux si je lui avais dit la vérité. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour reculer. Enfin, si je ne lui dis pas que j'ai entendu cette histoire de baiser, je ne pourrais jamais savoir la vérité. Et puis, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il semble si en colère. Pfff ! A croire qu'il tient vraiment à moi... Ça me trouble.

Soudain, Duo se tourne brusquement vers moi : "Pourquoi voulais-tu voir Trowa ainsi au beau milieu de la nuit ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Hein ? Bah...comme ça ! Pour... (Air pas assuré du tout) lui dire bonjour ?"

Duo ouvre brusquement la porte de la caravane et sort sans dire un mot. Est-ce que je suis allée trop loin dans le mensonge ? Non : visiblement, ce n'est pas pour ça que Duo est parti puisqu'il revient tout de suite en traînant par le bras... Ivan ? O.o

Duo, presque enragé : "Ce n'était pas plutôt pour le retrouver lui que tu étais sortie ? Tu voulais le retrouver et partir flirter avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

O.o Hein ? J'y comprends plus rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'Ivan vient faire ici d'abord ?

J'essaie de bredouiller quelque chose mais devant mon hésitation, Duo devient de plus en plus énervé : il se tourne vers Ivan et le jette brutalement contre une armoire : "Pfff ! J'en étais sûr ! Comme si une fille comme toi pouvait rester seule dans un monde pareil !"

Moi, choquée : "Une... fille comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je ne suis pas capable de rester en place, que je suis... quoi ? Une... pute ? Une nymphomane ? Je ne suis pas capable de sentiments, c'est ça ?"

Duo, surpris : "Nan, c'est pas ça..."

Comment peut-il... oser parler de moi comme ça ? Alors que lui...!

Moi, bouleversée : "Quel...quel... (Blocage)...quel, quel, quel, quel, quel...NUL ! Comment tu peux dire ça sur moi alors que toi tu fricotais avec une autre fille pendant qu'on était séparés ! Moi, j'étais toute seule, sans personne ! J'avais peur de ne plus jamais aimer personne ! J'avais peur que personne d'autre ne veuille jamais de moi ! J'avais peur de rester seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! La seule chose que j'ai à me reprocher au sujet d'une soit-disante infidélité, c'est la simple pensée de sortir avec Ivan pour me forcer à tomber amoureuse de lui !"

Ivan, perplexe : "Hein ? Te forcer ? ... (À voix basse) C'est pas très gentil, ça."

Puis, c'est le silence. Un peu embarrassée par la situation, je finis par me tourner vers Ivan : "Désolée ! C'était juste une pensée ! En fait, à part physiquement, tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre !"

Ivan, vexé : "Oui, ça va ! T'es pas obligée de t'expliquer !"

Duo s'avance vers moi et d'un geste brusque me montre la fenêtre : "Alors pourquoi es-tu sortie dehors ? (Je m'apprête à réitérer timidement mon petit mensonge mais il me prend de court) Et ne me ressers pas encore une fois cette ridicule histoire de cirque ! Il neigeait dehors ! Même pour aller rendre visite à un ami, tu ne serais jamais sortie au beau milieu de la nuit par un temps pareil si ça n'avait pas été important !"

Hm-m... Je, je n'aime pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton. Malgré toute la colère que je ressens, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer devant un ton aussi dur : "Si tu le sais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ? Si je suis sortie, c'est uniquement parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, espèce de crétinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !"

Au passage, je lui balance un oreiller à la figure mais bien sûr comme je ne sais pas viser, l'oreiller rebondit sur son torse et retombe mollement par terre. Duo le regarde tomber d'un air hagard, sans réagir. Quand même ! Quel crétin ! Comme si je serais allée fricoter alors qu'on traverse un truc hyper angoissant ! En plus, je n'ai personne à part lui. Personne d'autre ne m'intéresse ! Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre d'aller courir ailleurs ! Pfff ! C'est plutôt son genre, ouais !

Je renâcle et décide de l'achever par une autre phrase cinglante : "Pfff ! Si j'avais toujours l'usage de ma jambe, ça ferait un moment que j'aurais quitté cette pièce ! Franchement, entendre des âneries pareilles ! Hmpf ! On aura tout vu !"

Duo vient s'asseoir de nouveau à côté de moi, sur le lit cette fois. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Ivan qui sourit d'un air embarrassé puis sort rapidement.

Duo, en prenant ma main : "Si tu ne m'avais pas menti dès le début, ça aurait pu nous éviter une pareille dispute."

Moi, froidement : "Je ne crois pas, non. Il reste toujours cette histoire de "baiser" !"

Duo sourit légèrement : "Je vois. (Son sourire s'élargit et il se détend) Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Cette nuit, quelqu'un... (Il sourit malicieusement) que tu sembles vouloir protéger, est venu te voir à la fenêtre de la chambre et t'a dit m'avoir vu suivre une fille dans un bar, c'est ça ?"

Moi, boudeuse : "Hm. Dans les grandes lignes, les très très grandes lignes, c'est ça."

Duo hoche la tête en souriant : "Bien. Donc, tu es venue avec cette personne jusqu'au bar et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as entendu une partie de ma conversation avec la fille du bar, c'est ça ?"

Hm. On dirait qu'il y a un terrible malentendu et que je vais encore me taper la honte.

Moi, méfiante : "Oui, il y a un trou dans le mur de l'arrière-boutique et on peut entendre ce qui se passe et ce qui se dit à l'intérieur. Tu parlais avec une des propriétaires du bar, et tu lui as demandé de ne rien me dire "à propos du baiser", de ce que tu lui aurais dit et aussi "à propos du reste". Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Duo baisse les yeux avec embarras : "J'avais l'intention de t'en parler, mais pas aussi vite. Peu après notre retour ici, j'ai rencontré Sandra. Elle m'a aidé à échapper à un assaut de fans ! Elle m'a caché dans l'arrière-boutique du café et l'a refait encore de très nombreuses fois. Elle me faisait beaucoup pensé à toi, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, alors j'ai fini par me confier à elle. Je lui ai raconté notre histoire. Je lui ai même fourni des preuves parce que...je crois qu'au début, elle m'avait pris pour un ivrogne après avoir entendu ça !"

Moi, inquiète : "Donc, c'est elle que tu as embrassée ?"

Duo reprend brusquement son sérieux : "Oui. Un jour, je l'aidais à raccrocher l'enseigne du café. Je tenais l'échelle et elle clouait le panneau. Ça m'avait amusé sa détermination à vouloir le faire toute seule ! C'était... presque toi... Alors, après, quand elle a glissé en redescendant l'escabeau et que je l'ai rattrapée dans mes bras..."

Il ferme les yeux, comme pour éteindre l'image de ce souvenir qui semble le culpabiliser énormément puis lève son visage souriant vers moi, l'air embarrassé : "C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois certainement m'en vouloir d'avoir fait ça, pas vrai ?"

Moi, hésitant : "Hé bien. C'est assez flatteur de penser que tu l'as embrassée en pensant à moi mais bon... je ne suis pas dans ta tête et je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé ! Ce n'est peut-être pas la vérité... et puis, de toute façon, à cette époque..."

Duo, brusquement : "Je t'assure que c'est la vérité ! Jamais je ne mentirai sur un sujet aussi important ! A l'époque, j'avais déjà commencé les recherches pour trouver un moyen de relier nos deux mondes."

Moi, étonnée : "Ah ? C'est vrai ? Tu avais décidé ça ? O.o Mais... tu sais bien que c'est impossible !"

Duo, gêné : "Je sais, oui. Finalement, je me suis peut-être mis à croire aux miracles, qui sait ?"

Aaah, Duo... Je le regarde en souriant tendrement : "Oui, qui sait..."

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, Duo tient à moi beaucoup plus que je ne le crois !°

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Duo... (Regard amoureux) Il est si mignon quand il est gêné ! Aaah... Il est génial quand il est jaloux ! Un peu effrayant, certes, mais génial quand même ! J'espère que le show vous a plu ! La prochaine fois, Sora découvrira la vie sur la colonie : rencontre avec la jeune fille du bar, shopping entre copines et une rencontre inattendue... Un membre de l'Ordre des Génies en personne viendra nous faire l'honneur de sa visite ! Le Destin de Sora et Duo est en marche, entraînant avec lui une foule d'ennuis et d'aventures pour nos amis ! Que va t-il donc se passer ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Le monde et toi ! 


	5. Le monde et toi

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Camy/Trowa, Wufei/Sunny  
Chapitre : 5/22

Petit message : Me revoilà ! J'ai du retard ? Oui, je sais ! C'est qu'en ce moment, je passe pas mal de mes soirées à rejouer à WILD ARMS, un vieux jeu de Playstation que j'aime bien ! Et puis aussi, je m'occupe avec application du premier chapitre de mon roman ! Héhé ! Enfin bon, voilà le new chapitre ! Sora passe sa journée sans Duo tandis que Wufei et Sunny se tournent autour... Ou plutôt, Wufei tourne autour de Sunny comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel ! Va t-il réussir à conclure ? Lisez et vous verrez !

Merci à Kitty-Kyu et à Seya-chan pour leur review ! Bonne lecture à vous les filles et bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le monde et toi

Hmm. Quelle nuit mouvementée ! O.o J'arrive pas à m'en remettre !

Je me retourne dans le lit pour me serrer contre mon petit ami adoré mais... mes bras n'étreignent qu'un oreiller, certes bien chaud mais pas chaleureux. v.v Déjà parti au travail, sûrement. Ah la la. Une chance que tout se soit arrangé hier soir ! Si on ne s'était pas réconcilié, ç'aurait été la super déprime ! Mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé. On a eu la visite du médecin, on est allés à l'hôpital pour recoudre ma jambe, la bander et j'ai reçu des béquilles ! Ouaiiiis ! Après, on est rentrés à la maison et dodo !

Ah ! Et puis, on a laissé Ivan au cirque ! Héhé ! Bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à pas quitter la maison de Quatre alors qu'il n'était pas encore rétabli ! Ca m'a fait bien rire quand j'ai vu sa garde-malade débarquer à l'hôpital, plus déterminée que jamais à le ramener avec elle ! Il n'avait pas l'air ravi mais c'était tellement amusant ! Duo aussi riait de la situation mais, je crois bien qu'hier, il était vraiment jaloux d'Ivan. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ! Il est impressionnant quand il est comme ça ! Effrayant, même ! O.o

Enfin, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats des analyses de sang. Dès que je serais bien remise de tout ça, en pleine forme, j'utiliserais peut-être mes pouvoirs pour parler à mon double. Je n'aime pas du tout ses farces alors si tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague... Grrrr ! De toute façon, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si ce n'était pas une blague mais que les analyses ne détectaient rien. Hm... Allez ! Du nerf ! Aujourd'hui, on fait les boutiques !

Je me lève avec précaution, m'habille en vitesse, prend mes béquilles et sors dehors en clopinant pour rejoindre la maison. Il est neuf heures passées. Hilde est assise sur le canapé et feuillette le prospectus d'un magasin de vêtements.

Moi, clopinant joyeusement : "Saluuut !"

Hilde, étonnée : "Sora ! Duo m'a laissé un mot pour me raconter ce qui s'est passé hier ! Si tu veux, on peut aller faire les magasins un autre jour !"

Je secoue la tête en souriant : "Nan nan ! Ça va ! Ça ne me fait presque pas mal ! Ma jambe tiendra le coup !"

Hilde, perplexe : "Ah, c'est pas de ça dont je te parle ! Duo m'a dit que la nuit avait été difficile pour toi, moralement. Tu préfèrerais peut-être rester tranquillement à la maison ?"

Moi, étonnée : "Ah ? Il a dit ça ? Heu, ben, ça va ! Je me sens bien !"

Et puis, si je suis occupée, je ne penserais pas à cette histoire de maladie...

Hilde me regarde pensivement puis se lève d'un bond : "Ah ! Excuse-moi ! C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore déjeuné ! Des céréales, ça te va ?"

Moi, gênée : "Ah ! Oui oui ! Ça ira ! Merci."

Elle se dirige vers le gros buffet et s'accroupit devant pour en ouvrir une des portes, révélant ainsi un mini frigo ! O.o Puis elle prend une brique de lait et tapote le tableau noir du bout du doigt : "J'oubliais ! Duo t'a aussi laissé un mot !"

Étonnée, je la rejoins près du tableau : "Un mot pour moi ? C'est vrai ?"

Hilde, en souriant : "Ouais !"

Je la laisse à ses préparatifs et cherche le message de Duo parmi l'armée de pense-bêtes ! Ah ! Le voilà ! C'est un petit bout de papier plié en quatre et scotché directement sur le tableau. Je le décolle avec précaution, le déplie et le lit :

_"Chère Belle Aux Bois Dormants,_

_Malgré tous mes efforts, aucun baiser n'est parvenu à vous réveiller. Profitez donc de cette journée sans moi pour vous reposer ou pour faire les boutiques avec vos demoiselles de compagnie. Votre Prince vous emmènera ce soir au bal danser parmi les étoiles..._

_Mille baisers pour vous, ma princesse, de la part de votre chevalier servant,_

_Duo."_

Je reste là, à sourire bêtement devant un simple morceau de papier. Au bout d'une longue minute, Hilde me sort de ma rêverie : "Hé, Sora ! Dépêche-toi de déjeuner, sinon on arrivera aux magasins pendant les heures d'affluence !"

Moi, surprise : "Ah ! Heu, oui ! J'arrive ! "

Je glisse le papier dans ma poche et m'assied à table pour déjeuner. Je n'arrête pas de penser au message de Duo ! Cette histoire de bal... ça me fait quand même un peu peur ! Je sais pas danser, moi ! Je ressors le papier de ma poche entre deux cuillères de céréales et le relis en souriant.

Moi, intriguée : "Dis Hilde, il n'y a pas de... bal, ce soir ?"

Hilde, en riant : "Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? (Je baisse les yeux sur le message de Duo avec embarras, ce qui ne lui échappe pas) Je vois ! C'est quelque chose qui est écrit dans le mot que t'a laissé Duo. Bah, t'en fais pas ! C'est sûrement une sorte de code ! "

Moi, perturbée : "Un code ? O.O Mais... ça veut dire quoi pour lui "danser parmi les étoiles" ?"

Mis à part les images perverses qui me viennent à l'esprit...

Hilde, pensive : "Aucune idée ! Tu verras bien ! Ce sera la surprise !"

Je soupire de dépit et replonge dans mon bol : "Moui... c'est bien ça le pire."

----------------

Il était grand temps d'agir, de prendre les choses en main. C'était ce que c'était dit Wufei en se levant ce matin. Dans un monde comme le sien, une fille comme Sunny était tout à fait exceptionnelle et évidemment, tout le monde allait le remarquer et vouloir la séduire. Il était donc tout à fait logique qu'il mette les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible. Bien sûr, il était encore jeune pour prendre ce genre de décisions mais dans cette société, les filles correctes, sages, intelligentes et physiquement attirantes n'étaient pas si nombreuses que ça. Même si ce n'était pas pour maintenant, il fallait qu'il veille à garder Sunny "de côté", jusqu'à ce qu'il soit... prêt. En attendant ce jour, personne ne devait s'approcher d'elle et personne ne devait la lui prendre.

Tout en pensant cela, Wufei sort de son emballage une longue guirlande argentée à paillettes multicolores. Dès qu'ils avaient fini de déjeuner, Sunny avait fait le tour de la maison puis avait regardé par la fenêtre avant de faire remarquer qu'à l'approche de Noël, la maison était bien triste... Aussitôt, il avait sorti tous les achats qu'il avait faits une semaine auparavant et s'était décidé à prendre l'initiative d'organiser une activité à deux : décorer la maison !

Pendant que Sunny s'occupait d'accrocher les boules (j'essaie de ne pas penser à des trucs pervers en écrivant ça mais c'est dur !) lui commençait à disposer des bibelots et des guirlandes un peu partout dans la maison. Ceci fait, il décide de rejoindre Sunny, près du sapin : il prend un autre boîte de boules de Noël et se dirige vers elle mais... quelque chose lui échappe des mains et va rouler sous l'arbre.

Sunny, surprise : "Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (Elle s'accroupit, prend l'objet et se tourne vers Wufei) Ah ! Wufei, tu as perdu une de tes bou... (Elle s'arrête, très gênée) ... décorations !"

Wufei sourit avec embarras et s'apprête à reprendre "sa boule", quand soudain... le téléphone sonne !

Sunny hausse les épaules et reprend sa tâche tandis que Wufei se maudit intérieurement pour sa ridicule maladresse et va prendre l'appel sur le visiophone. Comme il appuie sur le bouton, le visage de Sally apparaît à l'écran : "Wufei, bonjour !"

Wufei, royalement calme : "Bonjour. Tu as les résultats des analyses de sang ?"

Sally sourit en soupirant : "Oui. Tout est normal. Rien à signaler."

Wufei sourit : "Bien. Pas de problème particulier aujourd'hui ?"

Sally, tranquillement : "Non. On dirait que nous avons droit à une trêve de Noël. Mais le Dindon refera peut-être son apparition au dîner du Ministre des affaires étrangères ! "

Wufei, étonné : "Quoi ? Ce gars va encore s'amuser à venir avec une dinde sur la tête au dîner officiel de Relena Darlian ?"

Sally, en soupirant : "Oui, nous avons déjà reçu son cadeau d'avertissement : une belle dinde congelée a cassé la vitre du premier étage pour atterrir juste sur le bureau de Spincer. On a préféré la lui laisser ! Ça fera toujours ça de moins à acheter pour sa femme ! "

Wufei, précipitamment : "Ah ! C'est vrai ! Il faut que j'y aille moi aussi ! J'ai des courses à faire ! Merci pour ton appel. Je vais tout de suite appeler Duo. Passes une bonne journée."

Sally, tout sourire : "Toi aussi Wufei, et joyeuses fêtes !"

Wufei, avec un calme sourire : "Merci."

Il raccroche puis se tourne vers Sunny en souriant tendrement : "Les résultats des analyses de sang de Sora et Duo sont négatifs. Tout est en ordre. Aucune anomalie n'a été décelée."

Sunny, soulagée : "Ouf... Alors ça veut dire que cette histoire de maladie était encore une blague de Black Sora !"

Wufei se retourne vers le visiophone et compose le numéro de Duo : "Oui. Sans nulle doute."

Mais dans ce cas, par quoi Black Sora avait-elle remplacé le contenu des seringues d'injection de Sora ? Était-ce un produit dangereux ou autre chose dont elle avait le secret ? Le tour qu'elle leur avait joué la dernière fois n'avait pas été du tout de son goût alors, si elle recommençait encore ses tours de passe-passe, il ne serait pas aussi indulgent que Sora et irait lui-même lui faire passer l'envie de faire des blagues idiotes !

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Duo Maxwell et Hilde Schbeiker, nous ne sommes pas là pour l'instant mais... "

Wufei raccroche en soupirant : "Ils ne sont pas là... Du moins, ça ne répond pas."

Sunny lève les yeux au ciel puis reporte son regard sur le sapin joliment décoré : "Je vois. V.V Comme s'ils avaient rien de mieux à faire..."

Wufei, gêné : "Bon. Hm. Finissons-en avec ce sapin !"

--------------------

Pfff ! Je hais faire les magasins ! Si encore j'étais sûre de trouver tout ce dont je rêve à coup sûr ! Mais non, évidemment, dans ce monde, personne ne connaît l'obésité ou même le surpoids ! Je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre mais... enfin ! C'est à croire qu'ils sont tous plats dans ce monde ! Tous bien proportionnés comme s'ils sortaient d'une usine ! C'est effrayant ! Ces magasins de vêtements ressemblent à des boutiques pour Barbie ! Comme je l'avais imaginé, me voilà avec une bonne poignée de pantalon qui sont bien plus larges que ma taille (mais parfaits pour mes hanches) et avec des hauts qui sont tous à lacets (parce que tous les autres sont trop petits et trop serrés). Bon. Au moins, je vais pouvoir expérimenter les bustiers ! J'ai toujours rêvé de porter ça, même si j'ai gardé la version originale de Blanche-Neige en tête, celle avec la méchante sorcière qui essaie d'étouffer Blanche-Neige en serrant super fort sa taille avec un ruban ou les lacets de son bustier... Je sais plus ! Enfin, ni Hilde, ni Camy, qui nous a rejointes dans les magasins, ne sont comme ça ! Non, malgré mes petits problèmes pour trouver des vêtements, nos courses se sont très bien passées ! J'ai enfin pu me changer ! Je porte maintenant une longue robe d'hiver, rouge et noir, en velours et en fourrure, avec une adorable pèlerine noire par dessus et une paire de petites bottines assorties ! Les filles m'ont super bien conseillée ! On a vraiment pas mal papoté aujourd'hui ! On a parlé de garçons entre autres et ça a été très instructif ! Entendre parler d'un Trowa casé est très amusant ! D'après Camy, il serait super gentil, très doux et très protecteur et... particulièrement doué pour camoufler sa jalousie ! Pas comme une certaine personne...

Hilde, de son côté, semble avoir quelqu'un en vue, mais elle n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus ! Enfin, ce sont ses affaires... tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon Duo !

Maintenant, tout en déjeunant dans la cafétéria du grand centre commercial (qui s'étire sur douze étages ! O.O), nous discutons de... cadeaux de Noël ! Hé oui ! Dans mon monde, quand nous sommes partis, Sunny, Ivan et moi, nous étions déjà en Février... et encore, le 29 ! Mais ici, vu qu'il y a deux mois et quelques jours de décalage, nous sommes arrivés le 18 décembre et maintenant, puisque nous sommes le 20, il ne me reste plus que cinq jours pour acheter un cadeau pour Duo ! Puisqu'il nous a confié un peu d'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements, autant en profiter !

Camy, avec un sourire pervers : "Héhéhé ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit vêtement... sexy ! Ou marrant ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Sexy, j'imagine, oui... mais marrant, pas du tout !"

Hilde, perplexe : "Tu veux dire, un peu comme ces... (Elle baisse d'un ton, très gênée) caleçons que nous avons vus tout à l'heure ? Ceux avec des canards dessus ?"

Camy, explosée de rire : "Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! XD "

Je secoue négativement la tête : "Nan, Duo et moi, on a gardé un assez mauvais souvenir des petits canards. v.v En plus, je connais pas sa taille de vêtements."

Camy, rêveuse : "La taille de caleçons de Duo... Aaaah..."

Hilde, gênée : "Arrêtes ! On est en train de parler de Duo !"

Moi, écarlate : "C'est vrai ça ! Arrêtes de fantasmer sur les caleçons de _mon_ p'tit copain ! C'est extrêmement privé !"

Camy, vexée : "Hm... Tu vérifieras et tu me la diras, d'accord ?"

Hilde, super gênée : "Camy !"

Camy hausse les épaules : "Quoi ? C'est juste pour savoir ! (Elle place ses mains debout, parallèles l'une à l'autre) Je serais curieuse de savoir dans quoi ça tient tout ce p'tit monde !"

Hééééé !

Je lui donne une petite tape sur les mains : "Arrêtes ! C'est super gênant ! En plus, personne t'a permis de regarder les... enfin, de le regarder comme ça ! Moi, depuis que je sais que Trowa est casé, c'est à peine si j'ose le regarder dans les yeux !"

Camy, étonnée : "Ah bon ! C'est à ce point-là ?"

Moi, gênée : "Bah oui... Les petits copains des autres, c'est sacré ! Il faut pas y toucher !"

Camy, en soupirant : "Aaah ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on y touche à ton Duo ! S'il pense la même chose que toi, ça expliquerait pourquoi il a fait sa crise hier, au beau milieu de la nuit, devant tout le monde !"

Hilde, que personne n'a mise au courant : "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier exactement ?"

Camy, un peu commère : "Ah ! Tu ne sais pas ? Hé bien imagines-toi qu'hier, Sora a failli se faire manger par notre lion et moi et Trowa, nous av..."

"Pardon. Excusez-moi de vous déranger."

Nous levons toutes les trois la tête d'un même geste et dévisageons l'inconnue qui vient d'interrompre ce qui serait devenu pour moi un nouveau grand moment de honte. C'est une jolie jeune fille, très grande et très mince, d'environ mon âge, si ce n'est plus, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et dégradés. Elle porte une grande jupe noire très élégante et un joli manteau mi-long qui fait très classe. Hm. -- Voilà une fille qui n'a pas dû avoir de problèmes pour trouver ses vêtements ! En tout cas, j'admire son élégance.

Hilde, gentiment : "On peut faire quelque chose pour vous mademoiselle ?"

Jeune fille, tout sourire : "Je pense, oui. (Elle pose ses yeux sur moi et me sourit fixement) Tu es Sora, n'est-ce pas ? "

Heu... AH ! C'est une fan de Duo ! Elle va essayer de me tuer ! Ou alors, elle va me jeter un verre d'eau à la figure, façon attentat ! Comme dans ce jeu auquel on jouait Snow, Sunny et moi, l'été ! Sauf que là, cette fille ne m'a pas demandé si j'étais Christie Hoffermane mais Sora !

Moi, méfiante : "Heu, oui... "

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'étire largement et elle me tend sa main chaleureusement : "Je suis Sandra Parker ! Enchantée de te connaître ! Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! "

Ah ! C'est... la fille que Duo a embrassée. Bon. D'abord, je range mes ondes agressives au placard et je me calme. C'est lui qui lui a sauté dessus, pas elle !

Moi, avec un sourire aimable : "Enchantée. Duo m'a aussi parlé de toi... et de cette affaire de baiser."

A ces mots, Sandra passe alors au rose vif, perd un moment l'usage de la parole avant de réussir à balbutier : "Ah, oui, mais, je peux t'expliquer ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassée ! Moi je lui avais dit que tu reviendrais, qu'on n'était pas pareilles toutes les deux ! Je lui ai fichu une baffe quand il a perdu le nord !"

O.O Ah bon ? Carrément ?

Moi, perplexe : "Ah, bah... Je suppose que ça lui a fait du bien ! Merci pour lui !"

Sandra, anxieuse : "Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"

Moi, tranquillement : "Mais non ! C'est pas grave ! Oublions ça !"

Sandra, ravie : "Merci ! Tu sais, Duo et toi, je vous considère un peu comme mon grand frère et ma grande soeur. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles et que tu en veuilles à Duo !"

C'est bizarre. Quand elle parle, on dirait qu'elle est plus jeune que nous... Elle doit avoir un méga complexe d'infériorité !

Hilde, tout sourire : "A ce propos Sandra, Duo m'a dit que tu travaillais avec ta soeur au café. Ça va ? C'est pas trop dur à gérer avec l'école ?"

Sandra, tout sourire : "Nan, ça va ! J'arrive à suivre !"

Moi, étonnée : "L'école ? Heu... excuses-moi mais tu as quel âge ?"

Sandra, avec un sourire gênée : "Ben... 16 ans !"

Moi, méga étonnée : "16 ans ! O.O Mais, tu fais... (Vieille...? Hum, nan, remballons ça !) mûre pour ton âge ! "

Sandra, gênée : "Oui, je sais ! On me le dit souvent ! (À ce moment-là, son portable sonne et elle prend l'appel quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers nous) Excusez-moi, je dois retourner au café ! Il commence à y avoir du monde et ma soeur a besoin de moi ! On se verra une autre fois !"

Moi, ravie : "Oki ! "

Camy, tout sourire : "Super !"

Hilde, tranquillement : "Avec plaisir !"

Sandra, inquiète : "Sora, il faudra que tu passes me voir au café ! Comme ça, je pourrais te parler de Duo... et te dire tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi ! "

Moi, étonnée : "Ah... oui !"

Sur ce, elle nous offre un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la cafétéria. C'est chouette ! Elle est super sympa ! Je passe une super journée entre filles aujourd'hui ! Dommage que Sunny ne soit pas là... Mais bon, elle est en bonne compagnie ! Héhéhé !

-----------------

Fuir. Fuir loin d'elle, le plus vite possible ! O.O C'était l'idée principale qu'Ivan avait en tête depuis le début de la journée. Il avait essayé de s'échapper au cours de la matinée mais aidée de Catherine, Ichrak était une redoutable surveillante ! Les deux filles l'avaient enfermé dans la roulotte de Trowa pendant les répétitions et dès sa première tentative d'échappée, elles l'avaient envoyé chez le directeur pour qu'il soit son larbin, le temps de la journée, le temps que la navette arrive et qu'ils repartent chez Quatre. Mais lui n'avait aucune intention de rester comme ça à jouer les esclaves ! Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, et vite, et qu'il retrouve Sora pour la persuader d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour retourner dans leur monde donner de leurs nouvelles ! Toute l'école devait s'inquiéter et les parents de la jeune fille également ! Et puis, lui, ce monde le mettait mal à l'aise...

Rapidement, Ivan se faufile hors de la caravane du directeur du cirque... mais tombe nez à nez avec Ichrak. La jeune fille le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de lui offrir un sourire embarrassé : "Ah ! Ivan, je vous cherchais justement !"

Ivan, méfiant : "Ah ouais ?"

Ichrak, gênée : "Oui, je voulais m'excuser de tout ce qu'on vous fait subir depuis ce matin... C'est parce que, j'ai raconté à Catherine notre malentendu de l'autre fois alors, on a décidé de vous taquiner un peu... mais maintenant, je me sens un peu mal de vous voir travailler comme ça alors que vous êtes encore fiévreux !"

C'était donc ça ! Ivan lève les yeux aux ciel, soupire mais sourit à la jeune fille : "Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Je suis guéri. J'ai toujours eu une température corporelle supérieure à la moyenne."

Ichrak, étonnée : "Ah bon ? Et... comment ça se fait ?"

Ça... il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris aussi de lui raconter ça ? Maintenant, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était né comme ça, avec le pouvoir de réduire en cendres tout ce qui l'entourait ! Non. Très mauvaise idée.

Ivan, embarrassé : "Hé bien... c'est très personnel !Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en parler !"

Ichrak, vexée : "Quoi ? Vous oseriez cacher ça à une jeune fille avec qui vous avez partagé un lit ? À demi-nu, en plus !"

Ivan, écarlate : "Non, mais... "

"Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Une tornade passe soudain à côté d'eux et file vers le chapiteau, sans même les saluer. Mais quelle jeune fille prendrait le temps de saluer ses amis quand elle a rendez-vous avec son petit ami, monsieur Trowa Sexy Barton. Ainsi donc, Camy fonçait sans s'arrêter vers l'élu de son coeur. Elle se précipite dans le chapiteau et comme son petit ami s'avance vers la piste pour commencer son numéro, elle se jette à son cou et manque de le faire tomber à la renverse.

Camy, accrochée au cou de son bien-aimé : "Trowaaaaaa ! C'était un super après-midi ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas venu avec nous ! "

Trowa, perplexe : "Pardon ? O.O "

Camy rit et le lâche, toute embarrassée : "Oui, c'était un super après-midi entre filles ! Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là, sinon, on ne se serait pas aussi bien amusées ! "

Trowa pose une main sur la tête de sa petite amie et ébourriffe ses cheveux tendrement : "Bien. Je suis content que tu aies passé une bonne journée. Sora et Hilde ne sont pas avec toi ?"

Camy, pensive : "Heu, je sais pas ! En arrivant dans le parc, j'ai couru jusqu'ici pour te retrouver ! Elles ont pas dû suivre le rythme, je crois !"

Trowa, amusé, lui sourit avec douceur avant de déposer un bref mais doux baiser sur ses lèvres : "Sans doute. Tu devrais aller les retrouver, sinon elles vont se perdre et Sora risque encore de se dévorer par Lion !"

Camy, tout sourire : "Ah oui ! J'y vais ! Travailles bien !"

Elle l'embrasse à son tour puis court rejoindre ses amies. Trowa la regarde sortir en souriant puis... se tourne vers Catherine avec un sourire embarrassé.

-------------------

Nous y voilà. Voici donc l'antre de la bête ! Enfin, la tente de la voyante qui va me prédire avec exactitude ma santé à venir. Plutôt pas mal arrangé son petit domaine... l'ambiance mystique est belle et bien là : boule de cristal, voiles opaques, fumée d'encens (ou d'opium ? O.O) lumière tamisée et... regard perçant !

"Etes-vous nerveuse, jeune fille ?"

Je soutiens le regard de la vieille femme avec difficulté et parviens à lui répondre précipitamment : "A vous de le dire ! C'est vous la voyante ! Vous êtes censée voir tout !"

Elle me sourit et sort un bloc-notes et un crayon de derrière sa petite table basse : "Alors je peux vous dire qu'en effet vous êtes nerveuse, jeune fille. Quelque chose vous préoccupe et vous êtes venue chercher une réponse."

Pfff ! Ouais, mais là, c'est trop facile ! Il suffit d'être logique et observateur pour voir ça. Je soupire et hausse les épaules : "Comme n'importe quelle personne qui entrerait dans cette tente..."

La voyante sourit plus largement : "C'est vrai. Bien, puisque nous sommes là pour une affaire sérieuse, donnez-moi rapidement vos date, heure et lieu de naissance, s'il vous plaît."

Moi, perplexe : "Ah, heu, oui... Le 27 novembre 1985, à 11h30, à Beauvais !"

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés et sans prévenir, agrippe mon poignet et le tire brusquement vers elle pour regarder la paume de ma main : "1985 ? Vous faites très jeune pour une demoiselle de plus de trois cent ans !"

O.O Minnnnnnnnnce ! La datation n'est pas la même iciiiiii !

Mais la diseuse de bonne aventure n'a pas l'air plus étonné que ça : elle commence à griffonner quelques lignes sur son calepin, puis sort un ordinateur portable de derrière sa table O.O et commence à taper sur le clavier avec frénésie. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends même une imprimante se mettre en marche ! La voyante en retire une feuille, se tourne vers moi en souriant, la lit rapidement et soupire : "Aaah... Je vois. Vous êtes un cas assez particulier, mademoiselle. Quelle est votre question ?"

Moi, un peu perdue : "Heu, je voudrais savoir si je suis malade. Je voudrais connaître ma santé dans l'avenir... et celle de mon petit ami."

La voyante, perplexe : "A part votre teint pâlot, vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes malade ?"

Je baisse les yeux et lui répond avec embarras : "Hé bien... on m'a dit que j'étais malade, atteinte d'un mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, qui détruirait mes proches, une maladie mortelle !"

Sur ces derniers mots, les larmes me viennent carrément aux yeux et la voyante me tend un mouchoir avec compassion : "Allons, allons ! Il ne faut pas exagérer ! La personne qui vous a dit ça a sans doute un peu exagéré ! C'est vrai que vous êtes malade, en quelque sorte mais... (Je la regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés) Oui, vous êtes belle et bien malade ! Mais c'est un mal psychologique ! Il est très courant et surtout, tout à fait naturel chez les jeunes filles comme vous, atteintes du syndrome de la Vénus en Scorpion !"

Moi, perplexe : "Hein ? Le syndrome de... quoi ?"

Pendant que je me mouche, la diseuse de bonne aventure relit rapidement ses notes : "Au moment de votre naissance, Vénus était dans la constellation du Scorpion... ce qui fait de vous, jeune fille, une séductrice née ! (O.O) Vous aimez vous brûler les ailes dans la passion la plus torride et créer des disputes uniquement pour raviver les flammes !"

Moi, perplexe : "Quoi ? Mais c'est faux ! Je ne crée rien du tout !"

La voyante se penche vers moi et me fixe de son regard perçant : "Votre coeur brûle d'une passion dévorante pour votre compagnon actuel, mais vous souffrez intérieurement car c'est un garçon très convoité. Ce mal qui vous ronge et vous consume à petit feu, c'est le pire fléau qui soit parmi les amoureux ! Il vous tuera tous les deux si vous n'y remédiez pas !"

Comme elle s'interrompt, je reste suspendue à ses lèvres en attendant la suite : "Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel : "Mais réfléchissez un peu voyons !"

Hein ? ... AH ! O.O Mais oui, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

Moi, brusquement : "La jalousie ! C'est ça ! C'est la maladie ! Duo et moi, nous sommes tous les deux gravement atteints par la jalousie !"

La voyante, en soupirant : "C'était pourtant évident !"

Moi, perplexe : "Mais... comment vous savez que mon petit ami est très convoité ?"

Elle sourit et tape quelque chose sur son clavier en souriant : "Septembre 197, Duo Maxwell. Il est venu me voir ici même lors de notre dernier passage sur cette colonie ! Il m'a montré une photo de vous deux et m'a demandé si vous alliez bien et s'il vous reverrait un jour."

Moi, curieuse : "Et... qu'est-ce que vous lui avez répondu ?"

La diseuse de bonne aventure lève les yeux vers moi et me tend la feuille qui contient le résultat de ses recherches sur mon cas : "Je lui ai simplement dit ce que j'ai ressenti en observant votre photo et en regardant ses yeux : que vous n'iriez jamais totalement bien sans la personne que vous aimez et que s'il restait déterminé à vous revoir, alors vous vous reverriez sûrement."

Je prend la feuille en souriant chaleureusement, remercie la voyante puis sors, le coeur un peu plus léger.

-------------

Aaah... Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison ! Enfin... c'est pas vraiment la mienne mais, comme Hilde m'a passé les clés pour aller à un rencard, c'est un peu comme si je rentrais chez moi ! Et je peux vous assurer que ça fait vraiment du bien quand on a dû clopiner toute la journée avec ces béquilles ! Moi qui pensais que ce serait marrant, en fait, ça l'est pas du tout ! Ça fait hyper mal ces trucs, mine de rien !

Je claque la porte derrière moi, jette les clés sur la table et me dirige en clopinant vers le canapé quand soudain, le téléphone sonne ! Nonnn ! Je vais devoir rester debout encore un moment !

Je vais donc prendre l'appel, aussi vite qu'il m'est possible d'avancer : "Allo ?"

C'est Sunny qui apparaît à l'écran ! Iiiiiiiiih !

Sunny, toute souriante : "Salut Cheers ! C'est moi !"

Moi, toute excitée : "Sunnyyyyyyyyyyyy ! XD J'ai passé un après-midi trop délire ! Je suis allée voir une diseuse de bonne aventure et je suis pas malade !"

Sunny, perplexe : "Une diseuse de bonne aventure ? ... Bref, c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle ! On a reçu les résultats des analyses de sang ce matin ! Tout est normal !"

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Moi, ravie : "Géniaaaaaaaal !"

Sunny, en soupirant : "Bon, bah si t'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais te laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire !"

Moi, brusquement : "Ah ! Attend ! C'était comment ta journée avec Wufei ?"

Sunny, gênée : "Ah... génial, du pur délire, allez, salut ! Et un conseil, dis à Duo d'installer un téléphone dans sa chambre, parce que vous êtes jamais joignables !"

Moi, étonnée : "Hein ? Mais on n'a pas... "

Sunny, dégoûtée : "Ça m'intéresse pas ! Bonne soirée ! Salut !"

Moi, perplexe : "Salut... "

Elle raccroche et j'en fais autant.

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Je suis pas malade ! Et Duo non plus n'est pas malade ! Je suis juste un peu jalouse mais, si je fais attention, ça devrait bien se passer ! Faut juste que je fasse confiance à Duo ! Mais en attendant, c'est le canapé qui m'appelle ! J'arriiiiiiiiiiiv-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Un gars, juste devant mes yeux, âge moyen, bizarre, encapuchonné de la tête aux pieds, tel un membre d'une secte celtique, vient juste d'apparaître devant mes yeux !

Complètement sous le choc, je lâche ma béquille, fais un pas en arrière, marche avec mon pied plâtré et m'écroule par terre : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Le gars, calmement : "Bonsoir à vous Sora, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?"

Je le regarde, terrorisée : "Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?"

L'homme fixe un moment le plafond pensivement avant de poser ses yeux jaunes sur moi : "Je m'appelle Ydrekim. Je suis membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar, chargé du bon fonctionnement du système des génies à travers les différents mondes. Nous avions envoyé votre amie, double de vous-même en éclaireur il y a à peine 24 heures, elle ne vous a pas parlé de nous ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Si... et d'une histoire d'épreuves. Comme quoi, vous voudriez mon bonheur, en échange de quelques épreuves. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai rien vu venir !"

Ydrekim me regarde en souriant avant de me rire au nez. Il pouffe un peu mais m'aide malgré tout à me relever : "Qu'elle est mignonne ! C'est parce que cela vous a semblé naturel mais vous avez en effet commencé à traverser une épreuve ! D'ailleurs, pour le moment vous vous en sortez très bien !"

Moi, un peu effrayée : "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?"

Ydrekim, pensivement : "Hé bien, chaque être humain a le droit au bonheur. Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau mais votre bonheur à vous, c'est de vivre avec Duo, un garçon d'un autre monde que le vôtre, ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. Aussi, pour avoir notre autorisation pour flirter à votre aise, vous devez tous les deux accomplir quelques petites épreuves ! Après quoi, vous mériterez bien d'être ensemble."

C'est... bizarre !

Je reste dubitative et méfiante : "Ok. Ça, Black Sora nous l'a expliqué mais vous, vous venez faire quoi ici aujourd'hui ?"

Ydrekim fouille dans les poches de sa grande pèlerine et en sort un bracelet métallique : "Voici un petit accessoire qui vous permettra d'utiliser votre pouvoir en toute sécurité. Il suffit de le passer autour de votre poignet ou autour de votre doigt ou de ce que vous voulez et il se règle automatiquement. Sa durée est programmée pour une semaine. A ce moment-là, je reviendrai vous voir et vous devrez me dire quel objet remplacera ce bracelet. Pour qu'ils soient parfaitement efficaces, chaque génie doit avoir un appareil d'une forme différente et celui-ci est un prototype."

Moi, perplexe : "Okkk... (Je prend le bracelet et, par curiosité, y passe mon doigt. Automatiquement, le bracelet rétrécit et devient une bague ! O.O) Wouah ! Hé bé ! Heu... dites ! Vous me donnez cet objet..."

Ydrekim, en souriant : "En échange, vous devez terminer avec brio votre première épreuve !"

Moi, étonnée : "C'est à dire ? Comment ?"

Il fouille de nouveau dans ses poches et me tend un petit boîtier en velours : "Le dîner chez vos parents ! Ils sont déjà prévenus et vous attendent vous, votre soeur et vos prétendants demain soir à la maison ! Sur ce, bonne soirée mademoiselle, à très bientôt !"

Et puis sans prévenir davantage, il disparaît ! O.o J'essaie du mieux que je peux de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et, plus par réflexe que par curiosité, j'ouvre le boîtier qu'il m'a donné. Il contient une cravate, une cravate bleue nuit avec des chibi gundam dessinés dessus ! O.O De plus en plus étonnée, je souris sous la surprise tout en me demandant si Duo acceptera vraiment de mettre cette cravate pour aller chez mes parents ! lollll Nan, ça m'étonnerait ! De toute façon, il en a certainement d'autres !

Je ramasse mes béquilles et me dirige tranquillement vers le canapé... quand soudain, c'est la porte qui sonne ! Grrrr ! Y'en a marre !

Qui c'est encore ?

En furie, je clopine rapidement vers la porte que j'ouvre brusquement : c'est Leen ! O.O

Moi, étonnée : "Ah, salut... "

Leen, les yeux baissés, me récite d'un trait : "Salut... Je suis venue m'excuser pour t'avoir fait peur hier et avoir essayé de semer le trouble dans ton esprit pour que tu te sépares de Duo, c'est mon grand frère chéri alors j'étais jalouse que tu l'approches d'aussi près mais je recommencerai plus."

Hein ? On dirait qu'elle a appris tout ça par coeur !

Moi, amusée : "Et... c'est ton grand frère chéri qui t'a demandé de venir t'excuser ou tu es venue de ton propre chef ? "

Leen, vexée : "Nan, c'est mon tortionnaire !"

À ce moment-là, une main surgie du coin du mur vient s'écraser sur la tête de la jeune fille et Duo apparaît juste derrière elle : "Mais non, c'est pour ton bien que j'ai fait ça ! Allez, files !"

Leen ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit, non sans lui avoir tiré la langue. Je la regarde s'éloigner en souriant, avant de reporter mon attention sur Duo : "Bonsoir chéri !"

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse tendrement.

Duo, avec un sourire complice : "Alors, ma princesse a passé une bonne journée ? "

Moi, enthousiaste : "Excellente ! Je me suis super bien amusé ! J'ai acheté plein de vêtements super sympas et je t'ai même trouvé un cadeau de Noël !"

Duo, gêné, se frotte l'arrière de la tête en rosissant légèrement : "Fallait pas... Alors, est-ce que tu es prête à aller au bal ?"

Je fronce les sourcils, regarde ma robe puis mon plâtre, puis mes béquilles : "Si c'est le bal des pingouins, ou le bal des éclopés, c'est bon ! Je suis prête ! "

Duo, amusé : "Nan, c'est un bal juste pour nous deux ! On y va ?"

Il me tend son bras dans un geste de gentleman tout à fait charmant et je m'agrippe à lui avec empressement en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles : "Ouiiiiiiii ! Allons-y !"

Duo me fixe d'un air amusé puis me fait signe d'attendre une petite minute : il entre dans la maison, prend les clés et me rejoint pour fermer la porte à clé ! J'avais failli oublier ça !

Duo, avec un clin d'oeil malicieux : "Allons-y jeune demoiselle ! Tout le joli monde nous attend !"

Je lui souris avec tendresse, m'accroche de nouveau à son bras et nous nous mettons en route.

------------------

Est-ce que son attitude était juste ? Ou alors simplement naturelle ? Après toute cette journée passée aux côtés de Sunny, Wufei se sentait de moins en moins capable de résister aux sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore fait connaître à la jeune fille ce qu'il en était de son côté ? Peur d'aller trop vite ? De la brusquer ? Non. Jusque là, c'était sans doute lui qui avait été lâche et qui avait eu peur d'entrer dans une situation encore inconnue. Les autres, eux, faisaient des efforts tous les jours, depuis trois ans déjà, pour se détacher de la guerre mais lui persistait à ne pas vouloir tourner la page. Non. Tout ça, c'était fini. Avec Sunny, il écrirait une nouvelle page de sa vie d'homme !

Elle était là, assise sur le canapé, dans la salle, occupée à feuilleter un des livres de sa bibliothèque, en attendant qu'il l'emmène au restaurant. C'était parfait !

Lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, il entre dans la salle et s'arrête. Qui lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas le repousser ? Autant préserver son honneur et ne pas tenter n'importe quoi ! ... Non ! Un homme véritable se moque de ces détails ! Il lui ferait comprendre ses sentiments et si elle le repoussait, grand bien lui fasse ! Il... serait indifférent à tout ça. Après tout, ça lui était complètement égal qu'elle refuse ou non de sortir avec lui. Mais qu'elle accepte serait quand même préférable.

Wufei entre donc dans la salle et s'approche tout doucement du canapé. Tournée vers la lumière de la fenêtre, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Bien, maintenant, il ne devait plus s'arrêter !

L'air serein, il va s'asseoir à côté d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule. Surprise, Sunny se retourne et, sans un mot, il dépose un brusque mais pourtant doux baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est un peu comme si leurs lèvres étaient aimantées : pof ! Elles se collent l'une à l'autre mais sans choc, tout en douceur...

Aussitôt, plus que ravie, Sunny passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasse également. On imagine bien qu'elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. À travers cette étreinte, Wufei comprend alors que son geste et sa "manoeuvre" sont acceptés par la jeune fille et... leur soirée continue donc dans cette même chaleur suave, amorcée par ce premier baiser...

D'autres premières fois se profilent-elles à l'horizon ? Je laisse votre imagination répondre à cette question !

------------------

À quelques kilomètres à peine de la petite maison de Duo, que certaines mauvaises langues pourraient qualifier de taudis, se trouve la porte du paradis, le refuge de mon petit ami. Pour l'atteindre, il suffit de traverser la ville, d'aller au statioport et... non pas de prendre une navette pour quitter cette colonie mais de pousser une porte. "Accès réservé au personnel" nous dit la pancarte, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je peux y venir quand je veux. Vous pouvez prendre l'escalier ou l'ascenseur : l'essentiel, c'est d'arriver là-haut, tout là-haut. Après avoir salué tout le monde dans la tour de contrôle, vous entrez dans un sas puis vous arrivez au vestiaire, dans lequel vous enfilez une combinaison et un scaphandre. Ainsi paré, vous voilà enfin prêt à entrer dans le passage. Un autre sas, et puis, la porte s'ouvre... sur les étoiles, l'espace infini.

Votre corps n'attend pas la première note de l'orchestre et soudain s'envole, porté par l'apesanteur. Mais le sol sous vos pieds est magnétisé et retient vos pas. Le spectacle autour de vous est d'une beauté qu'aucun mot ne peut exprimer et pourtant, la salle est vide. Allez-y, cherchez donc la meilleure place : le bal des étoiles à l'infini vous enveloppe de sa magie et quel que soit l'endroit où vous vous installerez, vous trouverez toujours une merveille à contempler. Mais, parmi les étoiles les plus brillantes, vous ne verrez qu'elle. Ce triste satellite qui ne luit que par la lumière des autres astres, qu'il reçoit et réfléchit... la Lune. Elle est gigantesque et sa pâleur, sa blancheur presque envoûtante, vous donnerait envie de plonger dans son image, comme dans un verre de lait.

À mon tour, voilà que je succombe face à la beauté de ce simple caillou, planté au beau milieu de l'espace. Bien encrée dans les bras de Duo, je contemple avec des yeux émerveillés l'infini étoilé. Il y a des choses qu'il faudrait que je lui dise, mais jamais je n'oserai briser ce silence-là, le silence de l'espace, un silence presque sacré !

Non. De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je lui ai déjà raconté tout ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui et toute les révélations qu'on m'a faites. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui parler du dîner de demain soir mais... rien ne presse. Je suis trop bien ici. On va y rester des heures, je le sens mais je m'en fiche. J'y suis trop bien, en sécurité, dans ses bras. Ici, je peux sourire au monde entier et regarder la Lune... et y laisser couler mes pensées et mes sentiments, à l'infini.

À SUIVRE...

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Comment trouvez-vous le passage descriptif de la dernière scène, le bal des étoiles ? Même deux ans après l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'aime toujours autant ce passage ! La prochaine fois, comme vous l'aurez deviné, ce sera l'heure DU dîner ! Wufei et Duo vont dîner chez leurs futurs beaux-parents ! Si Papa est plutôt bavard et bon vivant, Maman est quand à elle méfiante et prudente à première vue. Pilotes de Gundam VS Beaux-parents, le choc des Titans ! A suivre dans le prochain épisode de Toi, moi, etc : La plus dangereuse mission d'un pilote de gundam ! 


	6. La plus dangereuse mission d'un gboy

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Duo/Sora, Wufei/Sunny.  
Chapitre : 6/22

Petit message : Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite de Toi, moi, etc ! Merci à Seya-chan pour sa lonnngue review ! Ce soir, c'est la clôture de la première épreuve ! Comment Wufei et Duo vont-ils s'en sortir ? Hmm... Lisez et vous saurez !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La plus dangereuse mission d'un pilote de gundam

Bon. D'accord. Duo savait depuis le début qu'une relation sérieuse avec une fille incluait forcément des mauvais côtés. Tout ceux à qui il avait parlé de sa relation avec Sora, entendez par là, tous les hommes, l'avaient mis en garde contre le plus mauvais côté qu'il peut y avoir chez une demoiselle, quelle qu'elle soit, à savoir : ses parents.

Dès que Sora lui en avait parlé, Duo avait pressenti que l'affaire ne serait pas simple. Il n'avait rencontré les parents de sa petite amie qu'une seule fois et même si c'était quand il ne sortait pas encore avec elle, il les avait clairement sentis mal à l'aise, un peu crispés. Mais bon, il faut dire que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur fille recevoir un garçon à la maison ! Ensuite, quand lui et Sora avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revenir chez elle et n'avait jamais su leur réaction face à la nouvelle. Selon la jeune fille, tout allait bien, ils avaient été un peu méfiants mais après tout allait bien.

Mais maintenant, la situation n'était plus la même : les parents de Sora savaient que lui et les autres ne venaient pas de leur monde et peut-être étaient-ils même au courant de leur passé de pilote de gundam ? Dans ce cas, laisseraient-ils leurs filles dans les bras de garçons qui avaient déjà tué quelqu'un, retiré une vie de sang froid ?

Non. De toute façon, même s'il s'agissait des parents de Sora, il ne laisserait plus personne se mettre entre eux et leur dicter ce qu'ils devaient faire ou ne pas faire ! Tout ça ne regardait qu'eux. Et Sora était aussi déterminée que lui à rester à ses côtés. Tout se passerait bien. Même si, un rejet, surtout de la part de l'entourage d'une personne qu'on aime, fait toujours de la peine. Pourvu que Sora ne se laisse pas influencer !

Zut. Tout ça l'inquiétait toujours autant. Le petit tour près des étoiles n'avait donc pas été suffisant. Non seulement ce détour l'avait mis en retard mais en plus, il avait été presque inutile puisque le dîner l'angoissait toujours. Duo presse donc le pas et arrive dans la rue où se trouve la maison qu'il partage avec Hilde et maintenant avec Sora. La jeune fille devait l'attendre avec impatience et peut-être se faire du souci à cause de son retard. Honnêtement, il avait même peur qu'elle soit un peu fâchée. Arrivé devant la porte de la maison, Duo prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir tout doucement la porte.

Duo, avec un sourire embarrassé : "C'est moi, désolé du retard ! "

Sora, assise devant un des ordinateurs portables se tourne vers lui d'un air étonné puis lui sourit : "Duo ! Te voilà enfin ! T'étais parti faire un tour ?"

Duo sourit tendrement, pose son sac et s'approche pour l'embrasser. Elle avait tout à fait deviné et ne semblait pas du tout contrariée. Enfin, le baiser qu'ils échangeaient à présent lui laissait tout de même croire qu'elle s'était faite du souci et qu'elle était rassurée de le voir enfin rentrer : comme d'habitude, elle tenait sa veste par les deux bouts et le serrait contre elle comme si elle voulait l'étrangler ! De plus en plus coupable, il ne peut alors s'empêcher de lui poser _la_ question : "Mon retard ne t'a pas trop inquiétée ?"

Sora, avec un sourire malicieux : "Comment veux-tu que je réagisse dans une situation pareille ? Même, comment veux-tu qu'un être humain, surtout une fille et plus particulièrement ta petite amie réagisse dans un moment comme celui-là ? J'ai tout imaginé ! Le meilleur comme le pire !"

Duo, étonné : "Le meilleur... comme le pire ?"

Sora, gênée : "Le meilleur, c'était que tu t'étais arrêté dans une boutique pour m'acheter un super cadeau ! Ou même un tout petit ! Le pire, c'était que tu avais eu des problèmes avec ta navette, qu'elle était rentrée dans un trou noir, ou qu'elle avait explosé en plein vol !"

Duo, surpris : "Quoi ? À ce point-là ? Tu as été jusqu'à t'imaginer que j'étais mort ?"

Sora, embarrassée : "Les filles, ça s'inquiète toujours pour rien ! Mais c'est pas grave puisque tu es là maintenant !"

Sora... Si c'était vrai alors, c'était peut-être elle qui allait souffrir le plus s'ils continuaient vraiment à sortir ensemble, sérieusement. Pourtant, il avait déjà mis ça au point dans son esprit tout à l'heure ! Tout comme lui, Sora était volontaire, consentante, prête à tout endurer pour peu qu'ils soient ensemble ! Et puis, il y a très longtemps, quand ils s'étaient rencontré pour la toute première fois, la jeune fille lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait marqué, lui, petit garçon de huit ans. Elle lui avait dit que même s'ils souffraient ensemble 364 jours par an, il suffisait qu'ils s'amusent et passent de bons moments le 365e jour pour que cela vaille la peine de rester avec lui. C'était il y a dix ans pour lui, et quelques mois pour elle, mais lui n'avait jamais oublié.

Tout en souriant tendrement, Duo la serre un moment contre lui avant de baisser les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur : "Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

Sora, joyeusement : "Je me suis créé une adresse internet ! Et je me suis promenée sur le site de la colonie pour voir ce qu'ils racontaient ! C'est chouette ! Je suis impatiente de me faire ma petite place dans ce monde ! Enfin, j'espère que j'y arriverais ! "

Vu qu'elle avait eu droit à un petit article dans le journal de la veille pour avoir failli se faire dévorer par un lion, journal qu'il avait tout de suite caché pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dessus, on pouvait déjà dire qu'elle s'était parfaitement intégré à ce monde !

Duo sourit et l'embrasse doucement : "Il n'y aura aucun problème ! Ça, je peux te l'assurer ! J'ai parlé de toi à tout ceux que je connais. Tu fais déjà partie de ce monde."

Sora rosit de plaisir, comme à chaque fois qu'on flattait un peu son ego : "Wouah ! C'est vrai ? Cooool ! Je suis impatiente que tu fasses partie de mon monde toi aussi ! "

Alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, le visage de Duo s'assombrit : le monde de Sora n'était fait que de préjugés, de méfiance et d'inégalités. Il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à un accueil très chaleureux, du moins, pas sincèrement.

---------------------

"Bon. Allons-y."

A ces mots, Duo regarde Wufei prendre la main de Sunny et commencer à monter l'escalier du sous-sol qui menait dans l'entrée. Sora les suit du regard avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle lui sourit doucement en glissant sa main dans la sienne : "On y va ?"

Duo lui sourit en retour et acquiesce avec détermination : "Oui."

Tous deux montent donc l'escalier et rejoignent tout le monde dans l'entrée. Snow et ses parents étaient déjà là.

Sunny, joyeusement : "Salut tout le monde !"

Sora, avec un sourire un peu gêné : "Salut ! Nous revoilà !"

Snow, ravi : "Sunnyyy ! Poraaaa !"

Le père des deux jeunes filles vient aussitôt leur faire la bise tout en les fixant d'un air fâché : "Ben alors ! Où vous étiez ? Y'a un gars encapuchonné qu'est venu nous voir pour nous dire que vous étiez partis dans le monde des pilotes de Gundam !"

Duo fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Était-ce de l'agressivité ou de l'inquiétude ? Il n'avait pas l'air si en colère que ça ? Il avait même l'air de se forcer un peu !

Sunny, décidée à mettre les choses au clair : "Ben oui ! À cause d'une histoire de souhait, on s'est tous retrouvés dans le monde de Gundam Wing !"

Sora, brusquement : "Ah ! On a oublié Ivan ! On aurait pu le déposer à l'école, en Écosse !"

Tiens ! C'est vrai ça ! Ça leur était complètement sorti de la tête ! Mais bon, revoir ce gars dans une telle situation, le voir tout gentil et tout attentionné envers Sora, ç'aurait vraiment été la cerise sur le gâteau.

Tout sourire, Duo pose une main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie : "T'en fais pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous en voudra pas ! "

Sora, un peu inquiète : "Si tu le dis..."

Bon. C'était peut-être le moment de se présenter ? Duo tend la main vers le père de Sora en souriant : "Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je suis venu chez vous une fois, l'été dernier ! A cette époque-là, vous m'appeliez Douwo, vous vous souvenez ? "

Le père, très gêné : "Ah oui ! Mais, c'était pour rire ! Maintenant je sais bien que tu t'appelles Duo ! (Il se tourne vers Wufei) Et toi, c'est Boufaille, c'est ça ?"

Sunny, honteuse : "Papa ! C'est WUFEI !"

Wufei, en s'inclinant : "Je m'appelle Wufei Chang, enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, monsieur."

Le père, avec un sourire embarrassé : "Je sais, je disais ça pour plaisanter ! Allez, appelle-moi Jed !"

Wufei, troublé : "Quoi ? Vous voulez que je vous appelle par votre nom ?"

La mère, en souriant : "Bien sûr ! Moi, c'est Cat'. Vous faites un peu partie de la famille maintenant : vous n'allez quand même pas nous appeler "monsieur" et "madame" ! "

Cool ! Tout ça allait vite devenir sympa !

Duo, ravi : "Merci ! Et désolé de vous avoir inquiétés en "enlevant" votre fille ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon voeu se réaliserait !"

Cat', étonnée : "Un voeu ? Bon, venez prendre l'apéritif dans la salle, comme ça vous pourrez nous raconter ce qui s'est passé."

Tout le monde va donc dans la salle et s'installe autour de la petite table basse, les deux petits couples sur le canapé, Snow entre ses deux soeurs et les parents dans les fauteuils. Un peu embarrassée, Sora s'efforce du mieux qu'elle peut de raconter les évènements des derniers jours mais bien sûr, il fallait aussi qu'il complète le récit. En passant bien sûr l'épisode du costume de Père Noël , Duo fait donc le récit de sa rencontre avec Black Sora, déguisée en Père Noël pervers, et de son souhait glissé dans la petite botte en plastique qu'il avait gagnée. C'était ainsi que Sora était revenue auprès de lui, en emmenant avec elle par accident sa soeur et Ivan.

Sora, gênée : "Oui. Duo et moi, on ressort ensemble maintenant et, maintenant que le "gars encapuchonné" , Ydrekim, m'a donné un moyen d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sans être détectée, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer comme ça... (Elle se tourne alors vers sa mère et lui lance un regard appuyé) tout en reprenant mes études dès la rentrée, bien sûr ! "

Sunny, brusquement : "Moi aussi ! Il suffira que Sora m'emmène avec elle quand elle ira dans le monde de Gundam Wing."

Cat', étonnée : Ça va vous en faire des allers-retours ! (Elle regarde Sora) Ça ne sera pas trop fatiguant ?"

Sora, surprise : "Ah, heu, je sais pas ! ° Mais c'est dans quelques mois ! J'ai le temps de m'entraîner un peu d'ici là !"

Cat', pensive : "Oui."

Sora, joyeusement : "Et on viendra vous voir tous les week-end bien sûr si vous voulez ! On va pas vous oublier pour autant !"

La mère des deux jeunes filles balaie alors le canapé du regard : "Ben, j'espère bien !"

Le père renchérit en riant et finalement, on décide de passer à table. Finalement, tout ça se passait plutôt bien ! Quel idiot il avait été de s'inquiéter comme ça ! Même si la mère semblait regarder l'envol de ses oisillons d'un oeil méfiant, le père, quant à lui, semblait plutôt ravi ! Peut-être parce qu'avec son fils, il était le seul homme de la maison ? Et encore, Snow semblait assez proche de ses soeurs ! Le pauvre homme devait se sentir bien seul des fois. En faisant cette réflexion, Duo l'observe en souriant : tandis que tout le monde prenait son repas calmement, lui mangeait ses carottes râpées avec appétit et, ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un ! Un petit coup d'oeil à sa gauche, où était assise Sora, et son esprit s'éclaire aussitôt ! Tel père, telle fille ! Les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup sur certains aspects... et pas du tout sur d'autres ! Si son père semblait être quelqu'un d'assez nerveux et énergique, Sora, quant à elle, était plutôt tranquille, voir même, un peu lente ! Le contraste était amusant à voir !

Jed, en débouchant une bouteille de vin : "Alors, Wufei, un peu de rouge ? Duo ?"

Wufei, poliment : "Non merci."

Duo, hésitant : "Hm, oui ! Pourquoi pas ! "

Sora se tourne aussitôt vers lui avec un air étonné : "Je savais pas que tu buvais du vin ! O.O "

Duo, gêné : "J'en bois pas ! Mais j'ai envie d'essayer ce soir !"

Comme ça, il pourrait mettre à l'aise le père de Sora en lui évitant un refus à l'unanimité et puis, si ça pouvait lui permettre à lui-même de se détendre, ce serait pas si mal !

Sora, un peu inquiète : "Ok. Mais ne va pas te saoûler quand même !"

Duo, en riant : "T'inquiète ! (Il se tourne vers le père de sa petite amie) Je vais en prendre juste un verre si ça vous dérange pas monsieur !"

Jed, ravi : "Non non ! Juste un petit !"

Il lui verse malgré tout un bon demi-verre ° et en voulant reposer la bouteille, renverse son propre verre ! Décidément, à partir de maintenant, Duo n'aurait plus à se demander pourquoi Sora était si maladroite !

Après quelques grognements et remarques peu aimables marmonnées par Snow, la mère débarrasse la table, secondée par ses enfants. Duo et Wufei se retrouvent donc seuls avec le père.

Jed, tout sourire : "Alors Wufei, tu travailles dans la police ? Tu fais quoi exactement ?"

Wufei ne pouvait être que très gêné face à cette question ! Quelques mois auparavant, il était encore un brillant agent, un des meilleurs qui soient au sein de la Police Préventive mais après l'été passé dans ce monde, il était devenu un vrai bourreau de travail et son excès de zèle l'avait rendu un peu trop agressif envers ses collègues de travail et les personnes qu'ils poursuivaient. On l'avait donc rétrogradé... vraiment... très très bas ! À la circulation et aux petites tâches purement civiques !

Wufei, calmement : "J'étais agent de police il y a encore quelques temps mais des problèmes de santé m'ont obligé à revenir à un poste plus modeste."

Jed, un peu déconcerté : "Ah. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?"

Un silence gêné tombe aussitôt sur la table, heureusement vite interrompu par le retour des filles, de Snow et de leur mère, qui ramène le plat de résistance : de la tartiflette ! Sora se rassied à côté de Duo en souriant et demande joyeusement : "Alors ? Vous parliez des métiers des garçons ? "

Cat', intriguée : "Ah oui ! Je me rappelle que Wufei est policier mais toi Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?"

Sora, tout de suite sur le qui vive, se tourne vers lui, les yeux brillants d'admiration ! Bon. Comment allait-il présenter ça ?

Duo, tranquillement : "Je suis négociant en matériaux de récupération mais tout le monde dit couramment que je suis ferrailleur ! Je récupère des matériaux dans l'Espace, je les ramène chez moi, je fais le tri et ensuite je revend les pièces qui sont utilisables. Il m'arrive aussi de faire de la réparation parfois."

Cat', étonnée : "Dans l'Espace ?"

Sora, soudain très enthousiaste : "Mais siii ! Tu sais bien ! Pendant la guerre, il y a eu des robots, des vaisseaux, des navettes et des colonies qui ont été détruits dans l'Espace ! Duo part à leur recherche et récupère les pièces qui traînent dans l'Espace ! (Elle se tourne fièrement vers lui) C'est ça ? Je me suis pas trompée, j'espère !"

Duo lui sourit avec douceur : "Non non, c'est bien ça !"

C'était vraiment plaisant que Sora soit en totale admiration devant un métier aussi modeste ! Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose face au métier de policier, où il fallait prendre des risques tous les jours ! Et face au boulot de pilote de gundam, c'était même de véritables vacances ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il y avait quand même quelques subtilités et un savoir-faire à maîtriser, comme dans chaque métier.

Tout en rosissant de plaisir, Duo se sert un nouveau verre de vin, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Sa profession en tout cas, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, semblait particulièrement intéresser Jed, qui voulait en savoir plus : "Donc, tu as des employés ? Des locaux ?"

Duo, étonné : "Heu, nan ! Je m'occupe de chaque étape moi-même !"

Le père des deux jeunes filles le regarde avec étonnement : "Hé ben ! Tu t'occupe de tout ça tout seul ! Alors là, je te tire mon chapeau !"

À ces mots, Sora rosit de plaisir et se tourne vers lui avec des yeux brillants. Héhé ! C'était bien agréable d'apparaître comme un super héros aux yeux de sa petite amie ! Surtout qu'il avait eu peur depuis le début du dîner de passer une fois de plus pour un voyou, surtout par rapport à Wufei ! Mais celui-ci se faisait plutôt discret. Il avait l'air tout à fait dans son élément... ou au contraire, complètement décalé ?

Autour de la table, tout le monde semblait s'être détendu mais, la mère de Sora aborde alors un autre point plus embarrassant : "Et tu vis bien avec ça, Duo ? Ydrekim nous a dit que tu vivais avec une amie... "

Immédiatement, Sora se raidit, offre un sourire crispé et se tourne vers lui, prête à écouter sa réponse. Hum. Déjà, éclaircir tout de suite le point "Hilde", pour la contenter !

Duo, tranquillement : "Ah, Hilde ! Je l'ai rencontrée pendant la guerre ! Comme elle n'a pas de famille ni de maison, on vit ensemble mais je crois qu'elle va bientôt déménager chez son copain !"

Sora, étonnée (et sûrement ravie !) : "Ah oui ? Je savais pas !"

Duo, tout sourire : "Oui, mais c'est pas encore sûr ! (Il se tourne ensuite vers la mère de Sora et la fixe avec un regard appuyé) En tout cas, je vous rassure tout de suite madame : mes qualités de pilote me permettent facilement d'aller chercher dans l'Espace les pièces les plus rares et les plus demandées. De plus, s'il m'arrive de récupérer un vieil appareil usagé qui peut nous être utile à la maison, je peux le réparer sans problème ! Enfin, sachez madame, qu'il m'arrive fréquemment de négocier avec d'autres marchands pour récupérer des meubles en très bon état à bas prix. Autant vous dire qu'avec moi, votre fille est sûre de ne jamais manquer de rien."

À ces mots, Sora passe à l'écarlate, le fixe sans trouver quoi dire et enfin se tourne vers ses parents, tout aussi perplexes qu'elle. Héhéhé ! Ses paroles avaient l'air de faire leur effet et il se sentait de plus en plus confiant ! Parfaiiit !

Cat', étonnée : "Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ! C'est bien !"

Jed, enthousiaste : "C'est sûr ! Faut négocier ! La plupart des ferrailleurs, enfin, dans notre monde, c'est des arnaqueurs !"

Duo vide son verre d'un trait puis se tourne vers lui en riant : "Nan, moi je suis pas comme ça ! Si j'arnaquais les gens, je perdrai des clients ! Mais là, comme je suis honnête avec tout le monde et assez souple sur les prix, j'ai une clientèle fidèle alors... "

Jed, ravi : "Oui oui, les affaires marchent bien !"

Duo, gêné : "Oui, c'est vrai. On peut dire ça comme ça ! "

Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas entendu Wufei parler, ni Sunny d'ailleurs. La mère des deux jeunes filles, Cat', avait dû s'en apercevoir car elle décide de poser une question plus collective, mais pour le moins étrange : "J'espère que vous appréciez mon repas ! Et vous, quel est votre repas de base ?"

Wufei, étonné : "Pardon ?"

Duo, perplexe : "Notre repas de base ? Heu, voyons, mon repas de base, c'est... un steak ! Avec des pâtes ! "

Sunny, amusée par la situation, prend aussitôt la parole : "Maman, Duo et Wufei mange la même chose que nous ! Leur monde se passe dans un futur lointain mais dans certains endroits, ils ont un peu une vie à l'ancienne ! Mais dans les grandes villes, c'est exactement comme ici ! Il y a des restaurants, des fast-foods, des magasins, tout ça quoi !"

Cat', étonnée : "Ah, d'accord ! Ça a l'air compliqué ! C'est un mélange de futur et de passé, c'est ça ?"

Sunny, tranquillement : "Oui, ils vivent un peu comme au XIXe siècle ! Il y a des aristocrates et des principes de chevalerie et de l'autre côté des gens, comme ici ! "

Cat' acquiesce d'un air intéressé avant de lancer la conversation dans une autre direction : "Et qu'est-ce que vous faites en dehors du travail ? Quels sont vos loisirs ?"

Wufei, tranquillement : "Je pratique les arts martiaux depuis mon plus jeune âge. C'est une tradition familiale."

Cat', très intéressée : "Ah oui ? On m'a dit que tu faisais partie d'un très vieux clan de, guerriers chinois je crois ! Vous avez tous combattu pendant la guerre ?"

Wufei, l'air sombre : "Oui. Mon clan s'est battu jusqu'au bout contre OZ, avant de se sacrifier pour me donner le courage et la force de vaincre mes ennemis."

... Silence de mort à table.

Jed, gêné, se tourne vers lui et approche la bouteille de son verre : "Duo, encore un verre ?"

Sora, inquiète : "Papa... "

Duo, tranquillement : "Avec plaisir monsieur ! Il est excellent !"

Le père de Sora lui verse donc un nouveau verre, sous l'oeil désespéré de sa fille.

Sunny, joyeusement : "Allez ! Duo, raconte-nous ce que tu fais en dehors du travail ! ... Quand tu n'es pas avec Sora bien sûr ! "

Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de présenter les choses ? C'était pas du loisir que de passer du temps avec Sora ? Ou alors, ça intéressait personne ? D'abord, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient pas passé tout leur temps au lit ! -- Pas que ça lui aurait déplu mais il y avait eu le boulot, les histoires de Black Sora, tout ça quoi ! Pfff !

Duo prend une grande inspiration et porte son verre à ses lèvres pour le boire tout entier en seule fois. Sous l'oeil étonné de toute la tablée, il vide intégralement son verre puis le repose brusquement sur la table et répond enfin d'une voix titubante : "Mes loisirs, mon temps libre, je le passe avec les gens que j'aime ! Mes amis et ma petite amie ! Voilà tout ! Quand je suis seul, je préfère aller faire un tour et rêvasser un peu mais sinon, je sors avec les autres ! On va au cinéma, se promener en ville, tout ça quoi !"

Sora, timidement : "Dis Duo, tu commences à avoir les joues un peu rouges..."

Bah, c'était rien ! Il était juste en forme, voilà tout ! Prêt à répondre à une armée de juges, à passer devant l'Inquisition même !

Duo, tranquillement : "T'inquiète pas chérie ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! Alors, vous avez d'autres questions ?"

Wufei, calmement : "Duo, j'ai peur que tu ne sois déjà ivre. Tu parles un peu trop fort."

Oooh ! Il parlait si fort que ça ? Nonnn ! Valait mieux qu'il baisse d'un ton alors ! Sinon il allait effrayer les parents de sa chèèère Sora ! Et ça allait sûrement la mettre en colère elle aussi !

Duo, en riant : "Pardon ! Je me rends pas compte !"

La mère de Sora et son fils commencent à débarrasser la table pour combler le calme dans lequel est retombée la conversation. Sunny aide également à la tâche mais Sora reste à côté de lui et le fixe d'un air inquiet : "Duo... tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu vas tenir le coup ? Je ne voudrais pas... -- avoir à te traîner jusqu'à la maison !"

Roooh ! Qu'elle était mignonne ! Ça méritait bien un petit bisou ça ! Le Prince se penche donc vers sa charmante princesse et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres bien roses ! Hmm !

Tout le monde revient ensuite à table avec la salade et le plateau de fromages et pour relancer la conversation, la mère de Sora s'essaie sur un autre terrain, un peu... glissant : "Dis-moi Duo, maintenant que la guerre est finie, tu n'as jamais pensé à reprendre tes études ? Avec tes compétences, une école de commerce, ce serait intéressant, non ?"

Duo, en évacuant cette mauvaise idée avec un petit mouvement de main : "Oooh ! Alors là, non merci ! J'ai déjà donné ! Les préjugés, tout ça, non non, pas une nouvelle fois ! Et puis, le système scolaire est trop nul ! A la fac, on apprend que des théories naïves qui ne se basent que sur des chiffres et des statistiques ! Le mieux, madame, c'est le terrain ! Pour faire un vrai commerçant, y'a rien de mieux que la pratique ! Moi je vous l'dis ! C'est comme ça pour le commerce comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses !"

Hm ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce petit regard inquiet de sa petite Sora chérie ? Roooh ! Et maintenant voilà que ses idées à lui commençaient à basculer sur le sujet pratique d'une autre discipline. Woh la la ! Si seulement ses yeux pouvaient éviter de plonger comme ça dans son décolletté !

Sora, affolée : "Aaaah ! Duo !"

Boum.

Oups ! Le voilà qui venait de s'écrouler sur elle ! Ça n'allait plus, là ! C'était donc ça l'alcool ! Ça vous détend tout en douceur et puis sans que vous vous en aperceviez, tout s'accélère et finit par une apothéose !

Ouaiiis ! Une apothéose ! Après tout, il était là pour convaincre les parents de Sora qu'il était digne d'être avec elle ! C'était surtout pour ça qu'il était là, lui, alors, comme il était "un p'tit peu bourré", il valait mieux relever la barre par un p'tit discours bien rassurant !

Un peu titubant, Duo se relève donc péniblement et même, se lève de table pour mieux capter l'attention de son assistance. Tout le monde le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

Duo, la voix hésitante : "Écoutez, monsieur et madame... Jed et Cat' ! Moi, vot' fille, je l'adore ! Quand elle était pas là, j'arrêtais pas de penser à elle alors, vous pouvez dire et pensez ce que vous voulez ! Même si je suis saoul, je vous le dis et je vous le redis ! (Il donne des coups de poing sur la table pour bien appuyer et même enfoncer ses propos ! °) Et je vous le redirai autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que vous le compreniez : j'aime Sora et je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'on reste ensemble ! Ouais ! Même si vous vouliez pas qu'on sorte ensemble, même si la guerre reprenait chez moi ou même si nos deux mondes étaient définitivement séparés, je reprendrai les armes et je l'enlèverai et je la protègerai ! Tout ça pour vous convaincre que... (Oh la, ça commençait à tourner là !) que... (Il commençait à voir double, là ! Quatre beaux-parents ? Nonnn !) que je... "

Et Sora ? Y'en avait deux aussi ? Nann ! Y'en avait qu'une seule comme elle ! Il était saoul ! Complètement saoul !

Sora, affolée : "Duo ! Non ! Rassieds-toi ! Ne tombe pas !"

Ouais, fallait qu'il se pose là ! Atterrissage urgent ! Dégagez le passage !

Duo, basculant en avant : "Vous convaincre, que, je l'aime..."

BOOOM !

Aaah ! Le moelleux du fromage ! Ouais, c'était pas mal ! Un excellent oreiller ! Il pouvait bien rester comme ça un p'tit moment !

----------------

"Aïe aïe aïe ! Ma tête ! J'ai l'impression qu'une météorite m'est tombée dessus !"

"Pas exactement ! Tu as juste un peu forcé sur l'alcool hier soir !"

Duo ouvre brusquement les yeux, se redresse tout doucement et se retrouve en boxer, torse nu, assis dans son lit à côté de Sora qui était toute souriante.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? ... Aaaaaaaah ! Les parents de Sora ! Le dîner ! Comment tout ça s'était terminé ?

Duo, honteux : "Tes parents, ils doivent me prendre pour un ivrogne maintenant. Et toi aussi, tu dois être morte de honte."

Mais Sora n'avait pas l'air du tout en colère, au contraire, elle rayonnait : "Nan nan ! Pas du tout ! Ils étaient surpris, c'est sûr, mais ils ont bien compris que c'était ta première cuite ! Ça les a plutôt inquiétés mais je suis allée les voir tout à l'heure pour leur dire que tu allais bien et que tu dormais comme un bébé !"

Bon. C'était déjà ça. -- Mais quand même, il avait dû sacrément chuté dans l'estime de Sora. Si ça tombe, hier, elle avait dû le traîner jusque dans la chambre et, peut-être même qu'il avait vomi sur sa robe ! Quelle horreur ! Nannn ! Le cauchemaaar !

Duo, mort de honte : "C'est pas possible. J'ai dû te mettre la honte hier ! Tu devais pas être très fière de moi."

Sora, joyeusement : "Ah ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Avec l'aide de Wufei, je t'ai ramené à la maison. On t'as mis au lit, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui avec Sunny et quand je suis revenue à la maison, tu étais réveillé ! J'ai eu droit à une représentation personnelle de Duo, le grand prince amoureux et après... "

Bizarre... Il ne se souvenait de rien !

Duo, perplexe : "On a... ?"

Sora, hilare : "Non ! Tu as couru aux toilettes et tu t'y es enfermé pendant des heures ! J'ai essayé de te faire sortir mais tu ne voulais vraiment pas que je rentre ! Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment eu peur mais en y repensant c'était vraiment trop drôle ! J'ai dû me résigner à faire le pied de grue devant la porte pendant un moment mais heureusement, tu as fini par t'endormir ! J'ai ensuite réveillé Hilde et elle a réussi à ouvrir la porte ! Enfin ! Ensuite, on t'a mis au lit et j'ai enfin pu prendre la salle de bain !"

Alors ça, il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout !

Duo, perplexe : "Et c'était quoi ce numéro de "Duo, le grand prince amoureux" ? Je me suis déguisé et j'ai fait le mariole en jouant les roméos ou alors, c'est encore une de tes métaphores pour parler d'un truc plus... ?"

Sora, en rosissant : "Hihi ! Nan nan ! C'était pas ça ! Pas de sexe, ni de déguisement ! C'était... sans masque. Tu étais saoul mais tu m'as vraiment parlé sincèrement et c'était vraiment très touchant ! Mais c'est vrai que, côté Roméo, tu assurais pas mal ! On se serait cru dans un film guimauve sauf que... c'était réel ! Et pas du tout ridicule, je te rassure tout de suite !"

Nannn ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait raconté encore ? Et dire qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais jouer les pleurnicheurs en collants devant Sora ! Même si ça avait l'air de lui avoir plu, c'était trop honteux !

Duo, mort de honte : "Je toucherai plus jamais à une bouteille de vin !"

Sora, mimant la déception : "Roooh ! C'est dommage ! Tu étais tellement mignon dans le rôle du jeune et fougueux prince qui fait sa déclaration et puis qui... essaie de démontrer ses sentiments par _la pratique_ ! "

Duo, écarlate : "_Déclaration_ ? Attend un peu ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit exactement ? Est-ce que par hasard... je _l'_aurais dit ?"

Sora, innocemment : "Dit quoiiii ?"

Duo, gêné : "Tu sais bien... "

Sora, rosissant de plaisir : "Héhéhé ! Possiiiible ! Je le savais déjà mais ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir de te l'entendre dire ! Même si je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me le re-dise souvent, j'espère que ça arrivera quand même un peu des fois ! Au moins une fois par an ! Et j'espère que je ne serais pas obligée de te saoûler à chaque fois pour en arriver là ! "

Hm. C'est vrai que... leur situation n'était pas des plus simples. Avec cette histoire d'épreuves, qui sait s'ils n'allaient pas devoir affronter de nouveaux obstacles ! Tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, même s'ils le savaient, il valait mieux se le dire quand même de temps en temps, juste pour se rassurer.

Et puis lui, il ne l'avait jamais entendu les dire, ces mots. Elle passait toujours par sa périphrase favorite : "je t'adooooore Duo !" V-V Mais, à part le jour où elle avait pensé ne plus jamais le revoir, elle ne s'était jamais risquée à lui dire plus. Le dire, vraiment.

Alors brusquement, il se retourne vers elle, la prend par les épaules et la serre contre le matelas en souriant d'un air charmeur : "Et toi ? Tu ne me l'as encore jamais dit ! Alors... j'attends !"

Sora, écarlate : "Quoi ? Maintenant ? Arrêtes ! Je peux pas dire ça comme ça ! J'ai besoin... "

Duo, très sérieux : "Quoi ? De ta préparation psychologique ? Allez, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! C'est juste que tu as la trouille ! (Son visage s'adoucit un peu et il pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou) Dis-le moi s'il te plaît, juste à l'oreille. S'il te plaît... "

Sora reste silencieuse un moment avant de se tourner légèrement vers lui. Déjà il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille : ils arrivaient enfin, les mots.

À SUIVRE...

* * *

Aaaah ! Finalement, j'ai complètement oublié cette histoire de cravates avec les chibi gundams ! J'aurais dû la faire porter à Duo ! Mais je crois bien que j'ai oublié ! Il faudra que je le mette dans un des... heu... deux derniers chapitres ? NONNNN ! Il n'en aura pas l'occasion ! --fouille dans ses chapitres-- Nonnn ! Même au mariage de Sarah et Quatre, il ne la portera pas ! Nannnnn ! Snif. Pourquoi suis-je si tête en l'air ? Aaah. Bon, heu... sinon, la prochaine fois, notre duo fétiche (Non, ce n'est pas un jeu de mots. Pas volontairement, du moins !) aura droit à un peu de répit ! C'est Noël dans le monde des pilotes de gundam ! En deux chapitres, nous suivrons les festivités de chacun ! Mais dans le tout prochain chapitre, Réléna va inviter la bande à venir dîner chez elle, à la place de la foule de monsieurs officiels en costards cravate ! Pourquoi donc ? Pour faire face à l'attaque du Dindon bien sûr ! Pour l'occasion, je vous conseille donc de faire un petit régime avant de passer au prochain épisode de Toi, moi, etc : Overdinde de Noël ! 


	7. Overdinde de Noël

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Sunny/Wufei, Heero/Sora (?), Sarah/Quatre, Camy/Trowa.  
Chapitre : 7/22

Petit message : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je suis affreusement désolée ! Ca va faire hyper longtemps que je n'ai rien mis en ligne alors que cette fic est écrite depuis longtemps ! ... Je suis impard... Heu, NON ! En fait, _j'ai_ une excuse ! J'étais occupée à écrire la fin de cette fic ! Bon, d'accord j'ai pas fini, mais j'ai écrit un chapitre ! Donc... Voilà. Bon, j'ai joué beaucoup à la console aussi. Heu...

Bref bref bref ! Vous devez tous être imaptients de lire la suite, non ? Alors, bien entendu, merci à Seya-chan pour sa lonnnngue review ! J'en rêve encore ! lol Et sinon, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Fini de jouer, let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Overdinde de Noël

Ça y est, c'est le grand jour ! Ce soir, nous allons à une petite soirée non officielle chez Relena ! Une petite soirée privée qu'elle a organisé spécialement pour fêter les retrouvailles de Sunny et moi avec les pilotes de Gundam ! Tous ceux concernés par les évènements de l'été dernier sont invités ! Je vais enfin rencontrer Relena et il paraît que Dorothy sera là aussi !

Et puis... je vais aussi revoir Heero.

Ça m'angoisse un peu, je suis tendue à cette idée mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal ! De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et je viens juste de retrouver mon cher Duo. On est plus proches et plus amoureux que jamais alors je ne vois pas comment la soirée pourrait se passer mal ! Tout se passera bien ! J'en fais le serment !

Au début assez décontracté, il a suffit à Duo d'entendre mes raisons d'avoir peur de la soirée pour devenir à son tour un peu méfiant vis à vis de nos retrouvailles avec Heero, enfin, surtout de _mes_ retrouvailles avec Heero ! Dans le taxi qui nous emmène au Château Peacecraft, mon charmant petit ami, si élégant et si séduisant dans son beau costard orné de la jolie cravate à motif gundam, me fait mille et une recommandations.

Duo, très sérieux : "Bon, je sais que tu n'aies pas spécialement attirée par Heero, qu'il n'est pas ton genre et tout ça, mais je connais ton côté gentil ! S'il te sort un regard triste, tu vas te mettre à fondre et à pleurer sur son sort ! Surtout ne tombes pas dans son piège ! Peut-être qu'il ne va rien tenter, peut-être qu'il va être normal et aussi froid que d'habitude mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'approches pas trop près de lui, d'accord ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Ouiii ! C'est d'accord ! De toute façon, moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est passer une bonne soirée, pouvoir discuter avec Réléna et Dorothy, discuter avec Sarah de son mariage, rigoler un peu avec Camy et surtout essayer d'obtenir de Sunny des informations sur son couple avec Wufei ! Après... (Je jette un coup d'oeil méfiant au chauffeur de taxi et me serre contre Duo pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille) si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée, j'adorerais voir ce qu'il y a sous ce charmant smoking de location ! "

Duo, gêné : "Hum, oui... Moi aussi, j'espère que, la soirée ne se terminera pas trop tard... Même si c'est une soirée entre amis, ce genre de mondanités me met mal à l'aise."

Moi, attendrie : "Oooh... "

Je souris et m'apprête à l'embrasser pour le réconforter quand le taxi s'arrête brusquement. Nous sommes arrivés. Un peu déçue, je descends du taxi en marmonnant pendant que Duo paie la course.

Je pousse un soupir désespéré : "J'espère que la soirée sera amusante en tout cas. Je ne tiens pas à m'ennuyer !"

Duo, joyeusement : "D'après Wufei, Réléna reçoit tous les ans pendant sa soirée officielle la visite d'un détraqué qui s'amuse à faire peur aux invités en débarquant avec une dinde enfoncée sur la tête ! "

Moi, étonnée : "Mais, ce n'est pas une soirée officielle !"

Duo, avec un sourire malicieux : "Non, c'est une soirée privée ! Mlle Réléna a spécialement fait reculer la date de sa soirée officielle pour nous recevoir mais bien sûr, à part les invités, personne n'est au courant de ce changement donc il faudra s'attendre à un invité surprise ce soir ! "

Moi, malicieusement : "Ou alors, à une part supplémentaire de dinde..."

Nous montons le perron en riant et Duo utilise le marteau pour frapper à la porte. Iiiih ! C'est le célébrissime Pagan qui nous ouvre ! Ravie, je souris largement et lui dit "bonsoir". Il nous salue, prend nos vestes et nous introduit dans la grande salle où les autres sont déjà tous réunis.

Trowa, avec un sourire malicieux : "Vous vous êtes fait attendre... "

Duo, gêné : "J'étais prêt à partir mais c'est Sora qui nous a mis en retard !"

Moi, embarrassée : "C'est que la ponctualité n'a jamais été mon fort !"

"Je m'en souviens, oui... "

Nous nous retournons Duo et moi pour faire face à Heero, qui vient juste d'arriver derrière nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rosir légèrement en le voyant : Heero en costume de soirée, avec son petit air sombre, ça a un côté croque-mort mais c'est quand même très séduisant ! L'éternel ténébreux !

Duo, joyeusement (mais c'est peut-être une joie feinte ? Avec lui, difficile à dire !) : "Ah, Heero ! Salut ! Ça fait un bail ! T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?"

Heero, tranquillement : "Je faisais comme toi, je cherchais un moyen pour rejoindre nos deux mondes afin que Sora et toi puissiez vous retrouver."

Moi, toute timide : "Ah bon ? Bah, merci alors. Et, bonsoir Heero, j'espère que tu vas bien."

Heero se tourne vers moi et plonge dans mes yeux un regard assez indescriptible, ni dur ni déterminé mais, assez Gundamwingesque ! Un regard franc... C'est assez troublant mais ça n'a rien de très romantique ! Ça me fait plus peur qu'autre chose !

Heero, avec son regard "spécial" : "Ça va. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as pu retrouver Duo et que vous êtes déjà de nouveau ensemble."

Surprise par sa brillante déduction, je me tourne vers Duo puis baisse les yeux pour constater qu'entre-temps, mon petit ami a passé un bras autour de ma taille et me serre étroitement contre lui.

Moi, perplexe : "Heu, oui. Nous, hum, enfin voilà quoi. Tout va bien."

Heero, indifférent : "Très bien. Je vais vous laisser profiter de cette soirée alors. Je vais aller prendre des nouvelles des autres."

Il nous salue d'un bref mouvement de tête puis passe à côté de nous pour aller rejoindre Quatre et Sarah, qui discutent joyeusement avec Trowa. Étonnée, je cherche Camy des yeux mais ne la trouve pas.

Moi, déçue : "Ben, Camy... Où elle est ? Elle est pas là ?"

Duo, en m'entraînant vers le buffet : "Elle n'a peut-être pas été invitée. "

Moi, choquée : "Quoi ? Mais, toutes les copines des pilotes de gundam sont là et Réléna n'a pas invité Camy ! Pourquoi ?"

Duo, perplexe : "Je sais pas ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander !"

Je baisse tristement la tête et plonge la main dans une assiette de petits fours.

-------------------

Dehors, sous la neige qui tombait en abondance sur le paisible Royaume de Sank... une jeune fille toute emmitouflée semblait bien décidée à prendre d'assaut les toits du château Peacecraft !

Camy, déterminée : "C'est vraiment pas juste ça ! Mlle la princesse invite tout le monde et pas moi ! Et Trowa qui dit rien en plus ! Il va m'entendre lui ! Je suis sûre qu'il va draguer plein de filles !"

Pleine d'assurance, elle sort un grappin de son sac à dos, le lance sur le toit puis, après avoir vérifié qu'il était solidement attaché, elle entame son ascension. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle regarde à travers les fenêtres et voit la princesse en pleine discussion avec Dorothy. Heero, debout dans son coin, matait Sora de loin, le nez plongé dans un verre de martini. Duo, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa petite amie, le surveillait avec un regard incisif. Sora, semblait taquiner sa soeur avec assiduité et rendait Wufei mal à l'aise. Trowa, complice de Sora, faisait de son mieux pour rajouter quelque chose à chaque réplique du couple, qui décidément était vraiment en difficulté. Assis sur une banquette, Quatre et Sarah flirtaient tranquillement sans se soucier du reste du monde. Tout ça, toute cette ambiance idyllique, c'était vraiment, vraiment...

Camy, désespérée : "Ouinnnn ! Pourquoi personne m'a invité ! Je vais me pennnndreuh !"

C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu : après tout, elle avait le matos sous la main. Un toit et la corde du grappin, c'était bien suffisant mais bon, partir ainsi, dans la fleur de l'âge alors qu'elle sortait avec un gars super, super gentil, super attentionné, super musclé, trop super et surtout trop trop trop trop waaaaah, ce serait vraiment stupide !

Donc, elle reprend son ascension et une fois en haut, s'assied sur le toit pour admirer la vue sur tout le Royaume de Sank, plongé sous la neige. Qu'est-ce que c'était beau ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid aussi !

Bien décidée à rentrer à l'intérieur du château, elle se relève d'un bond et aperçoit soudain un homme, tout en bas, sur le côté du bâtiment. Habillé d'une courte veste en daim et d'un pantalon vert kaki, il semblait être en train de chercher un moyen d'entrer, par les fenêtres du château visiblement. Le plus suspect était évidemment le gros sac de bowling qu'il avait accroché à son épaule, en bandoulière. Soit c'était un terroriste à la bombe, soit c'était le fameux dindon !

En tant que grand agent de la police préventive, c'était à elle d'agir ! Ah, c'est vrai ! Elle ne faisait plus partie des preventer ! Bah, elle pouvait toujours donner un coup de main ! Un p'tit coup de pouce pour Wufei, histoire de l'aider à retrouver son poste de meilleur agent de l'agence ! Yes ! Super idée !

Ravie de ce plan génialissime, Camy sourit et court à la première fenêtre qu'elle rencontre pour pouvoir la forcer et rentrer dans le bâtiment. Avec un prétexte comme celui-ci, pas besoin d'invitation !

--------------------

Youpi - youpi ! Á taaable ! Après avoir tous porté un toast en l'honneur de nos retrouvailles, nous nous sommes tous mis à table où on nous a servi des plats délicieux ! Voyons, voyons, je vais tenter de vous faire un petit schéma des places :

Heero - Dorothy - Relena - Sarah - Quatre

Wufei - Sunny - Moi - Duo - Trowa

Nous sommes donc ainsi placés et c'est extrêmement gênant pour moi d'être pratiquement en face de Dorothy ! Elle n'arrête pas de discuter avec Relena et avec Heero en exécutant une sorte de ballet avec ses sourcils, ballet qui pourrait d'ailleurs s'apparenter à la parade amoureuse du paon... AH ! O.O Vous imaginez si d'un coup, les sourcils de Dorothy se dépliaient pour former une sorte de demi-cercle multicolore au dessus de ses yeux ! O.o

Très perturbée à cette idée, je fixe intensément les sourcils de Dorothy, quand soudain, Duo se penche à mon oreille : "Sora, arrêtes de le regarder comme ça !"

Moi, étonné : "Regarder qui ?"

Duo, un peu agacé : "Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Heero ! èé Il y a de quoi se poser des questions !"

Moi, perplexe : "Mais, chéri ! Je ne regarde pas Heero ! Ce sont les sourcils de Dorothy qui me troublent !"

Duo, étonné : "Ah oui ? Tu ne t'y es toujours pas habituée ?"

Je soupire et hausse les épaules en secouant la tête négativement : "Hé non, c'est tellement impressionnant ! C'est une oeuvre d'art tellement complexe ! Même une heure après l'avoir vu, j'en reste toujours sans voix !"

Duo me regarde tendrement et comme, s'embrasser au beau milieu du dîner ne serait pas très discret, je me contente de baisser les yeux en rosissant. Tss ! Et dire que si c'était une soirée dans _mon_ monde, personne, à part les célibataires aigris et frustrés, ne verrait d'objection à ce qu'on s'embrasse. Mais non, ici, il faut savoir se tenir, faire comme si on était de bons amis et se contenter de toucher avec les yeux... Je me reconcentre donc sur la conversation et puisque que Relena est en face de moi, j'en profite pour lui demander pourquoi elle n'a pas invité Camy.

Relena, confuse : "Hm, oui... C'est un horrible malentendu ! Comme je croyais qu'elle était toujours un agent de la police préventive, j'ai envoyé l'invitation à son ancien bureau ! Mais puisque Trowa m'a dit qu'elle avait malgré tout l'intention de venir, j'ai donné l'ordre qu'on la fasse entrer en tant qu'invitée si jamais elle venait à frapper à la porte pour demander des explications."

Moi, rassurée : "Aah, super ! Donc, elle va venir au bout du compte !"

Relena, gênée : "Oui, mais ça me tracasse un peu que nous ayons commencé de manger sans elle..."

Sarah, avec un sourire réconfortant : "Allons, ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis sûre qu'elle va venir et qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas ! De toute façon, il suffit de lui garder une part ! Je suis sûre que ce genre de dîners la mettrait mal à l'aise ! (Elle se tourne vers Trowa) Á ton avis ?"

Trowa, en se tenant le menton : "C'est possible... Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Camy est aussi assez boudeuse. Elle se vexe facilement et elle a la rancune tenace !"

Relena, très mal à l'aise, baisse la tête et n'ose plus toucher à son assiette. Aussitôt, Dorothy vient en renfort : "Allons, mademoiselle Relena, Trowa Barton disait cela parce qu'il est très proche de cette jeune fille, mais il est évident que personne ne pourrait vous en vouloir pour ce malentendu et puis, en passant rapidement à table, vous n'avez fait que prendre soin de vos présents invités. On ne peut pas sacrifier le confort d'une dizaine de personnes pour attendre une seule invitée ! Vous avez très bien fait."

Relena, honteuse : "Oui... "

Hm. J'aimerais bien demander à Heero de lui dire quelque chose pour la réconforter mais Duo pourrait interpréter ça comme une tentative de discussion constructive à but sentimental ! Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Relena courir après Heero pour l'instant. Bizarre... Et évidemment, je ne peux pas demander ça à Relena, encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre puisque je suis largement à portée de voix des deux intéressés.

Tant pis, je demanderais à Duo en rentrant.

-----------------------

Dehors sous la neige, deux jeunes gens faisaient le tour du château à la recherche d'un passage pour rentrer. L'une était gelée, l'autre bouillonnait de rage contenue... bouillonnait tout court d'ailleurs.

Ivan, très agacé : "J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit allée faire un tour dans _notre_ monde et qu'elle n'en ai même pas profité pour me ramener à l'école ! C'est, c'est... égoïste ! Irresponsable ! C'est bien digne d'elle ça ! Et sa soeur qui n'a rien fait pour le lui rappeler ! Là, elles dépassent franchement les limites ! Tout ce qu'elles ont fait avant, c'était rien, c'était pas méchant ! Mais là, elles dépassent les bornes !"

Ichrak, frigorifiée : "Ivan, ça suffit ! Vous irez leur dire ça une autre fois ! On se les gèle ici !"

Ivan, se souvenant brusquement qu'il n'est pas seul, se tourne vers elle et l'observe d'un oeil étonné. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait surveillé et suivi jusqu'ici et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire pour la remercier, c'était l'emmener dans un lieu enneigé, inhospitalier, dans lequel ils allaient devoir entrer sans doute par effraction. Mais en attendant, ils trépignaient là, dehors, dans le froid, et la jeune fille, qui l'avait poursuivi quand il était parti seul de l'hôtel, avait oublié de prendre une veste...

Rapidement, il retire son manteau fourré et le lui tend : "Tenez, vous allez attraper froid."

Ichrak, étonnée : "Mais vous, vous êtes toujours en convalescence !"

Ivan, avec un léger sourire : "Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais attrapé ni rhume, ni grippe... Et puis, je bouillonne trop d'impatience de rentrer à l'intérieur de ce château pour sentir le froid ! "

Ichrak hausse un sourcil et enfile le manteau en le regardant d'un air suspicieux : personne ne pouvait s'en sortir sans tomber malade en restant ainsi sous la neige sans manteau ! ... Hm. En tout cas, ce manteau était drôlement chaud !

Soudain, un détail accroche son regard : tandis que ses épaules à elle étaient déjà couvertes de neige, il lui semblait que les flocons qui se posaient sur les épaules d'Ivan fondaient quasi instantanément ! Pensive et surtout stupéfaite, elle baisse les yeux pour y réfléchir et s'aperçoit alors d'un détail encore plus étrange. Ses pieds à elle s'enfonçaient dans la neige, tandis que ceux d'Ivan... reposaient à plat sur le chemin de graviers qui entourait le château. C'était exactement comme si tout fondait autour de lui...

Ivan, étonné : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?"

Ichrak, tout sourire : "Non non ! Ça va ! Terminons de faire le tour du château, il y a peut-être quelque chose derrière !"

Ivan acquiesce d'un air déterminé et tous deux reprennent leur chemin mais Ichrak restait bien pensive : elle savait que Sora avait un pouvoir, Sarah en avait un, Quatre également, il était donc bien possible qu'Ivan lui en cache un aussi...

-----------------------------

Après avoir mangé l'entrée, nous étions sur le point de nous voir servir le plat principal, la fameuse dinde à marrons ainsi que quelques accompagnements, quand soudain, la double porte de la salle à manger s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser entrer... le Dindon ! Oui, un homme avec une dinde sur la tête, entre brusquement, d'un pas déterminé, un truc ressemblant à un aspirateur sur le dos !

Duo, moqueur : "Oh, quelle bonne surprise ! Asseyez-vous, y'aura sûrement de la dinde pour tout le monde ! ... Surtout si vous nous donnez celle que vous avez sur la tête !"

Tout le monde sourit d'un air indulgent en pensant au sale quart d'heure que va passer ce malheureux Dindon... mais c'est alors que la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvre de nouveau pour faire entrer une vingtaine de Dindons ! Que des gars avec des dindes enfoncés sur la tête et leur pseudo aspirateur sur le dos.

Relena se lève et les toise avec fierté : "Ca suffit, nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer. Sortez tout de suite de chez moi !"

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de les atteindre, au contraire, celui qui est arrivé en premier, et qui semble être le meneur, met en marche son pseudo aspirateur, et nous bombarde ainsi avec des boulettes de farce ! Aussitôt, tous ses compagnons font de même ! Au secouuurs !

Duo se lève et se place devant moi (donc derrière ma chaise) pour me protéger : "Sous la table, vite !"

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'y réfugie et bientôt, nous voilà pris en otage ! Pendant que nous sommes coincés là-dessous, une partie des Dindons prend toute l'argenterie qui décore la salle à manger tandis que l'autre nous surveille. Je remarque que nous sommes tous regroupés par "couple" sous la table, à quelques exceptions près : moi et Duo, Sunny et Wufei, Quatre et Sarah et Dorothy et Relena. Trowa est resté près de Quatre et Sarah pour les couvrir lors de leur retraite sous la table et Heero s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'à moi. Mais Duo n'est pas loin ! Un bras autour de mes épaules, il me serre contre lui tout en fixant Heero d'un ai méfiant. Sunny maudit le groupe des Dindons en enlevant les morceaux de farce collés sur son visage tandis que Wufei soulève un petit morceau de nappe. Il réfléchit déjà à un plan d'attaque semble t-il ! Assez agacée, Sarah tente de détacher le costard de Quatre avec une serviette tandis que celui-ci et Trowa essaient de la calmer.

Sarah, énervée : "C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça nous tombe dessus ? Raaah ! Si ce genre de choses arrive à notre mariage... !"

Quatre, d'un air rassurant : "Allons, Sarah, mon amour, une telle chose n'arrivera jamais ! Nous avons déjà tout préparé !"

Trowa, songeur : "C'est le syndrome de la future mariée, elle doute et panique."

Sunny, marmottant : "Bon, alors ? On leur règle leur compte à ces volailles ?"

Relena, inquiète : "Oui, il faut faire quelque chose !"

Dorothy, susurrant : "Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Relena, les pilotes de gundam vont nous sortir de là."

Sunny, hésitante : "Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais ils sont quand même une vingtaine..."

Duo, avec un sourire déterminé : "Bah, ils ne doivent pas être bien forts !"

Aussitôt, je me tourne vers lui : "Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu as l'intention d'aller les attaquer plus ou moins seul, mais c'est dangereux ! Ils pourraient... ! Heu, en fait, ils n'ont que leur lanceur à farce sur le dos ! Mais quand même... ton beau costard de location !"

Duo, gêné : "Ah, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Un tour en machine, ça fera largement l'affaire !"

Je soupire et souris : décidément, Duo ne changera jamais !

Heero, très sérieux : "Si tu y vas, je viens avec toi."

Wufei, le sourire aux lèvres : "Je viens avec vous. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas connu l'action. Et puis, peut-être que cela me permettra de regagner mon poste comme agent de première classe de la police préventive."

Trowa, amusé : "Hé bien, on peut dire que toi tu ne perds pas le nord !"

Sunny, prenant sa défense : "Il pense surtout à sa carrière. Avec ses capacités de combat, il perd son temps à la circulation !"

Dorothy, sautant sur l'occasion : "Oooh, comme c'est romantique ! La jeune fille de l'autre monde qui défend les intérêts de son courageux guerrier !"

Sunny la regarde avec mépris : "Mais bien sûr... Bon, il faudrait peut-être s'activer avant qu'ils pillent toute la maison ?"

Duo, tout sourire : "On y va, on y va ! Prêts les gars ?"

Quatre, très sérieux : "Je crois que je ferais mieux de rester ici..."

Sarah pose une main sur son bras et le regarde avec inquiétude : "Oui, s'ils t'ont reconnu, ils pourraient te faire du mal..."

Quatre, attendri : "Oh, ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais..."

Trowa : "Bon, je vous laisse. Ne sortez pas d'ici avant qu'on vous ait fait signe."

Ils acquiescent et je me tourne vers Duo, un peu inquiète : "Je suppose que ça ne servirait à rien de te dire de faire attention... -- "

Mon petit ami hausse un sourcil en souriant et m'embrasse tendrement, du bout des lèvres : "Je serai prudent, t'en fais pas. On va s'occuper de ces cocos et ensuite..."

Il appuie son front contre le mien en souriant et me regarde sans un mot mais Heero, légèrement rabat-joie, interrompt ce délicieux moment : "Hm. Je crois qu'on devrait y a..."

"WOUAaaaAAaaAaah !"

BOOM !

Relena, angoissée : "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Hiiii ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! Je savais pas que vous aviez amené vos amis aussi ! Tricheur !"

Trowa, soudain très sérieux : "C'est Camy ! J'y vais !"

Il sort et aussitôt, les autres garçons le suivent. On entend quelques coups qui pleuvent, des petits cris aigus poussés par Camy et des morceaux de farce recommencent à voler.

Sarah, inquiète : "Camy... J'espère qu'elle va bien."

Quatre, d'un air rassurant : "Oh, je pense que..."

Moi, joyeusement : "Oh, t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que Trowa prend soin d'elle ! ... Oh, pardon ! ° "

Quatre, perplexe : "C'est ce que j'allais dire ! "

Sarah : "Merci vous deux ! "

Elle tapote mon épaule puis se tourne vers Quatre pour l'embrasser mais c'est le moment que choisit Trowa pour amener Camy sous la table. Seulement, elle glisse sur un morceau de farce, s'écrase sur la table et la renverse dans un fracas de vaisselle cassée. Nous voilà à découvert. ° Aussitôt, Trowa fait tourner la table face à nous pour que nous nous en servions comme barrière. Après quoi, il retourne au combat.

Relena, en passant une main sur son front : "Tout ceci est ridicule ! Ça ne peut plus durer !"

Elle se lève, fait le tour de la table et vient se planter au milieu des Dindons. Je passe la tête par dessus notre barricade de fortune pour estimer la situation : certains Dindons sont à terre, d'autres non. En tout cas, les garçons vont bien ! Ouf ! ... Par contre, leurs tenues sont complètement foutues ! Ils sont recouverts de farce de dinde de la tête aux pieds ! Je me demande si c'est bon pour le teint ! °

Heero, sévèrement : "Relena, sois raisonnable, vas te mettre à l'abri."

Mais Relena, têtue comme une mule, n'en fait qu'à sa tête et fait quelques pas vers le chef des Dindons. Celui-ci s'apprête alors à remettre en marche son lanceur de farce de dinde mais, d'un coup de fouet, façon Indiana Jones, Camy arrête sa main en enserrant son poignet.

Camy, avec malice : "Hin hin hin ! Arrête de bouger ou je te ficelle comme une vulgaire volaille !"

Le Dindon n'a pas l'air franchement ravi : de sa main libre, il fait signe à ses compagnons qui aussitôt se déplacent dans la pièce de façon à nous encercler. Nonnn... A croire que nous sommes condamnés à être enterrés sous une montagne de farce.

Relena : "Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?"

Mais il serait difficile pour ces hommes de répondre, vu qu'ils n'ont creusé qu'un gros trou pour leurs yeux dans la dinde qu'ils portent sur la tête. -- Pour lui donner sa réponse, le chef des dindons sort donc un tract de sa poche et le lui tend. Heero va le prendre à sa place et nous le lit : "Pourquoi la tradition nous force-t-elle à manger de la dinde, une volaille si chère qu'il est impossible pour certains d'en acheter ? Après les Fêtes, j'ai honte de dire à mes collègues de travail que ma famille a mangé du poulet ! Et pourtant, le poulet, c'est très bon et bon marché. Dites NON à la dinde et OUI au poulet !"

Tout le monde : "..."

Je soupire et baisse la tête d'un air désespéré : "Tout ça pour ça..."

Aussitôt, la compagnie des pro poulets se mettent en place pour actionner de nouveau leurs machines infernales mais... soudain, une vitre derrière eux se brisent et une sorte de vague de chaleur entre dans la pièce, chose assez étonnante vu qu'il neige dehors. Il serait donc plus logique qu'un vent froid vienne nous faire frissonner mais, le fait est là : nous commençons tous à avoir très chaud !

AH ! Et, les Dindons ! Ils commencent à se prendre la tête ou plutôt la dinde à deux mains !

Camy, étonnée : "Ben qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?"

Quatre sort de derrière la table et invite Sarah et nous autres à en faire autant : "C'est la nouvelle température de la pièce : elle fait chauffer la viande qu'ils portent sur la tête et les fibres doivent sûrement se resserrer. Le trou qu'ils avaient creusé pour leurs yeux doit également s'être bouché. Si on ne fait rien, ils risquent d'étouffer."

Sarah, avec mauvaise humeur : "Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui les regretterait !"

Relena se tourne aussitôt vers son sauveur : "Heero, il faut faire quelque chose !"

Lui et les autres garçons se mettent alors au travail : armés de gros couteaux, ils commencent à découper les dindes ! Un moment tentée de les aider, je préfère m'approcher de la vitre cassée pour découvrir la cause de cette soudaine hausse de température.

Duo : "Sora, viens nous aider !"

Moi, gênée : "Une minute ! Je vais vérifier la source de cette chaleur ! ... J'ai peut-être même une idée !"

Sunny, occupée avec Wufei à découper une dinde, soupire et hausse les épaules : "Sûrement Ivan qui t'a encore poursuivie jusqu'ici pour te harceler !"

A ces mots, Duo laisse tout de suite tomber sa dinde et vient me rejoindre près de la fenêtre, couteau au poing : "Bon, où est-il celui là ?"

Je regarde en bas et fait signe à Ivan et Ichrak, sa garde-malade, qui se sont cachés derrière un buisson : "Hé ! Vous deux ! L'affaire est réglée, vous pouvez venir !"

Tous deux enjambent donc prudemment la fenêtre cassée et rentrent à l'intérieur.

Ivan, agacé : "Sora ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! Comment as-tu pu rentrer chez toi sans m'avertir l'autre jour ? Tu aurais quand même pu me déposer à l'école !"

Moi, gênée : "J'ai oublié, pardon..."

Ichrak, également agacée, prend brusquement Ivan par le bras : "Moi, ce que je trouve injuste, c'est que vous ne m'ayez rien dit au sujet de votre pouvoir ! Je connais très bien Monsieur Quatre et Mlle Sarah ! Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un pouvoir !"

Ivan, embarrassé : "Hm, c'est sûrement l'habitude... De toute façon, c'est inutile d'en parler maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait ! Maintenant vous savez !"

Je souris en pensant que cette histoire d'oubli de le ramener chez lui est également du passé. Il devrait aussi être indulgent envers moi !

Relena : "Bien. Puisque cette affaire est réglée, je vais appeler la police et le service de la sécurité ! Et dire que je leur avais donné congé aujourd'hui."

Elle sort et je me tourne vers les garçons, qui terminent de découper les dindes, puis vers Ivan : "Ne t'inquiète pas Ivan ! Je vais te ramener à l'école dès ce soir si tu veux ! "

A ces mots, Dorothy se précipite vers lui : "Oh non ! Monsieur Ivan ! Ne partez pas si vite ! Un homme aussi brave que vous ! J'aurais tout à fait besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour assurer ma sécurité !"

Ivan, gêné : "Hm, c'est que, je dois..."

Ichrak passe un bras en travers de sa poitrine d'un air un peu jaloux : "Il est toujours en convalescence ! Il doit rester chez Mr Winner !"

Dorothy fait la moue et se tourne vers moi en soupirant : "Ah, le monde est si mal fait ! J'aimerais tellement avoir des chevaliers servants moi aussi, comme vous, Mlle Sunny et Mlle Relena !"

Je regarde Duo qui est retourné s'occuper des Dindons avec le reste de la Compagnie Des Pilotes de Gundam puis souris : "Oui, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fière de mon "chevalier servant" ! "

Dorothy, avec un fin sourire : "Oh, mais je ne parlais pas seulement de Duo Maxwell... mais aussi de Heero Yuy. (Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds) Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Mlle Relena."

Je cherche des yeux Heero et m'aperçois qu'il était justement en train de me regarder. Un coup d'oeil vers Duo me montre qu'il est bien occupé... Je rejoins donc Heero, prend un couteau et l'aide à découper la dinde restante sur la tête d'un Dindon. Bon, voyons, une amorce de conversation : "Heu, alors... c'était mouvementée cette soirée, pas vrai ? "

Heero : "Hm. Il fallait s'y attendre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, cet homme vient troubler toutes les soirées de Noël de Relena, mais cette fois, il avait amené du renfort."

Moi, gênée : "Hm-moui... Heu, dis-moi, Heero, est-ce que..."

Heero, brusquement : "Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. Je vais bien. Les autres m'ont raconté que Duo et toi alliez devoir affronter des sortes d'épreuve prochainement, concentre-toi sur ça et repose-toi le plus possible. Il faudrait aussi que tu entraînes tes pouvoirs pour être préparée à toute éventualité."

Je le regarde puis reprend mon travail : "Oui, je sais. ... Merci. Dis, est-ce que, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?"

Heero : "Je fais des études, en sociologie. Je pense que ça m'aide à mieux comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je fais aussi des petits boulots de gardiennage à droite à gauche."

Je souris à ces mots : il a l'air de très bien s'en tirer. Tant mieux.

Heero, hésitant : "Je pense que, puisque nous faisons tous partie, d'une bande d'amis maintenant, je vais te donner à toi et aux autres mon adresse et mon e-mail, au cas où... Si tu as des ennuis, n'hésite pas à passer me voir."

Moi, embarrassée : "Hm, oui, j'y penserai ! (J'hésite un moment avant de reprendre) En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu as repris une vie normale ! C'est tellement chouette ! C'est vraiment la classe ! Tu as vraiment un don pour t'adapter à toutes les situations !"

Heero, en souriant tranquillement : "Oh, ça n'a pas été facile au début. Mais les obstacles ne sont pas un problème pour moi, je trouve ça plus stimulant. Réussir à obtenir quelque chose est toujours plus satisfaisant si on l'obtient après avoir surmonté et éliminer des obstacles."

AH ! C'est trop bizarre ! Pourquoi il dit ça ? Si ça tombe, il parle de Duo ! Il parle de m'obtenir ! Quelle horreur ! ... C'est flatteur mais quand même super embarrassant !

"Hum, alors ? Il ne reste plus que vous deux ! Vous en mettez du temps !"

Très gênée, je lève les yeux vers Duo et lui tend mon couteau : "Tu veux finir à ma place ? ° "

Duo, en prenant le couteau : "Avec plaisir !"

Il s'agenouille devant le malheureux Dindon et le fixe avec un regard effrayant avant de planter le couteau dans sa tête, ou plutôt, dans sa dinde, d'un geste sec. Un peu intimidée, par cette ambiance électrique, je préfère laisser les garçons entre eux et vais aider les autres à nettoyer la pièce.

-------------------------

Pfiouuu ! Quelle soirée mouvementée ! J'ai vraiment été contente de revoir tout le monde ! Et au bout du compte, en y repensant, cette histoire de Dindons était bien amusante ! ... Il n'y a que les paroles de Heero qui m'ont troublée, mais si ça tombe, je dois encore me faire des films !

Moi, pensive : "Ça, c'est tout à fait moi ! Il faut toujours que je dramatise tout !"

Assis derrière moi dans la baignoire, Duo m'enlace tendrement et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, une fois rentrés à la maison, il a fallu prendre un bain, alors, pour économiser l'eau...

Duo, tranquillement : "Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter autant ! On a déjà beaucoup de soucis à se faire avec les épreuves qui nous attendent alors, s'il faut en plus savoir bien interpréter les propos de Heero, on en a pour des années !"

Je baisse la tête pensivement et me tourne soudain vers mon petit ami : "Au fait, Relena, elle n'est plus accro à Heero ? Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup lui parler ce soir !"

Duo, songeur : "Hm, chais pas ! Je pense qu'elle n'a plus de béguin pour lui mais, tu as vu, elle lui fait toujours autant confiance ! Elle l'avait invité à venir dîner ce soir et sans être sûre qu'il allait venir, elle avait congédié tout le service de la sécurité, alors qu'elle savait très bien que le Dindon devait attaquer !"

Je souris et acquiesce vivement : "Oui ! C'est sans doute mieux comme ça ! Elle a maintenant avec lui une relation, plus saine je trouve ! Dépendre autant de quelqu'un, c'est un peu dangereux ! Surtout si ce n'est pas réciproque !"

Mon petit ami m'embrasse tendrement sur l'épaule puis dans le cou et murmure d'une voix douce : "C'est vrai, mais, comme on n'a pas ce problème, je veux croire que nous pourrons triompher de toutes ces épreuves qui nous attendent... même si Heero fait partie de l'une d'elles."

Je hausse les épaules et répond tranquillement : "Oui, de toute façon, tant qu'on reste unis, il n'y aura pas de vrai problème."

J'étire mes bras et mes jambes devant moi mais mes pieds rencontrent vite le bout de la baignoire, trop petite. Je me tourne vers Duo pour lui en faire la remarque mais celui-ci, toujours la tête posée sur mon épaule, a fermé les yeux. Un peu intriguée, je caresse ses cheveux doucement : "Hé, Duo !"

Aucune réponse. Les yeux clos, il respire tranquillement... en pesant de tout son poids sur mon dos !

Moi, perplexe : "Hé, Duo ! Tu, t'es un peu lourd..."

Toujours aucune réaction.

Bon, je n'ai pas le coeur à le réveiller. Je vais essayer de rester un peu comme ça... mais dès que mon dos sera en bouillie, je sors de la baignoire et je vais manger ! On n'a même pas continué le repas chez Relena tout à l'heure, tellement l'attaque des Dindons nous avait coupé l'appétit ! ... Aaah... Je crois que je suis dégoûtée de la dinde jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Je me tourne vers Duo et souris d'un air embarrassé : "Allez, Duo ! ... J'ai faim !"

Snif.

Á SUIVRE...

* * *

Ouuuh ! Ca c'est une soirée comme j'aimerais ne pas en vivre trop souvent ! Elle ne faisait pas partie des épreuves mais elle les valait bien ! lol La prochaine fois, nous fêterons Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Petits lutins, nous épierons les préparatifs de nos différents couples et nous suivrons plus ou moins anxieusement les mésaventures de Sora et Duo ! QUOI ?! Quelqu'un essaierait-il de saboter mon précieux dîner ? WOUAAAAH ! Sus à l'ennemi ! Tous à vos casserolles pour le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Joyeux Noël, Duo ! 


	8. Joyeux Noël, Duo !

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Camy/Trowa.  
Chapitre : 8/22

Petit message : Tadam ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Toi, moi, etc ! Merci à gentiiiiille Seya-chan pour sa lonnnngue review ! Gloire à toi ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent encore !

Bon bon bon... Je ne sais pas si ce sera le dernier chapitre pour ce week-end mais en tout cas, sachez que je vais partir en vacances à Paris dimanche soir donc je serai pas là pendant une semaine donc, pas de chapitre pendant une semaine. Ca va ? Vous survivrez ? Bah, je me doute bien que oui alors j'espère que Seya-chan me laissera une review pour ce chapitre demain, comme ça, je posterai vite vite la première partie de la deuxième épreuve et ensuite, je vous laisserai en plein suspense ! Ahahahahahahahahahah ! Diabolique, non ? Mais pas du tout ! Je le fais par amour pour vouuuuus !

Bref bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre mes chéris ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Joyeux Noël Duo !

Ta-ta-taaa ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 24 Décembre ! Et Hilde a décidé de passer le réveillon chez son copainnnn ! ... Du coup, Duo et moi avons la maison pour nous tout seuuuuls ! ... Mais Duo travaille aujourd'huiiii ! Et c'est moi qui vais devoir faire la cuisine pour ce soiiiir ! Ouaiiis !

On voit bien que Duo et moi venons fraîchement de nous remettre ensemble sinon, il serait beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée de me voir cuisiner quelque chose... Enfin, comme ce soir, je cuisine pour une personne très très importante, je dois absolument faire un chef d'oeuvre d'art culinaire ! Bon, pas la peine non plus de créer la huitième Merveille du Monde, ni de sortir la classique dinde aux marrons. Vu ce qui s'est passé à la soirée de Relena, je crois qu'on va plutôt manger quelque chose comme du poulet... ou du lapin... Il suffirait que j'achète du lapin en conserve et que je le fasse mijoter et, ça devrait marcher, non ? ... Non ? Bouuuh ! Je crois que je vais devoir appeler maman ! Mais bon, puisque là, il me manque des ingrédients et que je dois acheter une bûche de Noël, je vais avoir besoin de, hum, sous.

Je referme les placards, et me tourne vers la table. Personne. C'est pas vrai ! Duo était là y'a à peine une minute ! Il serait quand même pas reparti au travail sur la pointe des pieds sans même un bisou ? Enfin, il est peut-être parti se reposer dans la chambre. Un peu inquiète, je sors de la maison et vais jusqu'au petit bâtiment pour vérifier. Duo est là, debout sur le lit, et fouille dans les placards.

Moi, perplexe : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Duo, gêné : "Ah, excuse-moi ! J'ai vu que tu étais occupée alors, comme je commençais à me demander ce que tu comptais m'offrir demain pour Noël... "

Moi, surprise : "Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu fouillais les placards pour trouver ton cadeau ! C'est inutile ! Je l'ai caché dans ma chambre, à la maison !"

Duo rie et se frotte l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé : "Ben, c'est que, j'ai pas eu des cadeaux de Noël très souvent ! Alors, chuis impatient ! "

Je souris et monte sur le lit pour l'embrasser : "Hm, tu es trop mignon ! Je te promet que tu auras toujours un cadeau de Noël, peut-être pas un toujours très beau, et peut-être que ça te plaira pas tous les ans, mais au moins, tu en auras un ! "

Mon petit ami m'embrasse tendrement sur le front : "Merci ma chérie, t'es adorable."

Je rosis de plaisir et regarde ailleurs, vers les placards... Hm ?

Moi, étonnée : "Hé, Duo ! Elle est où la petite boîte en fer ?"

Duo, embarrassé : "Ah... Quelle boîte en fer ?"

Moi, perplexe : "Ben, _la_ boîte en fer ! Tu te souviens pas ? Y'a deux trois jours ! Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait dans les placards au dessus du lit ! Tu m'as proposé de les fouiller moi-même et, au milieu des piles de t-shirt, de pantalons et de sous-vêtements, il y avait cette petite boîte. Tu sais... (Je baisse les yeux, un peu gênée) il y avait un morceau de Deathscythe à l'intérieur... "

Duo regarde ailleurs et gratte l'arrière de sa tête, l'air embarrassé : "Ah ouais, cette boîte..."

Moi, stupéfaite : "Quoi ? Tu l'as quand même pas jetée ?"

Duo, précipitamment : "Ah ! Nan nan ! Je l'ai juste mise ailleurs, pour un projet... Je te le montrerai très bientôt ! "

Bizarre, bizarre... J'espère qu'il ne l'a vraiment pas jetée, ce serait dommage pour lui. Il avait l'air d'y tenir... Enfin, bon ! Revenons-en au menu de ce soir ! Les sous pour les courses ! Il faut que... il va falloir que je quémande !

--------------

Pendant ce temps, dans le Central Park de la même colonie, le cirque est resté pour Noël. Mais Camy n'était pas tout à fait ravie de passer les fêtes dans la grande famille du cirque. Depuis un peu plus de six mois qu'elle sortait avec Trowa, les petits week-ends passés en amoureux se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Bon, bien sûr, c'était sûrement normal, c'était la vie qu'avait choisie Trowa et c'était aussi la vie qu'elle avait choisie mais il y avait bien quelques petites choses qu'une femme avait le droit d'attendre de la part de son petit ami, non ?

Trowa, gêné : "Allons, Camy..."

Camy, en pleurs : "OUINNNN ! Tu m'aimes plus ! On passe presque jamais de temps ensemble ! Et ce soir il va encore y avoir tout le monde et je suis horrible ! Je suis la seule à jamais avoir de jolie robe à me mettre ! Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance ? Déjà que Mlle Relena s'est trompé d'adresse pour mon invitation ! Ensuite, je me fais capturer par des Dindons et enfin j'ai ma tenue préférée qu'est fichue à cause de toutes les tâches de farce de dinde ! Ouinnnn ! Je suis la personne la plus malheureuse du monnnde !"

Trowa soupire et la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter : "Allons, Camy, ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave... Si tu veux, aujourd'hui, on peut sortir tous les deux, et si tu vois un vêtement qui t'intéresse dans un magasin, on l'achètera !"

Camy, en renâclant : "Tous les deux, en amoureux ?"

Trowa l'embrasse doucement sur le front : "Oui, juste tous les deux."

Elle se serre contre lui, baisse la tête pensivement avant de lever les yeux vers lui, timidement : "Et c'est pas grave pour le vêtement ? Ça va peut-être... coûter cher !"

Trowa, avec un fin sourire : "Hm, Relena nous a donné une petite prime pour l'avoir débarrassée du Dindon ! Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter pour ça !"

Camy sourit alors jusqu'aux oreilles et l'embrasse follement : "Youpiiiii !"

-------------------

Bon, bon, bon... J'ai ma liste de courses. J'ai sorti tous les plats et ustensiles qu'on avait, je suis allée voir maman pour établir une liste de mille et un conseils à suivre, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir faire les courses ! Ou alors à tout laisser tomber et à trouver dans l'annuaire un traiteur pas trop cher. ... Ou à faire appel à mes pouvoirs.

Je veuuuuuuuuuuuux ! ... Mais ça serait pas raisonnable ! Ce serait de la triche ! Grrr ! Quand je pense que Wufei va sûrement emmener Sunny dans un resto romantique et tout et tout pour fêter son retour au poste d'agent de la Police Préventive. Ah ! C'est pas que je sois envieuse pour le resto et tout ça, pas du tout ! Je suis super contente de passer une soirée à la maison avec Duo... mais toute cette cuisine à faire ! Je sais pas si j'en suis capable !

Toc-toc-toc !

Intriguée, je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir et découvre Leen derrière la porte. Elle a encore cet air malicieux un peu démoniaque sur le visage.

Moi, méfiante : "Duo est parti au travail tout à l'heure. A ce que je sache, il n'est pas parti flirter avec une pétasse."

Leen, toute gentille : "Oh, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venue ! J'ai entendu dire que tu allais cuisiner le repas de ce soir alors je suis venue te féliciter pour ton courage !"

Moi, surprise : "Oh ! Merci ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !"

Leen, sur un ton mielleux : "Ça va pas être facile, c'est sûr ! Duo va sûrement être exigeant, voir même un peu grognon s'il est fatigué ! Si tout est raté, il va être déçuuu ! Les deux derniers Noël, c'était la fin de la guerre et il y avait Hilde qui s'occupait du repas mais quand il est parti dans ton monde, elle était siii inquiète et elle a vite trouvé du réconfort et une épaule pour pleurer dans les bras de son futur copain ! Et maintenant que Duo t'a retrouvée, il doit certainement s'attendre à passer le plus beau Noël de toute sa vie ! Tu imagines la responsabilité qui est sur tes épaules ! C'est vraiment courageux de ta part ! Vraiment, je t'admire !"

Gloups.

Leen, tout sourire : "Bon, bah, je vais te laisser ! Je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure pour voir si ça se passe bien ! Et j'irai téléphoner à Duo pour lui annoncer le résultat ! Allez, salut !"

Elle s'en va et claque la porte derrière elle... et moi, je reste toute seule avec mon immense responsabilité. C'est terrible ! J'y arriverai pas ! Duo va découvrir que je suis une ménagère pitoyable qui mérite d'être recalée au rang de fille débauchée indigne de toute confiance et de toute vie de couple ! Raaah ! J'aurais dû le savoir ! De toute façon, il aurait fini par le remarquer ! Je fais le ménage tous les trois mois alors, les moutons de poussière sous le lit auraient fini par s'accumuler ! Je sais pas cuisiner autre chose que les petits-déjeuners et les goûters ! Je sais juste préparer de la purée en sachet avec du jambon ! Je sais faire cuire les pâtes, les steacks, les escalopes mais je ne connais rien aux différentes cuissons ! Je suis pas mariable ! Je suis pas faite pour la vie de couple ! Je ne suis qu'une pétasse ! Une petite amie ! C'est trop nuuuul !

En fait, je suis sûre que même les pétasses savent faire la cuisine ! Je suis une, une souillon ! C'est monstrueux ! Je dois sûrement être une sorte de créature monstrueuse qui n'est douée que pour la copulation ! C'est vraiment minable. D'ordinaire, je téléphonerai bien à Sunny pour me faire réconforter mais, elle doit être avec Wufei alors, je ne vais pas la déranger. Je vais, sortir, et aller faire les courses. Oui, puisque c'est mon destin, je vais aller faire les courses, faire une tentative de création culinaire, mettre le feu à la maison et mourir dans les flammes purgatoires du châtiment suprême que mérite ma misérable existence...

Enfin, on verra bien, peut-être que je vais réussir ! Peut-être que ça plaira à Duo ! Ouais, en tout cas, le feu à la maison, on va quand même éviter ! Oui oui ! Je vais me reprendre et aller faire les courses !

Je sèche mes larmes, respire un bon coup puis prend ma veste, les sous, et j'y vais !

---------------------

Quelque part en centre-ville, dans les rues enneigées, Trowa et Camy se promenaient bras dessus bras dessous, en gentils et sages amoureux qu'ils étaient... Mais bien sûr. On y croit tous ! Comme si ça existait encore de nos jours ! Si Trowa marchait tranquillement, en flânant, l'air de rien, Camy, quant à elle, était pendue à son bras (C'était son endroit de prédilection pour se pendre, après les lèvres de Trowa) et tentait de lui soutirer des renseignements... par la tentation... Hé oui, dans le genre féminin, on se refait pas !

Camy, une main glissée dans l'imper de Trowa : "Allezzz ! Dis-moiii ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté pour Noël ? Une robe ? Un bijou ? Un parfum ?"

Trowa, innocemment : "Je suis quand même capable d'être un peu plus original que ça, tu le sais bien."

C'était certes indéniable, pense la jeune fille. Après tout, on ne peut pas attendre un cadeau ordinaire venant d'un pilote de gundam reconverti dans le monde du cirque.

Camy, enthousiaste : "Un Noël en combi spatiale en suspension dans l'espace ! ... Nan, ça doit pas être possible, et hors de prix ! Oh, je sais pas, moi ! Diiiis !"

Trowa lui sourit tendrement et caresse sa joue avec douceur : "Patience, tu verras ça ce soir, à minuit."

Camy, avec de gros yeux gloutons et brillants : "Mais j'avais prévu autre chose... (Elle chuchote) pour minuit..."

Elle exécute à l'intérieur de l'imper un mouvement de main invisible à nos yeux mais qui semble faire réagir Trowa et le laisse songeur : "Nous verrons si nous avons le temps. La soirée sera certainement festive, animée... et épuisante."

Camy fait la moue et boude : elle retire sa main et s'arrête, en croisant les bras : "Pfff ! Tu mérites pas le cadeau que je t'ai offert !"

Trowa la fixe d'un air étonné et, comme elle se remet brusquement à marcher, il lui emboîte le pas pour lui demander d'un ton intrigué : "Hm, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptais m'offrir de si important ce soir ?"

Camy, toute fière : "Hm ! Je te le dirai pas ! Ça t'apprendra ! ... Pfff !"

Trowa soupire puis sourit : "Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons sagement attendre ce s..."

Il s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase en apercevant Sora, qui venait vers eux, des paquets plein les bras. Elle marchait vite, l'air impatient et ne semblait même pas les voir.

Camy, perplexe, en la voyant les dépasser : "Hé, Sora !"

Etonnée, cette dernière s'arrête net et se retourne vers eux : "Oh ! Salut ! Je vous avais pas vus ! Désolée !"

Trowa, surpris : "Tous ces paquets... c'est toi qui fais la cuisine ce soir ?"

Sora, gênée : "Hm-moui. Enfin, je vais essayer !"

Camy, joyeusement : "Bah, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu rates ! Si ?"

Trowa, en se tenant le menton : "Je n'ai jamais goûté à ta cuisine Sora, mais je crois me souvenir que tu t'aies souvent plainte, l'été dernier, des remarques que te faisaient ton frère et ton père sur ta cuisine..."

Sora, embarrassée : "Oui, mais j'ai eu un peu le temps de cuisiner quelques trucs toute seule depuis, à l'École. Mais bon, faire cuire une viande au four, c'est surtout ça qui me fait peur."

Camy, toute joyeuse : "Si tu suis la recette sur le livre de cuisine, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !"

Sora, pleine d'espoir : "Oui ! Ça va aller ! C'est pour Duo, alors je vais faire de mon mieux !"

Trowa, avec un sourire encourageant : "Même si tu ne réussis pas, je suis sûr que Duo ne t'en voudra pas. C'est déjà un vrai miracle que vous ayez pu vous retrouver et reprendre votre histoire là où vous l'aviez laissée. S'il se montre difficile, n'hésite pas à nous l'envoyer ! Je lui ferai personnellement la morale !"

Sora, rassurée : "Oui ! Je n'oublierai pas ! Merci Trowa ! Et merci à toi aussi Camy ! ... Bon, je vous laisse ! Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer si je veux avoir le temps de préparer le repas ! "

Trowa : "Très bien. Dépêches-toi vite ! Et passes un Joyeux Noël !"

Camy : "Oui, joyeux Noël ! "

Sora acquiesce vivement puis reprend son chemin en leur souriant joyeusement : "Merci ! Joyeux Noël à vous aussi !"

Les deux jeunes gens la regardent s'éloigner puis, Camy se tourne vers son petit ami avec des yeux brillants d'excitation et se serre contre lui pour lui chuchoter : "On aurait aussi le temps pour certaines choses si on rentrait maintenant, nous aussi... "

Trowa sourit finement, ne répond rien mais l'enveloppe dans son imper et tous deux reprennent le chemin inverse, vers le Central Park, à travers les rues enneigées, comme un gentil et sage petit couple d'amoureux...

------------------------

Héhéhé ! Parfait - parfait ! Après une malheureuse rencontre avec Trowa et Camy, qui m'ont gentiment rappelé que je n'étais pas une lumière en cuisine mais qui m'ont aussi promis d'engueuler Duo s'il se montrait difficile avec ma future mixture de ce soir, j'ai fini par croiser Sandra ! Mais ouiiiii, souvenez-vous ! La fille que mon petit ami a embrassée pendant qu'on n'était plus ensemble ! Ça vous revient ? Très bien ! Donc, je l'ai embarquée en chemin et maintenant, nous voilà parties en balade pour terminer les courses ! Houpiii !

Sandra : "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas préparer en entrée ? Si tu prends des huîtres, je te conseille de laisser Duo les ouvrir ! "

Moi, gênée : "Les huîtres, même si j'y ai jamais goûté, j'aime pas ça ! En plus, tu crois vraiment que Duo a les moyens qu'on s'achète des huîtres ?"

Sandra, en riant : "Oui, excuse-moi ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre des crevettes, c'est dix fois meilleur ! Avec de la mayonnaise ! "

A cette pensée, nous sourions toutes les deux d'un air gourmand avant d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai qu'on se ressemble...

Moi, pensivement : "Mais quand même, avec ce que je t'ai raconté, ce qui s'est passé chez Relena, on ne peut pas manger de la dinde ce soir ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais préparer à la place ?"

Sandra, songeuse : "Du rôti... ou de la caille ?"

Comme je ne sais pas trop où trouver de la caille, ni quel goût ça a, etc, j'hésite : "Oui, pourquoi pas...? J'aimerais bien rester dans la volaille pour Noël."

Sandra acquiesce en souriant : "Tu ferais un très bon choix en choisissant la caille : c'est plus petit que la dinde, c'est moins cher et très bon aussi, surtout avec des marrons ! "

Ça a l'air super bon, dit comme ça ! J'en baverais presque ! Si seulement je pouvais préparer ça aussi bien que dans mon imagination !

Sandra, pensive : "Accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées... (Je rosis de plaisir à cette pensée) ... et de champignons ou d'autres légumes..."

A ces mots, j'ai carrément l'imagination qui part en vrille et acquiesce d'un air déterminé : "Très bien ! Dans ce cas, ce sera crevettes, caille et pommes de terre sautées avec champignons !"

Je prend Sandra par le bras et l'embarque pour la charcuterie. Avec son aide, j'aurais certes beaucoup moins de prestige mais au moins, Duo aura de quoi manger ce soir et c'est le plus important ! ... D'ailleurs, je me sens de si bonne humeur que je me demande si je ne vais pas inviter Sandra à rester un peu ce soir, ce serait dommage qu'elle ne profite pas du repas elle aussi !

Enfin, faudrait pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps non plus ! Je lui donnerai une part de ce qu'on aura cuisiné et puis voià !

--------------------

18h34... Encore deux petites heures et Duo pourrait enfin chez lui. Honnêtement, il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que Sora était en train de cuisiner à l'heure qu'il était, et encore plus curieux de savoir si le repas allait être réussi ! Mais bon, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une première fois !

Il met en marche un court instant le pilote automatique de sa navette, le temps de sortir de sa poche une petite boîte en fer de la taille d'un écrin et l'ouvre avec précaution. Le fond était tapissé par un carré de mousse, enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu, et là-dessus reposait le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Sora pour Noël. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas grand-chose, et bien sûr, contrairement à ce qu'un autre pourrait lui offrir, ça ne lui avait pas coûté bien cher, mais il espérait que la jeune fille avait gardé à l'esprit que certains objets pouvaient avoir également une valeur affective, à défaut d'une valeur pécuniaire. Oui, Sora n'était pas trop compliquée pour ça, et puis, il savait qu'elle aimait les bijoux, quelque soit leur valeur, tant qu'ils étaient "esthétiquement jolis", selon ses propres mots.

Et puis, un cadeau comme celui-là, ça ne pouvait que lui rappeler des souvenirs, leur rappeler des souvenirs à tous les deux...

Duo pose ses yeux sur l'objet et reste rêveur un long moment. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive l'appel d'une petite diablesse...

Jetant un oeil au pilote automatique, il sort donc de la salle de pilotage et rejoint la salle de communication : "Ici Duo Maxwell, j'écoute !"

Le visage de Leen apparaît alors à l'écran : "Salut Duo ! "

Duo, étonné : "Leen ? Salut... Comment ça va ?"

Leen, joyeusement : "Bien, bien... Je voulais juste te prévenir que je suis allée voir Sora aujourd'hui et qu'elle t'a préparé un repas absolument délicieux ! Bon, bien sûr, elle s'est faite aider mais elle a très bien travaillé ! Enfin, elle avait l'air rassuré d'avoir réussi ! Je l'ai même entendu dire qu'elle avait spécialement tout préparé pour toi ! C'était drôle : pendant qu'elle cuisinait, elle arrêtait pas de rechigner en disant qu'elle aurait préféré mille fois que tu l'invites dans un super restaurant cinq étoiles avec des repas hauts de gamme et tout le tralala ! Ça m'a surprise ! Je sais que vous êtes accros l'un à l'autre alors jamais j'aurais imaginé qu'elle pourrait avoir des reproches envers ton métier !"

Duo fronce les sourcils : c'était pas possible ! Lorsqu'ils avaient dîné avec ses parents, Sora avait eu l'air si fière de lui et de ce qu'il faisait ! Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle se plaignait de son train de vie ? Est-ce que tout ça n'était pas un nouveau mensonge de Leen ?

Duo, suspicieux : "Hm, tu ne serais pas encore en train de mentir ?"

Leen, en haussant les épaules : "Bah, tu verras bien ce soir ! Mais je me demande si elle n'est pas du genre "comédienne", à faire des plans et des manigances... Qui sait ? Peut-être que même quand le plat sera cuit, elle prétendra de s'apercevoir que la viande est avariée et te dira que vous feriez mieux d'aller au restaurant !"

Duo, agacé : "Ouais, je verrais ça en rentrant. Á plus tard, Leen."

Leen, avec un beau sourire innocent : "Á plus taaard !"

Légèrement soucieux, Duo raccroche tout doucement. Que devait-il penser ? Qui devait-il croire ? Au bout du compte, il avait passé deux mois dans le même monde que Sora et six dans le même monde que Leen... mais en mettant tous les moments passés ensemble bout à bout, il avait passé plus de temps avec Sora. Et pourtant, il doutait encore ! C'était comme s'il ne la connaissait toujours pas... Que faire ? Si seulement il pouvait rentrer tout de suite pour lui demander ! ... Ou lui téléphoner ? Oui, pourquoi pas...

-----------------------

Niark niark niark ! C'était presque fini ! Si le coup de téléphone entre Sora et Duo n'avait pas semblé houleux le moins du monde, il en serait pourtant terminé de leur couple avant que sonne minuit ce soir !

Le sourire machiavélique de Leen s'étire largement à cette simple pensée. Ses acolytes fans de Duo l'observent d'un oeil un peu effrayé.

Fan A : "Leeeeen, tu es sûre que c'est bien prudent ? C'est un peu, pervers de les séparer comme ça ? On pourrait pas simplement lui envoyer des menaces de mort ?"

Fan B : "Ouiii ! Ou alors, on pourrait juste lui rendre la vie impossible en mettant des punaises dans toutes ses chaussures ! En découpant ses vêtements !"

Fan A, très excitée : "Superrrrr ! Le soir, on pourrait aussi lui brûler les pieds avec des cigarettes !"

Long silence.

Leen, en fronçant les sourcils : "Idiote ! Sora dort dans le même lit que Duo ! Si on rentre à l'intérieur et qu'on lui fait ça, elle va crier et Duo va se réveiller ! Il va nous voir et nous détester !"

Fan A, étonnée et déçue : "Elle dort dans le même lit que Duo ? Mais... pourquoi ?"

Leen, agacée : "A ton avis ?"

Long silence.

Devant leur excessive naïveté, Leen pousse un profond soupir désespéré. Et là, soudain, l'esprit de ses camarades penchent très légèrement du côté pervers et elles ouvrent de grands yeux stupéfaits : "Oooooh !"

Leen, impatiente : "Bon, ça suffit ! J'y vais ! Je vais aller gâcher ses petits plans de parfaite femme au foyer ! C'est bien fini les roucoulades !"

Fan A : "Mais comment vas-tu faire pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine sans qu'elle te voit ?"

Leen, l'air triomphant : "Pff ! Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle est du genre à surveiller ses fourneaux ? Ah ah ah ! Nonnn ! Elle est dans la chambre, dans l'autre bâtiment ! Je me faufilerai facilement dans la cuisine ! Comme on dit : Á bon chat, bon pas !"

Fan B, perplexe : "Á bon chat, bon pas ? Mais c'est pas ça qu'on dit !"

Leen, gênée : "Hum-hum ! Peu importe ! J'y vais !"

Et tel un félin, elle se glisse par la porte, fouille les placards jusqu'à trouver celui qui cache le four et, tourne le bouton jusqu'à faire chauffer le four au maximum. Puis, un sourire diabolique sur le visage, elle sort de la maison à pas furtifs, avant de de s'enfuir avec ses deux camarades. Encore une heure avant le retour de Duo. Elle reviendrait à ce moment-là pour observer leur rupture, pour admirer son triomphe !

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahah !"

---------------------------

Duo rentrait tranquillement à la maison, le sourire aux lèvres, prêt à fêter Noël en amoureux avec sa petite Sora. Quel pouvait bien être ce mystérieux cadeau qu'elle lui avait trouvé ? Il avait beau dire à tout le monde que recevoir ou pas un cadeau de Noël de sa part lui importait peu, maintenant qu'elle était là...il était malgré tout impatient de savoir ce que c'était ! Le coeur léger et le pas pressé, Duo rentrait dans la cour lorsque malheureusement, quelque chose d'inquiétant lui saute aux yeux : une légère fumée noire s'échappait de la fenêtre de la maison. Paniqué à l'idée que la maison soit aux prises des flammes, il se précipite à l'intérieur et constate avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucun feu, juste un peu de fumée qui sortait du four, grand ouvert. Sora était assise par terre, juste à côté, le dos appuyé contre un placard. Les yeux baissés et la mine défaite, elle toussait un peu tout en laissant de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues, silencieusement.

Inquiet, Duo s'approche et s'accroupit devant elle : "Sora, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Sora, désespérée : "J'avais fait, un super repas avec Sandra. On avait mis la caille cuire au four mais, je comprend pas, j'étais sortie pour aller écrire dans la chambre, et j'ai pas surveillé ! Et tout a brûlé ! C'est tout noir maintenant ! On dirait du charbon ! Il n'y a plus rien à manger !"

Duo, perplexe : "Mais, c'est pas grave ! Il reste toujours quelque chose, non ?"

Sora soupire et désigne la table sur laquelle reposait quelques assiettes : "Il reste, les crevettes... et les pommes de terre sautées, avec les champignons... Mais y'a plus de viande !"

Duo sourit d'un air attendri : il avait déjà connu bien pire comme situation alors il pouvait se passer de viande sans aucun problème ! Mais... Soudain, sa conversation avec Leen lui revient à l'esprit : est-ce que par hasard Sora avait fait exprès de tout faire brûler ? Après tout, ce n'était pas bien difficile de surveiller un four... Non ? Et son insistance devant les dégâts, est-ce que c'était pour l'obliger à l'emmener au restaurant ? Et puis, ces mots qu'elle aurait dit selon Leen, est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Sora, en soupirant : "Et les magasins doivent être tous fermés à cette heure-ci, c'est trop tard pour en racheter maintenant..."

Duo, suspicieux : "Tu aimerais qu'on aille au restaurant ?"

Sora, étonnée : "Oh ! Heu, nan ! Enfin, ça me dérangerait pas mais, j'étais tellement contente de pouvoir passer une soirée entière avec toi à la maison, tranquilles."

Pfff. Visiblement, Leen lui avait encore raconté des salades.

Duo soupire et sourit légèrement : "Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Leen traîner dans les parages aujourd'hui ?"

Sora, méfiante : "Heu, si, pourquoi ? ... Ah ! Tu crois que c'est elle qui a saboté mon, ma volaille ?"

C'est vrai, il n'avait pas été jusqu'à penser ça mais c'était tout à fait envisageable. C'était même tout à fait son genre.

D'un geste agacé, il referme le four et se lève pour regarder autour d'eux, à la recherche d'un éventuel indice. Son regard balaie rapidement la pièce et il aperçoit soudain un charmant visage bien connu derrière la fenêtre. Se voyant découverte, Leen se lève brusquement et s'enfuit. Duo s'apprête à se lancer à sa poursuite mais Sora, qui s'est relevée, le retient par le bras.

Sora, en souriant : "Attends ! ... C'est pas grave ! Si elle n'a rien de mieux à faire que saboter la soirée des autres le soir de Noël, ce sont ses affaires, mais nous, on ne va pas la laisser tout gâcher n'est-ce pas ? ... En plus, si tu la retrouves, soit la situation empirera, soit elle s'améliorera ! Si elle culpabilise, elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite ! Et si son mauvais coup lui permet de passer une meilleure soirée, tant mieux pour elle !"

Duo, agacé : "Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?"

Sora, toute contente : "Je passerais une bien meilleure soirée si on passe un Noël tranquille ici, tous les deux, plutôt que si tu pars à sa poursuite et que je dois t'attendre ici pendant des heures !"

Duo reste pensif un moment avant de soupirer en souriant : "Tu as raison. Je m'occuperai de ça demain. En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Ça a l'air bizarre ces bestioles roses sur la table !"

Sora, en riant : "Ce sont des crevettes ! Allez ! Vas fermer la fenêtre, s'il te plaît ! Moi, je vais mettre la table !"

Duo la regarde d'un oeil attendri puis va fermer la fenêtre, le sourire aux lèvres. Dehors, la neige avait cessé de tomber et recouvrait la ville d'un manteau blanc qui lui semblait plein de chaleur. Ce soir, c'était la veille de Noël et il s'annonçait comme étant encore plus beau que les précédents.

---------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, au cirque, toute la troupe s'apprêtait à fêter Noël. Alors que Camy se préparait dans la caravane de Catherine, Trowa avait rapidement pris sa douche et s'était mis à fouiller discrètement la chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose d'assez imprécis... peut-être le cadeau de Noël qu'elle comptait lui offrir...

Alors qu'il fouillait dans la commode, remuant honteusement les petites affaires de sa bien aimée, qui devait penser qu'il n'irait jamais jusqu'à chercher par là, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche : un petit paquet cadeau joliment enrubanné, assorti d'une carte qui lui était adressé. Avec des doigts fort experts, il décolle le scotch et fait glisser le présent hors de son sachet, dans sa main.

Trowa, stupéfait : "Oh..."

C'était un livre ! O.O Un livre illustré ! Une sorte de, bande dessinée, dont il semblait être le héros ! En feuilletant les pages, il jette un rapide coup d'oeil à l'histoire. Elle racontait son histoire à elle, son passé, sa rencontre avec lui et toutes ses pensées y étaient consignées ! Ses hésitations, ses doutes, ses peurs... mais aussi, sa joie d'être avec lui, son amour, sa passion...

Hum... Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié les passages érotiques. Autant dire que ce livre n'était pas à remettre entre toutes les mains !

Soudain, la porte de la caravane s'ouvre brusquement sur Camy, qui en le découvrant en flagrant délit de tricherie de Noël, pousse un cri indigné et met les poings sur ses hanches : "Trowa Barton ! C'est scandaleux ! Comment peux-tu fouiller ainsi dans mes petites culottes sans aucune pudeur ? En plus, tu as ouvert ton cadeau avant l'heure !"

Trowa, embarrassé : "C'est que tu m'as soumis à une tentation bien trop... tentante ! (Camy fait la moue) Mais je ne regrette pas d'y avoir cédée, ce cadeau est magnifique, merci ma chérie."

Il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras, ce qui évidemment, de la part de monsieur Trowa Barton, n'est jamais de refus donc, Camy oublie vite sa rancune et se serre contre lui. ... Enfin, "oublie sa rancune", c'est vite dit ! On parle de Camy, là !

Camy, boudeuse : "Mais tu l'as ouvert avant l'heure ! C'est pas juuuuuste !"

Trowa lui sourit tendrement, l'embrasse sur le front puis se détache d'elle pour aller prendre une enveloppe en haut d'une armoire, trop haute pour que Camy puisse l'atteindre sans prendre une chaise. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui tend d'un air tranquille : "Tiens, c'est pour toi. Joyeux Noël !"

Tout d'abord surprise, Camy baisse les yeux vers l'enveloppe avant de la prendre dans un geste lent, mais, tout de suite, elle se met à l'ouvrir avec impatience, pour finalement en tirer deux billets.

Camy, stupéfaite : "Ca alors, c'est... Des billets pour un voyage dans les îles ! Sur Terre ! Aaaaaah ! J'y crois pas ! C'est superrr !"

Elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse passionnément. Amusé par sa réaction, Trowa la serre contre lui en souriant tendrement : "Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir. Je m'étais bien rendue compte que ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas passé du temps ensemble mais cette fois-ci, c'est le moment idéal pour prendre des vacances ! Il doit faire beau dans les îles. On aura du soleil ! Et si tu veux quand même voir de la neige, on pourra toujours échanger ces billets contre un voyage en Europe. Á cette époque de l'année, il doit y avoir plein de bâtiments historiques très joliment décorés. "

Camy, en riant : "Des bâtiments historiques ! Non mais tu plaisantes ! À nous le soleil et les cocotiers ! Youpiiii !"

Trowa hausse un sourcil devant une telle désinvolture face aux monuments historiques mais sourit et hausse les épaules en serrant contre lui sa très chère petite amie.

----------------------

"Driiiiiiing !"

Hm... Nannnn, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Nannn !

Je me tourne et me retourne pour essayer d'attraper le réveil. Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir posé sur ma table de nuit, hier soir, pour être sûre que Duo ne le ferait pas sonner à une heure trop matinale rien que pour pouvoir avoir son cadeau. ... Mais, qu'est-ce que...? Il se déplace ou quoi ce réveil !

Agacée, j'ouvre les yeux et m'assied dans le lit, pour apercevoir Duo qui éteint le réveil tranquillement puis se tourne vers moi avec un sourire beaucoup trop innocent pour être honnête. Pourquoi cette scène me dit quelque chose ?

Moi, vexée : "C'est une vengeance c'est ça ? Tu sais que la rancune n'est pas une très grande preuve de maturité ? Le pardon est un signe de sagesse !"

Duo, avec malice : "Désolé, mais j'avais vraiment envie que tu voies ce que ça fait d'être réveillé par un réveil qui hurle dans tes oreilles qu'il est heure de te lever !"

Je fronce les sourcils et jette un oeil au réveil : minuit...

Moi, en soupirant : "Ben voyons, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! J'ai dû dormir à peine une demi-heure ! Tu es resté éveillé pendant tout ce temps ?"

Duo, apparemment fier de lui : "Oui ! J'étais impatient de recevoir mon cadeau et de t'offrir le tien ! (Il ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sort une sorte d'écrin !) Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Joyeux Noël."

Je fixe la petite boîte avec de grands yeux étonnés et me demande si, par bonheur, ce ne serait pas une très jolie bague ! Oh, bien sûr, rien de très coûteux, de la camelote ferait l'affaire, même ! Mais je voudrais tellement avoir une bague que mon petit ami m'aurait offerte ! Je veuuuuuuux !

Je prend le petit écrin avec précaution et l'ouvre tout doucement : c'est un pendentif ! Mais, pas n'importe lequel ! Il s'agit en fait du fameux bouton de chemise ! Je pensais qu'on l'avait perdu, qu'il était devenu je ne sais quoi mais c'est Duo qui l'avait ! Visiblement, il l'a fait recouvrir de métal et percer afin qu'on puisse y faire passer une chaîne ! Superrrr ! C'est bien plus pratique comme ça ! C'est mieux que de le trimballer dans sa poche !

Duo, timidement : "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Moi, précipitamment : "Ah ! C'est super ! Ça me touche beaucoup que tu m'offres ça ! C'est assez symbolique entre nous, et puis je suis contente de le retrouver ! Enfin, je te l'avais offert il y a dix ans, c'est peut-être toi qui devrais le garder !"

Mais Duo fait non de la tête : "Non, je te l'avais offert à toi, l'été dernier ! Donc, c'est à toi de le garder ! Je veux qu'il soit à toi."

Je baisse les yeux sur le pendentif et le retire doucement de sa boîte : "En tout cas, c'est doublement chouette de l'avoir fait recouvrir de métal ! Comme il date d'il y a dix ans, il aurait fini par tomber en miettes !"

Á ces mots, Duo se frotte l'arrière de la tête avec son charmant petit air embarrassé : "Oh, justement, à propos de ce métal, c'est pas n'importe lequel tu sais !"

Moi, étonnée : "Ah oui ? Comment ça ?"

Duo, en baissant un peu les yeux : "Hé bien, tu te souviens de la petite boîte dans le placard, qui contenait un morceau de Deathscythe ?"

J'écarquille brusquement les yeux et le fixe d'un air ahuri : "Quoi ? Tu n'as quand même pas, fait fondre le morceau de, de ton gundam, de Deathscythe, pour recouvrir ce bouton de chemise ?"

Duo, gêné : "Oh, pas seulement ! Je m'en suis aussi servi pour faire faire la chaîne ! J'espère que ça te plaît !"

Moi, outrée : "Mais c'était un souvenir très important pour toi, non ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu devais tellement y tenir !"

Mon petit ami devient alors plus sérieux et lève les yeux vers moi en souriant tranquillement : "C'était un souvenir du passé. Il était temps de tourner la page. Je ne m'en suis pas débarrassé, je l'ai reconverti ! Maintenant, tu as pour toi un cadeau des plus résistants qui soient ! J'aimerais vraiment qu'il puisse te protéger, dans un sens, alors, puisque Ydrekim doit revenir dans quelques jours, pour te demander quel objet tu as décidé de choisir pour remplacer son prototype d'isolateur de pouvoirs, j'aimerais que tu choisisses ce pendentif. Imagines, il est en gundamium, on ne pourra pas le détruire facilement !"

Moi, ravie : "C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée ! Je n'avais pas encore d'idée pour l'instant mais, je pense que j'aurais choisi ce pendentif de toute façon ! Je vais le mettre le plus souvent possible ! Et, puisque ce sera mon nouvel isolateur de pouvoirs, tu peux être sûre que je le mettrai tous les jours !"

Duo, rassuré : "Super. Attends, laisse-moi faire, je vais te le mettre ! "

Il se rapproche tout doucement de moi, prend le pendentif de mes mains puis passe doucement ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je souris en rosissant et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Duo, joyeusement : "Ça y est ! C'est fini ! "

Je souris et baisse les yeux vers le pendentif : il est minuscule et il faut bien avouer que la forme est peut-être un peu atypique mais, ce n'est pas grave, moi je l'adore ! C'est amusant comme tout ce qui entoure Duo est atypique : son histoire, sa maison, ses cheveux, même sa petite amie n'est pas comme les autres ! ° Mais moi ça ne me dérange pas ! Au moins, je suis sûre de ne jamais m'ennuyer !

Moi, ravie : "Je l'adooore ! (Je me jette dans ses bras en riant) Et je t'adooore toi aussi ! (Mais quand même, pour dire les choses plus honnêtement, je préfère me décoller de lui et donc, je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser un peu les yeux en souriant timidement) ... Je, je t'aime ! "

Duo, soudain tout intimidé, tente de bafouiller une réciproque : "Oh, heu, je, moi aussi, bien sûr, je... Enfin, tu vois quoi !"

Je souris et acquiesce vivement : "Oui, je crois que j'ai compris ! Bon, heu, moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi... plusieurs en fait, parce que je t'en avais acheté un mais après, j'ai eu une autre idée, donc j'en ai acheté un deuxième mais au final, je crois bien que les deux sont assez nuls, enfin... Voilà, quoi ! -- (Je me concentre et téléporte les deux paquets sur le lit, entre nous deux) C'est pour toi, joyeux Noël, Duo !"

Duo, étonné : "Tout ça pour moi ? (Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire embarrassé) Bah, merci, c'est gentil ! "

Je l'observe d'un air anxieux ouvrir les paquets un par un. Le premier contient un étui, qui s'ouvre sur une jolie montre en argent, derrière laquelle j'ai fait graver "Lovin' You. Sora." Mais, c'est trop niais ! J'ai honnnte ! Alors du coup, j'en ai acheté un autre : comme Duo semblait ne plus avoir la petite boîte avec le morceau de Deathscythe, je lui ai acheté dans mon monde une maquette du Deathscythe Hell !

Moi, gênée : "En fait, je sais que tu as déjà une montre mais, je savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir et pour cette année, je voulais quelque chose qui marque nos retrouvailles mais, c'est pitoyable ! C'est niais comme pas possible ! Pardon."

Duo, surpris : "Oh, moi je la trouve très bien ! Avec plusieurs cadrans, c'est bien pratique ! Je pourrais régler l'un d'entre eux à l'heure de ton monde et un autre à l'heure de la Terre par exemple ! (Il la remet dans son étui et prend la boîte de la maquette entre ses mains) Wouaaaah ! Superrrr ! Ça vient de ton monde, c'est ça ? (Je fais "oui" de la tête) Aaah, génial ! Ça, ça me fait un super souvenir !"

Moi, ravie : "J'ai pris le niveau de difficulté d'assemblage le plus haut ! Comme ça, tu pourras travailler un bon moment dessus et puis, je ne pense pas que ça te posera de problème !"

Duo, en inspectant la boîte sous tous ses angles : "Oh non ! Pas de problème ! C'est super ! J'adore ! Merci ma chérie !"

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse passionnément.

Moi, rosissant de plaisir : "Bon, et si on rangeait tout ça et qu'on dormait ? Je suis fatiguée, moi ! "

Duo, en riant : "Je t'avouerais que, moi aussi !"

Je ris en repensant qu'il s'est privé de sommeil uniquement pour recevoir ses cadeaux et nous rangeons tous nos paquets avant de nous blottir de nouveau sous la couette. Ainsi enlacée par les bras de mon cher petit ami, je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Á SUIVRE...

* * *

Quel beau Noël ! En me relisant, je pense toujours que... cette montre, décidément, c'est vraiment nul ! Mais j'ai vraiment pas d'idées romantiques comme cadeau... Des cadeaux romantiques pour les garçons, vous en connaissez vous ? J'ai des idées pour les filles mais pas pour les garçons ! Aaah... Enfin bon... La prochaine fois, Duo et Sora devront se plonger dans une nouvelle épreuve... Vous aimez les tours de magie ? Vous aimez les Fifties ? Alors vous adorerez le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Mon magicien bien-aimé ! 


	9. Mon magicien bien aimé

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Sunny/Wufei... et... Quatre/Sora ???  
Chapitre : 9/22

Petit message : Héhéhéhéhéhé ! C'est dimanche ! Jour de repos ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas de répit pour autant ! (Admirez l'allitération en "p" ! Oh oh oh !) Voici la suite de Toi, moi, etc ! La deuxième épreuve démarre sur les chapeaux de roue ! Il y a des chances pour que vous ne compreniez rien au début mais c'est _voulu_ par l'auteur, qui aime vous embrouiller les méninges !

Merci à Seya-chan pour ses longues reviews ! Applaudissez votre reine ! Oh oh oh ! Bon, je me calme et je vous livre le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Mon Magicien bien-aimé

La salle était noire de monde, plus une seule chaise où s'asseoir. Mais pour lui, ça ne posait aucun problème : après tout, il allait monter sur scène ! Tous ces hommes et ces femmes, ces enfants, ils étaient venus le voir, pour recevoir leur dose hebdomadaire de rêves et de magie. Une fois de plus, il n'allait pas les décevoir ! Avec son nouveau numéro, il était sûr de déclencher une ovation !

Le matériel était à présent installé, derrière le rideau, et il ne manquait plus que son entrée en scène pour parfaire le tout. Il avait longtemps travaillé ça avec son assistante pour que tout soit parfait et le résultat ne manquait pas de classe !

« A présent Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, faisons place à celui que vous attendez tous ! Votre enchanteur, votre bon génie, votre sauveur ! Il a traversé l'Océan il y a quelques temps déjà pour nous rendre la liberté et ce soir, il vous fera voyager dans son monde de magie et d'illusions ! Mes chers amis, mes chers compatriotes, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, Monsieur Duo Maxwell ! »

Aussitôt, le rideau s'écarte et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. C'est à peine si les spectateurs entendent la présentation de sa jeune assistante, par le propriétaire du café-théâtre. D'un pas assuré, Duo s'avance jusqu'au bord de la scène et salue bien bas, retirant son chapeau haut-de-forme, d'où s'échappent alors quelques colombes. Faisant mine d'être surpris, il secoue son chapeau en espérant le vider complètement mais rien n'en sort. Rassuré, il le repose sur sa tête, quand soudain, le chapeau se remet à bouger ! Il le retire alors de nouveau et c'est cette fois-ci une tourterelle qui s'envole pour venir se poser avec les colombes, sur le perchoir que tenait l'assistante. L'entrée en matière était parfaite !

Après cela, il y avait bien sûr le coup de la carte signée qu'il pouvait retrouver en fermant les yeux, les foulards multicolores qui deviennent tous rouges quand c'est une femme qui souffle dessus et tous noirs quand c'est un homme qui essaie ! Puis le numéro de télépathie, quelques autres transformations et apparitions et enfin, le clou du spectacle : il faisait disparaître son assistante, puis la faisait réapparaître dans une autre boîte, avant de la couper en morceaux pour enfin la recomposer en un seul sous les yeux étonnés et émerveillés du spectateur, le tout avec pour fond sonore le tourne-disque flambant neuf du café-théâtre.

Après les derniers saluts sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, le rideau se referme brusquement. Soulagé d'avoir enfin terminé la soirée et de façon aussi brillante que d'habitude, le magicien desserre son nœud papillon en poussant un soupir de soulagement et se tourne vers son assistante : « Pfiu ! Encore une soirée réussie ! Le public était au rendez-vous ! »

La jeune fille, occupée à ranger les foulards dans une grosse boîte argentée montée sur trépied, se tourne vers lui avec un timide sourire sur le visage : « Oui, votre spectacle a toujours un succès incroyable ! »

Duo, le sourire aux lèvres, réplique d'un ton un peu embarrassé : « Et pourtant, je n'offre pas grand-chose de différent par rapport aux autres spectacles de magie ! »

Á ces mots, l'assistante sourit timidement et baisse les yeux : « Ce n'est pas seulement votre spectacle qu'ils viennent voir, mais vous. Vous n'êtes pas comme les magiciens de la ville. La plupart sont déjà vieux, ou alors ils n'ont pas le même passé que vous. Le fait que vous ayez combattu contre les allemands pendant la guerre joue certainement en votre faveur. »

Duo hausse les épaules en soupirant : « Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de spécial ! J'avais envie d'aventure, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de ma vie alors je suis venu et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis fin à la guerre à moi tout seul ! »

La jeune fille le regarde sans un mot, avant de sourire avec douceur : « C'est toujours comme ça. Vous ne faites rien et on vous ignore ou on vous méprise. Vous faites quelque chose, aussi petit soit-il et on vous considère comme un héros, ou une vedette. Les gens ont souvent des attitudes vraiment tranchées. Puisqu'elles ne connaissent pas les autres, elles les jugent sur leurs actions et non sur leur être. »

Duo lève brusquement les yeux et les pose sur la jeune fille : c'était la première qu'elle, d'habitude si discrète, parlait autant et sur un vrai sujet. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait _s'exprimer_... et cela lui laissait une impression très étrange.

Comme ils échangent un regard, la jeune assistante rosit brusquement et baisse les yeux en souriant d'un air embarrassé : « Oh ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais je me trompe sans doute ! Après tout, je ne suis pas à la place de ces gens et, ma façon de pensée est bien différente ! »

Intrigué, Duo lève un sourcil et lui demande avec curiosité : « Ah oui ? Et, quelle est ta façon de pensée ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais répondu à mon annonce. Après tout, il y a des boulots bien mieux payés que celui-là ! Si tu n'as pas accepté de travailler avec moi parce que je suis un ancien combattant... pourquoi ? »

Devant cette question, la jeune fille a soudain l'air très embarrassé : elle baisse les yeux et plonge dans une profonde réflexion, avec une expression très sérieuse, voir même un peu angoissée sur le visage. Duo attend malgré tout sa réponse avec impatience mais, comme elle s'apprêtait à répondre, une très jolie femme soulève un pan du rideau et s'approche d'eux. Très élégante, bien coiffée et propre sur elle, elle s'avance vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres et commence à le féliciter sur le numéro : « Oooh ! Monsieur Maxwell ! Votre numéro était sensationnel ! Jamais je n'avais vu un tel spectacle, présenté avec autant de charme ! »

Après ces quelques mots, elle baisse les yeux et émet un petit rire délicat tandis que lui se gratte l'arrière de la tête en lui souriant avec embarras. C'est vrai que la majeure partie de son public était féminin et c'était toujours très flatteur de recevoir la visite de certaines très jolies femmes en coulisse, mais bon, pour une fois qu'il discutait avec son assistante ! Ce n'était toujours pas ce soir qu'il arriverait à en savoir plus sur elle.

Pendant qu'il poursuit sa discussion avec la visiteuse, il observe du coin de l'œil la jeune assistante qui termine de ranger le matériel. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle se tourne vers lui et murmure avec un petit sourire : « J'ai terminé, Duo. Passez une bonne soirée... et vous aussi madame. À demain ! »

Alors que la jeune femme la corrige en s'exclamant « Mademoiselle ! » en riant, Duo lui sourit chaleureusement en la saluant à son tour puis la regarde s'éloigner. Il avait rarement vu une française aussi discrète !

-------------------

Pfff ! Quelle journée de nulle !

Je savais bien que cette femme était une « demoiselle ». Pff ! Venir rendre visite à Monsieur Maxwell aussi pouponnée ! Il n'y a que les coquettes, les croqueuses d'homme et les femmes en chasse qui font ça ! Mais une fois de plus, ça a été plus fort que moi ! Il a fallu que je vérifie ! Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, son arrivée n'est pas tombée si mal que ça. Pourquoi ai-je répondu à cette annonce, et pourquoi ai-je accepté de travailler avec lui ? Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce jour-là. C'était il y a... longtemps, peut-être ?

Nan, je ne me souviens de rien. Je dois avoir l'esprit embrumé par la colère, la jalousie.

Furieuse contre moi-même, j'enfile mon imperméable avec soin, pour bien cacher mon costume de représentation rouge à paillettes puis sors du café et m'arrête sur le trottoir, dehors, pour héler un taxi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne suis pas aussi discrète ! Et face à Monsieur Maxwell... c'est bizarre, j'ai comme une drôle d'impression. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Bon, d'un côté, je ne dois pas être amoureuse de mon patron, mais aussi, j'ai l'impression que je ne réagis pas de façon appropriée en étant discrète. Je connais bien l'anglais, je sais bien que le vouvoiement n'existe pas. C'est pour ça que Monsieur Maxwell me tutoie d'ailleurs, mais moi, je n'arrive pas à le tutoyer. Après tout, c'est un inconnu, et c'est mon patron !

Mais... j'ai toujours cette drôle d'impression. Tout à l'heure, quand nous discutions, je me sentais si proche de lui. C'était bien moi qui parlais mais ma façon d'agir me semblait, ne me semblait pas naturelle. Aah ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit en train de discuter avec cette femme en plus ! Je la déteste déjà ! J'espère qu'il ne la reverra jamais ! Sinon...

Un taxi s'arrête devant moi et je monte à l'intérieur d'un air furieux en refermant brusquement la portière derrière moi. Ça m'énerve de savoir qu'il est peut-être en train de flirter avec elle en ce moment ! Et ça m'énerve encore plus d'être aussi énervée pour un homme que je connais si peu !

Oui ! Il n'est qu'un homme, et un inconnu en plus ! Je dois absolument cesser d'y penser ! Dès maintenant ! Cette relation inexistante est strictement professionnelle et rien d'autre !

----------------------------

Au même moment, un homme encapuchonné, avec des grosses lunettes carrées, était tranquillement assis au bout du lit de Sora et Duo, et semblait attendre quelque chose, le regard figé en avant. Soudain, un autre homme encapuchonné apparaît dans la pièce.

Autre gars : « Ah ! Tu étais là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On t'attend pour aller boire un pot ! »

Gars aux lunettes : « Je suis occupé, là ! J'ai reçu un ordre de mission ! »

L'autre gars, intrigué, regarde les deux jeunes gens enlacés qui sont profondément endormis : « C'est quoi cet ordre de mission ? Je savais pas qu'il y avait des nouveaux génies ! Dans cette dimension en plus ! »

Gars aux lunettes : « Et si ! Cette jeune fille est amoureuse d'un garçon d'une autre dimension, un pilote de gundam de surcroît. Lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré, ils s'étaient en fait déjà rencontrés dans son passé à lui qui est son futur à elle. »

Autre gars, perplexe : « Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Sans lui jeter un regard, le gars aux lunettes sort de sa veste un livre sur lequel il y a écrit : « Hana-BE ! » et le lui passe : « Tiens, tout est expliqué là-dedans. Pour recevoir notre bénédiction, ils doivent tous les deux passer les épreuves. Celle de ce soir consiste à les plonger dans une dimension fictive, dans laquelle ils ne se connaissent pas du tout, et ont un passé et une identité légèrement différents. Il s'agit de voir si elle peut tomber amoureuse de lui sans qu'il soit un héros de bande dessinée et si lui peut faire attention à elle sans qu'elle lui rappelle une jeune fille de son passé. »

Autre gars, fasciné : « Wouah ! Mais c'est trop passionnant cette histoire ! Je peux voir où ils en sont ? »

Le gars aux lunettes reste un moment sans réaction puis plonge une main dans sa poche et en sort une autre grosse paire de lunettes carrées : « Tiens ! Mais je croyais que les autres nous attendaient ! »

Autre gars, en mettant les lunettes : « Oh, ça va ! Ils iront au bar sans nous ! »

Gars aux lunettes : « Hm. »

Autre gars, avec un ton complice : « Hé ! Entre nous, on peut pas dire qu'ils aient attendu notre bénédiction ces deux-là ! »

Gars aux lunettes : « ... »

------------------------

Bien. Le spectacle venait juste de se terminer, c'était donc le moment d'agir pour Duo ! Quand même ! Mlle Bianca était vraiment charmante mais, il était malgré tout curieux de savoir ce que Sora était sur le point de lui répondre la veille ! Pendant tout le spectacle il lui avait jeté quelques coups d'œil mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air différent de d'habitude : toujours le même sourire chaleureux et les yeux rieurs tournés vers le public. C'était nécessaire pour le spectacle mais il fallait bien avouer que ça lui allait bien. Dommage que dès la fin du spectacle, elle redevienne la jeune fille discrète et timide de tous les jours.

Après les saluts, le sourire de Sora reste quelques instants sur son visage mais, et pour la première fois, Duo s'en aperçoit, il disparaît brusquement au moment où il vient lui adresser la parole : « Ah ! Le spectacle est enfin terminé ! Entre nous, j'attendais ça avec impatience ! »

Étonnée, la jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux : « Ah bon ? Comment ça ? D'habitude, c'est le spectacle lui-même que vous attendez avec impatience ! »

Duo sourit, un peu embarrassé : « C'est que, je brûlais d'impatience de te demander, ce que tu étais sur le point de me dire hier, avant que nous soyons interrompus ! »

Sora, visiblement très gênée, détourne son regard du sien et réfléchit un court instant : « C'est que, je ne me souviens plus très bien du jour où j'ai répondu à votre annonce ! »

À son tour, le magicien écarquille les yeux : « Voyons ! C'était pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps ! C'était le... Heu... »

Bizarre. Il... ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait beau fouillé dans ses souvenirs, rien ne lui revenait. C'était le noir absolu. Les deux jeunes gens échangent un regard interloqué, puis, un peu inquiet. La jeune fille, perplexe, lui demande avec un sourire embarrassé : « Quoi ? Vous, vous ne vous en souvenez pas vous non plus ? »

Duo rie avec embarras et lui répond en se grattant derrière la tête : « Non, c'est très bizarre ! »

C'était même paranormal, oui ! Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Pourquoi tous les deux justement ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus sa tête lui semblait vide, vide de tout souvenir. Oh, non, bien sûr, il n'était pas amnésique ! Il savait parfaitement qui il était, comment s'était passé son enfance et tout ça mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Soudain, comme il songeait à interroger Sora à ce sujet, une petite voix rieuse se fait entendre de l'autre côté du rideau : « Monsieur Duoooo ? Vous êtes toujours là j'espère ! »

Oh, non ! C'est vrai ! Le rendez-vous avec Miss Bianca ! Hm-mince ! C'était bien le moment !

Sans réfléchir, Duo se tourne brusquement vers Sora, la prend par la main, regarde autour d'eux, puis aperçoit la boîte qui lui servait d'habitude à faire disparaître son assistante. Aussitôt, ni une ni deux, il ouvre la boîte, pousse la jeune fille à l'intérieur, la rejoint et referme la porte derrière eux.

----------------------------

Ça, c'est très embarrassant. Mais je pense qu'il serait dangereux de protester, vu que cette femme est dehors. Elle pourrait nous entendre... et s'imaginer des choses.

Oh, non ! Je ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de Monsieur Maxwell ! C'est très mauvais ! Ma mère aurait honte de moi si elle savait ! C'est indigne d'une jeune fille ! Je dois me ressaisir. Hm ? Iiiiiih !

Duo pose un doigt sur ses lèvres puis se laisse glisser le long de la paroi de la boîte pour atteindre la poignée de la trappe qui se trouve au sol. Mon Dieu Mon Dieu Mon Dieu ! Il est, si près de moi ! Je savais bien que la jupe de mon costume aurait dû être plus longue ! La veste moulante, ça va encore mais cette jupe, jusqu'aux genoux, c'est... terriblement embarrassant ! Mon Dieu ! Et s'il voyait mes cuisses ! Ah ! Papa m'a dit que les américains étaient des hommes joueurs et pervers ! Et si c'était vrai ?

Soudain, comme Duo, accroupi devant moi, ouvre la trappe qui doit nous mener sous les planches de la scène, j'entend un bruit de talons qui se rapproche et une voix fluette minauder : « Oooh ! Monsieur Maxwell ! Je sais que vous êtes dans cette boîte ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de disparaître ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de passer par la trappe et dois donc rapidement la refermer sur Monsieur Maxwell avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement. En me découvrant dans la boîte, la jeune femme me dévisage d'un air surpris puis contrarié : « Ah ! C'est vous mademoiselle ! Vous ne savez pas où je peux trouver Monsieur Maxwell ? »

Avec un sourire embarrassé, je lui répond d'une petite voix : « Je ne sais pas. Je m'entraînais ici et, je ne l'ai pas vu partir. Il n'est pas dehors ? »

Elle regarde autour d'elle d'un air de plus en plus fâché et me répond d'un ton sec : « Non, il n'est pas là ! »

Je souris et hausse les épaules : « Bon, alors, vous n'avez qu'à aller demander au patron du café s'il ne l'a pas vu ! Peut-être bien qu'il vous attend dehors. »

La jeune femme me fixe à présent avec mépris puis acquiesce : « Oui. Je vais aller voir. Merci. Bonne soirée. » Elle se retourne pour s'en aller mais finalement se ravise et me regarde de haut en bas avant de me demander : « Vous vous entraîniez à quoi là-dedans ? À vous faire disparaître toute seule ? »

Aah.

Je souris timidement et penche la tête sur le côté d'un air embarrassé : « Oui, me faire disparaître, comme d'habitude. Je m'entraînais à disparaître, c'est ma spécialité ! »

Pfff ! Et elle sourit d'un air satisfait et me réplique avec dédain : « Très bien. Dans ce cas, continuez comme ça, vous le faites à merveille. Au revoir ! »

Je referme la porte de la boîte et me laisse glisser contre la paroi pour pleurer en silence. Quelle idiote ! Ça n'a rien d'étonnant si personne ne s'intéresse jamais à moi. Je suis invisible, je ne sais que disparaître. C'est le seul numéro dans lequel le magicien n'agit pas lui-même. L'assistante n'a qu'à ouvrir la trappe et disparaître. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle j'ai vraiment du mérite. Je sais disparaître, disparaître et m'effacer devant les femmes brillantes et bien pouponnées.

« Hé ! Sora ? »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et pousse un cri de surprise en découvrant la tête de Monsieur Maxwell dépasser la trappe entrouverte. Aussitôt, je replie mes jambes sous moi, pour éviter d'offrir une vue trop plaisante sur mon corps. Mon Dieu ! Dans quelle affreuse situation me suis-je encore plongée !

Duo ouvre la trappe et en ressort avant d'ouvrir la porte de la boîte. Il prend ma main, comme à chaque numéro de disparition et me fait sortir. C'est vrai, dans mon désarroi, j'avais oublié que, à chaque fois que je disparais, c'est toujours Monsieur Maxwell qui me fait réapparaître. Enfin, ce n'est pas la réalité, ce n'est qu'un numéro, un tour de passe-passe. Je dois rester réaliste.

« Tu, tu as pleuré ? »

Ah !

Je relève soudain les yeux et voit Duo me fixer d'un air inquiet. Je m'empresse donc d'essuyer mes joues humides et sourit : « Nan nan ! C'est rien ! Enfin, c'est vrai que je pleurais mais c'est parce que j'ai eu peur ! Si elle nous avait trouvés ensemble, cette femme se serait mise en colère ! Je ne voulais pas vous attirer des ennuis ! »

Duo rie d'un air embarrassé et comme à chaque fois qu'il est gêné, se gratte l'arrière de la tête : « Ouais, c'est vrai ! Mais je voulais pas qu'elle interrompt notre conversation ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit quand elle t'a trouvée dans la boîte ? »

Je souris et répond tranquillement : « Oh, je lui ai juste dit que je m'entraînais, vous savez, pour le numéro de la disparition. »

Duo acquiesce vivement et sourit : « Oui ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle n'a pas trouvé ça bizarre ? »

Je réfléchis un instant : lui dire la vérité, ce serait, jouer un peu les mauvaises langues, me plaindre, et s'il me croit, le priver de la chance d'avoir une nouvelle connaissance dans notre pays, un pays qui n'est pas le sien. Enfin, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils deviennent plus que des amis, mais, c'est vrai que s'il se mariait, il se sentirait sûrement un peu plus chez lui. Hm. ... Donc, qu'importe qui sera cette fille ! ... Donc, je ne dirai pas que j'aimerais être cette fille-là ! Non, je ne le dirai pas !

Je garde mon sourire tranquille et répond avec nonchalance : « Oh, non ! Elle a eu l'air de trouver ça tout à fait naturel ! Elle n'a pas semblé avoir l'ombre d'un soupçon ! »

Duo soupire de soulagement : « Ah, super ! Me voilà rassuré ! Dis, et si on reprenait notre conversation de tout à l'heure, à propos du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

Je réfléchis un instant avant de secouer la tête négativement : « Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux un peu fatigués voilà tout. De plus, votre amie doit certainement vous attendre. Je lui ai dit qu'elle vous trouverait peut-être dehors. Vous devriez aller la rejoindre. Ce n'est pas très poli de faire attendre une dame. »

Monsieur Maxwell me fixe d'un air étonné puis sourit d'un air embarrassé : « Ah, tu es sûre ? Bon, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser. Je vais aller rejoindre miss Bianca. »

J'acquiesce et commence à m'affairer autour du matériel de magie : « Oui oui, allez-y ! Je m'occupe de ranger tout ça ! Passez une bonne soirée monsieur. À vendredi ! »

Monsieur Maxwell sourit puis me salut une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière le rideau.

En fait, j'avais certainement tort. La disparition n'est pas ma seule spécialité. Je suis aussi une experte du mensonge.

--------------------

Après avoir laissé Sora, Duo était donc sorti du café et avait en effet retrouvé Mlle Bianca dehors. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, celle-ci semblait de très bonne humeur, et encore plus rayonnante que d'habitude. Alors évidemment, devant ce sourire si charmant, c'était difficile de ne pas tomber sous le charme. Alors, comme la jeune femme lui demandait avec bonne humeur la raison de son retard, Duo ne se sentit pas le cœur à mentir. De toute façon, il n'était pas le genre à se cacher derrière des excuses. Donc, avec un sourire embarrassé, il lui répond : « Hé bien, j'étais en pleine conversation importante avec quelqu'un, et comme vous arriviez et que je savais pertinemment que face à vous, j'aurais été prêt à tout abandonner pour vous rejoindre, j'ai préféré fuir pour terminer cette discussion. »

À ces mots, Miss Bianca laisse échapper un petit rire enfantin : « Oh, Monsieur Maxwell ! Ne jouez pas les enjôleurs avec moi, ça ne marche pas ! »

Duo se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire embarrassé puis ouvre la porte du taxi qui les attendait devant le café : « Hum, bien ! Alors, je vous emmène dîner ce soir ? »

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme : « Avec plaisir ! Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à « L'Astor », c'est juste à côté d'un charmant club où j'aimerais que vous m'emmeniez danser ! »

Hm ? Sortir danser ? C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir un rendez-vous galant. Enfin, c'est ce qui lui semblait. Mais, d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, sa mémoire n'avait toujours pas l'air de lui être revenu. Il était calme et détendu pourtant. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sora vendredi. Repoussant ces inquiétantes constatations, il entre dans le taxi et sourit à Miss Bianca avant de se tourner vers le chauffeur : « Très bien ! Chauffeur, nous allons à L'Astor ! »

Le chauffeur acquiesça silencieusement et le taxi démarra aussitôt, laissant derrière lui les soucis de Duo.

------------------

Le jeudi et le dimanche, Monsieur Maxwell vient exécuter une autre sorte de numéro au café-théâtre. Deux soirs par semaine, il monte sur scène, dans un sobre costume, pour chanter quelques chansons de chez lui, ou bien de chez nous, avec son accent américain qui fait rosir toutes les femmes du public. Pour ma part, ça va. Je m'y suis vite habituée. Comme je le côtoie trois soirs par semaines, et parfois le lundi soir, quand il faut répéter pour un nouveau numéro, j'ai eu tout le loisir de m'accoutumer à sa voix. Au début, j'étais comme toutes les autres filles, j'écoutais, je rougissais, mais la réponse ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche ! Mais maintenant, c'est bon, je peux répondre sans problème !

Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas pour autant d'assister à chaque tour de chant de Monsieur Maxwell ! Et ce soir, j'ai décidé de changer ! Je n'ai plus l'intention de disparaître ! Cette sensation bizarre, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était ça ! Je n'étais pas moi-même jusque là. Je me cachais derrière un faux sourire et je faisais disparaître mes sentiments derrière un mensonge ! Une vraie magicienne ! ... Mais maintenant, il faut que ça change ! Je dois d'abord être honnête avec moi-même : ce n'est pas en m'habillant discrètement et en restant d'humeur égale qu'on me remarquera un jour. Pourquoi je me forcerai à faire plaisir aux autres jusqu'à l'épuisement ? Si certains sont reconnaissants, d'autres ne me traitent qu'avec mépris. Ça ne peut plus durer !

Donc, me voilà enfin, moi ! Habillée d'une longue robe rose pâle, qui enserre ma taille et retombe, évasée, jusqu'à mes chevilles, je rentre dans le café-théâtre et jette un rapide coup d'œil vers la scène. Dans son superbe costume, Duo vient de commencer à chanter une douce chanson de Frank Sinatra, un de ses compatriotes : « Full Moon and Empty Arms » Elle est sortie il y a longtemps, mais je l'aime toujours beaucoup cette chanson !

« Full moon and empty arms, the moon is there for us to share, where are you ?  
- La pleine lune et des bras vides, la lune est là pour que nous la partagions, où es-tu ? »

Je crois bien que Duo ne s'est jamais aperçu que je venais le voir chanter. Je lui ai dit une fois que je venais l'écouter de temps en temps mais il s'est trouvé embarrassé et m'a dit que je devrais venir plus tôt pour trouver une bonne place devant la scène, sinon, il ne pourrait jamais me voir et me faire un signe de la main. C'est vrai. Jusque là, je cherchais toujours une bonne place au fond. ... Hm ? Ah ! Ça y est ! Je crois qu'il m'a vue ! Il a l'air tout étonné ! Bon, maintenant, il s'agit de trouver un bon endroit où m'asseoir !

« A night like this could weave a memory, and every kiss could start a dream for two  
- Une nuit comme celle-là peut tisser un souvenir, et chaque baiser peut être le début d'un rêve à deux. »

Je me faufile entre les tables et m'approche discrètement de la scène, il reste une place, là ! Tout près ! Je lève les yeux vers Duo en priant très fort pour que personne ne vienne prendre ma place mais, je n'ai décidément pas de chance : quelques mètres derrière moi, la porte du café vient de s'ouvrir sur Miss Bianca. En quelques secondes, elle se faufile rapidement entre les tables, de l'autre côté de la salle, et se laisse tomber sur l'unique place libre en soupirant de soulagement.

Grrr ! C'était la dernière place ! ... Pétasse !

Très agacée et aussi désemparée, je lève les yeux vers la scène et observe Duo qui sourit à Miss Bianca. Pfff ! Quel idiot ! Il pourrait avoir l'air un peu plus désolé pour moi !

« Full moon and empty arms, I'll use the magic moon to wish upon  
- La pleine lune et des bras vides, je me servirai de la lune magique pour faire un souhait. »

Énervée, je tourne les talons, lance vers la scène un dernier regard courroucé puis sort du café-théâtre. Cette pétasse m'a gâché ma soirée !

« And next full moon, if my one wish comes true, my empty arms will be filled with you.  
- Et à la prochaine pleine lune, si mon souhait se réalise, mes bras vides seront remplis par toi. »

-----------------------

Les jours qui suivirent, Duo se trouva dans un grand trouble : Sora avait tellement changé ! Elle qui était si discrète, était maintenant toujours souriante, malicieuse, l'œil pétillant et bien qu'encore quelque fois timide, elle lui parlait tranquillement. Il lui semblait même qu'ils étaient devenus amis, presque complices, mais en même temps, elle avait l'air distante, lointaine, un peu mystérieuse pour tout dire. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait autant changé ?

À cette question, la jeune fille répondait toujours avec bonne humeur : « J'ai décidé de ne plus disparaître. Je ne suis peut-être pas très jolie, très riche ou très gentille, mais j'aime bien ce que je suis, et je pense que j'ai moi aussi le droit à des égards. »

Il en était resté tout étonné : « Bien sûr que tu as le droit à des égards ! Tu es un être humain ! Et puis, ne te déconsidères pas comme ça ! Tu es une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse, et puis, tu es jolie. »

Sora avait rosi de plaisir sous ces compliments puis avait baissé les yeux et avait fait mine de l'assommer avec un bouquet de fleurs en papier : « Ça suffit Monsieur ! Vous me faites rougir ! »

Oui, elle était devenue très facilement son amie, mais gardait ses distances avec lui. Dommage... Elle était bien plus charmante et agréable à côtoyer que Miss Bianca. Enfin, cette dernière était tout de même très jolie, agréable à fréquenter, charmante, mais... il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle avait aussi la malice, la fraîcheur mais, c'était peut-être le naturel qui lui manquait ? La spontanéité ?

Et puis, Miss Bianca n'était pas Sora ! Hm. C'était embarrassant de penser ça mais, même s'il sortait tous les soirs avec elle, c'était plutôt Sora qui avait sa préférence. Il était tellement plus à l'aise avec elle ! Ah la la ! Comment allait-il faire si Mlle Bianca attendait de lui... plus d'action ?

Avec angoisse, Duo ouvre la portière du taxi et aide Miss Bianca à en sortir : « Nous voici au parc mademoiselle. »

Miss Bianca sourit et lui prend le bras : « Enfin ! Suivez-moi, je voudrais vous présenter à un ami ! »

Duo la suit avec un sourire embarrassé : elle voulait le présenter à un ami ? Et après ? Ses parents ? Au secours ! Dans quelle galère est-ce qu'il s'était encore plongé ? Ça lui apprendra à être toujours accommodant avec les filles !

Ils marchent pendant plusieurs longues minutes dans le parc, au milieu des familles en sortie, et des couples qui se promènent bras dessus bras dessous. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivent finalement en vue d'un grand chapiteau. Duo écarquille les yeux de surprise : Miss Bianca était amie avec une troupe de cirque ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était son genre ! Elle était peut-être également une jeune femme pleine de surprises, comme Sora ? Comme tous deux s'arrêtent devant l'entrée du chapiteau, Duo se tourne vers elle d'un air perplexe.

Miss Bianca se dirige vers l'entrée en souriant : « Le directeur du cirque est un ami de longue date. Je lui ai parlé de vous et de votre talent. Il est prêt à vous embaucher si vous voulez. »

À ces mots, Duo reste muet et ne peut que l'attendre dehors, pendant qu'elle va chercher le maître des lieux. Travailler au cirque ? C'est sûr qu'au moins, il verrait du paysage ! Il aurait encore plus de public ! Il prendrait l'air, il voyagerait ! Mais, est-ce que Sora serait d'accord pour le suivre ? Un spectacle de magie sans Sora... C'est bizarre, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Sora était son assistante attitrée ! Personne ne pouvait la remplacer ! Il lui avait confié les secrets de ses tours, lui avait appris les ficelles du métier ! Travailler avec une autre que Sora ? C'était possible mais, ce ne serait jamais pareil ! Et puis, en supposant que ça marche, qu'il puisse trouver une autre assistante, il ne verrait vraiment jamais plus Sora ? Quelle pensée bizarre ! Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si impossible ? On se rencontre, on se connaît, on se sépare. C'était l'ordre naturel des choses, mais justement, quand cela devait s'appliquer à Sora, cela lui paraissait hors de question.

Enfin, Miss Bianca ressort du chapiteau, accompagné de deux hommes. L'un était très grand, d'âge moyen et portait un costume de Monsieur Royal. L'autre, beaucoup plus jeune, avait les cheveux coupés courts mais une grande mèche tombait en travers de son œil droit et portait un pantalon de clown bouffant et des bretelles. Mlle Bianca prend soudain le bras de Duo et fait les présentations : « Monsieur Maxwell, je vous présente Monsieur le directeur du cirque. Monsieur, voici Duo Maxwell, le talentueux magicien dont je vous ai parlé. »

Le directeur lisse sa moustache en l'observant d'un œil intéressé : « Hm. Mlle Bianca m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Il paraît que vous faites salle comble à chacun de vos numéros. Seriez-vous intéressé pour travailler dans notre cirque ? Naturellement, vous seriez payé en fonction de votre talent et de la fréquence de vos apparitions. »

Duo hésite : il avait tellement de questions à poser ! Ce n'était pas le genre d'engagement à prendre à la légère. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent : même si c'était une chance à saisir, il ne connaissait pas du tout ces gens. Quoique, la tête du jeune homme lui semblait familière. C'était sans doute un cirque réputé, ou alors, il avait peut-être déjà vu des affiches avec son visage dessus ces derniers jours. Devant son hésitation, le directeur reprend la parole : « Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, bien entendu. En attendant, entrez donc prendre un café. Vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez à l'une de nos étoiles du moment : Trowa Barton. »

Ce nom fait sursauter Duo. Tout cela lui était très familier et il ressentait déjà une grande amitié pour l'autre garçon. Avec un sourire, il lui tend la main : « Trowa Barton, hein ? Hé ben, ravi de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. »

Le jeune homme serre sa main d'un geste ferme avec un fin sourire : « Enchanté. »

À mieux y réfléchir, ce cirque lui paraissait bien sympathique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre tout le monde à l'intérieur pour boire un café et se renseigner.

À SUIVRE...

* * *

Aaaah ! C'est plus clair maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Raaah ! J'aime les fifties ! J'aime les chansons de Franck Sinatra ! Et j'aime Duo dans son beau costume de magicien ! La prochaine fois, la suite de cette passionnante épreuve ! Qui de Duo ou de Sora se souviendra le premier de la réalité ? Duo va t-il accepter d'intégrer la troupe du cirque de Trowa ? Va t-il céder aux avances de Miss Bianca ? Et qui ce beau jeune homme blond tout droit venu d'Angleterre qui souhaite fréquenter Sora ? Vous avez deviné ? OUI ! C'est bien _lui_ ! Alors ? Alors ? Ca vous donne envie, hein ? Alors tous à vos Doloreans volantes, pour le prochain épisode de Toi, moi, etc : L'assistante ensorcelée ! 


	10. L'assistante ensorcelée

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo, Duo/Bianca, Sunny/Wufei, Sora/Quatre (?)  
Chapitre : 10/22

Petit message : I'm Baaack ! Me revoilà ! Aaah, c'était cool ce petit séjour à Paris ! AH ! J'ai vu un coffret japonais de Gundam Wing ! La présentation était différente des coffrets français ! C'était le premier coffret avec Heero en couverture ! Il y avait les 10 premiers épisodes dedans ! Raaah ! J'aurais voulu voir le deuxième coffret, avec Duo sur la couverture ! Mais il n'y était pas ! Dommage... J'ai pris des photos avec mon téléphone portable alors je les mettrai sur mon espace MSN ! ... Héhéhé ! Et j'ai aussi eu mon calendrier de beaux gosses (Les Kanjani8) ! HAPPY !

Hum. Bon. Heu... Je me calme ! Ok ! Vous attendez le chapitre avec impatience, non ? Alors, d'abord, je remercie Seya-chan pour sa review ! Merciiii ! Et je remercie aussi Kitty-Kyu qui m'a proposé de faire quelques dessins pour mes fanfictions ! C'est un grand honneur pour moi ! Merciiiiii !

Bon, maintenant, le chapitre ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : L'assistante envoûtée

Ah la la ! Que faire, que faire ? D'un côté, je suis super contente de l'évolution de ma relation avec Duo, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression d'être en train de commettre un crime terrible, comme si je le « volais » à Miss Bianca ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, enfin, je ne crois pas, mais tout de même, ils se fréquentent ! Ils ont des rendez-vous ! Oui, dans cette situation, c'est plutôt moi qui ai le mauvais rôle. Aaah, que faire ?

Complètement désemparée, j'ai décidé de rendre visite à ma sœur et à son mari. Ce sont eux qui m'ont conseillé de prendre un peu plus soin de mon apparence et de m'ouvrir aux autres, de ne pas avoir peur de parler à un homme comme à un ami. Mais c'est tout de même embarrassant ! Après tout, même si Duo est un ami, dans l'idéal, j'aimerais qu'il soit plus ! Et puis, il y a des choses qu'une femme ne peut pas dire à un homme ! Voilà !

« Pff ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu pourras mettre la main sur Duo ? »

Très gênée, je me redresse dans mon fauteuil et tente de m'expliquer : « Non mais, c'est pas vraiment que je veuille « mettre la main » dessus ! Je voudrais, je voudrais, heu... »

Ma sœur, Sunny, s'assied dans le fauteuil en face de moi et réplique avec assurance : « C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu veux mettre la main dessus ! »

À côté de nous, son mari sort le nez de son journal et murmure calmement : « Sunny, je ne crois pas que cette expression soit adéquate dans le cas de Sora. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes intentions que cette Miss Bianca qui tourne autour de son patron. »

J'acquiesce vivement : « Oui ! C'est vrai ! C'est exactement ça ! Merci Wufei ! »

Sunny soupire et me tend une assiette de gâteaux : « En attendant, continue à faire comme je t'ai dit. Sois toi-même et continue à te mettre en valeur. Quand on a un beau décolleté, il faut en profiter ! »

Je souris d'un air embarrassé et prend un sablé : « Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je ne vais certainement pas changer une recette qui marche ! »

Ma sœur plisse les yeux et se penche vers moi d'un air intéressé : « Ah oui ? Il s'est passé des choses ? »

Je prend mon air le plus ingénu et détourne le regard : « Oh, pas vraiment. J'ai juste perçu quelques gênes, des yeux baladeurs, et même des rougissements ! »

Sunny acquiesce d'un air approbateur : « C'est très bien. Continue comme ça et bientôt, ce sera dans la poche ! »

À ces mots, Wufei toussote légèrement : « Hum hum. Votre façon de traiter les hommes n'est pas des plus charmantes. »

Ma sœur hausse un sourcil et réplique avec fierté : « Parce que la façon des hommes de traiter les femmes est plus courtoise peut-être ? »

Mon beau-frère ne répond rien et se replonge dans la lecture de son journal. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et me lève : « Il commence à être tard. Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard ! Merci encore pour vos conseils tous les deux ! »

Sunny s'approche et me fait la bise tranquillement : « C'est rien, reviens quand tu veux ! Je veux de news ! »

Je ris et me dirige vers Wufei mais il se contente de me faire un vague signe de la main : « Ça ira Sora. Passe une bonne soirée et, bonne chance avec ton patron. »

Je souris devant son comportement habituel puis enfile mon imperméable. Je ramasse un dernier gâteau pour la route puis me dirige vers la porte : « Merci beaucoup ! À la prochaine, salut ! »

Ma sœur me lance un dernier joyeux salut et je sors de leur maison. Direction : le café-théâtre !

----------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la réalité.

Les deux envoyés de l'Ordre D'Olodar suivaient encore le déroulement des choses à travers leurs grosses lunettes carrées. Celui qui était chargé de la surveillance était très calme tandis que l'autre au contraire, était agité.

No2 : « Non mais c'est dingue ! Comment ils vont faire pour se retrouver ? Quelle enquiquineuse cette Miss Bianca ! Elle va gâcher leur histoire et ils ne pourront jamais se retrouver ! »

No1, calmement : « Tu veux un mouchoir ? »

No2 : « J'veux bien oui ! »

Il retire ses lunettes et prend le mouchoir que lui tend son collège pour se moucher bruyamment. No1 reste silencieux un moment avant de murmurer : « Dis, tu sais au moins que ce qui leur arrive n'est pas la réalité ? C'est moi qui les ai plongés dans cet univers et c'est moi qui en dirige les personnages annexes en me servant dans leurs souvenirs et leur imagination. »

No2, scandalisé : « Quoi ? Alors c'est toi qui as créé cette miss Bianca ? Mais quelle pétasse tu fais ! »

No1, perplexe : « Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Mais, la suite ne va pas te plaire davantage. Je n'ai pas encore placé tous mes pions, il leur reste encore quelques obstacles à surmonter, et je doute que Sora soit capable d'y résister ! »

No2, boudeur : « Et c'est quoi ces obstacles ? »

No1 hausse les épaules : « Tu n'as qu'à remettre tes lunettes et tu le sauras ! »

No2 s'exécute donc avec impatience et replonge dans son voyage vers les Fifties.

-----------------

Ce soir-là, Duo ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à donner un spectacle. Comme Sora était arrivée en retard, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui annoncer la proposition qu'on lui avait faite dans l'après-midi. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas tellement pressé de lui en parler. C'est à peine s'il réussit à garder le sourire durant son numéro. Quand le rideau tombe, Sora s'approche de lui d'un air inquiet : « Hé bien Duo, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Vous avez passé une mauvaise journée ? »

Duo lui sourit faiblement : « Je ne sais pas. Cet après-midi, Mlle Bianca, m'a présenté le directeur du cirque qui est en ville. On m'a proposé de rentrer dans la troupe. »

Sora hausse un sourcil et pose timidement une main sur son épaule : « Et ? »

Duo, hésitant : « Ils ont déjà une employée prête à devenir mon assistante. Ils lui ont promis le poste si je rejoins leur troupe. »

Sora écarquille les yeux puis baisse la tête : « Ah, je vois. Et vous avez accepté donc. »

À ces mots, Duo s'écrie précipitamment : « Non ! Pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, alors ils m'ont laissé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour répondre. Passé ce délai, ils quitteront la ville. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit : « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre tant de précautions. C'est très gentil de penser à moi, mais... »

Duo, déterminé : « Je n'ai aucune intention de me séparer de toi ! »

Sora sursaute brusquement : « Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ? »

Duo écarquille les yeux et sourit d'un air embarrassé : « Ah, bah, parce que je n'ai pas envie de partager les secrets de mes tours avec une autre personne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me passer d'une assistante aussi fiable et aussi douée que toi ! Et puis... tu n'es pas seulement mon assistante, tu es aussi une amie précieuse. »

Sora, rougissante : « Oh ! ... Merci. »

Duo, gêné : « J'ai aussi quelques amis ici, des personnes qui me sont chères, et puis, je l'aime bien ce bar ! Même s'il est un peu petit, je m'y suis habitué ! Et puis, après la guerre, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me poser, trouver une maison. Et je crois que je... »

Malheureusement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa décision, le rideau remue légèrement. Duo fait la grimace à l'idée d'une nouvelle apparition de Miss Bianca mais finalement c'est un jeune homme blond, habillé dans un beau costume qui sort de derrière le rideau.

Sora, surprise : « Oh ! »

Duo, étonné : « Oh ! Bonsoir monsieur ! On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Le regard du jeune homme va de lui à Sora puis son visage s'illumine : « Ah ! Mademoiselle Sora ! Vous êtes là ! J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà partie ! (Il ouvre sa veste et en sort une jolie rose blanche, bien protégée sous un emballage en plastique) Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Sora, sous le choc : « Oh, merci, c'est très gentil ! »

Hm ? Sora avait un admirateur secret ? D'où est-ce qu'il sortait d'abord ?

Devant l'expression suspicieuse de Duo, le regard du jeune homme se radoucit : « Excusez mon apparition impromptue. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Je suis de passage à Paris pour des affaires depuis plusieurs jours et, on m'a conseillé de venir un soir ici pour la qualité du spectacle. »

Duo, inquiet mais sourire aux lèvres : « Ah oui ? Et, ça vous a plu ? »

Mr Winner, ravi : « Oh, oui ! C'était... (Il se tourne vers Sora) littéralement magique. (Il se tourne vers Duo) C'est un spectacle de grande qualité mais (Il se retourne vers Sora), je n'avais jamais vu auparavant une assistante avec un sourire aussi doux tout en étant naturel. »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce séducteur du dimanche ? Est-ce qu'il était obligé de passer par des phrases aussi niaises pour lui dire qu'elle était jolie ? Pfff !

Sora, rougissant : « Oh, monsieur, vous exagérez... »

Mr Winner : « Pas du tout, je suis sérieux ! J'ai prolongé mon séjour ici en France dans le seul but d'assister à vos autres représentations de la semaine, et... Je sais que cela va vous paraître audacieux mais, oserais-je vous proposer de dîner avec moi ce soir ? »

Hé ! Ce gars venait de lui voler son idée !

Sora, complètement abasourdie : « Quoi ? Heu, je sais pas, je... »

Mr Winner, un peu déçu : « Oh, vous êtes déjà prise ? »

Sora : « Non, mais... je dois vous avouer que c'est la première fois qu'un homme m'invite à dîner ! ° »

Mr Winner, surpris : « Ah oui ? »

Duo, étonné : « Pas possible ! »

Sora, gênée : « Mais, mais si ! »

Mr Winner : « Dans ce cas, vous n'avez aucun a priori à avoir. Je vous promets que vous passerez une excellente soirée ! »

Sora baisse les yeux et jette un coup d'œil vers lui. Pff ! Allons donc ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire devant l'autre qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle dîne avec lui !

Quatre, déçu : « Si vous ne voulez pas, laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner chez vous. »

Sora, précipitamment : « Oh non non ! Je serais ravie de sortir dîner avec vous ce soir ! Cela me fera le plus grand bien ! Et puis, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir alors que vous avez prolongé votre séjour uniquement pour nous voir ! »

Quatre, ravi : « Oh, c'est vrai ? Merci, mademoiselle. (Il prend sa main et y dépose un baiser) Vous m'en voyez enchanté. »

Sora, totalement sous le charme : « Ah... Mais il faut que je range le matériel d'abord ! »

Duo, soucieux de ne pas paraître rustre : « Non, ça ira. Je m'en occupe. Tu peux y aller. »

Sora, au comble de la joie : « Ah, super ! Merci monsieur Duo ! Au revoir ! »

Elle prend le bras que lui tend Mr Winner et tous deux s'en vont en discutant joyeusement. Mais qui était donc ce type qui débarquait comme ça au moment où tout allait s'arranger ? D'un côté, il énervait Duo au plus haut point, et de l'autre, ce dernier se sentait coupable d'en vouloir comme ça à ce malheureux garçon, dont la tête semblait lui revenir d'ailleurs. C'était sans doute un homme d'affaires célèbre. Hm, en tout cas, il ne pouvait certainement pas lui en vouloir d'avoir succombé au charme d'une jeune fille aussi adorable que Sora.

Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à elle, aussi ? Elle était inquiète pour lui deux petites minutes et l'instant d'après, il suffisait que ce blondinet débarque pour qu'elle oublie toute l'affaire ! Pffff !

Duo se dirige vers le rideau et le referme si rageusement qu'il en casse une tringle.

---------------

Aaah... Il n'y a rien de plus agréable que d'être courtisée par un homme aussi doux, aussi gentil, aussi courtois, aussi intelligent, aussi beau, aussi charmant, aussi galant que Mr Winner ! C'est comme si après toutes ces années pénibles, le Ciel avait attendu que je prenne conscience de ma propre valeur pour m'envoyer l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit. Oui, merveilleux, c'est bien le mot ! Mr Winner est le prince charmant incarné sur Terre. Il a l'air tellement parfait que cela semble irréel !

Bon, les mauvaises langues pourraient croire qu'il est tellement ceci et tellement cela qu'il en est fade et mou, mais ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Mr Winner a tout de même fait la guerre lui aussi ! Il a même été capturé par les allemands mais il s'en est sorti ! C'est un homme incroyable et très courageux ! Je l'admire infiniment. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une personne comme lui puisse s'intéresser à une personne comme moi. J'en ai parlé à Sunny, je lui ai confié que j'avais peur que toutes ses paroles ne soient que des mensonges, mais elle m'a assuré que c'était la vérité, parce que c'est un homme d'affaires célèbre qui dirige un grand empire de construction. D'ailleurs, avec tout ce qu'il y a à reconstruire après la guerre, ses affaires marchent très bien en ce moment.

Oui, c'est le parti idéal, mais... non seulement il est étrange qu'il soit intéressé par moi, mais en plus, est-ce que c'est honnête de ma part de fréquenter un homme alors que j'en aime un autre ? Aah, en même temps, Duo va peut-être bientôt quitter la ville et, il n'a jamais tellement semblé éprouver une affection particulière à mon égard.

« Mademoiselle Sora ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Toute gênée, je me tourne vers Mr Winner, qui vient de passer commande pour les desserts. Hm. C'est déjà notre troisième rendez-vous. Et avant deux jours, Duo doit choisir si oui ou non il quittera la ville avec le cirque.

Moi, embarrassée : « Oh, c'est rien. Je me disais juste que, j'ai encore du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme vous puisse s'intéresser à une fille aussi simple et modeste que moi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour moi pour ressortir du lot parmi toutes les femmes qui peuplent la Capitale ! »

Mr Winner prend ma main et la serre dans la sienne : « Mademoiselle Sora, c'est justement votre simplicité et votre modestie qui vous font ressortir du lot. Vous n'essayez ni de vous fondre dans les normes d'un groupe, ni de ressortir du commun des mortels par des originalités ou des excentricités. Vous êtes simplement vous-même, sans vous préoccuper des autres, et c'est justement en ça que vous êtes différente des autres jeunes femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque là. »

Gênée, je ris nerveusement : « Ahahah, aah, bah, tant mieux alors ! Je vais continuer comme ça dans ce cas ! »

C'est vraiment incroyable qu'en plus de toutes ses qualités, Mr Winner m'accepte telle que je suis. Enfin, Monsieur Duo a aussi ce bon point à son actif. Malgré ma timidité, il ne m'a jamais forcé à paraître plus détendue, à porter une tenue moins habillée ou à prendre la parole. Il m'a toujours encouragée...

Mr Winner, brusquement : « Mademoiselle Sora ! Puis-je vous poser une question un peu personnelle ? »

Je le regarde avec des yeux étonnés puis répond, perplexe : « Oh, demandez toujours et je jugerai moi-même si c'est trop personnel ! »

Mr Winner, très sérieux : « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et votre patron ? Je veux dire, Monsieur Maxwell. »

À cette question, mon visage s'empourpre soudainement : « Oh, heu, pas vraiment, enfin, j'ai toujours ressenti, beaucoup d'affection pour lui, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Et puis, ces derniers jours, depuis votre arrivée, je suis un peu perdue. »

Mr Winner, hésitant : « Je ne veux pas jouer les mauvaises langues mais, je vous avoue que la première fois que je l'ai vu, de loin, j'ai cru que c'était une femme. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme porter des cheveux longs ! À part bien sûr dans certaines tribus... »

Je réfléchis un instant à ce détail auquel je n'avais jamais fait attention jusque là : c'est vrai, Monsieur Duo porte des cheveux longs et tressés et, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les hommes aux cheveux longs. Pas mon type.

Moi, gênée : « C'est vrai que, ça peut surprendre, mais, ça lui va bien, non ? Ça lui donne un certain style. »

Mr Winner, embarrassé : « Hm. Oui. C'est, c'est votre genre d'homme ? »

Moi, écarlate : « Ah, heu, non, pas vraiment ! Enfin, pas a priori mais, c'est étrange, je n'avais jamais fait attention. À partir du moment où je l'ai mieux connu, je n'y ai plus jamais pensé. Ça fait partie de lui, c'est tout. Comme une partie de son corps, vous voyez ? »

Mr Winner, avec un doux sourire : « Oui, je vois. Mais, j'espère que vous portez un jugement aussi clément et généreux sur les autres hommes. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à me laisser pousser les cheveux aussi longs pour pouvoir vous plaire. »

Moi, précipitamment : « Oh, mais non ! Vous êtes très bien comme ça ! Vous êtes déjà très séduisant. Ne changez pas. »

Mr Winner, un peu gêné : « Oh, merci, vous êtes vraiment une femme adorable. »

Sur ce, il serre de nouveau ma main entre les siennes et l'embrasse avec une sorte de ferveur qui me trouble extrêmement.

-----------------

Ce type ! Ce type, était absolument insupportable ! Non seulement il accaparait Sora pendant tous ses jours de repos mais en plus, il venait la chercher dès sa sortie d'une représentation. Il avait donc été complètement impossible pour lui jusque là de parler de nouveau avec Sora. De plus, même pendant les brèves minutes où ils étaient seuls, Sora semblait gênée, embarrassée.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait pris sa décision. Tant pis. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. La veille du départ du cirque, Duo demanda à Sora de rester un peu après la représentation et invita également Miss Bianca à venir le voir en coulisses. Il avait quelque chose de très important à leur confier.

Sitôt que le rideau se referme sur eux, Sora sourit et se tourne vers lui : « Hm. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose Duo ? »

Duo, très sérieux : « Oui, à propos de cette histoire de cirque. J'ai pris ma décision. J'attends que Mlle Bianca nous rejoigne pour vous en parler à toutes les deux. Ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre un peu ? »

Sora, tranquillement : « Oh, non non. Pas du tout. Laissez-moi juste dire à Mr Winner que je le rejoins dans dix minutes, d'accord ? »

Elle s'apprête à s'éloigner mais Duo la retient brusquement par le bras : « Non ! Attends ! »

Sora, surprise : « Heu, quoi ? »

Troublé, Duo serre doucement son bras et se rapproche d'elle : « Heu, je... Elle ne va pas tarder et j'en ai pas pour longtemps alors, restes s'il te plaît. »

Sora, gênée : « Mais, j'en ai juste pour une toute petite minute. Je serai de retour dans pas longtemps ! »

Duo la regarde fixement : s'il la laissait partir, elle allait aller le voir, lui, ce gars ! Rien que ça, ça le mettait hors de lui. Aucun doute maintenant, il était vraiment jaloux.

Duo, déterminé : « Sora, il faut que je te dise quelque chose maintenant. Je n'aime pas quand tu vois ce gars. Ça me rend malade. »

Sora, écarlate : « Hein ? C, C'est vrai ? »

Duo pose son autre main sur son épaule et rapproche son visage du sien : « Sora, je... »

« Aaah, Monsieur Duo ! ... Oh, vous êtes là vous aussi ? »

Devant la soudaine apparition de Miss Bianca, Duo se retourne brusquement, l'air fâché : « Ah, Miss Bianca, il ne manquait plus que vous ! »

Miss Bianca, avec une voix mielleuse : « Vous avez pris une décision pour le cirque ? J'espère que vous avez expliqué de quoi il en retournait à votre assistante. »

Duo, déterminé : « Dans les grandes lignes, oui, mais de toute façon, tout ça n'a plus aucune importance. »

Sora, un peu inquiète : « Ah ? »

Miss Bianca, contrariée : « Comment ça ? »

Duo, très sérieux : « Je ne rejoindrai pas ce cirque. Je préfère passer toute ma vie à faire des représentations de magie dans ce bar avec une femme que j'adore plutôt que de tout abandonner et commencer une nouvelle vie avec des inconnus. »

Voilà, c'était dit et tant pis pour les résultats ! Sora le regardait, sans voix tandis que Miss Bianca tentait d'articuler quelque chose, le visage empourpré : « Mais, mais, enfin, vous m'aurez, moi ! Avec le cirque, vous deviendrez célèbre ! On vous demandera de faire des shows à la télé ! Et tous les deux, nous irons vivre aux États-Unis ! »

Duo, de plus en plus agacé : « Non ! Je reste _ici_, _avec Sora_ ! »

Sur ce, il prend Sora par le bras et l'amène vers lui. Seulement, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ses plans : « Heu, c'est que moi, j'avais prévu autre chose. »

Duo, enflammé par son élan, la saisit par les épaules : « Oui, je sais, cette histoire avec Mr Winner mais on s'en fout ! On l'oublie et on reste ici, tous les deux ! »

Miss Bianca, outrée, tourne les talons en poussant de hauts cris : « Vous êtes complètement fou ! »

Peut-être bien.

Sora, gênée : « Duo, je, je veux bien continuer à être votre assistante mais, pour le reste, je... Je dois y réfléchir, et puis, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Mr Winner, il faut que j'y aille, sinon il va s'inquiéter ! »

Mr Winner... Sora... Elle allait partir avec lui, mais... Mais Quatre... Quatre était déjà avec Sarah, non ? Et Sora, elle était déjà avec lui... Hein ? Mais oui ! Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Soudain, Duo a l'impression de sortir d'un rêve très étrange : il se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu, avec un grand rideau rouge, et Sora était là, juste à côté de lui, habillée avec un beau costume rouge à paillettes, composé d'une veste et d'une jupe qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était plutôt mignonne comme ça. C'était assez inhabituel aussi ! Lui-même portait un costume et tout autour d'eux étaient dispersés des accessoires qui lui faisaient penser à un spectacle de magie.

Duo, complètement paumé : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? T'y comprends quelque chose toi Sora ? »

Mais Sora n'avait pas du tout l'air d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et lui lance, très sérieusement : « Duo, lâchez-moi. Je vous ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Mr Winner ! Il m'attend, il faut que j'y aille ! »

Elle se dégage de ses mains et recule, l'air un peu effrayé. C'était vraiment pas normal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le vouvoyait ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous avec Quatre ?

Duo, en souriant d'un air gêné : « Allons Sora, qu'est-ce que tu dois lui dire de si important ? Et puis, on est où ici ? »

La jeune fille le regarde un long moment, puis soupire et sort de la pièce, visiblement exaspérée. Duo essaie de la suivre mais, une fois dehors, il s'arrête sur un parking. Sora venait de rejoindre Quatre devant une voiture d'un vieux modèle mais plutôt luxueuse. Avec stupeur, il voit l'un de ses meilleurs amis déposer un baiser sur la main de sa petite amie puis tous deux montent dans la voiture et s'en vont. Il se dirige en courant vers la voiture en appelant :

« Quaaatre ! Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Mais la voiture s'éloigne et le laisse ici, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-----------------

Alors là, je suis complètement perdue. Finalement, il semblerait que Mr Duo, enfin, que Duo éprouve pour moi les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui... et malgré ça, je suis assise là, dans un charmant restaurant en compagnie d'un autre homme. Aah, c'est vrai que Mr Winner est vraiment adorable lui aussi mais ce n'est pas Duo.

« Mlle Sora, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je relève les yeux de mon assiette et me force à sourire : « Hm, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée je crois. »

Mr Winner me sourit avec douceur : « Ce n'est rien. Ça ne gâchera en rien notre soirée je pense, d'autant plus que celle-ci est un peu spéciale. »

Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté : « Spéciale ? Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Winner ? »

Mr Winner : « Allons, Mlle Sora, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Quatre. Nous nous connaissons plutôt bien maintenant. »

Je souris d'un air gêné et acquiesce : « Hm, assez, oui. »

Mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à flirter. Duo avait l'air tellement désemparé quand je suis partie ! Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment. Il a décidé de ne pas suivre le cirque, pour rester ici, avec moi. Et moi, pour le remercier, je le laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Quelle incapable ! Alors que j'ai toujours rêvé qu'il me dise ces mots-là !

Quatre prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre avec tendresse tout en plongeant son autre main dans sa poche : « Mlle Sora, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous demander ce soir. »

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la conversation : « Ah, ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je suis distraitement le mouvement de sa main et à ma grande stupeur le voit extraire de sa poche un petit écrin rouge qu'il pose sur la table en souriant avec douceur. Ce n'est quand même pas...

Il lâche ma main et ouvre la petite boîte, dévoilant ainsi une fine bague dorée sertie d'un diamant : « Mlle Sora, je lis votre trouble sur votre visage mais, s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas étonnée par ma question. »

Les yeux rivés sur la bague, je ne parviens qu'à répondre un faible : « Hmhm. »

Quatre reprend ma main et la serre contre sa joue : « Mlle Sora, acceptez-vous de m'accompagner en Angleterre et de m'épouser ? »

Je fixe un long moment le bijou tout en retournant la question dans ma tête : bien sûr que Mr Winner est charmant, et bien sûr que vivre avec lui serait une expérience très agréable mais... Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, ce que je m'étais imaginé sur ma vie future. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux.

Je pose ma main libre sur le poignet de Mr Winner et ramène nos mains sur la table : « Mr Winner... Quatre, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je vous aime bien, j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour vous mais il y a une personne que j'aime beaucoup plus et qui a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition. Désolée. »

Le visage de Quatre s'assombrit brusquement : « Cette personne, c'est Mr Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris faiblement et acquiesce : « Oui. Je crois qu'en ce moment même, il a besoin de moi, et je crois qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux que j'aille le rejoindre. Si je restais avec vous ce soir, après vous avoir blessé de cette façon, nous ne ferions que passer une mauvaise soirée. »

Alors que je ramasse mon manteau et mon sac, Mr Winner baisse les yeux sur son assiette, le visage marqué par une expression d'une infinie tristesse. Ça me déchire le cœur mais, je ne lui rendrais pas service en restant auprès de lui ou en faisant preuve de pitié. Je dois avant tout être honnête envers les autres et envers moi-même. Si je reste sans cesse dans un jeu de flirt sans prendre en compte mes sentiments et les siens, alors je risque de le blesser davantage et ça, c'est hors de question !

Je m'approche de lui un peu timidement et me penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue : « Au revoir Mr Winner, cette soirée était très agréable. Merci. »

Je m'incline un peu puis sort du restaurant précipitamment. Je dois retourner au café, pour retrouver Duo. Il a besoin de moi, je le sens. C'est comme un appel, irrésistible. Je dois y aller.

Dehors, j'enfile mon manteau et hèle un taxi. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, une étrange voiture rouge, bleu, blanche et jaune avec un gyrophare vert sur le toit s'arrête enfin à côté de moi. Le long des portières sont inscrits les mots : « Wing - Taxi Service ». Un peu intriguée, je m'approche du véhicule. Le chauffeur, un jeune homme aux yeux bleus foncés et aux cheveux bruns en bataille, m'ouvre la portière passager avant et me dit d'une voix un peu sombre et mystérieuse : « Si tu veux retourner au café, je peux t'y déposer Sora. »

Sans me poser plus de questions, je grimpe et referme la portière derrière moi en souriant timidement : « Merci... »

Alors que j'attache ma ceinture et que le taxi démarre, le chauffeur, sans me jeter un regard, complète ma phrase en se présentant : « Heero. Mon nom... c'est Heero. »

Tout en répondant par un vague : « Ah, oui, d'accord. », je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner ce nom dans ma tête : Heero... Et très étrangement, comme par automatisme, d'autres noms viennent le rejoindre : Heero... Duo... Quatre... Wufei... et...

Alors que la voiture s'arrête à un feu, mon regard se pose sur une affiche publicitaire, collée sur un mur, dehors. C'est une affiche pour le cirque, qui part demain. Dessus, on peut voir une photo de l'étoile montante, un beau jeune homme aux traits fins mais au corps musclé, un garçon qui s'appelle...

Moi, murmurant : « Trowa Barton... »

Le chauffeur de taxi, à côté de moi, murmure : « Est-ce que tu te souviens maintenant ? »

Je me tourne vers lui puis vers l'affiche : « Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa, tous ces noms sont liés ! J'en suis sûre ! Parce que ces garçons, sont des... des... »

Bizarrement, une expression étrange me revient à l'esprit : « Pilotes de Gundam » mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Ça n'a pas de sens.

Je me tourne vers le chauffeur, un peu intriguée : « C'est quoi des pilotes de Gundam ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Gundam ? »

Mr Yuy redémarre et me fixe d'un regard sévère : « Si ça ne te dit rien alors, souviens-toi de « Duo ». »

Duo... J'ai oublié comment on s'est rencontré. Mais je sais que je veux être avec lui ! Je veux rester auprès de lui, que nous restions amis ou que nous devenions plus que ça ! Je veux vraiment veiller sur lui, et aussi peut-être, s'il veut bien, qu'il veille sur moi. C'est mon vœu le plus cher. Mon plus grand souhait.

Soudain, quelque chose, comme une lumière, s'allume dans mon esprit et comme pour m'en rapprocher, je me penche un peu en avant. C'est alors que se produit quelque chose de très étrange : au fur et à mesure que je prononce ces mots, des images remontent du fin fond de ma mémoire : « Un souhait ? Mon souhait... Les pilotes de Gundam... Notre rencontre... Ma rencontre avec Duo... Non, notre rencontre à tous... »

Ces images s'assemblent peu à peu pour former des morceaux de scène : une chute, des lits brisés, des visages, des discussions. Des amitiés qui se nouent, des sourires, des rires, des moments douloureux aussi, de la souffrance et de la compassion... Des souvenirs pleins de vie et de chaleur.

Mr Yuy, à côté de moi : « Tu te souviens ? »

Mais... Mais oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Les moments qu'on a passés tous ensemble ! Mes souvenirs, nos souvenirs communs ! Les aventures de l'été dernier, la souffrance de tous ces mois séparés et enfin nos retrouvailles pleines de surprise. Mais, mais alors...

Complètement paumée, je me tourne vers Heero, déguisé en chauffeur de taxi : « Mais où est-ce que je suis là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches déguisé comme ça Heero ? »

Heero ne répond rien mais me regarde en souriant. Le taxi s'arrête devant un bar et petit à petit, les souvenirs de ces derniers jours me reviennent. Enfin, je dirais plutôt, ces dernières heures, car il me semble n'avoir le souvenir que de quelques scènes, ça et là. Tout ça est certainement une nouvelle épreuve manigancée par l'Ordre d'Olodar ! Ils ont fait fort cette fois ! Mais j'ai réussi à me souvenir de tout et Duo... AH ! Mince ! J'ai laissé Duo ici, tout seul ! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD !

Je me précipite à l'intérieur du café et découvre Duo devant le bar, secouant par le col le gérant, qui se tient derrière : « Mais vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ici ? Donnez-moi l'adresse ou le numéro de téléphone de Sora ! »

Le pauvre gérant : « Mais puisque je vous dis que nous n'avons pas son adresse ! Et puis... OH ! Mlle Sora ! Vous voilà enfin ! »

À ces mots, Duo se tourne vers moi, tout étonné, et me regarde fixement. Je souris et coure vers lui joyeusement : « Tout va bien Duo ! Je me souviens maintenant ! »

Mon petit ami sourit à son tour et viens me rejoindre pour me prendre dans ses bras : « Sora ! Tu es revenue ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs tout à l'heure en partant avec Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Je me serre bien contre lui, rassurée et jette un coup d'œil autour de nous : « Je crois que c'est une nouvelle épreuve envoyée par l'Ordre d'Olodar mais on dirait qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sortis ! »

Duo acquiesce avec douceur, visiblement soulagé : « Oui. Comme toujours. »

Comme nous rapprochons nos visages pour nous embrasser, je remarque du coin de l'œil que le décor devient soudain complètement flou, avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence : Duo et moi, nous nous retrouvons donc assis dans notre lit, enlacés et sur le point de nous embrasser sous le regard appuyé et curieux de deux membres d'Olodar qui portent sur leur nez de grosses lunettes carrées. Ils les retirent et l'un des deux essuie une larme : « C'est trop beau ! »

L'autre l'observe en haussant un sourcil puis se tourne vers nous : « Vous avez visiblement réussi cette épreuve. Félicitations à tous les deux. »

Duo, bien énervé d'avoir eu pour rival un de ses meilleurs amis (encore une fois) : « Hé, une minute ! Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça ! »

Pendant que mon petit ami commence à sortir des draps, je baisse les yeux et constate avec soulagement que, ouf ! Je ne suis pas nue !

Le membre d'Olodar qui nous a félicités pose une main sur le front de Duo pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus et reprend la parole : « Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, n'oubliez jamais ces moments que vous avez passés ensemble et souvenez-vous toujours de ce qui vous a amenés à aller l'un vers l'autre. Si vous finissez par oublier, alors je doute que les prochaines épreuves soient un plaisir pour vous. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes encapuchonnés disparaissent. Duo reste un moment coi, immobile, complètement paumé. Finalement il soupire et revient vers moi : « Ah, j'y comprend rien ! Ils pourraient pas nous prévenir à l'avance au lieu de nous plonger dans une situation pareille ! »

Je souris et rabat bien les draps sur nous : « À mon avis, les épreuves perdraient beaucoup de leur intérêt ! »

Duo hoche la tête, l'air songeur, puis me reprend dans ses bras en s'allongeant à mes côtés : « Ouais, tu as sûrement raison. En tout cas, je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire quand il a parlé de ce qui nous avait amenés l'un vers l'autre. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre tranquillement : « Pour moi, ça semble assez clair : il ne faut pas qu'on oublie les choses, les détails qui nous ont attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ce qui t'a plu chez moi en premier et ce qui m'a plu chez toi en premier. »

Duo, pensif : « Chez moi... Ah, tu m'avais dit que c'était mon humour, pas vrai ? »

J'acquiesce doucement, l'air rêveur : « C'est vrai, c'est la toute première chose qui m'a frappée : un humour fin, des jeux sur les mots, exactement ce que j'aime comme humour ! Mais ensuite, quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai bien aimé le fait que tu essaies de m'aider à me faire des amis, que tu me soutiennes, et que tu m'encourages, sans pour autant me forcer à être comme toi. »

Duo, étonné : « Bah, tu es toi et je suis moi ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Si tu étais exactement comme moi, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de toi, de prendre soin de toi, de veiller sur toi. C'est le rôle d'un petit ami, non ? »

Un peu étonnée par ces mots doux, je répond, toute troublée : « Oui ! Oui, sans doute. M-merci, d'être comme ça. »

Duo, en riant : « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est naturel ! »

J'acquiesce timidement, toute gênée puis demande vivement : « Et toi, c'est quoi le détail qui t'a attiré chez moi ? »

Duo reprend son sérieux et réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas, c'est assez difficile à expliquer. Bien sûr, il y a ton physique qui m'a attiré, mais, je dirai aussi que c'est ton caractère. Ton tempérament. Tu es une fille assez simple, mais en réalité, tu es quand même différente des autres, tout en étant comme la plupart des filles, tu vois ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et souris : « Pas tout à fait, non. »

Duo soupire et souris à son tour : « Je ne sais pas, j'hésite un peu entre ton côté gentil, diplomate, sensible, et ton côté franc, un peu, rentre-dedans ! Parfois, pour te protéger, tu es capable de mentir, mais des fois, tu sais quand même être honnête, être franche même ! Avec les autres, et avec toi-même. Je me souviens que, quand on est arrivé, tu as très vite pris l'affaire sous ta responsabilité et après, tu étais décidée à réparer ton erreur en nous renvoyant chez nous. Et c'était la même chose quand on a découvert que Sarah avait aussi été amenée dans ton monde, tu as fait ton maximum pour la retrouver. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu ne fais pas comme certaines personnes, qui paniquent et ne savent plus quoi faire. Tu prends le taureau par les cornes. Tu sais ce que tu veux et ce que tu as à faire. »

Moi, gênée : « Oui, mais il m'arrive quand même de paniquer pour des choses ridicules et d'être souvent hésitante ! »

Duo : « Bien sûr, oui. Mais tu as la chance de savoir ce qui est important pour toi. Je crois même te l'avoir déjà dit une fois, tu as un rêve et un but dans ta vie et c'est quelque chose que certaines personnes n'ont pas. Les personnes comme moi, envient et admirent les personnes comme toi. »

J'écarquille les yeux, toute étonnée : « Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu sais, les personnes comme moi, qui n'ont pas confiance en elles, admirent et envient les personnes comme toi ! »

Duo, perplexe : « Ah oui ? Pourtant, les personnes comme moi, sont capables d'agir au jour le jour mais sont plutôt paumées dès qu'il s'agit de penser au futur ! »

À ces mots, je me sens assez peinée pour Duo, mais, puisque nous partageons notre vie pour l'instant, notre futur est commun alors... je me serre bien contre lui et pose une main contre sa joue : « Oh, mon chéri, ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça. Je suis avec toi pour le moment et je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. On va peut-être souffrir dans le futur mais il y aura à coup sûr des moments heureux ! Et si jamais tu te poses des questions sur l'avenir, n'hésites pas à m'en parler d'accord ? Il y a tellement de choses que tu sais faire et donc plein de métiers que tu pourrais exercer ! Alors aie confiance, et, s'il te plaît, aie confiance en moi, tout se passera bien. »

Duo me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, sans un mot, puis sourit : « Merci. Je suis content que tu sois là, que tu sois revenue. »

Il m'embrasse et je souris béatement en rougissant. C'est vrai, maintenant que je sais ce que je veux, maintenant que je sais comment je veux vivre et avec qui, j'ai pris un peu plus de confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en nous et en l'avenir. Tout se passera bien.

Duo, joyeusement : « Ah ! Ton discours m'a bien remonté le moral ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! (Il fait un de ses sourires de séducteur) Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si... »

Il se penche vers moi et me chuchote quelque chose qui me fait rougir au plus haut point : « Heu, ah, hm-moui, pourquoi pas... »

Duo rie devant mon sourire gêné et rabat complètement les draps sur nous. Je voudrais qu'on reste dans cet état d'esprit pour toujours car tel est mon plus grand souhait : veiller sur toi et que tu veilles sur moi.

À SUIVRE...

* * *

Aaaah ! Je crois bien que c'est mon épreuve préférée ! Les années 50 et puis, les liens avec les autres chapitres passés... Et puis la conversation finale ! Héhé ! Sora et Duo forment un couple mignon, non ? Mais... La prochaine fois, ça va barder ! Sora et Duo vont connaître leur première grave dispute ! Un nouvel obstacle à franchir pour nos amoureux ! Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Ou garderont-ils rancoeur et séquelles ? L'orage gronde... Sortez vos parapluies en attendant le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Un couple presque ordinaire ! 


	11. Un couple presque ordinaire

Note de l'auteur : 

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 11/22

Petit message : Tadaaa ! Voici la suite de Toi, moi, etc ! Sora et Duo en crise ! Le chapitre où on se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas que les épreuves de l'Ordre d'Olodar à traverser ! Il y a aussi les petits mensonges, les disputes qui font le sel de la vie !

Merci à Seya-chan pour son maiiiiil ! Heu, bah, je vais y répondre par PM, d'accord ? Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent également avec enthousiasme et assuidité ! YEAH !

Et maintenant, le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Un couple presque ordinaire

Depuis l'épreuve que Duo et moi avons passée dans les années 50, quelques mois ont passé déjà. Le lendemain de l'épreuve, nous avons trouvé dans la salle un petit paquet laissé par l'Ordre d'Olodar, pour nous récompenser d'avoir réussi. Le paquet contenait deux téléphones portables, ainsi que la note suivante :

« Duo, Sora,

Félicitations pour cette seconde victoire. Pour vous récompenser et vous encourager à poursuivre vos efforts, voici un petit cadeau qui vous aidera à garder le contact où que vous soyez, et surtout quel que soit le monde où vous vous trouvez. Tâchez d'en faire bon usage. Nous vous en ferons parvenir de nouveaux si ceux-ci venaient à être perdus ou mis hors service.

Je tiens à vous rassurer définitivement au sujet de cette histoire de maladie que l'autre Sora, que nous vous avions envoyée la dernière fois, a pu vous raconter. Cette charmante jeune fille aime décidément beaucoup vous taquiner et nous la comprenons parfaitement. C'est un plaisir irrésistible pour tous les membres de notre Ordre qui participent à l'élaboration de vos épreuves. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, je voulais vous rassurer en vous informant que vous n'êtes nullement malades tous les deux et que ces injections qui vous ont été faites, Sora, ne mettaient en cause aucun produit chimique dangereux, les seringues ne contenant ni plus ni moins que de l'eau.

Autre chose ! Sora, nous avons recueilli votre jeune création, Météore. Puisqu'il semble posséder la capacité de traverser les dimensions, nous avons décidé de le garder auprès de nous comme l'un de nos Grands Messagers Officiels. Si vous réussissez la prochaine épreuve, nous vous donnerons sûrement un petit quelque chose qui vous permettra de l'appeler à vos côtés quand bon vous semblera. En effet, il a été décidé que pour chaque épreuve que vous réussirez, une petite récompense vous sera offerte.

D'ailleurs, à propos de la prochaine épreuve... (Ici, il fallait tourner la page) Ahahah ! Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous en parler ? Hum. Bref, travaillez bien la prochaine fois les enfants ! Nous comptons sur vous pour assurer le spectacle !

Bien à vous,

Ydrekim, membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar. »

Aaah ! Quel soulagement d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de Météore ! Duo m'avait bien rassuré à son sujet : avec la vitesse qu'il peut atteindre, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il ait pu être dévoré par une bête mais maintenant que je sais exactement où il est, je m'inquiète moins. Enfin, vu la mentalité d'Ydrekim, je me fais quand même du souci.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces téléphones portables nous sont bien utiles depuis, à Duo et moi. J'ai pu expérimenter pour la première fois l'envoi de petits mots d'amour... et, malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, j'en ai reçus aussi ! Mais je préfère garder ça pour moi, sinon j'en connais un qui pourrait faire la tête.

L'autre avantage aussi, c'est que maintenant je suis plus rassurée au niveau de mon contact avec Duo. Je sais que, même si je retourne dans mon monde, j'ai toujours la possibilité de lui parler. Ainsi, je vais plus souvent voir mes parents et mes copines, et j'ai pu même revoir Eva et Witold ! Ça faisait si longtemps ! À présent, Eva est assistante sociale, et Witold est journaliste sportif pour un magazine. Ils ont été rassurés de voir que mes problèmes s'étaient arrangés et j'étais très heureuse de pouvoir les revoir dans un contexte aussi heureux.

Oui, depuis l'été dernier, ma vie a sacrément bougé et j'ai l'impression de m'être fait plus d'amis, du moins, d'avoir plus de contacts avec la réalité, même si théoriquement, mon petit ami est censé être un personnage de fiction ! Vu comme ça, les choses me paraissent si étranges ! Mais avant tout, Duo est un être humain et un garçon que j'adore.

D'ailleurs, je l'adore encore plus depuis notre séparation de l'automne dernier. Je m'explique : pendant cette période, bien sûr j'ai beaucoup souffert, mais en plus, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir toute la série Gundam Wing, que je n'avais jamais vu en entier avant ! Quel choc ça a été. Je voyais la vie et les actions de ces garçons que j'avais rencontrés. Évidemment, ma première réaction a été de pleurer, pleurer, pleurer. C'était comme si mes yeux s'étaient ouverts en même temps que mon cœur, comme si je m'étais réveillée, en même temps que ma sensibilité. Et puis, avec le temps et le recul, j'ai tiré des choses de cela. De la compréhension et de la compassion.

Maintenant, j'adore encore plus Duo ! Ce n'est plus le pilote de gundam sur lequel j'avais mon idée bien particulière et bien erronée. C'est juste un garçon qui s'appelle Duo... et dont je suis amoureuse.

Oui, maintenant, vraiment, tout est parfait. ... Ou presque, parce que l'autre jour...

C'était à peu près deux semaines après la fin de notre deuxième épreuve. Les vacances de Noël étaient bel et bien terminées et Duo avait repris son travail de ferrailleur. Après l'euphorie des premiers mois de retrouvaille, après la joie d'avoir réussi cette épreuve, l'humeur est vite retombée.

J'étais très heureuse de pouvoir aller voir tout ceux que j'aime dans mon monde, tout en gardant le contact avec Duo, mais à la fin, je passais tous mes après-midi là-bas, ou alors avec Sunny. Duo de son côté, avait beaucoup de travail et lors de ses jours de congé, il avait plutôt envie d'aller rendre visite à Quatre, pour lui demander des nouvelles des préparatifs de son mariage. Ou alors, d'aller faire un tour.

En bref, nous n'avions plus vraiment le temps de nous voir en privé. Et c'est le genre de choses qui m'attriste, me fend le cœur, qui me frustre, m'agace, et puis qui m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerrrrrve ! Jusqu'à ce que j'explose. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu le dire à Duo, mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer en me montrant étouffante. Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser, entraver sa liberté disons, puisque moi-même je prenais mes aises, et même, je ne me voyais pas lui dire ça, parce que même si on s'éloignait petit à petit l'un de l'autre, il continuait à être gentil, attentionné, adorable avec moi, mais seulement quand on se voyait, le soir. Enfin, même le soir, les téléportations me fatiguent beaucoup alors, j'avais tendance à tomber net endormie en rentrant.

Oui, c'était devenu l'horreur, comme dans ces débuts de films déprimants ou guimauve, où un couple est tellement au bout du rouleau qu'il finit par se disputer et rompre. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour nous, enfin, la première partie !

Ce soir-là, Duo était rentré d'un petit tour pour s'aérer, réfléchir peut-être. Il était sans doute parti contempler la Lune, sur le revêtement extérieur de la colonie. De mon côté, je l'attendais à la maison, et j'étais très fatiguée. Hilde et moi avions préparé à dîner ensemble et après avoir attendu Duo un moment, nous avions mangé toutes les deux. Assise devant la télé, j'attendais donc le retour de Duo en baillant, quand il a fini par rentrer.

« Oh, salut ! »

Je me suis retournée vers lui et ai soupiré : « Ah, c'est toi ! Tu étais parti faire un tour ? »

Duo, tranquillement : « Oui. Tu m'as attendu ? Tu aurais dû aller dormir, tu as l'air épuisé ! »

Tout en disant ces mots, mon petit ami s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé légèrement. J'étais déjà agacée par son détachement apparent. Quelle phrase stupide ! Bien sûr que j'étais épuisée ! Je l'avais attendu pendant deux heures parce que je voulais lui parler, passer un moment avec lui ! Pourquoi je serais partie me coucher ?

Moi, sur les nerfs : « Les téléportations m'ont vraiment épuisée aujourd'hui ! Mais je voulais t'attendre pour qu'on discute. »

Duo, intrigué, tout en fouillant le frigo : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Son intérêt pour le réfrigérateur ne m'attendrissait pas plus que ça et ne calmait en rien mon début de mauvaise humeur : « Évidemment ! Ça va faire des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu tranquillement pendant plus d'une heure ! Si c'était seulement pour ton travail ou pour aller voir Quatre ou Trowa, je comprendrais : moi aussi je vais voir ma famille et mes amis ! »

Duo, étonné : « Oh la ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi froide ! On va en parler tranquillement, d'accord ? ... Ah ! Tu ne sais pas où est mon assiette ? »

De plus en plus énervée, je me contente de prendre sur moi et de répondre sèchement : « Elle est dans le four ! Tu es resté si longtemps je ne sais où à faire je ne sais quoi qu'il fallait bien l'empêcher de refroidir ! Et pour ta gouverne, je te signale que j'ai parfaitement le droit de réagir comme ça ! »

Bien sûr, Duo n'allait pas rester de marbre devant une telle agressivité. Agacé, il s'est brusquement retourné vers moi : « Parce que moi je n'ai pas le droit d'aller faire un tour, de me poser pour réfléchir un peu, c'est ça ? »

Là, c'est le moment où je pète un câble : à un tel niveau de colère refoulée, j'ai besoin d'évacuer tous mes sentiments par une réplique bien cinglante, pour faire réagir l'autre et lui montrer que j'en ai ras le bol : « Oh, mais c'est que tu réfléchis un peu trop ! Tu devrais faire attention à la surchauffe ! »

Duo, scandalisé : « Quoi ? ... De toute façon, je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Là, j'étais vexée, et blessée au plus haut point ! Bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas comprendre mais il pouvait très bien m'en parler au lieu de remuer ça dans sa tête ! L'imbécile ! Puisqu'il préférait se murer dans son passé plutôt qu'en parler avec moi, il pouvait aller au diable !

Avec un grand geste de la main, j'ai détourné la tête en pestant : « Oh, je vois ! Très bien ! Dans ce cas, vas-y ! Continue ! Puisque tu les aimes tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à rester tout seul avec tes fantômes ! »

Après ces mots, il y eut un court silence, puis des pas hâtifs, le bruit d'un manteau qu'on décroche et qu'on enfile rapidement, et enfin la porte qui claque.

J'ai passé de longues minutes à bouillonner intérieurement, à me disputer avec moi-même, pour me prouver encore et encore que j'avais raison, que c'était lui qui avait tort ! Mais en même temps, j'avais de la peine, j'étais triste qu'il soit parti ! Je regrettais qu'on se soit disputé. Et peu à peu, mes arguments pour me défendre sont tombés un à un. C'était moi qui avais tort ! C'était moi la crétine, l'imbécile, l'idiote ! D'abord, on s'était écartés _tous les deux_ l'un de l'autre, et puis, il avait le droit de méditer seul sur ses problèmes. S'il ne voulait pas les partager, tant pis.

Mais l'attaquer là-dessus quand même ! Quelle idiote !

J'étais vraiment morte de honte. Impardonnable. De plus, je ne savais pas où était parti Duo, et en supposant que je le retrouve, ou qu'il revienne, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire, ou faire pour réparer mon erreur ? Il ne me pardonnerait jamais ! La simple pensée que tout puisse se finir ce soir, que nous en venions à nous séparer me fendait le cœur. Mais déjà, il fallait au moins que j'essaie de présenter mes excuses à Duo, donc, il fallait que je le retrouve.

Je me suis donc apprêtée, j'ai fermé la porte à clé puis aie couru à travers toute la colonie. Il faisait vraiment noir mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Arrivée au statioport, je me suis renseignée auprès des agents de sécurité. Ils avaient vu passé Duo, mais il ne leur avait même pas adressé la parole, malgré leurs questions sur son air sombre. Je me sentais de plus en plus coupable. Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment que je continue ? D'un côté, je voulais vraiment réparer mon erreur, tout effacer, essayer de panser la blessure que j'avais pu faire à Duo. Mais de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur d'être rejetée, évidemment. Peur de devoir faire face à un regard dur, ou indifférent, à des mots secs, froids et vides. À des silences. Mais après tout, ce genre de réaction serait normal. Je le méritais amplement.

Le cœur noué, j'ai poussé la porte d'accès réservé au personnel et j'ai pris l'ascenseur. C'était si lent que j'avais encore tout mon temps pour me consacrer à de sombres pensées. Enfin, je suis arrivée dans la tour de contrôle. J'ai très brièvement expliqué qu'il fallait que je voies Duo, parce qu'on s'était disputé, puis je suis passée par le sas, me suis changée, et enfin, j'ai passé la dernière porte. Duo était là, assis à l'autre bout de la plate-forme.

Je me suis approchée de lui, lentement. Les seuls mots que j'avais en tête étaient des excuses, des pleurs et des supplications. Comme j'arrivais tout près de lui, Duo s'est retourné et m'a regardé, l'air étonné : « Sora ? »

Je me suis assise près de lui et ai baissé les yeux : « Je suis vraiment désolée Duo ! J'ai été incroyablement stupide ! J'étais tellement en colère ! Pas contre toi, mais, contre la situation ! J'étais tellement fatiguée et désespérée ! Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir dit des choses aussi cruelles ! Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ VRAIMENT désolée ! »

Duo est resté silencieux quelques secondes, puis a répondu, tout en regardant la Lune : « Peut-être que tu avais raison. J'ai beau dire que je n'aime pas rester seul, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir ici pour réfléchir. »

Moi, précipitamment : « Et c'est ton droit ! Tu as le droit d'être seul de temps en temps ! On en a tous besoin ! Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère à ce sujet ! »

Duo, le regard fixement posé sur la Lune : « Je ne venais pas si souvent ici avant. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, et surtout pendant la période où nous étions séparés, j'ai commencé à y aller beaucoup plus, pour réfléchir. »

Avec hésitation, j'ai posé une main sur son bras : « Pour réfléchir à quoi ? »

Duo, avec un léger sourire : « À des choses et d'autres. Moi, mon passé... La guerre, la paix... (Il se tourne vers moi en souriant) Toi, et puis nous. »

J'ai souri à mon tour, faiblement : « Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir dit ces horreurs. Tu sais, ce qui m'a fâchée, c'est que tu restes toujours dans ton coin à réfléchir. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux ! Parfois, se confier à quelqu'un peut nous soulager, et je pense vraiment que tu gardes trop de choses pour toi. Ça me rend triste de te voir rester tout seul dans ton coin. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider ! »

J'avais à présent toute l'attention de Duo, puisqu'il me regardait maintenant pensivement. Il fallait que je continue : « Je ne t'oblige pas à me parler de tout, bien sûr, mais si quelque chose te fait de la peine, ou que tu te sens perdu, n'hésite pas à me parler. Je serai là pour t'écouter, et si tu veux, je pourrais toujours essayer de t'éclairer ou de te donner mon avis, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair. »

Duo, gêné : « Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'ambiance. »

Moi, vivement : « OUI MAIS c'est nécessaire parfois. À force de garder les choses en soi et pour soi, on finit par se détruire ! Tu vois, c'est comme moi : si j'avais pris le temps de t'expliquer que je voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble, je n'aurais pas explosé aussi brutalement, et on ne se serait pas disputé ! Même si ce n'est pas super joyeux, il faut quand même parler de ce genre de choses ! Sinon, ça s'aggrave ! C'est comme une maladie, un poison ! N'essaie pas de garder ça en toi ! Au contraire, en parler te fera du bien ! Alors, quand tu seras prêt, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

Duo, troublé : « Sora... »

J'étais gênée : au fond, j'avais fait tout ce beau discours mais, est-ce que Duo m'avait pardonné ? Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait encore ? Est-ce que j'avais réussi à réparer mon erreur ? Est-ce qu'il voulait encore de moi ?

J'ai souri timidement et lui ai demandé : « Dis, tu me pardonnes de t'avoir dit ces choses-là ? Je ne les pensais pas, tu sais ! J'étais juste jalouse que tu passes du temps ici plutôt qu'avec moi et que tu gardes tous tes soucis pour toi. ... Je voulais qu'on partage aussi ces moments-là. »

Duo a écarquillé les yeux puis détourné la tête en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur : « C'était pas très sympa ! Tu pouvais tout aussi bien commencer par là, j'aurais tout de suite compris ! »

Tsss ! Ça, ce n'était pas une vraie colère très sérieuse ! Alors, je me suis jetée à son cou et je l'ai serré dans mes bras : « Ah, désolée ! Pardonnes-moi, je ferai de mon mieux la prochaine fois. »

Et, voilà ! Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Duo se manifeste ! Le pauvre n'avait rien avalé depuis des heures ! Alors nous sommes rentrés à la maison et après que monsieur aie enfin dîné, nous sommes partis dormir, tranquillement. J'étais définitivement soulagée.

Et depuis, tout va bien. On s'est arrangé pour prendre un peu de temps pour nous. Et quand Duo doit annuler nos rendez-vous à cause de son travail, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas être rancunière, mais si je montre une pointe d'agacement, Duo sait parfaitement comment se faire pardonner. C'est comme si on venait de revenir en arrière, pendant le premier mois où l'on est sorti ensemble, l'été dernier. C'est chouette.

De son côté, Duo va un tout petit peu moins prendre l'air dans l'Espace. Il fait quelques efforts pour essayer de se confier, même si ce n'est pas facile. C'est bizarre. Je savais bien sûr qu'il avait eu un passé douloureux, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il y pensait aussi souvent. On dirait qu'il ne supporte vraiment pas de voir les gens malheureux, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'aime pas parler de choses trop sombres. Même si ça me fait de la peine de savoir ça, je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir le décharger de ces tristes pensées. D'ailleurs, pour revenir en douceur sur ce qui lui est arrivé, Duo a proposé de visionner avec moi toute la série Gundam Wing. Ça me fait très bizarre de regarder ça avec lui ! Enfin, je suis sûre que ça pourra l'aider !

« Je me demande ce que diraient les familles de tous ces soldats s'il me voyait débarquer chez eux comme Heero l'a fait. »

Je range le cd dans son boîtier et pose le tout sur la table basse, avant de me tourner vers mon petit ami, assis sur le canapé. L'épisode dans lequel Heero rend visite à Silvia Noventa et lui propose de le tuer semble l'avoir perturbé : « Hm, ils seraient étonnés, c'est sûr ! Certains seraient certainement pleins de colère et de rancune, ce qui est normal, mais d'autres auraient pris le temps de réfléchir et de faire leur deuil. Ils comprendraient la raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça. »

Duo, perturbé, baisse les yeux : « Oui, mais leurs enfants... »

Il s'interrompt un moment pour réfléchir, ce qui signifie que notre conversation va bientôt s'arrêter là. En toute hâte, je me dépêche d'ajouter, avec un peu d'hésitation : « Duo... C'est vrai que tu as sans doute fait souffrir beaucoup de gens, mais c'était la guerre. Tu as choisi toi-même de prendre les armes pour protéger les colonies. Maintenant, c'est vrai que c'est un peu dur à assumer, mais c'est un problème à régler avec ta conscience, avec toi-même. »

Duo, pensif : « Peut-être. (Il soupire) J'imagine que Heero ne doit pas avoir ce genre de problème ! »

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je retourne m'asseoir à côté de mon petit ami et pose une main sur son bras : « Hm, tu devrais peut-être lui en parler ! Puisqu'il a vécu la même chose que toi, tu peux aussi en parler avec lui ! »

Lourd silence. Je me sens très seule tout à coup.

Duo lève soudain les yeux vers moi, joyeusement : « Bah, Heero n'est pas vraiment la personne que j'ai envie de voir pour parler de ça. Je préfère mille fois en discuter avec toi ou avec Quatre ! (Puis, histoire de passer définitivement à autre chose, il m'enlace et m'embrasse tendrement avant de murmurer d'une voix douce) Bon, il est tard, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. »

J'acquiesce en souriant : « Oui, je vais ranger mon ordi portable et je te rejoins. »

Duo m'embrasse brièvement : « D'accord. » puis se lève et sort. Je pose la pile de CDs de Gundam Wing sur mon ordi, prend le tout dans mes bras et me dirige vers la table. Malheureusement, alors que je m'apprête à poser tout ça, un CD glisse, heurte quelque chose et le fait tomber par terre, dans un grand fracas. Affolée, je m'accroupis pour chercher ce que peut bien être ce quelque chose et...

« Aaaaah ! Ah ! ... Oh, non ! »

Ce quelque chose, c'était l'organizer de Duo. Tout a volé en mille morceaux ! O.O Le boîtier et l'écran, le clavier, la batterie, les circuits ! Tout ! Il était vieux, mais il s'en servait encore ! ... Quelle horreur ! Tous ses rendez-vous pour demain, ses livraisons, les lieux, les heures, les dates, les gens, tout ! Toutes les données doivent être perdues !

Terrifiée par cette catastrophe apocalyptique, je me met en tête de réunir tous les morceaux de la malheureuse petite chose, mais une fois toutes les pièces réunies, force m'est de constater que je suis incapable de recoller ne serait-ce qu'un dixième du puzzle. Et bien sûr, aller voir Duo pour lui annoncer la nouvelle serait trop horrible ! Il doit être mort de fatigue alors je ne vais pas l'appeler pour un truc pareil ! Il faut que je me débrouille toute seule ! ... Hm. Utiliser mes pouvoirs est sans espoir : il faudrait que je sache comment étaient placées les pièces et créer un nouvel organizer serait impossible parce que je ne connais pas les schémas !

Bon ! Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul recours ! Puisque Heero m'a laissé ses coordonnées, je vais voir s'il est connecté sur le messenger pour lui demander si je peux me téléporter chez lui pour qu'il m'aide. Avec un peu de chance, il ne dort pas encore à... (Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge) 22h37 ? Espérons. En attendant, je ne peux pas partir alors que Duo m'attend dans la chambre. Je vais aller le rejoindre et attendre qu'il soit endormi pour filer rapidement ! YES ! Super plan ! ... Enfin, d'abord je vais prévenir Heero.

Je rallume mon ordi, me connecte et envoie un mail à Heero pour savoir s'il est là et s'il peut se connecter sur le messenger. Une petite minute plus tard, j'obtiens une réponse positive et me connecte aussitôt.

Heero : « Sora ? Il y a un problème ? »

Moi : « C'est la catastroooooophe ! Je crois que j'ai complètement bousillé l'organizer de Duo ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! J'ai trop peur de lui dire et de voir sa mine déconfite ! Tu ne connaîtrais pas l'adresse d'un réparateur qui serait encore ouvert à cette heure-ci ? »

Heero : « Non. Mais je peux y jeter un œil si tu veux. »

Moi : « C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as le temps maintenant ? »

Heero : « Oui. Duo dort ? »

Moi : « Non, il faut que j'aille le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se pose des questions. Je passerai te voir dès qu'il sera endormi. »

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une femme mariée en pleine conversation avec son amant caché. C'est vraiment grave.

Heero : « Très bien. Je t'attends. »

Moi : « Merci ! À tout' ! »

J'attends un moment qu'il me réponde mais il se déconnecte. L'art d'une conversation brève et efficace par Heero Yuy. Ah. Bon ! Allons rejoindre monsieur ! Avec un peu de chance, il dort déjà ! Je sors de la maison, traverse la cour, rentre dans le bâtiment et ouvre la porte de la chambre avec détermination : ce sera vite réglé !

Duo, allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, me regarde d'un air surpris : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je me rend compte que je suis entrée un peu brusquement et souris d'un air embarrassé : « Heu, non rien. Je suis juste impatiente d'aller me coucher, voilà ! »

Duo se redresse et hausse un sourcil en souriant malicieusement : « Moi, je te trouve plutôt énergique pour quelqu'un sur le point d'aller dormir. Tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas plutôt une autre idée en tête ? »

Je ravale avec peine un sourire gêné et répond précipitamment : « Mais, mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Je monte sur le lit, pour atteindre les placards au dessus pour prendre ma chemise de nuit, mais Duo pose une main sur ma cheville et la caresse doucement : « Je n'ai pas très sommeil moi non plus, alors je me disais que, puisque tu es pleine d'énergie... »

J'ouvre la porte du placard et médite sur ce qu'il vient de dire : un petit câlin, ça ne prendrait pas plus d'une heure. À condition d'être raisonnable sur l'entrée en matière. Hm... Suis-je d'humeur à être raisonnable ? Voyons...

Duo me regarde avec des yeux pétillants, avant de s'agripper à mes jambes pour se lever à son tour : il m'enlace et m'embrasse brièvement : « Alors, tu y réfléchis ? »

Je secoue la tête vivement : j'ai une mission importante à accomplir ! Rien ne doit m'en détourner ! Et surtout pas le principal intéressé dans cette affaire ! Je pose mes mains sur les bras de Duo et tente de les décoller de ma taille tout en détournant la tête avec embarras : « Hm, non, je ne peux pas. Pas ce soir. »

Duo, surpris : « Oh, ben pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? (Devant mon silence, il cogite un peu et...) OH ! Est-ce que par hasard, tu... (Je me tourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil) Tu sais bien... la Mer Rouge... »

Pendant un moment, je m'apprête à dire non, mais mes derniers scrupules s'envolent car ma mission passe avant tout !

Moi, embarrassée : « Oui, c'est ça. Désolée. ° »

Duo soupire et se rassied sur le lit : « Pfff ! Ça explique pourquoi tu es si énergique. Tu n'es pas de mauvaise humeur, j'espère ? »

Je descend du lit, chemise de nuit en main et commence à me changer, en lui tournant le dos : « Nan nan, t'inquiète ! Ça va. Je suis juste un peu... J'ai un peu mal au ventre, c'est tout. »

Duo, songeur : « Hm. »

Je finis de me changer, pose mes vêtements sur une chaise et le rejoins sous les couvertures : « Voilà ! Je suis prête ! Au dodo ! »

Duo soupire et m'enlace en boudant un peu : « Quand même, ces trucs de fille... Tu es sûre que tu ne veux même pas... ? Juste un câlin... »

Il passe une main sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement. Si j'avais vraiment mes règles, je suis sûre que ça m'aiderait à aller mieux. Je crois même avoir lu il y a quelques temps que faire l'amour pendant les règles aidait à faire passer le mal de ventre ! Mais là, le seul effet que cela a pour moi, c'est de me frustrer encore plus en m'infligeant une montée de désir que je ne pourrais pas satisfaire ce soir. Je passe un bras en travers du torse de mon petit ami et pose ma tête sur son épaule : « Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Demain peut-être. Là, j'ai vraiment trop mal au ventre. Je préfère dormir. »

Duo fait la moue et se retourne vers la fenêtre : « D'accord, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus que ça, bonne nuit. »

Bouuuuh... Duoooooooo...

Je l'enlace et m'excuse timidement en me serrant contre lui. Il se retourne et me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser tendrement avant de murmurer doucement : « C'est rien, on verra ça demain. »

J'acquiesce en chuchotant et Duo ferme les yeux en posant son front contre le mien : « Bonne nuit. »

Je souris et murmure à mon tour : « Bonne nuit Duo, fais de beaux rêves. »

Duo, en marmottant : « Hm, toi aussi ma chérie. »

Silence. Bien, attendons encore un peu, le temps que sa respiration devienne régulière. ... J'espère que Heero va m'attendre et ne va pas aller se coucher. Allez Duo, dors, dors, dors... ... Il a l'air vraiment paisible quand il dort. Au moins, maintenant, il se repose. C'est bien. ... J'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser. Ah, pourquoi faut-il que j'aie cassé ce truc ! Si ça n'était pas arrivé, à l'heure qu'il est...

Je pars dans de longues rêveries qui font monter la température de mon corps et me frustrent encore plus. Soudain, je me souviens que je dois aller voir Heero et je tends l'oreille pour guetter la respiration de mon petit ami. Elle est forte mais régulière. Bien, j'espère qu'il est endormi. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'extirper de son étreinte en douceur mais ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ce que je pensais : Duo ne me retient pas plus longtemps et se rabat sur mon oreiller qu'il serre dans ses bras. Bon, hé bien, allons-y alors.

En un clin d'œil, et surtout grâce à mon pouvoir, je me rhabille et retourne dans la maison chercher les pièces de l'organizer avant de me téléporter chez Heero. Je me retrouve dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. J'ai à peine le temps de jeter un œil autour de moi que j'entends une voix m'interpeller : « Sora ? Tout s'est bien passé avec Duo ? »

Je me retourne vers Heero et plisse les yeux jusqu'à l'apercevoir, assis devant son bureau. Je hoche la tête et répond tranquillement : « Hm-moui, ça a été ! ... Et toi, ça va ? »

Heero : « Ça va. Je travaillais un peu mes cours en t'attendant. »

Moi, gênée : « Je n'ai pas été trop longue, j'espère ? »

Heero se lève et me désigne le lit pour que je m'y assieds : « Non. Tiens, assieds-toi là. Tu peux t'allonger si tu veux, tu dois être fatiguée. »

La perspective de m'allonger sur le lit de Heero et, de façon générale, sur le lit de tout garçon qui n'est pas mon petit ami étant pour moi inimaginable sauf en cas d'irrépressible fatigue, je secoue la tête vivement en m'asseyant sur le lit : « Nan nan ! Ça va ! Je me sens très bien, merci ! »

Heero se rassied devant son bureau, tranquillement : « Bon. Tout s'est bien passé donc ? Duo ne s'est douté de rien ? »

Je baisse les yeux, légèrement embarrassée par cette discussion qui a je ne sais quoi d'illégal : « Non non. Il... n'a rien vu. Ah, mais je me sens un peu coupable de lui jouer un tour pareil ! »

Heero se rassied tranquillement. Mon expression n'a pas l'air de l'étonner. Il sourit légèrement : « Tu penses que cela dérangerait Duo de te savoir ici ? (Il baisse les yeux sur mes mains, qui tiennent les pièces de l'organizer) C'est l'organizer de Duo ? »

J'acquiesce, un peu hésitante et le lui tend : « Oui, tiens. (Il les prend, les pose sur son bureau et commence à les examiner) Tu sais, je crois que Duo est un peu jaloux de toi, c'est tout. Si ça le dérange ou pas que je vienne ici, je ne sais pas, mais ça me met mal à l'aise. J'ai comme l'impression de le trahir. »

Heero, le dos tourné et concentré sur son nouveau travail : « Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne lui dirai rien. »

Je souris et murmure : « Merci. »

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je venais ici pour faire des galipettes avec Heero ! Je suis uniquement là pour réparer ma bêtise et éviter à Duo de se faire du souci ou de se mettre en colère. Voilà !

J'observe Heero, penché au dessus de son petit travail. Il a l'air concentré et occupé. Ce n'est pas très poli de venir chez quelqu'un uniquement pour lui demander un service, c'est trop manipulateur. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Je vais lui demander de ses nouvelles, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop indiscret : « Hm, dis, Heero ? »

Heero, sans se tourner vers moi : « Oui ? »

Je souris avec perplexité et continue : « Comment ça va les études, les amours, la vie en général ? »

Heero ouvre un tiroir, fouille dedans, en retire quelques trucs que je n'arrive pas à identifier dans l'obscurité puis se remet à la tâche et répond : « Ça va. »

Moi, perplexe : « Mais encore ? »

Heero, indifférent : « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Moi, gênée : « Oh, rien de spécial. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien, si les études ne sont pas trop dures... Enfin, je me doute que pour toi, ce doit être facile, mais on ne sait jamais ! »

Heero, concentré : « Ça va. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. »

Moi, hésitante : « Alors, tu n'as absolument aucun problème ? »

Heero reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre tranquillement : « Pas de vrai problème en tout cas. C'est juste l'adaptation qui est un peu difficile. Il y a toutes sortes de choses qui sont naturelles pour tout le monde mais dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Je hoche la tête pensivement : « Je vois. »

Heero commence à empiler les différents composants de l'organizer : « Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'accueillir des amis chez moi. Ni qu'on me demande comment ça va. »

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde. Je souris et répond tranquillement : « C'est quelque chose qui viendra avec le temps. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras des amis très différents de toi qui seront prêts à t'apprendre tout ça ! Il suffit de ne pas rester tout seul dans ton coin et d'aller vers les autres ! Ça ira sûrement plus vite ! »

Heero sourit : « Oui, tu as peut-être raison. »

Je baisse les yeux devant ce sourire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir sur son visage : « Oh, tu sais, je ne fais que te répéter ce que Duo m'a conseillé pour moi-même ! Souvent, quand on est seul, c'est parce qu'on crée nous-même notre propre solitude. Je me suis souvent plainte d'être seule, de ne pas avoir d'amis, mais je n'ai jamais fait aucun effort. Je me disais que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de moi, mais comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Je crois que c'est à nous de nous rendre indispensable pour les autres ! Toi et moi, nous avons chacun des qualités très différentes ! C'est à nous de les présenter aux autres. Ce ne doit pas être si difficile que ça ! »

Il me regarde pensivement avant de répondre lentement : « Sans doute. » Puis, il se retourne vers son bureau et commence à revisser le boîtier de l'organizer. Je regarde un peu autour de moi : les murs de la chambre sont nus, le lit est simple, le bureau est surplombé par des étagères chargées de livres et... c'est tout. Heero se lève et me tend l'organizer de Duo, réparé. Je le prend et l'inspecte sous tous les angles. Tout est nickel !

Moi, joyeusement : « Super ! Tu as même changé l'écran ! Merci Heero ! »

Heero me souris tendrement : « Oublies ça. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Duo maintenant. On ne sait jamais, s'il se réveille. »

Soudain très agitée, je me lève d'un bond : « Ah ! Oui ! ... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé Heero ! On se reverra au mariage de Quatre et Sarah ! »

À ces mots, les yeux de Heero se font plus doux : « Oui. Nous nous reverrons, à ce moment-là. »

J'acquiesce vivement et me concentre sur ma destination en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main : « Salut ! »

Je me retrouve dans la salle. Tout est noir. Je repose l'organizer où je l'ai trouvé et sort rapidement pour retourner dans la chambre. Heureusement Duo est encore endormi. Il s'est retourné vers la fenêtre. Je me change, me glisse dans le lit et l'enlace avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

--------------

« Soooraaaaa... »

J'entrouvre les yeux, fronce les sourcils et rabat sur moi draps et couvertures : « Bonjour, passe une bonne journée, je t'aime, au revoir. »

Duo, perplexe : « Hé, tu ne crois quand même pas que je te réveille pour ça ? »

Je sors peu à peu du sommeil et marmonne : « Ce serait pas la première fois ! »

Duo, gêné puis amusé : « C'est vrai mais, je voulais te poser une question très importante. »

Je me redresse, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux mi-clos : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Pendant que je papillonne des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière ambiante, Duo sort de la poche arrière de son pantalon son organizer (fraîchement réparé) : « Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ? »

Bien réveillée, je me frotte les yeux et remet de l'ordre dans mes cheveux : « Ton organizer, pourquoi ? »

Duo me regarde avec un fin sourire puis s'assied à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Il sort d'une autre poche de son pantalon un appareil identique et le remue devant mes yeux : « Si c'est vraiment mon organizer, alors tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ? »

Là. Mystère. Pourquoi il y en a un deuxième pareil ? C'est pas normal. Est-ce que Black Sora l'aurait dédoublé pendant mon sommeil ? Les yeux écarquillés, je prend l'organizer que Duo secoue sous mon nez et l'inspecte sous tous les angles : « C'est peut-être un coup de Black Sora ? Elle l'a peut-être dédoublé ? »

Duo appuie sur le bouton « on » de la machine. Après le logo du logiciel, un message d'accueil apparaît : « Bonjour Mr Samsa »

Un gros doute commence à me traverser l'esprit. Et si cet organizer n'était pas celui de Duo ?

Devant mon air perdu, Duo rie doucement puis m'explique : « Celui-là appartient à Mr Samsa, un client qui l'a fait tomber par accident et m'a demandé hier si je pouvais le lui réparer. Mais on dirait que je n'aurai pas à le faire vu qu'une bonne âme s'en est déjà chargé. »

Long silence. Je souris d'un air crispé et regarde ailleurs en ricanant nerveusement : « En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi, je ne peux pas réparer d'objet sans en connaître le schéma intérieur ! »

Pensif, Duo se lève et commence à marcher lentement dans la chambre : « Bizarre, qui ça peut bien être ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un coup de l'Ordre d'Olodar. »

Mentir une seconde fois ne serait pas raisonnable, je ferais mieux de lui dire la vérité : « Bon, ok, je vais tout t'expliquer : hier, en rangeant mon ordinateur j'ai fait tomber ce que j'ai cru être ton organizer. Après que tu sois endormi, je suis allée voir Heero et il l'a réparé, voilà. »

Duo me regarde, perplexe : « Tu es allé voir Heero pour qu'il le répare ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? »

Moi, tranquillement : « Oh, mais parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, voilà pourquoi ! Tu venais juste d'aller dormir ! Je croyais vraiment avoir cassé ton organizer ! Je n'allais quand même pas aller te voir pour t'annoncer que j'avais bousillé ton appareil de travail ! »

Duo soupire en souriant puis se rassied à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de ma taille : « Je ne me serai pas mis en colère ! »

Je penche la tête sur le côté : « Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mentir hier, mais j'avais vraiment peur de te déranger ! »

Duo, étonné : « Quoi ? Parce qu'en fait hier, tu n'étais pas... ? Tu n'avais pas... ? »

Je souris d'un air désolée et pose une main sur son genou : « Hé non, désolée. »

Duo baisse les yeux en soupirant : « Décidément, tu m'as vraiment bien eu. »

Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe : « Je suis vraiment désolée. Je te promets que ce soir, ça ira. »

Duo soupire de nouveau. Dois-je lui dire maintenant que depuis tout à l'heure, je souffre de terribles douleurs abdominales ?

À SUIVRE...

* * *

J'aime bien ce chapitre ! ... lol En fait, je dis ça à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, non ? C'est parce que à chaque fois, je me dis que Toi, moi, etc et moins bien que Hana-BE et que les chapitres sont moins drôles, moins intéressants... mais comme je les relis rapidement avant de les poster, je sors toujours contente de ma lecture ! 

Je crois que Toi, moi, etc est assez différente d'Hana-BE. J'ai du mal à les comparer maintenant, en fait. Le déroulement est totalement différent et les thèmes aussi ! Dans Hana-BE, c'était sur le tissage de liens et de sentiments entre des personnes différentes. Là, c'est plus sur les difficultés d'un couple. Avant, je me disais que faire des histoires sur la vie d'un couple devait être très chiant mais en réalité, il y a tellement de choses ompliquées et petites failles qui sont des gouffres potentiels qu'au final, il y a plein de choses intéressantes à raconter !

Aaah... AH ! La prochaine fois, dans Toi, moi, etc, nous parlerons d'un personnage très présent dans la vie de Sora et Duo mais dont je n'ai jamais parlé jusque là... HILDE ! Hilde et son petit ami ! ... Et bien sûr, le Duo hyper protecteur va nous faire son grand come back ! Youhou ! Gloire à lui ! Réglons vite les projecteurs et mettons-nous tous à genoux pour préparer son retour dans le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Le retour de l'impitoyable Duo !


	12. Le retour de l'impitoyable Duo

Note de l'auteur : 

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 12/22

Petit message : Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Toi, moi, etc ! C'est le grand retour du Duo jaloux et possessif ! Bouuuuuh... Attention ! Ca fait peuuuur ! lol

Merci à Seya-chan pour sa review ! Si tu n'étais pas là... Je crois que personne n'aurait droit à son nouveau chapitre ! Merci merci !

Bon, je me sens moins inspirée ces temps-ci pour bavarder avec vous avant le chapitre (et je me doute bien que vous vous en fichez, va !) alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le retour de l'impitoyable Duo

Depuis quelques mois, tout va si bien que je me demande si l'Ordre d'Olodar ne nous a pas oubliés. D'habitude, on enchaîne épreuve sur épreuve mais là, ça va faire un petit moment qu'il n'y a rien eu. Ça ne me réjouit pas autant que je l'espérais. Il y a comme un suspense effrayant ! Je préfèrerais qu'elle arrive vite cette épreuve. Même Duo, partagé entre son envie de vivre une vie normale et son besoin d'action, pense la même chose que moi ! Ce silence commence à devenir soupçonneux : et s'ils nous préparaient quelque chose d'horrible ? Et si c'était une nouvelle forme de torture mentale ?

Donc, à part me plaindre, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire sur mon quotidien. En fait, si je me décide à écrire c'est pour vous parler d'une personne dont je n'ai pas tellement parlé jusque là, bien qu'elle soit souvent présente à la maison, vu qu'elle habite avec nous.

Hilde. Au début, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle passait si peu de temps à la maison, mais j'ai fini par découvrir le pot aux roses ! Héhé ! Bien. Vous savez tous que Hilde a un petit ami ? J'ai dû le glisser entre deux lignes, dans un chapitre. Bien, revenons un peu en arrière pour observer les faits d'un œil objectif et avoir ainsi tous les éléments de notre affaire. Au Printemps 197, Duo disparaît mystérieusement d'une façon tout à fait spectaculaire : il disparaît, comme ça, comme par magie, comme si une sublime déesse l'avait appelé à lui. Hum. Bref, il laisse derrière lui la charmante Hilde Schbeiker, célibataire, que personne jusque là ne pouvait approcher sans avoir à affronter le regard terrible, le jugement impitoyable et sans appel de son colocataire, l'irrésistible Duo Maxwell.

Ainsi, pendant les deux mois de disparition de Duo, tous les jeunes gens de la ville passent chez Hilde pour tenter de la consoler et d'obtenir ses faveurs, faisant ainsi découvrir à la pauvre jeune fille toutes les désillusions qu'un homme peut offrir à une femme. Bon. Vous allez me dire : « Mais elle devait être effondrée de la disparition de Duo ! » Bien sûr, évidemment. Mais bon, une fois qu'elle a reçu la lettre de Duo lui expliquant la situation, une fois qu'elle a su que tout allait bien de son côté, elle a tout de suite compris que c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour elle de sortir avec ses copines, de s'amuser, et surtout de s'occuper d'elle et de sa vie sentimentale, qui jusque là était vide. Et de leur côté tous les prétendants de la jeune fille, qui avaient toujours rêvé de tenter leur chance mais n'avaient pas osé, décidèrent de se lancer. Ainsi, dans la maison de Hilde défilèrent moult jeunes gens entrant dans les catégories suivantes :

- Anciens résistants : Ils considèrent Duo comme un grand héros de guerre tandis que lui-même les a toujours considérés comme trop immatures pour Hilde.

- Branleurs divers et variés (Interdits d'entrée jusque là et « que je ne vous revoie pas traîner dans le coin ! »)

- Collègues de travail de Duo (Trop vieux, trop pervers, trop grossiers pour « une fille charmante comme toi »)

- Autres gars lambda, assez classiques : dépressifs qui transportent sur leur dos un énorme bloc tiré du Mur des Lamentations (Ça évite de faire le trajet), autodestructeurs que vous pensez sauver, menteurs, manipulateurs, beaux parleurs, vantards, calomnieurs, etc., qui finissent tous soit par vous porter sur les nerfs, soit par vous pomper votre force vitale et vous plonger dans un mystérieux état de fatigue morale qui finit par devenir physique à la longue.

Et c'est ce qui arriva à Hilde au bout de quelques semaines de drague intense avec ses copines. Épuisée, dégoûtée par les hommes, elle finit par laisser tomber sa quête et prit la décision de se concentrer sur son propre bonheur et bien-être. Mais, bien sûr, elle n'avait alors pas encore rencontré tous les hommes célibataires de la colonie. Ainsi, alors qu'elle allait au journal local pour déposer une annonce pour trouver des enfants à garder, elle rencontra un jeune journaliste, André Polin, qui justement, avait une petite sœur à faire garder. De soirée en soirée, Hilde en apprit plus sur lui par l'intermédiaire de celle-ci. C'était un jeune homme très sérieux qui travaillait beaucoup et était passionné par l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Il avait même publié quelques articles pendant la guerre, articles qui lui avaient valu quelques années de prison. Mais heureusement, avec l'arrivée de la paix, il avait aussitôt retrouvé sa chère liberté.

De son côté, André en apprenait autant sur Hilde grâce à sa sœur : Hilde l'ancien soldat de OZ, Hilde et ses erreurs de jeunesse, la rencontre avec Duo, Hilde devenue résistante, Hilde la tête brûlée, la tête de mule, Hilde et la paix. Et puis bien sûr, lorsque le soir André rentrait chez lui, il pouvait discuter quelques minutes avec la jeune fille, et tout cela mis bout à bout suffit pour attiser sa curiosité et lui donner envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. C'est comme ça qu'il l'invita à déjeuner avec lui un midi, et puis encore une fois avec sa sœur, et puis un dimanche passé avec eux à la piscine et puis un autre à déjeuner à la maison et à regarder un film. Pendant que la petite s'endormait, eux s'embrassaient pour la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière !

Voilà, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et quand Duo était revenu, il avait bien fallu faire les présentations. Mais Duo, déjà pas très content d'être rentré chez lui, était assez fâché que Hilde aie « fait son choix » sans lui avoir demandé son avis. Alors évidemment, pendant le seul et unique dîner qu'ils avaient organisé ensemble, Duo ne s'était pas gêné pour démonter totalement le pauvre jeune homme, trouvant toutes sortes de raison et de préjugés pour le discréditer dans la grande conquête du cœur de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, Hilde avait été scandalisée devant cette attitude et ne s'était pas gênée pour le lui faire savoir, une fois André reparti. Duo s'était excusé, évoquant un élan protecteur et une humeur lunatique mais cela n'avait servi à rien : après ce grave incident, le sujet « André » est devenu tabou entre eux deux et depuis, les deux jeunes hommes ne se sont plus jamais reparlés, même en se croisant dans la rue.

C'est pour ça que moi, j'ai décidé de changer tout ça ! Il a l'air très bien ce André ! Bon, c'est vrai que la seule fois où j'ai essayé, un soir, de lancer Duo sur ce sujet, il est immédiatement parti dans un interminable pamphlet et une longue série d'excuses quant à son comportement lors du dîner fatal et depuis, je préfère ne plus aborder le sujet, sinon je risque encore de passer une nuit blanche. Mais bon, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas pour cette réconciliation !

En voyant Hilde arriver au loin, je me détourne de la fenêtre du salon, pour lancer un regard déterminé vers Duo : « Bon, je compte sur toi, chéri ! Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo, agacé, pose ses mains sur sa taille et tourne la tête avec une moue boudeuse : « Ouais, ça va, ça va ! Je vais le faire ! »

J'acquiesce et vais m'asseoir devant un ordinateur : « Et essaies d'avoir l'air naturel ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'imagine que tu n'as pas réellement envie de donner une seconde chance à André ! »

Duo peste en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou imaginaire : « Pfff ! Je le fais, mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir à toutes les deux ! ... De toute façon, s'il me cherche, il va me trouver ! Faudrait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin quand même ! »

Je soupire de dépit en me demandant où cela va bien nous mener : « Duo... »

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et Duo se tourne vers Hilde en souriant : « Ah ! Hilde ! Salut ! Ça va ? »

Hilde hausse un sourcil : « Ah ? Depuis ce matin ? Bien, merci ! Et vous deux ? Vous faisiez quoi ? »

Duo sourit d'un air embarrassé et répond, hésitant : « Oh, rien de spécial. On discutait. »

Je souris à mon tour et me tourne vers Hilde : « Tu reviens de chez ton copain, là ? »

Hilde jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Duo avant de répondre brièvement : « Oui, j'étais chez André. Il m'a prêté des livres sur l'Histoire et la Géographie de la Terre ! Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je me demande si je ne vais pas reprendre mes études ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir voyager partout avec André ! »

Elle soupire d'un air rêveur, tandis que Duo fait la tête : « Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Tu as déjà un travail pas mal payé, une maison accueillante et une ribambelle de copines ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tout plaquer pour aller vivre avec ce gars ! »

Hilde, agacée : « Je ne vais quand même pas rester ici toute ma vie ! »

Duo hausse les épaules : « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Hum. Là, je ne peux pas laisser la situation s'écarter du sujet comme ça ! Surtout que là... Nan mais je rêve ! Je fronce les sourcils et fusille d'un regard noir mon cher petit ami : « Hum. Duo, Hilde a le droit d'avoir une vie de couple, et nous aussi, il me semble ! Si sa relation avec André évolue, et qu'il la demande en mariage, ils seront obligés de vivre ensemble ! On ne va quand même pas vivre tous les quatre ici ! »

Duo, choqué : « Ah ! ... Hmpf ! S'ils sont obligés de vivre ensemble, pourquoi pas ? Il suffirait qu'on agrandisse un peu la maison ! Comme ça, je pourrais l'avoir à l'œil au moins ! »

Moi, scandalisée : « Duo ! »

Hilde rougit : « Oh, arrêtez vous deux ! On n'en est pas encore là André et moi. (Elle se tourne vers Duo et lui lance un regard froid) Mais si ça devait arriver, on habiterait ensemble, chez lui, avec sa petite sœur ! »

Moi, ravie : « Ben voilà, c'est une excellente idée ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Hilde ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien rencontrer André. Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à dîner demain soir ? »

Hilde, hésitante : « Oh, je ne sais pas. Tu sais, la dernière fois... »

Elle se tourne vers Duo et je fais de même, avec un regard noir. Nous le regardons toutes les deux sans un mot. Très embarrassé, il ne peut que capituler : « Ouais, ça va, je ferai un effort. Je lui donne (Il me jette un regard vexé) une seconde chance. »

Hilde, étonnée : « Duo ! C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ? Tu vas faire un effort ? »

Duo, à contrecœur : « Oui. »

Alors que Hilde se dirige vers le téléphone, Duo relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je m'éclaircis la gorge tout en le fixant d'un regard appuyé. Duo fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête en boudant. Je soupire et sors de la maison, agacée. Je suis vraiment vexée ! Moi, je suis contente de vivre ici avec Duo et Hilde mais ça ne peut pas durer comme ça éternellement ! Et si notre relation évolue, hum, de la même façon que celle de Quatre et Sarah ? Je ne dis pas que j'ai des certitudes là-dessus mais c'est une éventualité, non ?

Arrivée dans la chambre, je m'assied sur le lit et soupire. Je serre un oreiller dans mes bras avant de le jeter vers la porte : « Pfff ! Crétin ! »

Duo, qui venait justement me voir, se prend l'oreiller en pleine tête : « Hé ! Tu m'en veux tant que ça ? »

Je détourne les yeux, l'air boudeur : « Oui ! Je sais que tu aimes bien le fait de vivre entouré d'amis mais quand même ! On ne peut pas passer notre vie comme ça ! »

Duo, hésitant : « Ben... »

Toute gênée, je baisse les yeux : « Hum. J'essaie toujours de ne pas me faire de fausses illusions, ou de grands projets mais, si ça marche bien entre nous... »

Duo, étonné, s'approche du lit et s'assied à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras : « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ça marche déjà très bien entre nous, non ? »

Moi, embarrassée : « Oui, bien sûr, mais si ça marche très très bien, dans le futur ? »

Duo cligne des yeux, sans comprendre : « Ça marche déjà très très bien entre nous ! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aller mieux ! »

Bon. Sora. Laisses tomber. De toute façon, on ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs. C'est trop tôt. Mieux vaut recadrer le sujet.

Je soupire et souris : « Oui, mais en tout cas, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que Hilde est amoureuse, et qu'elle aimerait pouvoir avoir son nid douillet avec son petit ami, comme nous. Mais on ne pourra jamais vivre ici tous les quatre ensemble : d'abord parce que tu ne t'entend pas avec André ! La vie finirait par devenir un cauchemar ! Sauf si ce soir, vous parvenez à vous réconcilier ! D'où l'intérêt que tu fasses beaucoup d'efforts ! »

Duo, méfiant : « Mouais. »

Je hausse les épaules en soupirant : « Mais bon, de toute façon, vivre à quatre ici serait difficile, vu la taille de la maison. Hilde voudrait sûrement une plus grande chambre. Et moi aussi, j'aimerais bien un plus grand lit. »

Duo sourit d'un air malicieux : « Ah oui ? Moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il a ce lit ! Je le trouve très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste ? »

Je me décale un peu et pose une jambe par terre : « Regardes : il suffit que je me décolle un tout petit peu de toi pour ne plus pouvoir tenir sur le lit ! »

Duo sourit de toutes ses dents et me reprend contre lui : « Moi, je trouve ça plutôt bien ! Si on avait un grand lit, on aurait chacun notre côté, on se disputerait le drap et on serait trop loin de l'autre ! (Il se laisse tomber sur le dos en m'entraînant avec lui) Moi, je le trouve parfait ce lit ! »

Je hausse un sourcil et soupire : « Oui, évidemment, vu comme ça.»

Ah. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Le lendemain, après avoir été faire mes courses pour le dîner, je passe devant le Parker's café et en profite pour faire une petite pause, histoire de passer le bonjour à Sandra. ... Et pour lui demander quelques infos sur le conflit André/Duo, vu que c'est un sujet tabou à la maison.

Mon amie pose sur le comptoir un verre de diabolo grenadine puis reste pensive un moment : « André Polin ? Le journaliste ? Hm. Duo m'en a bien parlé une fois ou deux, mais pas en bien ! »

Je hoche la tête en soupirant : « Moui, Duo n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? »

À ces mots, Sandra rie doucement : « Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Duo a une sorte d'aversion naturelle pour un certain type de garçons, dont André fait partie justement. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés : « Ah bon ? Quel genre de garçons ? »

Avec un simple sourire, la jeune fille répond tranquillement : « Tous ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop près des filles dont il est lui-même particulièrement proche ! »

Je baisse les paupières et soupire d'un air perplexe : « Je m'en doutais. Je ne voulais pas le croire mais si toi aussi tu penses la même chose... Pfff ! Après le complexe du mari trompé, il nous fait le complexe du grand frère ! La jalousie, j'arrivais encore à comprendre mais là... À croire qu'il s'est construit un harem ! (Je prend mon verre et en boit une longue gorgée, avant de me tourner, l'air boudeur, vers la vitre qui donne sur la rue) Je suis jalouse. »

Sandra, perplexe : « Allons, allons ! Ce n'est pas un harem ! C'est juste un groupe d'amis qui sont de sexe féminin et qu'il considère donc comme fragiles ! Il veut juste les protéger, voilà tout ! »

Je réfléchis un moment puis me tourne vers elle : « Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un garçon en vue, toi ? »

Sandra, étonnée, a un léger mouvement de recul : « Heu, non ! Enfin... Hm, non. »

Je souris méchamment et ricane : « Hin hin hin ! Quand ce sera le cas, ce sera à ton tour d'avoir Duo à tes trousses ! Ahahah ! »

Sandra, déterminée : « Ah, ça non ! S'il essaie, je lui en colle une ! »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon verre mais je me reprend : « Hum hum. Décidément ! On n'est pas très sympas avec lui. Il faudrait que je lui parle pour régler ça. »

L'air distrait, je promène mon regard sur les passants qui marchent devant le café quand soudain une personne attire mon attention. Ni une ni deux, je saute de mon tabouret, finis mon verre, ramasse mon sac et me tourne vers Sandra : « J'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire ! Merci pour le verre ! À plus ! »

Tandis que je me précipite vers la sortie, Sandra me fait un signe de la main, un peu étonnée : « Au revoir Sora, bon courage pour ce soir ! »

Je lui lance un joyeux « merci » et sors en courant, pour rattraper Leen et ses amies. Étonnée de me voir courir vers elles le sourire aux lèvres, ces dernières s'arrêtent et me jaugent avec des regards méfiants. Je les rejoins et leur offre un grand : « Saluuuut ! Ça va ? »

Leen, avec mauvaise humeur : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Nous inviter à ton mariage ? »

Perplexe, je penche la tête sur le côté puis me reprend : « Ça va, je disais juste ça pour être polie. En fait, je voulais te demander, Leen, si tu voulais venir dîner à la maison ce soir, avec moi, Duo, Hilde, et le copain de Hilde, André. »

Les filles se concertent du regard. Je prie intérieurement pour que Leen accepte : si elle vient, elle fera tout pour me pourrir la vie et me descendre face à Duo. Devant cet acharnement, celui-ci sera bien forcé de constater qu'il ne fait pas dans la dentelle lui non plus avec André. Hm. Oui, ce plan est parfait ! Ça va marcher ! Duo et André vont se réconcilier et j'utiliserai cette nouvelle amitié masculine pour faire passer à Duo le message : « 1 couple 1 maison » ! C'est un plan infaillible ! Ça va marcher !

Finalement, Leen se tourne vers moi, le regard froid : « Ce n'est pas une tentative pour m'empoisonner ? »

Je hausse les épaules en riant : « Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas mon genre ! Bien que ce soit un fantasme intéressant. Mais bon, Duo m'en voudrait horriblement ! En fait, j'aimerais profiter de ce dîner pour me réconcilier avec toi. »

Leen, méfiante : « Tu plaisantes ? J'vois pas comment ça serait possible ! Je te déteste ! (Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sadique) Mais tu peux compter sur moi pour prendre le parti de Duo ce soir et réduire à néant tes efforts pour le dîner ! À ce soir, future EX petite amie de Duo ! »

Elle me tourne le dos et s'en va, accompagnée de ses copines qui me lancent des regards moqueurs en ricanant. Quelle bande de pétasses ! Mais bon, maintenant je suis au dessus de ça. J'ai des choses plus importantes dont je dois m'occuper. Elle veut me descendre ? Très bien ! Je l'attends de pied ferme !

Mais quand même, j'aimerais bien pouvoir mettre les choses au point avec elle. Soit on se réconcilie, soit je l'efface. Sur cette ferme décision, je rentre à la maison, la remet un peu en ordre et prépare le dîner. Le mieux que je sache cuisiner, ce sont les spaghettis à la bolognaise, avec de la vraie sauce et de vraies boulettes de viande. Hmm ! Même si cette soirée est un enfer, au moins, on aura un bon repas ! Héhé !

En fin d'après-midi reviennent de leur travail Hilde, puis Duo, que je suspecte grandement d'avoir fait volontairement des heures sup' pour essayer d'éviter le dîner. À peine le seuil de la porte franchi, il déverse sur Hilde et moi un flot de mauvaise volonté : « Ah, il est pas encore là l'autre ? »

Hilde, énervée : « Duo, ne commence pas s'il te plaît ! En plus, on ne sera pas que tous les quatre. Sora a invité Leen pour être sûre que tu te tiendras à carreaux. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas donner une fausse image de toi à ta plus grande fan ? »

Duo, stupéfait, se tourne vers moi : « Quoi ? Tu as invité Leen ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Je souris d'un air gênée : « Mais non ! Ça va très bien ! »

Comme il me regarde fixement, je lui fais un large sourire de bienheureuse pour avoir l'air d'une bécasse qui n'a rien dans le crâne et n'a aucune idée spéciale derrière la tête. Ça a l'air de marcher puisqu'il finit par soupirer en haussant les épaules : « Bon, comme tu veux ! J'imagine que tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes ! (Il s'approche de moi, passe un bras autour de ma taille et... plonge les yeux dans la marmite) Hmm ! Je sens qu'on va se régaler ! Bon, je vais me préparer ! À tout de suite les filles ! »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front puis sort rejoindre sa chambre. Un peu inquiète, Hilde s'approche de moi : « T'es sûre que ça ira ? Elle va sûrement te harceler pendant tout le dîner ! »

Embarrassée, je murmure : « C'est justement ça l'idée : si Leen me descend juste devant lui, peut-être que Duo s'apercevra qu'il se conduit de la même façon avec André. »

Aussitôt le visage de Hilde s'illumine : « Oh ! C'est donc à ça que tu pensais ! Merci Sora ! T'es vraiment sympa comme fille ! »

Ouais. Je suis surtout bonne poire et suicidaire. Ah, heureusement, les ennuis que m'apportent Leen ne sont que des mots ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer ! Allez courage !

Hilde va à son tour se préparer dans sa chambre et peu après Duo revient me voir, histoire d'éclaircir cette affaire. Chose incroyable, il porte un costume et une cravate aux couleurs bleues nuit ! Fait plutôt rare, mais je suppose que c'est une façon de montrer à André combien il lui est supérieur en charisme, en beauté, en classe, en sex-appeal, en... mais je m'égare (dans sa chemise) ! Revenons à nos moutons !

Duo, l'air suspicieux : « Sora, tu es sûre que tu ne me caches rien ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de te réconcilier avec Leen ce soir pour me montrer l'exemple quand même ? »

Je laisse échapper un ricanement narquois : « Ah ! Parce que tu crois que c'est possible de se réconcilier avec elle ? Elle a l'air tellement têtue que je ne vois pas trop comment faire. Elle est accrochée à toi comme une moule à son rocher. Comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! C'est pas très sain comme attitude de fan ! »

Duo reste songeur : « Hm. Je crois bien qu'elle me considère comme un grand frère. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle avait pas mal d'ennuis et j'ai été là au bon moment pour la sortir d'affaires. »

À ces mots, je me tais et réfléchis un moment : peut-être que l'attitude de Leen est plus un réflexe de peur que de jalousie possessive. Peut-être qu'elle souffre sincèrement de voir Duo avec quelqu'un. Je me tourne vers lui et l'interroge : « Quel genre d'ennuis ? »

Duo lève le nez et plonge dans son passé : « C'était à peine quelques semaines après mon retour ici l'année dernière. Je commençais à reprendre le travail et dans la rue, j'ai remarqué une fille qui faisait les poches des passants. Elle était plutôt rapide : à peine je m'étais approché pour l'interpeller qu'elle était déjà partie ! »

À cette pensée, il sourit légèrement. Je hausse un sourcil et croise les bras d'un air réprobateur : « Tu es en admiration devant une apprentie voleuse ? C'est mal ! »

Duo rie d'un air gêné puis fait mine de s'énerver : « Ah ! Mais laisse-moi finir ! Le jour où ce sont mes poches qu'elle a faites, je ne l'ai pas laissée faire, crois-moi ! Je lui ai fait la morale et je l'ai invité à prendre un verre, au café des sœurs Parker. C'est là qu'elle m'a raconté ses problèmes. »

Je baisse les yeux et fais la tête en marmonnant vaguement : « Tu l'as invité à boire un verre. »

Duo, embarrassé : « Hein ? Mais c'était en tout bien tout honneur ! ... Enfin, bref, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent de poche et qu'elle s'ennuyait chez elle. C'est comme ça qu'elle a commencé à voler. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait d'autres façons de s'amuser, je lui ai fait la morale, quoi ! »

Je souris d'un air amusé : « Hm. Duo le moralisateur, ça devait être beau à voir, ça ! »

Ce qu'il y a de bien quand Duo joue les moralisateurs, c'est qu'il prend cet air sérieux et mature qui le rend si attirant. Ce qu'il y a de moins bien c'est quand c'est à vous qu'il fait son sermon. Dans ce cas-là, il fait plutôt peur et on a envie de s'enfuir dans un trou de souris !

Mon petit ami poursuit ses explications : « Je pensais que ça suffirait à l'arrêter mais cette fille n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Elle a quand même recommencé ! Heureusement que je lui avais laissé mon numéro de téléphone au cas où elle ait des ennuis ! Quand elle s'est fait embarqué au poste de police, c'est moi qu'elle a appelé au secours et là, je peux te dire que je lui ai tiré les oreilles ! »

Méchamment amusée par la scène, je ricane intérieurement : Leen face à un Duo en colère ! Ahahahahah ! Aaah. Héhé. N'empêche, ça voulait dire qu'il était inquiet pour elle !

J'acquiesce vivement et vais passer mes bras autour du cou de Duo : « Hm. Et j'imagine que depuis, c'est le grand amour entre vous ? Elle fait partie de ton harem maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés : « Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas de harem ! Tu le sais bien ! (Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et approche son visage du mien) C'est vrai que je connais pas mal de filles dans le coin, mais qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule qui compte pour moi... »

Ouh la la ! Ça devient très romantique ! Allez ! On vire tout le monde dehors et on fait un dîner en tête en tête ! Telle est l'idée qui me vient soudainement à l'esprit mais qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque retentit la sonnette de l'entrée. Duo soupire puis se tourne vers moi en marmonnant : « Faisons comme si on avait rien entendu ! Il finira bien par repartir ! »

Pendant qu'il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, je souris d'un air embarrassé : « Duo, on ne peut pas faire ça ! (À part dans mes fantasmes, rêves, et autres élucubrations interdits aux mineurs) C'est quand même le petit ami de Hilde ! »

Duo fait la moue : « Et alors ? »

Je rie d'un air perplexe puis m'écarte de lui doucement : « Ahahah ! Très drôle ! Bon, je vais ouvrir ! Essaies de faire un effort d'accord ? »

Duo, d'un air maussade : « Ouais. »

Je tripote sa veste et entortille sa cravate autour de mon doigt avec un sourire béat qui en dit long : « Duoooo... Si tu es très très très gentil ce soir, il se pourrait que... »

Les yeux de Duo se mettent aussitôt à pétiller : « Que... ? »

Je plonge mes yeux dans son regard et je me demande ce que je vais dire. Je n'avais pas particulièrement penser à la suite de ma phrase mais bon, laissons son imagination se charger du reste ! Je dépose un baiser tout au bas de sa joue, presque dans son cou puis m'en retourne vers la porte. Peut-être qu'André est reparti ? Au moment où j'allais ouvrir, je manque de me prendre la porte en pleine figure : Hilde, suivie d'André et de Leen entre dans la pièce. Elle est plutôt fâchée : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez tous les deux ? Ça va faire dix minutes qu'André et Leen frappent à la porte ! »

Je garde mes sous-entendus pour moi et par réflexe, reprend mon masque de gentille fille : « Ah ! Désolée ! On était occupés. »

Hilde baisse les yeux, signe qu'elle a déjà tout compris (Sûrement l'habitude), Leen me fusille du regard et André s'avance vers moi pour se présenter. C'est un jeune homme de taille moyenne, plutôt mignon, cheveux châtains, l'air calme et sérieux. Il semble avoir une grande maîtrise de lui et en même temps, quelque chose dans son regard me dit qu'il doit être prompte à monter aux créneaux quand il s'agit de défendre ses idées. Ou alors, c'est peut-être le fait qu'il soit journaliste et qu'il ait fait de la prison à cause de ses idées qui me fait dire ça. Lui aussi porte un costume et une cravate marron.

C'est vraiment un look de journaliste !

Hm. Enfin bref, il me serre la main avec un sourire chaleureux : « Enchanté Mademoiselle, je suis André Polin. Hilde m'a beaucoup parlé de vous en de très bons termes. Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre ! »

Je souris, rosissant légèrement devant son charme et sa galanterie. Non ! Ressaisis-toi Sora ! Tu es surveillée et c'est chasse gardée ! Gardes l'œil objectif ! Oui !

André s'approche de Duo pour échanger une poignée de main et Leen profite de cette diversion pour se glisser à côté de moi : « J'espère que le dîner sera bon parce que je vais te faire passer la soirée la plus infernale de toute ta vie ! »

Je pratique la thérapie du sourire puis me dirige en trottinant vers ma marmite. Si seulement je pouvais la lui enfoncer sur la tête ! Sale gamine ! Tsss ! Mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce repas en empoisonnant l'atmosphère ! À table !

Chacun s'assied selon le plan suivant :

Hilde - André  
Duo  
Moi - Leen

Ça n'a pas été facile, mais il a fallu enlever les ordinateurs des tables dans l'après-midi pour avoir de la place. Ah la la ! Si on habite à quatre ici, ça va vraiment poser des problèmes. Mais bon, en attendant, tâchons de profiter du repas. Je sers tout le monde puis m'assied à côté de Leen. Pour bien commencer la soirée, celle-ci démarre la partie du tac au tac : « Alors André, c'est vrai que vous avez fait de la prison ? »

Hilde manque de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Je prends Leen par la manche pour la faire taire mais elle me donne un coup de coude. Sans se laisser démonter, André répond calmement : « Tout à fait. Pendant la guerre, la vie sur les colonies était particulièrement pénible et on ne pouvait pas dire n'importe quoi. Je suis allé un peu trop loin au goût de l'Alliance. C'est comme ça que je suis allé en prison. »

Duo a écouté avec attention. Il pose son regard sur son assiette et réplique : « Où est-ce que vous avez été détenu ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler de votre arrestation. »

André fronce les sourcils et répond d'un trait : « Sur le satellite d'exploitation minière MO-V ! Insinueriez-vous que je vous mentirais Duo ? »

Duo fait la moue : « Peut-être pas. Je me disais juste qu'on n'enfermait pas que les petits journalistes révolutionnaires dans les prisons. »

Leen, ravie : « C'est vrai ! Parfois on y trouve des assassins, des voleurs, et même des pervers ! »

Ne pouvant laisser tout ça gonfler davantage, je m'exclame brusquement : « Ah ! Mais c'est vrai ! Duo et moi, on a déjà été en prison une fois ! Tu te rappelles ? »

Duo me regarde fixement en clignant des yeux : « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Détournons le sujet rapidement avec des pensées « peace & love » ! Je me tourne vers André, tout étonné et m'explique : « Oui, c'est même là qu'on s'est rencontré ! Duo avait eu quelques ennuis avec l'Alliance ! Il était alors très jeune à l'époque, mais déjà très débrouillard ! Moi, j'étais là par accident. On s'est enfui tous les deux ! »

André, perplexe : « Ah, comme ce vieux couple de bandits, Bonnie et Clyde ? »

Moi, très enthousiaste : « Ouiii ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'amuser ! Pas vrai Duo ? »

Duo, un peu embarrassé : « Ouais, c'est vrai. C'était plutôt pas mal cette époque-là. »

Leen semble effondrée par la nouvelle : « Vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance ? »

Aaah... Ahahah ! Dois-je lui fendre le cœur ou dire la vérité ? Duo ne me laisse pas le temps de faire mon choix : avec un sourire gêné, il répond simplement : « C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »

Hilde se tourne vers son petit ami et lui explique : « Sora et Duo s'étaient perdus de vue mais se sont retrouvés l'été dernier. »

André, étonné : « Pendant la période où il a été engagé par la police préventive pour une mission secrète ? »

Hilde, gênée : « C'est ça. »

André nous regarde alors d'un air intéressé : « Hm. Duo ? »

Duo, immédiatement sur ses gardes : « Quoi ? »

André : « Parlez-moi un peu de votre passé de pilote de Gundam, j'aimerais en savoir plus. »

Duo a l'air étonné par cet intérêt soudain d'André pour son passé : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? »

André, en souriant : « Je viens de me rendre compte que, même si a priori, vous ne me semblez pas très futé, et bien que vous ayez des manières assez brutales, des hommes comme vous peuvent malgré tout s'adapter en tant de paix et même avoir une petite amie ! »

Duo rie jaune. Difficile de dire s'il est ravi. Mais finalement, la conversation embraie dans cette direction et la soirée se passe bien. Et dire que j'imaginais ce dîner comme un cauchemar ! Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance, Duo et André sympathisent de plus en plus. À tel point que finalement, ce sont Hilde, Leen et moi-même qui nous ennuyons. Bizarrement, devant cet écueil, nous nous serrons les coudes et allons discuter dans les chambres. Leen continue de m'envoyer des piques mais, par miracle, nous parvenons à nous sourire et à rire ensemble.

Vers 23h, les garçons viennent nous rejoindre et nous allons manger tous ensemble un dessert au Parker's café. Et peu après, Hilde repart avec André, et Duo raccompagne Leen chez elle. Je reste au café avec Sandra et l'aide à fermer la boutique, jusqu'à ce que mon petit ami vienne me chercher. Bras dessus bras dessous nous faisons route vers la maison. Duo a un bras autour de ma taille et je me serre contre lui.

Duo, l'air tranquille : « Finalement, André est plutôt sympa comme type. Il me fait un peu penser à Heero, mais en plus cool ! »

Je plisse les yeux : « Ouais, on a pu voir ça. Vous avez l'air de vous entendre comme larron en foire maintenant ! »

Duo rie d'un air embarrassé : « Oui, je suis désolé. Mais finalement on dirait que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé les filles et toi. Leen m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait plutôt sympa maintenant qu'elle te connaissait mieux. »

Je souris et pose ma tête contre son torse : « C'est vrai ! La petite histoire que tu m'as racontée sur elle m'a incitée à faire des efforts. On est plus ou moins copines maintenant. Il faudra que je l'invite quelques jours pendant les vacances d'été. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te voir tous les jours ! »

À cette seule pensée, Duo fait la grimace : « Oh, un jour d'accord mais pas une semaine ! En plus, si tu l'invites, elle serait bien capable d'emmener des copines à elle ! (Je ricane en pensant à un pauvre Duo assailli par une horde de gamines) Et puis, quand Hilde aura emménagé avec André, j'espère bien profiter des vacances d'été pour les passer avec toi. »

Je hausse un sourcil en souriant : « Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! Finalement, les choses telles qu'elles sont ne te suffisent plus ? »

Duo baisse les yeux, l'air gêné : « Bah, voir Hilde évoluer, avoir un copain, savoir qu'elle va quitter la maison dans les mois qui suivent, et puis, bientôt, le mariage de Quatre et Sarah... Je me dis que si nous aussi on continue d'évoluer dans ce sens-là, ce serait mieux qu'on habite ensemble rien que nous deux, qu'on agrandisse un peu la maison... »

Je rosis et baisse les yeux : « Dans ce sens-là ? Hm, je croyais qu'on était déjà très bien comme ça, que le petit lit te plaisait bien ? »

Duo hausse un sourcil puis me sourit avec un clin d'œil : « Mais, qui a parlé de changer de lit, hm ? »

J'éclate de rire et nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à notre petite maison. C'est vrai, il n'a pas tort ! Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin de changer, non ? Mais j'espère quand même que nous allons continuer d'évoluer dans ce sens-là.

À SUIVRE...

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Vous ne le trouvez pas trop bizarre ? La fin est un peu abrupte, non ? Quand je l'ai écrite, je me suis bien amusé à faire le Duo jaloux mais quand je suis arrivée à la scène du dîner, j'avais écrit l'équivalent d'un chapitre et je ne me sentais pas du tout inspirée pour écrire un autre chapitre uniquement consacré au dîner. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour celui-ci... Ca peut paraître un peu décevant pour ceux qui s'attendaient à de supers bagarres... mais je crois que ça reste crédible. Après tout, ça arrive souvent que l'on s'imagine des catastrophes à venir et que finalement il ne se passe rien, non ? 

Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez été déçu, sachez que le prochain chapitre ne vous laissera indifférent ! Ce sera la troisième épreuve de Sora et Duo ! ... Un beau matin, Duo se réveille dans sa chambre, dans son lit... avec Heero. HEEEEE ?!!!!! Quoi ?! Hein ?! Que se passe t-il ? Aurait-il trop bu ? Heero aurait-il tourné son affection sur Duo ? Et Duo s'est-il laissé aller à des penchants secrets ? Et d'abord... Où est passée Sora ? La prochaine fois, dans Toi, moi, etc, vous aurez droit à du YAOI ! ... Vu par Sora !

Yaoistes fanatiques s'abstenir !

Ouh ouh ouh ! Fermez bien vos fenêtres et vos portes pour ne pas déranger vos voisins car vous risquez de faire du bruit en lisant le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Le cauchemar de Sora !


	13. Le chapitre maudit ! Tin tin tin tinnn !

Note de l'auteur : 

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Ouh la... Alors... Heero/Duo, Duo/Sora, un peu de Heero/Sora et bien sûr, du Trowa/Quatre !  
Chapitre : 13/22

Petit message : Bien ! Après un peu de répit, Sora et Duo ont droit à une nouvelle épreuve ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'y aura pas de tension ou de pression sérieuse cette fois ! Bien au contraire, on en arrive à un chapitre bien drôle ! Mais peut-être pas pour tout le monde ? Je vous préviens, ceci est un chapitre spécial parodie à prendre au second degré ! Ce n'est pas une attaque ! C'est juste pour me moquer _gentiment_ de ceux qui font du OOC à tout bout de champ et déclare haut et fort adorer Duo, adorer Quatre, Heero et les autres sans qu'on sache trop s'ils parlent de leurs créations ou des personnages de la série. Chacun est libre d'écrire ce qu'il veut, bien entendu !

Bon, à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous fera bien rire ! lolllll

Seya-chan, merci à toi pour ton soutien et tes reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi et à vous tous !

Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le chapitre maudit ! Tin tin tin tinnn !

Les rayons du Soleil perçant à peine à travers les rideaux viennent doucement caresser les paupières closes de Duo, encore endormi. Un nouveau jour se levait, et par bonheur, c'était un dimanche, un jour de repos. En sentant un corps se tourner contre lui et un bras l'enlacer, Duo sourit largement et entrouvre les yeux. Il fixe un moment le plafond, encore aveuglé par la lumière puis se tourne vers sa belle aux bois dormants. Son regard se pose alors sur... Heero ?

Soudain bien réveillé, Duo s'assied brusquement dans le lit en lâchant une exclamation de surprise : « A-ah ! Hee-Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? ... Dans mon lit ! Où est Sora ? »

Heero ouvre des yeux fatigués et s'assied à son tour, les cheveux tout ébouriffés : « Hein ? Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon chéri ? »

Duo, complètement bouleversé, d'autant plus que Heero est torse nu et peut-être plus : « Mon, mon, mon... MON CHÉRI ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? AAAH ! Et pourquoi t'es à poil dans mon lit ? Quand est-ce que t'es arrivé ? Où est passée Sora ? »

Heero, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se redresse en baillant et en riant un peu : « Quand je suis arrivé ? Hin, ça fait trois ans qu'on habite ensemble, mon ange ! Serais-tu amnésique ? Et qui est cette Sora ? Une de tes ex ? (Son regard s'allume alors d'une lueur de jalousie, puis se met à briller assez perversement) Ce que je fais à poil ? Tu veux que je te le rappelle ? »

Il se met sur les genoux, ce qui fait glisser le drap sur le bas de son dos, puis il s'approche de Duo avec un air félin. Effrayé par le spectacle qui s'offre à présent à lui, Duo saute hors du lit (Heureusement, il était en caleçon ! Qui sait quelle réaction cela aurait provoqué chez Heero s'il avait été nu !), en fait rapidement le tour et ouvre la porte : « Arrêtes ! T'approches pas de moi ! (Il voit maintenant très nettement le sexe de Heero tout prêt à lui rappeler ce qui ce serait passé la veille) Rah, et couvres-toi bon sang ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Heero n'était pas dans son état habituel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de vouloir se jeter sur lui comme ça, d'un coup ? Et où était passée Sora ? Tout ça était plus que louche !

Très inquiet, Duo se précipite dans le couloir et appelle : « Sora ! Soraaaaa ! ... Merde ! »

À bien y réfléchir, ce Heero avait l'air d'être homosexuel et de penser qu'ils sortaient ensemble, comme dans ces fics yaoi que Sora lisaient avant. Et si tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle épreuve envoyée par l'Ordre d'Olodar ?

Heero débarque dans le couloir, complètement nu, l'air très inquiet : « Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui est cette Sora ? »

Malheureusement, Hilde sort au même moment dans le couloir, toute ensommeillée, réveillée par les cris des deux garçons : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ? »

Duo, paniqué : « Hilde ! Heero est là et il est pas normal ! Je crois que c'est le Heero d'une autre dimension ! (Il se tourne vers Heero) Heero ! Calme toi ! Je crois que tout ça est le fruit d'un terrible malentendu ! Je ne suis pas le Duo que tu connais ! Je suis hétéro, Sora est ma petite amie et les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, d'accord ? »

Heero le regarde, puis tourne son regard vers Hilde, un peu perdu : « KUSO ! Où je suis ? »

Hilde considère Heero de haut en bas, passe à l'écarlate, plaque une main sur ses yeux puis repart dans sa chambre en courant : « Kiyah ! »

Duo observe cela et soupire, désespéré : « Heero, je crois que tu viens d'atterrir dans une autre dimension. Dans cette dimension, je suis hétéro et je vis dans cette maison avec Hilde, que tu connais déjà, et avec ma petite amie, Sora, qui est un peu spéciale. »

Heero réfléchit un moment puis soupire en levant les yeux au ciel : « Grrr ! Docteur J ! Maudit soyez-vous ! C'est sûrement encore une de vos maudites expériences ! D'abord, vous m'avez fait le coup du robot, ensuite celui du loup, du singe, vous m'avez rajeuni pour me transformer en gamin et maintenant vous m'envoyez dans une autre dimension ! (Triste soupir) Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous contentez pas de faire de bonnes actions, comme lorsque vous avez modifié le corps de Duo pour qu'il puisse porter notre enfant ? »

À ces mots, les yeux de Duo sortent de leurs orbites et son visage se tord en une terrible grimace : « Hein ? Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ? »

Heero relève soudain les yeux, le visage illuminé par un large sourire : « À moins qu'au contraire, il t'aie enlevé ton gros ventre pour que l'on puisse de nouveau... (Sourire prometteur) Oh, Duo, ça va faire des mois qu'on ne l'a pas fait ! Avec ce petit être en toi, il n'y avait pas moyen de t'allonger sur le ventre sans l'écraser mais maintenant (Il s'avance vers lui, plus que déterminé), prépares-toi ! J'arrive ! »

Duo, affolé : « Je ne plaisante pas Heero ! Arrêtes un peu avec tes conneries ! Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur ! »

Heero s'approchait de lui en souriant tendrement : « Mais bien sûr, je te connais, mon chéri ! »

Duo troublé (Pourquoi fallait-il que Heero le regarde avec les yeux de l'Amour ? C'était particulièrement effrayant après toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites !) : « Merde ! »

Il traverse le couloir en courant et sort du petit bâtiment pour rentrer dans la maison principale, avec la ferme intention de téléphoner au VRAI Heero. Avant de refermer la porte à clé, il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui : Heero, l'air très amusé, le suivait, complètement nu : « Tu as raison Duo ! Le canapé sera plus excitant ! »

Sans hésitation, Duo lui claque la porte au nez et la ferme à double tour. Du revers de sa main, il essuie son front sur lequel suintait une sueur froide puis se dirige rapidement sur le téléphone. Par bonheur, le vrai Heero avait laissé son numéro de téléphone à Sora pour qu'elle l'avertisse au cas où lui, Duo, lui causerait des misères. Ça ne l'avait pas trop emballé quand Heero avait fait ça mais pour cette fois, ce numéro était le bienvenu : il le compose rapidement sur le visiophone puis attend avec impatience.

Duo, pianotant anxieusement sur le haut de l'écran : « Merde ! Réponds Heero ! Réponds ! »

Au bout de quelques longues secondes d'angoisse, le visage de Heero, encore tout ensommeillé, apparaît à l'écran : « Duo ? ... Que se passe t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sora ? »

Duo, affolé : « Ah, Heero, tu es là, enfin ! Faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Non seulement Sora a disparu mais un double de toi est apparu à sa place et il est gay et il me poursuit à poil dans la maison ! »

Heero, étonné : « Ah ! ... C'est lui ? »

Duo s'apprête à se retourner mais une sensation très étrange le pétrifie sur place. Des bras l'enlacent soudain passionnément et il sent un corps nu se serrer contre lui dans toute sa virilité, tandis qu'une voix douce et sensuelle lui susurre à l'oreille d'un ton coquin : « À qui tu téléphones, mon coeur ? »

Duo grimace et se met à trembler en sentant des baisers se poser dans le creux de son cou : c'était pas possible ! C'était impossible ! Cette sensation... ce truc qu'il sentait contre lui. C'était Heero et il le touchait avec sa...

Le vrai Heero, sous le choc, scrutait l'écran d'un air étonné (Se voir enlacer Duo, lui qui est hétéro et pas trop porté sur les élans affectifs, que ce soit entre hommes ou avec qui que ce soit, on le comprend !) : Hein ? Mais c'est moi ! »

Soudain, ne pouvant plus se contenir davantage, Duo pousse un cri d'horreur et se retourne brusquement : « WOUAAAAARGH ! Non mais c'est fini, oui ? Ça me fait pas du tout rire ! Arrêtes ça Heero ! »

Heero, tout penaud : « Mais Duo-chéri... »

Duo s'écarte du visiophone et lui fait signe d'approcher, en baissant les yeux pour retenir sa colère : « Ça va, approches, c'est pour toi. »

Heero s'approche donc du visiophone et pousse un cri de surprise en dévisageant la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne : « KUSO ! Mais c'est moi ! »

Il jette des coups d'œil affolés vers Duo, qui regarde toujours ailleurs, l'air dégoûté : « Je te l'avais dit ! Tu es dans une autre dimension ! (Il montre le vrai Heero) Lui, c'est le Heero de cette dimension, il est hétéro et c'est un de mes meilleurs potes ! »

Heero regarde le visiophone, incrédule : « Non, c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar ! Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! (Il commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux) Tu as trafiqué ce visiophone, j'en suis sûr ! »

Duo, en soupirant : « Pff ! Je vais m'habiller et te trouver des vêtements ! Heero, je te laisse le raisonner ! Moi, je ne peux pas en supporter davantage ! »

Heero le regarde s'éloigner, l'air désespéré, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues : « Duo... »

Le vrai Heero hausse un sourcil : « Hm, alors comme ça, tu viens d'une autre dimension ? »

L'autre Heero se reprend aussitôt, car son amant (sic) n'est plus là : « Il semblerait. Mais, toi, est-ce que tu es réel ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas un hologramme créé par Duo ? »

Le vrai Heero, très sérieusement : « Est-ce que ce Duo-ci est vraiment identique à celui que tu connais ? »

Heero, troublé : « Non, pas vraiment. Mon Duo est gentil, souriant, taquin. Il adore rigoler, mais jamais il ne me mentirait ! Et quand il voit que j'ai de la peine, il sait toujours comment me consoler. Il n'y a que lui qui sache vraiment comment me détendre. C'est lui qui m'a ramené à la vie en ravivant mes émotions ! »

Notre Heero hausse un sourcil, perplexe : « Ah. Je vois. Hm. Et, physiquement, il lui ressemble ? »

Heero : « Oh, non ! Mon Duo est beaucoup plus lumineux, beaucoup plus beau avec son adorable sourire ! On dirait un gamin, il est kawai ! C'est mon rayon de soleil ! Et bientôt, nous serons trois. (Il essuie ses larmes) C'est... Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ! »

Le vrai Heero, un peu perdu : « Comment ça trois ? Vous allez adopter un enfant ? »

Heero, heureux comme un enfant : « Non, Duo est enceint ! Nous allons avoir un enfant ! Un petit être issu de nous deux ! Docteur J a modifié le corps de Duo pour qu'il puisse porter le fruit de notre amour ! Il a même réussi à créer des ovules à partir de son sperme ! »

Notre Heero, complètement paumé : « Quand ça ? ... J est mort depuis quelques années déjà. »

L'autre Heero, étonné : « Hein ? Mais non, il a survécu à l'explosion du Libra et du Peacemillion et il est revenu pour se faire pardonner ! Il y a presque un an de cela, il a modifié Duo en secret et ils m'ont fait la surprise tous les deux ! Duo est enceint ! D'ailleurs, j'espère pouvoir rentrer bientôt à la maison ! Je ne voudrais pas râter l'accouchement ! »

Le vrai Heero écarquille les yeux et passe une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il allait certainement devoir faire le voyage jusque chez Duo pour éclaircir cette affaire.

----------------

Au secouuuuuurs ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on m'envoie une telle épreuve ? Nonnnnnnnn !

Complètement désespérée, je laisse tomber ma tête sur la table de la cuisine et marmonne : « Sortez-moi de là ! Sortez-moi de là ! ... Sortez-moi de lààààààààà ! »

Quatre, un tablier noué autour de la taille, pose un bol de chocolat chaud à côté de moi : « Allons mademoiselle Sora, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis sûr que Heero va trouver un moyen de revenir parmi nous et de vous ramener chez vous ! »

Sans un mot, je relève les yeux et le regarde avec des yeux remplis de reproche : « Ah ouais ? Et moi, je vais devoir supporter ça encore combien de temps ? »

Dans le salon, juste à côté, Duo est affalé sur le canapé, les mains croisés sur son énorme ventre et regarde les dessins animés du matin en souriant béatement. Derrière le canapé, Wufei polit un katana, et je me demande où est passé son sabre chinois. Soudain, on sonne à la porte et le visage de Quatre s'illumine : « Ah ! C'est Trowa ! Oui, j'arriiiiive ! »

Il coure vers la porte, l'ouvre et se jette dans les bras de son amant (sic) qui l'embrasse alors doucement. Je regarde ça avec curiosité, mais bon, je m'en fous un peu, c'est juste un baiser, c'est juste l'amour. Par contre, je me demande comment réagiraient le Quatre et le Trowa de ma dimension en voyant cela. Et comment réagirait leur petite amie aussi ? C'est sûr que Sarah finirait par devenir hystérique devant un Quatre aussi efféminé !

« Dis, Sora... »

Je lève les yeux vers Duo et mon regard s'accroche une fois encore à son énorme ventre : ça me fait tellement bizarre de voir un homme enceint ! Mais bon, je garde le sourire : « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? »

Duo prend une chaise et s'assied : « Comment ça se fait que dans ta dimension, moi et Heero, on ne soit pas ensemble ? »

Je souris en ricanant dans mon for intérieur : « C'est parce que selon les dimensions, notre destin, notre corps, ou notre personnalité est différente. Dans ma dimension par exemple, Duo a une sexualité différente de la tienne, ce qui est dû à, je ne sais pas quoi ! Personne ne sait ce qui fait qu'une personne est hétérosexuelle ou homosexuelle ! En tout cas, côté personnalité, toi et mon Duo êtes très différents ! Pour certaines choses, vous êtes même complètement à l'opposé ! »

Duo, étonné : « Hein ? (Il entend les bruitages des dessins animés) HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! WUFFYYYY ! TU VEUX BIEN FERMER LA TÉLÉ S'IL TE PLAÎT ? »

Wufei, énervé : « C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! Wu-fei ! »

Duo, tout sourire : « Oui, oui, mon Wuffinet ! Pardon, Sora, tu disais quoi déjà ? »

Moi, perplexe : « Hm, rien du tout ! »

Je lance un regard désespéré vers Quatre, dont la conversation me semble un peu plus supportable mais il est occupé à minauder, pendu au cou de Trowa sur le seuil de la porte.

Hm. Bon, déjà, il faut que je sois compréhensive et indulgente. Dans ce monde, ils sont comme ça, et puis c'est tout. Il faut que je les accepte tels qu'ils sont. Mais, rien que de voir ce Duo, le mien me manque déjà. Sa voix calme, son côté fin et discret... Où est donc passé celui qu'on appelait l'Ombre Noire, le spécialiste des attaques furtives ? Me voilà en présence d'un lourdaud absolument pas discret, en plus affublé d'un énorme ventre de femme enceinte ! Duooo ! Tu me mannnnques ! ... OUINNN ! Pourquoi est-ce que mon pouvoir ne veut pas marcher ?

Duo, joyeusement : « Allez ! Déprimes pas comme ça ! Moi aussi Hee-chan me manque beaucoup ! Mais pour me consoler, je me dis qu'à son retour, je lui ferai un petit câlin et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! »

Moi, perplexe : « Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? Je croyais que les rapports sexuels étaient interdits au bout d'un certain nombre de mois quand on est enceinte ? Enfin, enceint ! »

Duo, songeur : « Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pfff ! (Soudain, son visage s'illumine) C'est pas grave ! Pour le consoler de cette séparation, je lui ferai une petite gâterie ! Il adore quand je fais ça ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de cacher mon visage d'une main, en soupirant : « De mieux en mieux. »

Il pourrait au moins garder ça pour lui ! C'est déjà bizarre de voir un double de mon copain enceint mais en plus, l'imaginer faire des gâteries à un autre homme, à Heero en plus ! Il y en a peut-être que ça exciterait mais moi, ça me donne vraiment la nausée ! On parle de mon petit ami, là ! Dégoûtée, je me lève sous l'œil effaré de Duo et passe dans le salon mais je reste figée sur place quand mon regard se pose sur les mains de Trowa, occupées à caresser fiévreusement les fesses de Quatre. Je me tourne vers Wufei qui hausse les épaules avec indifférence : « On s'y fait vite, tu verras ! »

J'ai envie de pleurer mais pour garder une contenance, je m'assied dans le canapé et fourre ma tête dans les coussins, faute de micro-onde dans le coin.

------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une grotte magnifiquement décorée, et aménagée comme une salle de cinéma, les membres de l'Ordre d'Olodar, ainsi que quelques privilégiés, ont le bonheur de pouvoir suivre sur écran géant un nouvel épisode de leur série préférée : « Génie à l'épreuve ». La 5637e saison mettait en scène la jeune Sora, génie de classe inférieure, dont il fallait mettre le couple à l'épreuve pour s'assurer de sa solidité. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un épisode tout à fait spécial ! C'était un épisode uniquement créé dans le but de faire rire l'assistance ! OH OH OH ! Quelques membres s'étaient vus attribuer le rôle de faire bouger et parler tel personnage et tout le monde s'amusait à voir réagir Sora et Duo dans cette nouvelle aventure palpitante et absolument tordante ! Quoi de mieux que de plonger Sora dans l'univers qui la faisait tant rire il y a encore un an et qui à présent la faisait complètement déchanter ? Et puis, voir Duo poursuivi par un Heero complètement nu était aussi très amusant et très plaisant pour le public féminin.

Une très jeune fille, qui jouait le rôle de Quatre s'exclame soudain : « Ah ! Maintenant, je veux que Trowa m'emmène comme une mariée dans notre chambre ! »

Sa mère, à côté d'elle, la regarde d'un air inquiet puis sourit : « Oui, de toute façon, tant qu'on ne voit pas le reste à l'écran ! »

La petite fille, ravie : « Superrr ! Tro-wa ! Tro-wa ! Tro-wa ! »

Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre, tandis que quelques rangs plus loin, un jeune homme au visage rieur ferme les yeux en souriant d'un air taquin : « Allez, c'est parti ! »

Sur l'écran, Trowa s'agenouille donc pour prendre Quatre dans ses bras et l'emmène dans une autre pièce. Le verrou se tourne et l'on voit alors Sora plaquer des coussins sur sa tête pour se boucher les oreilles ou s'étouffer, on ne sait pas trop.

Tout le monde rie de bon cœur dans la salle. La mère de la petite fille sourit puis prend sa fille par la main : « Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, on reviendra plus tard. »

Petite fille : « Mais maman, j'veux encore voir Trowa !»

La mère, sévèrement : « Non, j'ai dit non. Il est temps de faire tes devoirs maintenant, nous reviendrons après. (Elle se tourne vers son autre fille) Tu te charges de Quatre ? »

La fille, troublée : « Heu, oui ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire se déclenche lorsqu'on entend des cris et des gémissements bruyants venir de la porte derrière laquelle Quatre et Trowa ont disparu. Sora se lève, balance rageusement des coussins sur la porte puis sort de la maison, pendant que Duo va s'allonger sur le canapé en souriant tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

------------

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Duo et du Heero venu d'une autre dimension, les deux garçons étaient réunis devant un bon petit-déjeuner. Heero portait des vêtements appartenant à Duo et soupirait après son bien-aimé, en fixant tristement son café.

Duo, désespéré : « Pauvre Hilde ! Tu lui as tellement fait peur qu'elle est partie chez son petit ami ! Tu pouvais pas être un peu plus décent ? Mes voisins vont être traumatisés maintenant qu'ils ont vu un type à poil rentrer chez moi par la fenêtre ! »

L'autre Heero, tout penaud : « Désolé, je ne pensais pas à tout ça. Je ne pensais qu'à Duo. Je pensais que tout ça était une blague de sa part ! »

Duo, perplexe : « Et même dans ton monde, ça t'arrive de te balader à poil comme ça ? »

Heero, vexé : « Ça dépend... Dehors, ça m'arrive rarement, seulement l'été, dans l'arrière-cour. Personne peut nous voir quand on prend une chaise longue et qu'... »

Duo, précipitamment : « Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Heero, étonné : « C'est étrange de te voir comme ça ! D'habitude, tu es tellement plus rieur, câlin ! Même pendant les missions, tu ris tout le temps ! »

Duo, perplexe : « Ah ? J'dois être saoul ! C'est pas possible ! Les missions quand même, y'a des limites ! C'est pas n'importe quoi ! »

Heero, perplexe : « Tu es vraiment bizarre ! »

Duo, vexé : « Hé ! C'est plutôt l'autre Duo qui est bizarre ! ... (Il soupire) Ah, je commence à comprendre ce que Sora voulait dire quand elle disait que la plupart des fans me voient comme un clown ! »

Heero prend la main de Duo : « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais aussi que tu as une grande sensibilité et que tu as de graves problèmes relationnels ! »

Duo retire sa main brusquement : « Hein ? Quels problèmes ? J'ai pas de problème ! »

Heero, triste comme un animal blessé : « Mais, toi aussi, tu as un lourd passé, non ? Pour être aussi coincé, tu en as peut-être un encore pire que celui de mon Duo ! »

Duo, avec un sourire gêné : « Ah, c'est rien. C'est comme ça ! On a tous notre croix à porter ! Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir ! Et puis, avec Sora avec moi, tout est plus facile ! »

Heero, surpris : « OH ! Alors, ça ne t'arrive jamais de pleurer le soir, la nuit ? »

Duo, perplexe : « Heu, nan ? ... Ça lui arrive à l'autre ? »

Heero, tout triste : « Oui, mais quand ça arrive, quand il finit par m'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, je m'assied à côté de lui, je caresse ses cheveux et après je le prend dans mes bras et il s'endort. »

Duo, embarrassé : « Ah. Hé bien ! ... On est vraiment très différents tous les deux. »

Un long silence embarrassé s'installe dans la pièce. Heureusement, on frappe finalement à la porte. Aussitôt, Duo bondit de sa chaise et se précipite vers la porte : « Ah ! Ça doit être Heero ! »

Il ouvre et se retrouve nez à nez avec un agent de police : « Bonjour monsieur. Comment allez-vous ? »

Duo, étonné : « Oh, bonjour m'sieur l'agent ! Ça va, et vous ? »

L'agent de police, très sérieux : « Ça va, merci. Il paraît qu'un homme nu est entré par une fenêtre de chez vous. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Duo, avec un sourire embarrassé : « Heu, ouais, c'est, un ami, il... Il m'a pris pour mon double, son copain ! »

L'agent de police, surpris : « Oh ! ... Votre frère jumeau ? »

Duo, en riant nerveusement : « Oui, c'est à peu près ça ! On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et, mon ami a eu un mauvais réveil, il a cru se réveiller chez son copain et, voilà, quoi ! Vous savez ce que c'est, les amoureux ! »

L'agent de police, perplexe : « Moui, je vois le genre. Il a affolé tout votre voisinage ! (Il sort une feuille de sa poche, une amende, et la lui tend) Tenez, vous lui direz de passer au commissariat pour payer ça, pour Exhibitionnisme et Trouble de l'Ordre Public ! »

Duo, gêné : « Ouais, je la lui donnerai ! Merci m'sieur l'agent ! »

L'agent acquiesce puis regarde autour de lui les deux bâtiments, les tas de ferraille dans la cour et la palissade sans barrière qui donne un accès direct sur la rue : « Hm. Un conseil, vous devriez installer une barrière, une porte ou je ne sais quoi, pour préserver l'intimité de vos amis. »

Duo, avec un sourire honteux : « Oui, j'y penserai, merci monsieur l'agent, au revoir ! »

Le policier le salue puis s'en va. Duo soupire, regarde le montant de l'amende, soupire de nouveau puis rentre dans la maison. Il allait certainement entendre parler de cette affaire dans le quartier pendant des mois !

---------------

Après avoir laissé Quatre et Trowa, occupés à leur petit câlin matinal, j'accompagne Duo et Wufei au supermarché, pour faire des courses. Wufei étant transformé en boule de nerfs et Duo en boule tout court, je vous laisse imaginer la merveilleuse matinée que je suis sur le point de passer. Arrivés au supermarché, nous prenons un caddy et commençons à traverser les rayons, en quête de nourriture, de couches, et bien entendu, de lait pour nourrisson.

Moi, en soupirant : « Dis, Duo... Pourquoi Docteur J ne t'a pas installé une paire de seins ? Ce serait plus pratique et plus économique, non ? »

Duo, en riant : « Ah ! C'est parce que sinon, je ressemblerais à une fille ! Si Heero m'aime, c'est bien parce que je n'en suis pas une ! Si j'avais une paire de seins comme la tienne, il partirait en courant ! »

Je baisse les yeux sur ma poitrine, légèrement vexée : « D'habitude, en tout cas, dans ma dimension, tu l'apprécies un peu plus que ça ! . »

Duo éclate de rire : « Ouais, mais bon, c'est un autre moi ! Moi, ce genre de trucs, ça me répulse ! C'est gros, c'est mou, c'est rond ! On dirait un gros œuf sur le plat ! Beurk ! »

Je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus agacée : « Ouais, j'imagine que tu préfères quand c'est long, dur et de forme phallique ? »

Duo me tape sur l'épaule en riant aux éclats : « Arrêtes ! Tu vas me donner envie ! »

Je fais clairement la tête et pousse plus vivement le caddy : « Laisses tomber ! Tu m'énerves trop ! »

Wufei, en marmonnant : « Hm, pour une fois, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir lui ouvrir le ventre ! »

Moi, en soupirant : « Si tu le faisais, il est possible que tu le tues, mais, bon, tu te retrouverais face à un mini Duo à l'intérieur, alors, je ne vois pas quelle serait l'utilité de ce geste. »

Wufei fronce les sourcils en faisant la grimace et serre plus fort son katana dans son poing : « Grrr ! Maudit Maxwell ! »

Duo, en riant : « Héhéhéhé ! Wuffinetteuh ! Wuffinetteuh ! Tu peux pas me tuer ! Nanana ! »

Wufei : « Maxwell ! Bébé ou pas, je vais te tuer ! »

Duo, en riant : « Essaies de m'attraper d'abord ! »

Il se met à courir, ce qui fait très bizarre avec son gros ventre. On dirait plutôt qu'il trottine. Seulement, arrivé au bout du rayon, Wufei l'a déjà rattrapé ! Duo fait donc demi tour et vient se cacher derrière moi : « Oh, Sora ! Protèges-moi ! »

J'hésite un long moment, vaguement torturée par ma conscience qui me dit que si Duo meurt, son enfant, qui jusque là ne m'a pas encore tapé sur les nerfs, est un être innocent qu'il faut protéger. Finalement, j'accepte d'accéder à sa requête : « Wufei, ça suffit. Tu te ridiculises à entrer dans son jeu. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça ! Tu es majeur et un peu plus responsable que lui, non ? Tu dois montrer l'exemple ! »

Soudain, mes propres mots me ramènent à la réalité : Duo va avoir un enfant et il est complètement irresponsable et dangereusement libidineux. Tandis que Wufei médite sur mes paroles, je me tourne vers notre futur papa : « Heu, Duo, dis, quand tu auras accouché, tu seras un peu plus sérieux, non ? Je veux dire, un enfant, c'est des responsabilités. Il faut en prendre soin ! »

Duo, tranquillement : « Ouais ouais, t'inquiètes pas ! Je ferai attention ! Tu sais, si je sors avec Heero, c'est quand même que je sais super bien m'y prendre avec les êtres humains, non ? »

Moi, un peu inquiète : « Hm, oui, tu as sûrement raison. »

Du calme, tout va bien ! Duo porte cet enfant ! Quand il va accoucher, il va sûrement devenir un vrai papa gâteau ! Allez, ayons confiance ! Tout ira bien !

Duo, qui s'était éloigné, revient avec les bras chargés de paquets de gâteaux et les décharge dans le caddy : « Voilààààà ! Nos courses pour la semaine ! »

Oui, enfin, quand je disais « papa gâteau », ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'entendais par là.

---------------

Heero n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait là devant lui un autre lui-même et pendant que Duo était parti rassurer ses voisins, il l'écoutait raconter en quoi sa vie était merveilleuse depuis qu'il savait que son petit copain était enceint de lui. (Pour plus de compréhension, notre Heero s'appellera Heero 1 et l'autre Heero 2)

Heero 2, ravi : « Oui, tu verras ça quand ton copain ou ta copine sera enceinte, ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie ! »

Heero 1, perplexe : « Hm, sans doute. En attendant, ce jour, je serai plutôt heureux de trouver un moyen de te ramener chez toi. »

Heero 2, replongeant dans une atmosphère sérieuse et studieuse, redevient aussitôt le Heero de la guerre : « Hm. (Mais pas très longtemps) Je suis impatient de retrouver mon Duo ! Il va être tellement ravi de me revoir ! Aah, son sourire, son visage... KAWAI DESU ! »

Heero 1, n'y comprenant rien : « Hein ? »

Heero 2, étonné : « Ben oui, tu n'as jamais remarqué comme Duo est mignon quand il sourit ? »

Heero 1 : « Pas vraiment. Il est plutôt normal. »

Heero 2, scandalisé et presque peiné : « Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment peux-tu être insensible à ce genre de choses ! ... Aaah, mais oui, c'est parce que tu n'es pas encore amoureux ! Allez, quand Duo essaie de te redonner le sourire, laisses-toi faire ! Caresses-lui le dos ! Remercie-le en l'embrassant sur le front ! Comme ça, il se déclarera et il laissera vite tomber cette Sora ! »

Heero 1, abasourdi : « Excuse-moi mais, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. De plus, j'ai moi-même par le passé, éprouvé des sentiments très forts pour Sora. (Il baisse les yeux et se souvient de leur baiser d'adieu, l'été dernier) Parfois, je me demande même si ces sentiments ont réellement disparu. »

Heero 2, choqué : « Hein ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que Duo sort avec cette fille pour te rendre jaloux ! Il t'aime, c'est évident ! Il était troublé par ma présence et la première personne qu'il a appelée, c'est toi ! »

Heero 1, avec un sourire un peu méprisant : « S'il était gêné par ta présence, ça prouve bien qu'il n'est pas attiré par moi. De toute façon, il n'a pas intérêt, parce que si cela devait arriver, Sora serait très peinée. Et si jamais cela arrivait alors... »

Heero 2 : « Tu le tuerais ? »

Heero 1 : « Pfff ! Non, mais cela prouverait son incapacité à la rendre heureuse et la faiblesse de son amour, et dans ce cas, je laisserais sans doute mes vrais sentiments remonter à la surface. »

Heero 2, salivant presque, part alors dans une longue rêverie, au fur et à mesure de laquelle l'autre Heero grimace de plus en plus : « Tu lui déclarerais tes sentiments et vous tomberiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? (Il se lève brusquement) Et ensuite vous vous embrasseriez passionnément et tu le prendrais dans tes bras en empoignant ses fesses avec passion et tu l'emmènerais jusque sur le canapé ? (Heero le regarde fixement, sans un mot) Et après vous arracheriez tous vos vêtements en vous dévorant de baisers ! Ensuite... ensuite... (Duo rentre à ce moment-là dans la maison et s'arrête sur le seuil, accompagné de plusieurs de ses voisins) Duo se tournerait sur le ventre et je lui ferais sentir dans son petit trou d'amour tout le poids et la fougue de ma passion ! »

Long silence gêné dans la pièce.

Duo, mort de honte : « Hm, vous voyez qu'il est gentil ! Il mélange juste mon nom avec celui de mon jumeau ! »

------------------

Une fois rentrés de nos abominables courses (Je crois que maintenant, je sais à peu près comment faire face au caprice d'un enfant dans un supermarché), il nous a fallu attendre un peu avant de passer à table car, gros câlin grosse sieste revigorante obliges, Quatre n'a pas eu le temps de préparer le repas à temps. Donc, au bout du compte, n'en pouvant plus, c'est moi qui m'y suis mise.

Enfin, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu sans suivre le petit menu de la semaine rédigé par Quatre, qui indiquait que le plat du jour était un couscous. Très honnêtement, je me demande comment Quatre aurait fait pour faire cuire sa semoule, ses rondelles de carottes, ses bouts de merguez, etc., pour que tout soit prêt avant quatre heures. Enfin, Dieu Merci, il y avait des conserves dans les placards, et ça, c'est certainement ce que je sais cuisiner le mieux !

Vers une heure, lorsque Duo, moi et Wufei sommes occupés à déguster nos yaourts (Au lieu du Suprême au Chocolat prévu à la base), Quatre et Trowa sortent de la chambre, les vêtements débraillés. Trowa se dirige sans un mot vers la salle de bain, les cheveux en désordre (Ce qui donne un effet tout à fait spectaculaire à sa mèche) tandis que Quatre se jette sur nous, l'air peiné, désolé, comme s'il était prêt à se jeter à nos genoux et à pleurer en se flagellant pour implorer notre pardon de ne pas avoir rempli son rôle de parfaite femme au foyer.

Quatre, sur le point de fondre en larmes : « Oh ! Mademoiselle Sora ! Je suis confus ! Je, j'avais oublié, vous avez dû faire le couscous toute seule ? »

Moi, tranquillement : « Pfff ! Mais non, t'inquiètes pas pour ça Quatre, on a mangé des petits pois - carottes en boîte avec des steaks, c'était tout aussi bon ! »

Quatre, peiné : « Par Allah ! Vous avez mangé une de ces odieuses boîtes pleines de produits chimiques ? Quelle horreur ! »

Nannn... Quatre s'est reconverti en Jean-Pierre Coffe, moins le gros ventre, le franc-parler, et les tripes pour s'exprimer franchement. Le cauchemar continue.

Moi, tout sourire (Yes ! Thérapie du sourire !) : « C'est que, on avait tellement faim ! Et je préférais cuisiner quelque chose que je pourrais certifier de mangeable plutôt que de plonger dans une aventure culinaire orientale. On ne sait jamais, ce serait dommage que Duo meurt d'intoxication alimentaire à quelques jours de son accouchement ! »

Duo, en riant : « OUAIS ! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE MOURIR COMME ÇA MOI ! CE SERAIT TROP CON UNE FIN PAREILLE POUR LE DIEU DE LA MORT ! »

Je pince les lèvres et hausse un sourcil d'un air suspicieux : apparemment, en plus d'être à 18 ans un crétin immature et libidineux, Duo semble être atteint de schizophrénie volontaire et assumée en se prenant pour un Dieu. Bon, au passage c'est un blasphème mais bon, puisqu'il n'a pas le même père qu'Indiana Jones, puisque moi-même, question religion, je suis sceptique, et enfin, puisque tout le monde dans cette pièce semble trouver sa phrase tout à fait normale, je pense qu'il ne risque pas de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure, pour dire des âneries pareilles.

Au lieu de ça, Quatre fonce vers l'évier faire la vaisselle, Wufei se lève de table et nous annonce qu'il va faire des exercices dehors pour digérer, tandis que j'observe Duo lécher ses doigts couverts de yaourt. Si nous étions dans une vraie fanfiction yaoi pure et dure, je suppose qu'il faudrait insérer une description pleine de tension sexuelle mais puisque là, nous sommes dans une sorte de vaudeville ridicule, je ne trouve pas ça très sexy. Non, ce Duo-là n'est pas plus sexy qu'un gros gamin de 18 ans en train de lécher ses doigts.

Mon cerveau commence à pédaler de plus en plus fort pour me forcer à exprimer toute ma colère et mon désespoir de devoir faire face à ces pâles copies de mes regrettés amis, et de mon cher Duo. Je sens mon cœur qui se révolte de plus en plus. Je voudrais vraiment piquer une crise, péter un câble et leur dire leurs quatre vérités mais je dois les respecter, car ce sont eux aussi des êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils ne valent pas les originaux à mes yeux. J'aimerais seulement ne pas avoir à supporter leur présence. Pitiééééé ! Ramenez-moi à la maison !

Je ferme les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui perlent sous mes paupières, croise les bras et pose ma tête dessus tout doucement. Duo et Quatre, m'entendant renâcler faiblement se tournent vers moi et s'approchent.

Duo pose une main sur mon bras : « Qu'est-ce qu'i' a ? C'était pas bon ? »

Quatre, peiné, le rejoint et pose une main sur mon autre bras : « Mademoiselle Sora ! Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ferme les paupières un peu plus fort et parvient à articuler, les lèvres tremblantes : « Je veux rentrer à la maison... »

À SUIVRE...

* * *

Héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! Alors alors, vous avez bien ri ? Et bien sachez que la prochaine fois, le spectacle continuera ! Encore plus loufoque, encore plus méchant, encore plus... ridicule ? Au programme : Sora fait sa crise, un Heero est observé comme un spécimen de foire, un Quatre passe sur le billard et un Duo accouche au beau milieu de la cour de son double ?!!!!! Oh la la ! On ne s'y retrouverait plus ! Sora et Duo vont-ils enfin pouvoir se réunir ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Que le cauchemar continue ! 


	14. Le cauchemar continue !

Note de l'auteur : 

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Ouh la... Alors... Heero/Duo, Duo/Sora, Trowa/Quatre, Quatre/Sarah... bref, la totale !  
Chapitre : 14/22

Petit message : Youhou ! Et le délire continue ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai passé ces trois dernières nuits sous ma couette avec un avocat à la tête d'hérisson ! Ouh ouh ouh ! C'était... torride ! ... Bon, d'accord, je l'aidais juste pour son travail, par le biais de ma nintendo DS mais sachez que c'est beaucoup de pression ! Le simple fait qu'il soit revenu pour prendre contact avec moi... J'aurais dû attendre ! J'aurais dû résister ! NON ! Je dois travailler ! J'ai un concours à passer ! Des lecteurs à satisfaire ! ... Mais non. J' ai craqué. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non...

Du coup j'ai acheté "Phoenix Wright : Justice For All" et je l'ai terminé en 3 jours et 3 nuits. Hé oui. Mais quel bonheur ! Quel délice de cuisiner les témoins, de sortir ma petite preuve au moment où tout semble fini, de deviner avant le héros du jeu ce qui s'est réellement passé ! Bonheur ! Bonheur ! BONHEUR ! Et tout ça, avec humour bien sûr !

Mais bon, maintenant, me voilà de retour ! Pour vous replonger dans le monde merveilleux et excessivement parodique de cette troisième épreuve ! Au programme : de nouvelles surprises et un beau pétage de plombs !

Spécial dédicaces à mes revieweuses de choc et de charme : Yami-Rose, Kitty-Kyu et Seya-chan ! Gloire à vous déesses de la review ! Je vous dédie ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Que le cauchemar continue !

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la grande salle de diffusion de l'Ordre d'Olodar, la page de publicité était passée et les principaux acteurs s'étaient mis d'accord sur la suite du programme, qui se résumait en une chose : pousser Sora et éventuellement Duo à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils pètent un câble. Pour Sora, c'était déjà bien parti : elle était toute seule, sans appui, dans un monde qui lui était difficilement supportable et elle était déjà au bout d'une matinée au bord de la crise de nerfs. Vivement l'explosion ! Duo, de son côté, avait la compagnie de l'autre Heero pour se rassurer mais la situation n'allait pas s'arrêter là ! Poussés à bout, Sora et Duo étaient deux personnes particulièrement expressives et les voir s'énerver serait à mourir de rire !

Mais pour le moment, il était temps de se reporter sur Sora : après le repas, elle s'était réfugiée dans une chambre pour pleurer et évacuer toute sa rancœur. L'explosion était proche, très proche.

-------------

J'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je ne peux plus supporter de les entendre ! Je veux rentrer, retrouver Duo et les autres et que ce cauchemar se termine !

Une fois encore, Quatre frappe à la porte de la chambre (qui n'a ni verrou ni serrure) et me demande d'une petite voix : « Sora, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Très remontée, je crie : « Non ! Vas t'en, laisse-moi tranquille ! » et comme il n'aurait JAMAIS l'idée de gêner quelqu'un, il reste devant la porte en couinant. J'entends des gens s'affoler de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Duo : « Sora, sois sympa ! Quatre en peut plus à cause de son empathie ! »

Je soupire, ouvre la porte et les toise d'un regard froid. Ils sont tous penchés au dessus de Quatre qui se tortille par terre. J'ai un peu de peine en pensant que « Quatre souffre » mais c'est loin d'être le garçon que je connais, donc je me contente de leur lancer : « Hé bien qu'il se fasse faire une ablation du cerveau ! Puisqu'il n'a déjà plus rien entre les jambes et qu'il est blond, il aura la bêtise pour aller avec ! »

Sur ce, je leur claque la porte au nez. Ah. Ça fait du bien ! C'était pas mal. Je devrais peut-être recommencer, ça me soulagerait. Après tout, ils me torturent mentalement par leur bêtise naturelle alors je peux bien leur rendre la pareille ! Hin hin hin !

Je rouvre la porte et baisse les yeux sur l'arme que Wufei tient à la main. Il pointe la lame sur ma gorge et hurle : « TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LE TRAITER DE CETTE FAÇON ! »

Je souris légèrement et murmure : « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un guerrier chinois qui se bat avec une épée japonaise et n'a aucun sang-froid. Même en hurlant tu n'arrives même pas à te faire respecter par un gamin de dix-huit ans. Tu devrais t'acheter un mégaphone : non seulement ta voix portera plus loin mais en plus, on l'utilise comme arme dans certains jeux vidéos. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères : assommer les gens avec une voix assourdissante ou les faire mourir d'ennui par ton grand sens de l'humour ? »

Pas de réaction. Je le pousse légèrement pour pouvoir me mettre à l'abri de sa lame puis pose les yeux sur Trowa, qui me regarde fixement, sans émotion. Je fronce les sourcils : « Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Allez, ne sois pas si radin ! Fais-nous un peu profiter de ta jolie voix ! (Silence) Je vois. Tu préfères l'économiser pour les moments plus intimes. C'est vrai, communiquer intelligemment avec ses colocataires, c'est tellement moins bien que de crier : OOOOOOOH ! QUAAAAAAAAATRE ! ... (Trowa baisse les yeux vers sa princesse) Pfff ! Tu voudrais déjà y être, c'est ça, hein ? Tsss ! Fais gaffe ! À force de ne pas parler tu penses trop fort ! Je lis dans tes pensées ! »

Scandalisé, Duo se lève et me fait face : « Arrêtes ! T'as pas le droit d'être aussi méchante parce que tes amis te manquent ! Moi aussi, snif, mon Hee-chan, il me manque ! OUINNNNNNN ! »

Je soupire et baisse les yeux : bien sûr qu'un homme peut pleurer mais il y a quand même une limite entre exprimer ses sentiments et régresser. Je pose une main sur ma hanche et tape du pied : « C'est pas vrai ! Le gamin nous fait encore un caprice ! Non mais je rêve ! C'est qui Heero pour toi ? Un ami, un frère, un petit copain ? T'es sûr que c'est pas ton père parce que là, je crois qu'on est en plein complexe d'Œdipe ! Tu veux quoi ? Un bonbon, un gâteau pour te consoler ? ... Nan, c'est vrai, il te faut un truc long et dur ! Un carambar, ça ira ? »

Je regrette que mon pouvoir ne marche pas, sinon j'aurais pu faire apparaître un carambar et je le lui aurais tendu, l'effet aurait été génial ! Enfin, pour le moment, Duo continue de pleurnicher sur son « Hee-chan ». Hm. Voyons. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ? Malheureusement, pendant que je suis plongée dans ma réflexion, un large sourire sur les lèvres, Trowa et Wufei m'agrippent par les bras et me jettent violemment dehors. Je me relève, époussette mes vêtements et crie à la porte : « Bande de rustres ! Ça ne vous réussit pas de rester entre mecs ! »

Silence.

Pfff ! Méchants !

Je me tourne vers la ville, soupire et pars à l'aventure.

------------

Pendant ce temps-là, à la demande du Heero venu d'ailleurs, Duo avait demandé à Quatre et Trowa si, pour passer leur dimanche, ils voulaient passer le voir, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles de Heero, histoire de se distraire... histoire de ne pas le laisser tout seul avec un Heero homosexuel, pleurnicheur et obsédé par l'idée de coucher avec lui !

Cette bande-annonce étant prometteuse, tous s'étaient précipités pour voir ça. C'était une véritable pièce de musée ! Un Heero souriant, gentil et hyper sensible ! Camy, habituée au dressage des fauves s'était même retenu à grande peine de le gratter derrière l'oreille ! Il était si trognon ce petit garçon ex-terroriste et assassin professionnel tout juste âgé de dix-huit ans ! Sarah lui aurait bien pincé la joue mais elle avait peur que cela soit contagieux et pour elle, il était absolument hors de question que Quatre devienne la créature que lui avait dépeint le Heero venu d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, Quatre lui-même restait assez perplexe devant cette description.

Il ouvre de grands yeux et répond : « Hein ? Mais non ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça ! »

Heero, étonné : « C'est vrai que tu ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup dans ton attitude. Tu fais tellement... hétéro ! »

Quatre sourit nerveusement : « Ah, oui. Hm. Et donc, dans ta dimension, je suis avec Trowa c'est cela ? »

Trowa hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers Heero : « Comme c'est étrange ! »

À ces simples mots, Heero sursaute : il n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre parler Trowa ! Quel choc ! Il essaie de se reprendre, se penche vers la petite table pour prendre son verre d'eau mais le renverse : « Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je, je dois prendre l'air ! »

Puis, telle une jeune vierge fuyant le satyre qui la poursuit, il se précipite dehors et son départ laisse place à un lourd silence.

Sarah hausse un sourcil : « Hé bien ! Je n'aurais pas aimé rencontrer le Quatre de sa dimension ! »

Quatre, étonné : « Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il n'a pas l'air méchant. »

Sarah, en soupirant : « Me trouver face à ce genre de personne m'exaspère ! Toujours à se plaindre, à pleurnicher ! Incapable de se débrouiller seule, et torturée entre le plaisir d'être un martyre et son besoin de recracher son mal-être sur autrui ! »

Quatre, perplexe : « Sarah... »

Camy intervient : « T'inquiète pas Quatre ! Elle dit ça, mais en réalité, ce qui l'énerve le plus, c'est qu'elle ferait tout pour aider cette personne, mais celle-ci rendrait sûrement tous ses efforts inutiles. »

Quatre se tourne vers sa fiancée et sourit, d'un air qui pourrait s'interpréter comme un tendre « Oooh, c'était donc ça ! » Sarah croise son regard et détourne les yeux en croisant les bras : « Ouais, ça va ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! De toute façon, je déteste ce genre de chiffe molle ! »

Trowa se prend le menton pour nous faire part d'une réflexion made in Barton : « Pourtant, Quatre m'a raconté que tu avais pris bien soin de lui le mois dernier, quand il est tombé malade, et que même après sa guérison, tu avais fait tout un scandale quand il avait repris le travail. Tu n'aimes pas ce genre non plus ? »

Sarah se lève aussitôt d'un bond : « Non, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Il avait encore de la fièvre ! (Elle montre Quatre du doigt) Même quand il va bien, ce gars est un malade ! Un bourreau du travail ! »

Quatre sourit d'un air gêné : « Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me lèverait au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller dans la salle de bain écrire une chanson. »

Sarah, vexée : « Mais- ... J'avais eu cette idée géniale ! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ! »

À ces mots, Camy ricane : « Tiens tiens ! Quatre sait quand est-ce que tu te lèves la nuit ! »

Quatre baisse les yeux d'un air un peu gêné : « Hm, oui. C'est plutôt normal, vu que nous partageons la même chambre. »

Camy plaque ses mains sur ses joues et prend un air choqué : « Roooooh ! Mais c'est pas bien ! Je croyais que dans la noble famille Winner, il fallait attendre le mariage ! »

Quatre est de plus en plus embarrassé, il rentre un peu la tête dans ses épaules : « Oh, hé bien, c'est que nous sommes fiancés après tout. Et puis, ça va faire des années que ce n'est plus comme ça ! »

Sarah hausse les épaules : « Pfff ! De toute façon, qu'on attende ou pas le mariage, pour l'instant, je ne vois pas trop la différence ! »

Quatre se tourne vers elle, les yeux ronds. La jeune fille hausse de nouveau les épaules et s'explique : « Hé oui ! Avec tous ses voyages et ses heures de travail, monsieur découche très souvent. » Elle soupire pendant que Quatre proteste comme il peut : « Mais Sarah ! Si je dors dans la chambre d'amis, c'est pour ne pas te réveiller quand je rentre trop tard ! »

Camy et Trowa attendent la réponse de Sarah avec avidité mais la jeune fille laisse un court silence, avant de tourner la tête vers eux en marmonnant légèrement : « Ben moi, ça me dérangerait pas trop qu'il me réveille ! »

Quatre, perplexe, soupire et caresse le dos de la jeune fille dans un geste consolateur.

--------------

Dehors, Duo retrouve Heero, accroupi devant un monticule de pièces détachées. Il en tenait une à la main et respirait son odeur profondément, comme un enfant respire la tendre fleur qu'il a cueillie pour sa mère.

Duo, perplexe : « Heu, Heero ? »

Heero, les yeux remplis de larmes : « Oui ? »

Duo a immédiatement un mouvement de recul : voir une fille pleurer était déjà très embarrassant mais là, un homme ! Heero, en plus ! Ah, mais non ! Ce n'était pas le même ! Comment faire pour le réconforter ? Est-ce qu'il devait agir avec lui comme avec tout homme normal, ou bien faire comme s'il s'adressait à une fille ?

Il s'approche de lui d'un air hésitant et lui demande avec maladresse : « Hé, ça va aller ? » mais aussitôt, Heero se tourne vers lui et se jette dans ses bras : « OH ! Duo ! Mon Duo ! Tu me manques tellement ! »

Tétanisé, Duo jette de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui : la voisine d'en face, Madame Kramer, le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, sur le trottoir d'en face. Finalement, elle sourit d'un air compatissant, comme pour l'encourager et rentre chez elle.

Duo soupire puis sent quelque chose « le » frôler. Il se fige d'effroi, baisse la tête et...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

-------------------

Après avoir été méchamment mise à la rue par les garçons, je erre dans la ville. Soudain, j'entends un ricanement inquiétant tout près de moi ! Sûrement un vieux pervers ! NONNNNN ! Aussitôt, je jette des regards suspicieux autour de moi. Personne. À part ce gars en blouse blanche, assis par terre, contre un mur, dans une impasse. Il ressemble à une gravure de mode avec son visage tout lisse et ses cheveux châtains coupés impeccablement. Par contre, la mèche et la brillantine font un peu exagérés. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents puis me lance un mystérieux : « Hé ! Ton regard me plaît ! »

Je lui lance un regard encore plus froid et suspicieux puis reprend mon chemin en marmonnant un vague : « Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir ! »

Mais le gars se lève d'un bond et me retient par le bras : « Hé hé ! Tu es la remplaçante de Heero, non ? Suis-moi ! »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds et me débat : « Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Espèce de pervers ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez avec Heero mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Alors que j'essaie de repousser cet homme, mon regard tombe sur la carte d'identification accrochée à la poche de sa blouse. Il y est inscrit : « Docteur J, No 00001. » Et c'est accompagné d'une photo de Docteur J, avec ses longs cheveux blancs, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je me fige sur place et fixe intensément la carte.

L'homme me lâche le bras et sourit d'un air charmeur : « Alors, vous me reconnaissez ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et compare avec la photo : « QUOI ? DOCTEUR J ? »

Docteur J acquiesce et s'approche de moi d'une démarche qui se veut virile : « Alors ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et recule : « Mais vous êtes mort ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? »

Docteur J éclate d'un rire dément puis se met à tousser bruyamment : « Hum hum ! Aaaargh ! Hum ! Mais non ! Je suis bien vivant ! Après l'explosion du Libra, j'étais complètement brûlé mais j'ai récupéré les corps de mes défunts amis pour me refaire une santé ! Un peu de chirurgie esthétique et hop ! ... D'ailleurs, je vous fais une remise si vous voulez ! Que diriez-vous si je vous changeais en homme ? Vous auriez alors toutes vos chances avec Duo ! »

C'est pas vrai ! On nage en plein délire ! Je fronce les sourcils et lui hurle à la figure : « Nan mais ça va pas ! Jamais je ne changerai mon physique pour essayer de séduire un crétin pareil ! S'il est en manque, qu'il aille se faire voir ! »

Docteur J : « Dommage ! J'allais justement aller chercher ce qu'il faut auprès d'un donneur de pénis ! Vous voulez m'accompagner ? C'est tout près d'ici ! À la même adresse que celle de Heero et Duo d'ailleurs. »

Un « donneur de pénis ? »

Là, j'ai un gros doute. Il faut que je vérifie ça. J'acquiesce, à la fois curieuse et perplexe : « Okay, je vous suis. »

Il me fait signe de passer devant : « Je vous en prie, les dames d'abord ! »

Je fais quelques pas mais cette espèce de gros pervers me met la main aux fesses. Je me retourne, très indignée, et lui hurle dessus une fois encore : « Nan mais dites donc ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Pervers ! »

Contrairement à mes principes, je lui fiche une bonne claque et nous retournons donc ensemble à la maison. Arrivés là-bas, Docteur J frappe à la porte : « C'est moi les enfants ! Venez accueillir Papy chéri ! »

Je passe une main sur mon visage : dans quel enfer suis-je tombé ?

Quatre vient nous ouvrir : « Oh ! Bonjour Docteur J ! ... Quoi ? Sora ! Encore toi ! »

Je lui offre un sourire mal assuré : « Salut ! On est venu chercher quelque chose qui je crois, ne vous est pas très utile. »

Wufei, assis sur le canapé, un ordinateur sur les genoux, se tourne vers nous : « Si vous parlez de Duo, il est dans sa chambre. »

Je ricane et entre dans la salle : « Aaah, c'est super Wufei ! Je vois que tu as travaillé ton humour ! C'est bien ! »

Wufei fixe son écran d'un air froid et répond simplement : « Je crois que tu avais raison. J'essaie de trouver un katana chinois sur internet. »

Je soupire et hausse les épaules : « Hé ben, c'est pas gagné ! »

À ce moment-là, Trowa entre dans la pièce et me fixe d'un air courroucé et constipé en fronçant ses sourcils avec frénésie. Cette grimace me fait un peu rire et je lui souris d'un air amusé : « Trowa, tu es chez toi voyons ! Tu dois bien savoir où sont les toilettes ! »

Malheureusement, ça ne fait rire que moi. Docteur J entre, murmure des choses sûrement pas claires avec Quatre puis tous deux suivent Trowa dans une chambre. Effrayant. Je me tourne vers Wufei : « Ils vont faire des trucs à Trowa ? Heu, à trois ? ° »

Mais ça ne le fait pas rire non plus et il répond simplement : « Non. Quatre va se faire retirer son... sa... Quelque chose qui l'empêche de marcher comme il voudrait. »

Je soupire : « Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. » Mais Wufei poursuit : « Il est assez envieux de Duo, alors il va aussi se faire aménager tout ce qu'il faut pour offrir à Trowa une descendance. »

C'est triste ça. Des homosexuels qui rejettent leur homosexualité. C'est scandaleux ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je me précipite vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouve Docteur J, Trowa et Quatre, écoute contre la porte (« Bien, maintenant, respires bien fort ! ») et rentre rapidement : « Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne supporterai pas davantage que l'intégrité de Quatre soit ainsi bafouée ! »

Tous les trois me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Docteur J et Trowa sont penchés au dessus de Quatre, qui est nu sur un lit. Fort heureusement pour mon équilibre intérieur, la virilité de Quatre est cachée par un petit morceau de tissu blanc, mais le simple fait de voir les formes me trouble beaucoup. Heureusement qu'il y a ces quatre protubérances sur son torse pour dévier mon attention.

Protubérances ? QUATRE protubérances ? HEINNNNNNN ?

Quatre rabat le drap sur lui en rougissant : « Oh, Sora... »

Docteur J se tourne vers moi : « Approchez ma belle ! Admirez ce spécimen de gynécomastie ! N'est-ce pas extraordinaire ? »

_Note de l'auteur : Attention mesdemoiselles ! La gynécomastie existe réellement ! C'est un développement excessif des glandes mammaires très fréquent et qui peut apparaître puis disparaître à différentes étapes de la vie d'un homme. Ces protubérances sont les conséquences de tumeurs, maladies, insuffisance testiculaire et syndrome de Klinefelter (Présence de plusieurs chromosomes X dans l'ADN). Elle peut aussi être la conséquence de la prise de certains médicaments, dont les hormones oestrogènes. (Des hormones féminines) Si vous tombez sur un spécimen pareil, soyez indulgentes ! La gynécomastie est un phénomène généralement NORMAL ! Merci !_

Je hausse un sourcil et penche la tête sur le côté : « Wouah. Hé bien, j'espère que le nombre de ces trucs n'est pas proportionnel au prénom de la personne parce que vous imaginez si Quatre s'était appelé Treize ? Trent ? Milliardo ? ... Effrayant, non ? »

Trowa me lance un regard noir : « Sors d'ici. »

Aussitôt, je mime la surprise : « WOUAAAAAAAAH ! Mais c'est qu'il parle ! Allez ! Champagne ! » Puis je sors de la chambre d'un air joyeux. Du moins, c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ! En effet, Duo rentre brusquement dans la pièce et m'écrase la porte sur le nez ! Aplatie contre le mur, je frotte mon nez tout en observant la scène : affolé, Duo se précipite vers Dr. J tout en laissant derrière lui de grandes coulées d'eau. ... Heu, quoi ? Il est incontinent en plus ?

Duo, paniqué : « Dooooooc ! Doooooc ! Je vais accoucher ! Au secouuurs ! »

Docteur J, pensif : « Ah, bah mince alors ! »

Quatre, tout ému : « Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est terrible ! Heero n'est pas là en plus ! (Les larmes lui montent aux yeux) Oh, non, Duo... Docteur J ! Je vous en supplie ! Faites quelque chose ! Il faut retarder mon opération et trouver un moyen pour réunir Duo et Heero ! »

Je hausse les épaules et soupire : « Tu délires Quatre ! Comme si Docteur J était capable de faire une chose pareille ! ... Enfin, il est bien capable de transformer les hommes en femmes, dans les moindres détails... »

Docteur J fouille dans les poches de sa blouse et en sort un long sceptre. Visiblement, Heero et Mary Poppins ne sont pas les seuls à savoir défier les lois de la matière. Il brandit sa baguette et crie : « Pouvoir du Prisme Lunaire ! Ramènes-nous auprès de Heero ! »

Et là, tout s'enchaîne ! La pièce se met à tourner autour de nous, de plus en plus vite. C'est étourdissant et éblouissant. Duo et Quatre poussent un long cri d'effroi. Docteur part dans un rire dément. Trowa fronce les sourcils en serrant son « amant(e) » contre lui et moi, ben, je tombe à genoux en poussant un cri de surprise puis serre les dents et plisse les yeux. Finalement, la pièce s'arrête de tourner et nous voilà... dans le jardin. Mais pas n'importe quel jardin, celui de la maison de Duo ! On est à la maison ! YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUU !

Je me lève d'un bond et mon regard tombe alors sur Duo, mon Duo, enfin, je crois. Heero est là aussi, à genoux, et pressant sa joue contre l'entrejambe de ce que je croyais être MON petit ami ! Ce dernier m'aperçoit, et aussitôt essaie de se débarrasser de l'importun : « Nan mais ça suffit ! Arrêtez ! C'est ridicule ! Votre... hein ? »

Son regard se pose sur l'autre Duo (Disons, Duo No2) et tous deux se dévisagent. L'autre Duo se lève et s'approche de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux face à face.

Duo, stupéfait : « HEIN ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Duo No2 en frappant une fois bruyamment dans ses mains : « WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MAIS C'EST TROP COOL ! »

Je fronce un sourcil et m'approche de Duo : « Hm, au moins, on peut être sûrs que vous n'êtes pas des sosies ! »

Duo se tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras : « Oh ! Ma chérie ! Si tu savais ! J'ai vraiment eu la trouille de ma vie quand j'ai trouvé Heero nu dans mon lit ce matin ! »

Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je me serre contre mon cher, cher, très cher petit ami à moi que j'adoooooore et que je ne veux plus jamais quitterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Hum hum. Quand soudain nous sommes interrompus par d'autres retrouvailles, un peu plus bruyantes et un peu moins contenues.

Heero, figé sur place : « Oh, Duo... »

Duo, super excité : « WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! HEE-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! MON GLAÇON D'AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! »

Il se jette sur lui et l'embrasse goulûment et presque au ralenti. Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour avoir l'occasion de voir à quel point Heero a entraîné tous ses muscles à être plus souples, y compris celui de sa langue. Pendant qu'ils se touchent de toutes sortes de façons indécentes (Du moins en public, hum hum), je vois avec stupéfaction le Heero de notre monde ainsi que Trowa, Quatre, Camy et Sarah sortir de la maison. Tous les quatre s'approchent de nous et posent d'abord leurs regards sur Duo et Heero, puis gênés, ils se tournent vers l'autre Trowa, qui serre toujours contre lui un Quatre entièrement nu et tout effarouché.

Sarah, toute rougissante : « Hé bien, hé bien ! Je n'avais plus vu ça depuis longtemps ! »

Camy, en plaquant _à demi_ une main sur ses yeux : « Wouah ! Quatre ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé en découvrir autant sur toi ! »

Embarrassé comme jamais, Quatre essaie de les renvoyer dans la maison : « Les filles, ne regardez pas, d'accord ? »

Trowa, haussant un sourcil : « Bonjour. »

Trowa No2, étonné : « ? »

Quatre No2 tourne timidement la tête vers notre Trowa, regarde le sien, pense sans doute un bref moment à des choses pas nettes, passe à l'écarlate, avant de tourner de l'œil. Son prince le couvre de son corps pour empêcher le regard curieux des jeunes filles de se poser sur des endroits intimes.

Je regarde tout ça d'un œil amusé. Pfffiou ! Ça fait du bien quand la pression redescend ! J'en avais assez de tout ça ! Malheureusement, le cauchemar n'est pas tout à fait terminé : docteur J s'approche de moi et me glisse discrètement : « Il faudrait amener une bassine d'eau, des couvertures et une grooooooosse paire de ciseaux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Héhé ! »

J'essaie de plonger dans les recoins les plus perverses et les plus vicieux de mon esprit pour essayer de déterminer de quel rite sexuel barbare, sanglant et torride il peut être en train de parler mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit, à part un très gracieux : « HEIN ? »

Docteur J : « L'accouchement voyons ! Je vous rappelle qu'un jeune homme est sur le point d'accoucher ! »

Duo, complètement baba : « C'est pas vrai ! Me dites pas que mon double va accoucher au beau milieu de ma cour, pratiquement sous les fenêtres de tous mes voisins ? »

Perplexe, je ne peux que tapoter son dos avec compassion : « J'ai bien peur que si. »

Heero No2 se précipite dans la maison chercher le nécessaire tandis que docteur J, aidé par Camy et Sarah, prépare le futur papa, enfin, l'un des deux, enfin, celui qui va souffrir le plus disons ! D'ailleurs, comment comptent-ils faire sortir ce gosse, puisque Duo n'a pas de vagin ?

Les contractions se rapprochent de plus et nous devons tous nous boucher les oreilles pour ne pas être assourdi par les cris de Duo No2. De son côté, mon Duo passe une main sur son visage et détourne les yeux en murmurant en continu : « J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! »

Pendant ce temps, son double est mis torse nu et à notre plus grande stupéfaction, une espèce de trou béant s'ouvre au niveau de son ventre pour en expulser, non pas un adorable bout de chou mais deux ! O.O Docteur les rattrape au vol et coupe les cordons ombilicaux. Aussitôt, le trou aspire les cordons coupés, comme une bouche affamée aspirerait des spaghettis. Devant un tel spectacle, j'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, puis me bouche immédiatement les oreilles : « Oh, génial ! Ils ont la voix de leur m-, père ! »

Heero No2 : « Kami Sama ! Kawai desu ! »

Quatre No2, réveillé et enroulé dans une couverture : « Par Allah ! Je leur pincerais bien les joues ! »

Trowa No2 : « ... »

Duo No2, pleurant de joie : « PAR SHINIGAMI ! C'EST LE PLUS JOUR DE MA VIE ! »

Docteur J, ricanant : « OH OH OH ! Alors, comment allez-vous les appeler ? »

Heero No2 et Duo No2 regardent leurs deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, puis échangent un long et tendre regard. Suspense !

Heero No2 : « On pourrait appeler le garçon Solo ! »

Duo No2, tout ému : « Oh, oui Hee-chan ! Tu veux bien, c'est vrai ? Mais alors, comment pourrait-on appeler la fille ? »

Tous deux réfléchissent de nouveau longuement, jusqu'à ce que Heero No2, avec un accent japonais propose : « Et si on l'appelait Sola ? »

_Note de l'auteur : Au Japon, les « l » et les « r » se prononcent pareils (Un peu mouillés). Donc, le prénom de cette petite fille se retranscrit donc aussi bien par « Sola » que par « Sora »._

J'écarquille les yeux et m'indigne : « Quoi ? Hé non ! »

Duo No2 fait la moue : « Bah, c'est pas pour toi qu'on dit ça, c'est juste parce que c'est le féminin de Solo et parce que c'est très poétique ! »

Bouuuuhouuuu ! C'est tellement glauque que j'ai envie de pleurer ! Cette pauvre petite fille, dans un monde cruel et pratiquement misogyne ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont lui comprimer la poitrine avec des bandelettes dès qu'elle atteindra sa puberté ! Quatre va lui apprendre la cuisine et les tâches ménagères et elle deviendra une parfaite femme au foyer, hypersensible, mais avec un corps de garçon manqué ! Elle sera fusionnelle avec son frère et peut-être même qu'ils auront une liaison consanguine ! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Heero No2 jette un œil à sa montre : « Hm. On devrait rentrer à la maison maintenant. (Il se rend compte de la date de naissance de sa chère progéniture)... OH ! C'est si émouvant ! Ils sont nés... »

Duo No2 : « Hein ? ... AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MAIS OUI ! AUJOURD'HUI ! »

Tout le monde se regarde d'un air interloqué. Heero est songeur puis murmure : « Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Réléna. » Mais les deux autres pouffent de rire : « Pffff ! Mais non ! C'est le jour de notre rencontre ! »

Puis ils s'embrassent de nouveau goulûment. Quelle santé ! Heero et Duo se regardent puis haussent les épaules.

Duo : « Ah, ouais ! Ça va faire trois ans qu'on s'est rencontré. »

Heero : « Hm. Mais l'année dernière, le jour de l'anniversaire de Relena, nous avons également débarqué chez Sora. »

À ces mots, Duo lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je me rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser quand soudain les quatre pilotes de gundam de l'autre monde ainsi que Docteur J se mettent à briller ! Ils se transforment ! À leur place se trouvent bientôt... des membres de l'Ordre d'Olodar !

Duo, indigné : « J'étais sûr que c'était vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire débarquer ces guignols chez nous ? »

Ydrekim : « Allons Duo, ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi ! Il s'agissait simplement de créations magiques créées par nos soins à partir de l'imagination de votre charmante petite amie ! »

Je fais la moue : « Hé ! Vous n'allez quand même rejeter la faute sur moi ? »

Un autre membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar s'éclaircit la gorge : « Hum hum. Pardonnez-nous pour cette petite farce. »

Trowa, amusé : « Drôle de farce ! »

Membre No3, l'air détaché : « En réalité, c'était histoire de nous distraire un peu. Nous allons vous laisser tranquille pendant un bon moment maintenant, histoire que vous rechargiez vos batteries avant la dernière épreuve. »

Duo soupire : « Oh, encore une épreuve ? On n'en finira donc jamais ! »

Je souris timidement : « Heu, dites, c'est quoi notre récompense pour ne pas avoir pété les plombs ? »

Ydrekim sourit à son tour : « Il suffit de demander ! (Il sort alors de sa poche un petit sifflet en argent et me le tend) Voilà un petit quelque chose qui devrait vous permettre de contacter votre création favorite ! »

Moi, perplexe : « HEIN ? »

Silence embarrassé.

Ydrekim : « Heu, Météore ! »

Toute honteuse, je prend le sifflet : « Ah ! Ouiiii ! C'est vrai ! Météore ! Merci ! Hum, merci. »

Ydrekim nous menace du doigt « Et prenez-en soin ! Les hiboux sont de précieux messagers. Souvenez-vous ! Hedwige, dans Harry Potter ! »

Moi, perplexe : « Mais c'est une chouette ! »

Duo, inquiet : « Ydrekim, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

Ydrekim : « Hum hum. Oui, excusez-moi. Bon ! (Il se tourne vers ses deux acolytes) Vous voyez ? Ils ne m'ont pas attaqué pour se venger ! Ce n'était pas la peine de m'accompagner ! (Il pose une dernière fois son regard sur nous) Hé bien, on vous laisse les jeunes ! Amusez-vous bien mais soyez sages ! On garde un œil sur vous ! »

Puis, sur ces paroles inquiétantes, ils disparaissent. Gloups. Ils nous surveillent ou quoi ? Je me tourne vers les autres : « Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ? »

Camy, en riant : « Oh, on est venu pour le spectacle ! »

Je souris et me tourne vers Sarah : « Okay ! Alors, ces préparatifs, ça avance ? »

Sarah hausse les épaules : « Il serait temps ! C'est dans un mois ! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux : « OH mais oui, c'est vrai ! Un mois ! ... Hé bien, bon courage pour la dernière ligne droite ! (Je me tourne vers Quatre) Héhé ! Quatre, profites bien de tes dernières semaines de liberté ! »

Quatre, amusé : « Merci Sora. »

Sarah, boudeuse : « Oh, ça, tu peux me croire, il en profite ! Enfin, je sais qu'on passera au moins une nuit ensemble le mois prochain ! »

Moi, perplexe : « HEIN ? »

Long silence des fiancés. Heureusement, Camy se penche vers moi pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« OH ! »

À SUIVRE...

* * *

Voilààààà ! Le cauchemar est fini ! Pfiouuuuu ! Alors... Donc donc alors... Si l'Ordre d'Olodar laisse tranquille Sora et Duo pendant un moment, que va t-il se passer la prochaine fois ? La prochaine fois... ce ne sera pas une épreuve mais le Grand Jour ! Quatre et Sarah se marient ! Ca y est ! C'est pour de bon ! Mais... Quatre est une célébrité et les mariages des célébrités ne se passent JAMAIS normalement ! Quatre va être enlevé ! Tout le monde part à sa recherche et se retrouve sous les feux des projecteurs ! Tout le monde en place... prêts ? ACTION ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette émission ?! Et qui sont tous ces gens ?!!!! Ah aaah ! Un peu de patience, vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Le plus beau jour de ma vie (Partie 1) ! 


	15. Le plus beau jour de ma vie, partie 1

Note de l'auteur : 

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Surtout centré sur Quatre/Sarah dans ce chapitre, mais bien sûr, il y a aussi les autres couples.  
Chapitre : 15/22

Petit message : Ca y est !!! J'ai fini de faire mumuse avec mon avocat préféré ! (J'ai même rencontré un bel assassin qui pourrait bien m'inspirer quelques petits délires... Mais bon...) Voici le nouveau chapitre de Toi, moi, etc ! Merci à Seya-chan pour son éternel soutien et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !

Dans ce chapitre, Quatre et Sarah vont enfin se marier ! Malheureusement, Quatre est kidnappé par de méchants bonhommes ! Toute la bande va d'un coup se retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Hé bien lisez, et vous saurez !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le plus beau jour de ma vie (Partie 1)

Dans sa chambre personnelle du grand manoir Winner, Sarah se préparait pour ce qui était censé être « le plus beau jour de sa vie ». Autour d'elle s'affairaient Camy et Ichrak, ses demoiselles d'honneur. Toutes deux portaient des robes rose pale à coupe différente qui mettaient en valeur le beau teint hâlé de l'une et les jolis yeux bleus de l'autre. Elle-même avait revêtu la robe de mariée qu'elle avait été acheter il y a quelques mois de cela avec les deux jeunes filles. C'était une longue robe qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le jupon était d'un beau blanc immaculé. La ceinture tombante qui ceignait sa taille représentait une guirlande de roses blanches en tissu. Le haut de la robe était fait d'un corset en forme de cœur, délimité par de petites perles. Enfin, un diadème faisait le reste de son apparat... mais encore fallait-il qu'il tienne sur sa tête et c'était bien là le problème.

Camy essayait justement d'enfoncer le diadème sur la tête de son amie : « Ah la la ! Je suis trop contente que ce soit enfin Le Grand Jour ! Toi et Quatre ! Et dire que pendant un moment tu trouvais ça impossible entre vous deux ! »

Sarah, embarrassée : « Oui, mais cette période me semble bien loin maintenant. »

En fait, ça faisait un an et demi qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant. Et ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un peu moins d'un an. Pour certains c'était un peu rapide mais pour eux... Pourquoi perdre son temps à tourner autour d'une évidence ?

D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

Sarah se tourne vers Ichrak et lui demande, l'air malicieux : « Dis, Ichrak, c'est Ivan qui doit te donner le bras pour m'accompagner à l'autel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichrak, très gênée, lui offre un sourire embarrassé : « Heu... Ben... C'est-à-dire que... En fait... »

Camy, étonnée : « Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te gêne tant que ça de parler de ton copain ? »

Sarah sourit. Ichrak fond d'embarras : « Maiiiiis on n'est pas ensemble ! On n'est pas ensemble ! »

Sarah, avec un fin sourire : « Pas encore ! Mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne saurait tarder. »

Ichrak, curieuse : « Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ? »

Sarah, en rajustant son diadème qui commence à pencher vers la droite : « Je sais pas. L'ambiance, peut-être. »

Camy, en ricanant : « Ça va peut-être lui donner des idées ! Héhé ! »

Ichrak, gênée : « Ouais ! Bon ! On y va, là ? Il me semble que Monsieur va nous attendre, non ? »

Sarah jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir : sa longue robe retombait parfaitement sur ses chevilles, son décolleté était juste comme il faut et son diadème en argent et platine auréolait ses cheveux avec peine... mais aussi avec grâce. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'était mise en tête.

La jeune femme se tourne vers ses deux amies et leur offre un sourire radieux : « Je suis prête ! »

Toutes les trois échangent un regard complice puis sortent de la chambre de Sarah en refermant soigneusement la porte.

Cependant, alors qu'elles descendaient l'escalier pour rejoindre Rachid, qui devait escorter Sarah jusqu'à l'autel, elles ont la surprise de trouver Ivan et Trowa en bas, dans l'entrée, en grande conversation avec ce dernier. Tous trois semblaient assez inquiets.

Camy, surprise : « Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là les garçons ? On devait se retrouver devant l'église, non ? »

Trowa, soucieux : « On a un problème avec Quatre. »

Sarah, en soupirant : « Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne veut plus se marier ! Il m'a fait son petit regard suppliant pendant des jours et des jours pour que j'accepte qu'on se marie si tôt ! »

Tous se tournent vers elle, devant la révélation de ce détail, assez intéressant.

Trowa, toussotant légèrement : « Hum hum. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Alors que nous attendions devant l'église, des journalistes sont arrivés et lorsque Quatre a tenté de les raisonner en leur expliquant qu'il n'avait autorisé personne à filmer son mariage, ils se sont énervés et l'ont enlevé. »

Ichrak : « QUOI ? »

Sarah, éberlué : « HEIN ? »

Elle avait du mal à croire que ça lui arrivait, à elle. À quelques kilomètres de là, dans une grande rue, se tenait la belle et imposante église, toute blanche, dans laquelle l'attendait des centaines d'invités. Et quand elle arriverait, seule et qu'ils se tourneraient tous vers elle, dans un même mouvement pour l'interroger du regard, elle...

Sarah, très pâle : « Pincez-moi, je vais m'évanouir ! »

Camy, en se tapant le front du plat de la main : « C'est pas possible ! Mais quels imbéciles ces gens ! Comme s'ils pouvaient pas l'enlever un autre jour ! »

Sarah, en cachant son visage de la main : « Non non ! Je préfère que ce soit maintenant ! Personne ne gâchera mon Voyage de Noces ! »

Trowa, avec un léger sourire : « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous en avons informé Heero, Duo et Wufei et ils sont partis les suivre. En fait, on vient juste de recevoir leur appel en arrivant ici. Ils ont tout simplement emmené Quatre au siège de leur maison de production.

Ivan, d'un ton qui se veut rassurant : « J'ai informé tout le monde que le mariage était décalé de quelques heures à cause d'un problème de papiers administratifs. Ne vous en faites pas. Tout le monde est parti à la salle des fêtes s'amuser un peu en attendant. Nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut. Le prêtre n'a pas d'autre office aujourd'hui. »

Ichrak le fixe d'un air étonné. Il avait tout pris en main et il exposait cela de façon si assurée ! Ivan était vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Dans son costume blanc, il lui semblait si pur, si angélique, si doux, si merveilleux, si épousable, si... HEIN ? Hum hum. Mais là, elle se laissait aller à des pensées un peu dégoûtantes de sentimentalité ! Et puis, Ivan était aussi un pervers et un menteur ! Il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Il serait certainement infidèle.

Sarah, déterminée : « Bon ! Allons-y ! J'ai un fiancé à sauver, moi ! »

Tout le monde sourit à cette phrase et on se met vite en route.

----------------

Pendant ce temps-là, Quatre était en mauvaise posture : assis à la grande table d'une salle de réunion, il écoutait toute une tripotée de personnes au bout du rouleau qui voulaient le persuader de participer à une émission de télé-réalité afin de renflouer les caisses de leur maison de production, et ainsi éviter la faillite.

Le directeur, à genoux par terre, à côté de lui, le suppliait : « Je vous en prie Monsieur Winner ! Réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de rejeter notre proposition ! Nos caisses sont vides ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Et grâce à nous, vous trouverez peut-être l'âme sœur ! »

Là-dessus, un de ses sous-fifres tire de sous la table un magazine de ragots, qu'il était sans doute en train de lire pendant que tout le monde pleurnichait : « Mais Boss, Monsieur Winner a déjà trouvé la femme de sa vie ! Regardez ! Ils vont se marier bientôt ! »

La feuille de chou montrait une photo de Quatre et Sarah, jeunes, beaux, et riches, marchant dans la rue en riant de leurs dents ultra-bright. Il y avait aussi un gros plan sur la main droite de Sarah, et plus particulièrement sur sa bague de fiançailles. Le magazine titrait : « Il lui offre une bague à 1 million de Zens ! Bientôt le Grand Saut ? »

Le directeur arrache le magazine des mains de son employé et lit la couverture : « 1 million de Zens ! Et dire que nous n'avons même pas 10 Zens sur nos comptes ! »

(_Note de l'auteur :_ Je ne savais pas quelle monnaie convenait donc, c'est décidé ! Le Zen est la monnaie officielle du monde de Gundam Wing ! ... Et elle vaut 0,5 euros soit dit en passant. La bague a donc coûté 500 000 euros, soit, en francs... heu...à peu près 3 millions.)

Quatre, gêné : « Mais ils racontent n'importe quoi ! Elle n'a pas coûté tant que ça. ... (D'une petite voix) Enfin, je crois. »

Il n'avait pas trop fait attention au prix lorsqu'il l'avait achetée. Ce jour-là, il avait pris sa décision tôt le matin, s'était levé d'un bond, persuadé qu'il était 8h, et après s'être préparé, il était rapidement sorti du manoir, avec pour objectif premier d'acheter la plus belle bague de fiançailles qu'il verrait dans la première bijouterie qu'il trouverait.

En fin de compte, il était 6h et donc, il s'était retrouvé dehors à 6h30, le ventre vide. Tous les magasins étaient fermés. Il avait donc flâné dans les rues, tranquillement, était rentré prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis était vite sorti dès qu'il avait entendu 8h30 sonner. Le reste, il ne s'en souvenait plus trop. Il était entré chez un joaillier, avait longuement rêvé devant la vitrine puis avait acheté une très jolie bague en argent et or blanc. De très fines paillettes de diamant scintillaient faiblement à la surface de l'anneau. On aurait dit un ciel étoilé. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait offrir à Sarah, alors, sans regarder le prix, il l'avait acheté et était rentré à la maison, tout guilleret. Cette journée avait été un rêve merveilleux.

Devant le regard rêveur de Quatre, plongé dans le vague, le directeur se tourne vers ses employés : « Profitons-en pour lui faire signer les papiers ! Vite ! »

On lui passe à la chaîne les papiers du contrat et il se saisit rapidement de la main de Quatre et lui fait signer. Quatre, sortant brusquement de ses rêves, se lève brusquement et le regarde d'un air courroucé : « Arrêtez ! Que faites vous ? »

Le directeur, avec un rire machiavélique : « Hin hin hin ! C'est trop tard ! Vous avez signé les papiers ! Vous êtes tenu par ce contrat de participer au tournage de notre émission « Où es-tu mon Prince ? » ! Ahahahahahahahahahahahah ! »

Quatre se penche vers le contrat et... ouvre de grands yeux étonnés : « Quoi ? Henri Jobard ? Mais ce n'est pas mon nom ! »

Le directeur prend brutalement le contrat posé sur la table et déchiffre la signature : comme un imbécile, il avait utilisé la main de Quatre pour signer de son propre nom.

Fou de rage, il se lève d'un bond et tend les mains vers Quatre : « Mr Winner, vous allez signer ce contraaaaat ! »

Quatre, déconcerté, se lève à son tour et recule vers la porte : « Monsieur le directeur, calmez-vous ! »

Mais le directeur, en pleine crise de délire, se jette sur lui. Désespéré, Quatre tend la main vers la porte, en vain.

---------------

À peu près une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et une paire d'yeux perçants scrute avec attention l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Bon, alors ils ne sont pas dans la salle de réunion non plus ! Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu emmener Quatre ? »

Duo se tourne vers ses camarades. Heero inspectait le couloir d'un air suspicieux tandis que tous les autres avaient l'air de s'ennuyer. Un peu à part du groupe, Sarah était réconfortée par ses deux demoiselles d'honneur, qui s'étaient changées, ainsi que par Ivan.

Ichrak, en jean et t-shirt fantaisie, la regardait d'un air compatissant : « Allez, t'inquiètes pas. On va le retrouver. »

Camy, en pantacourt noir et haut chinois rouge, gardait un sourcil levé, perplexe : « Ne fais pas cette tête de tueuse ! Ça fait peur ! »

Sarah avait changé sa belle robe de mariée contre un ensemble plus baroudeur : un baggy marron et un top vert. Elle avait l'air prête à entrer en guerre et l'expression déterminée sur son visage confirmait cette impression. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune fille murmurait à voix basse : « Si jamais je les retrouve ceux-là, je... »

Trowa, calmement : « Ça ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose. »

Camy, les poings sur les hanches : « Mais Trowa, tu vois pas qu'elle est sur le point de nous péter un câble ! Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de compassion ! »

Trowa, avec un léger sourire amusé : « Oui, excuse-moi. »

Heero se tourne vers toute la bande : « Essayons l'étage du dessus. Wufei et moi allons fouiller l'aile gauche. Trowa, Duo et toi fouillerez l'aile droite, compris ? »

Duo, tout sourire : « Pas de problème ! »

Trowa : « Ça me convient. »

Ivan, choqué qu'on l'ait oublié : « Hé ! Et moi alors ? »

Heero le jauge de haut en bas puis hausse les épaules : « Tu n'as qu'à rester ici avec les filles. Au cas où ils reviendraient par là. »

Dans sa voix, Ivan sentait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude. Il disait plutôt ça pour se débarrasser de lui. Cependant, ce choix lui convenait. Il n'avait pas très envie de partir explorer la bâtisse et de laisser les filles sans protection, surtout Ichrak, car il savait bien que contrairement à Camy et Sarah, elle n'avait aucune formation militaire, qu'il s'agisse du maniement des armes à feu ou du combat au corps à corps.

Ivan acquiesce donc, le sourire aux lèvres : « Très bien. Je veillerai sur elles, ne vous en faites pas. »

Trowa le remercie d'un hochement de tête puis chacun s'en va de son côté.

Sarah les regarde s'éloigner puis soupire : « Mouais, enfin, c'est pas comme si on était de faibles filles sans défense ! »

Camy, en ricanant : « C'est sûr qu'à nous deux, on peut faire déjà pas mal de dégâts ! »

Ichrak les regarde de travers : « Ouais, ben parlez pour vous ! Moi, je n'ai pas envie de me battre ! »

Ivan, avec un sourire rassurant : « N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, Ichrak, si la situation devenait dangereuse, je vous protègerai. »

Ichrak : « Merci Ivan, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans v... »

PING !

Sous le choc de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir brutalement derrière lui, Ivan s'écroule par terre, à demi assommé. C'était Quatre qui venait de dévaler l'escalier de secours qui menait au toit et tentait de s'enfuir désespérément. À la vue du petit groupe, il stoppe net sa course et referme la porte derrière lui.

Sarah, surprise : « Quatre ! Te voilà enfin ! On te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Quatre, visiblement pressé : « Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Dépêchons-nous de partir maintenant ! »

Camy : « Mais Trowa et les autres ? »

Quatre, étonné : « Quoi ? Tout le monde est là ? »

Ichrak, qui aide Ivan à se relever tant bien que mal : « Oui, tout le monde. On s'est fait pas mal de soucis pour vous Monsieur Quatre ! »

Celui-ci s'apprête à s'excuser quand soudain la porte de l'escalier de secours s'ouvre de nouveau brutalement et assomme encore une fois le pauvre Ivan. Le directeur, en chef de file, s'arrête devant l'attroupement. Il observe tout ce petit monde et finalement son visage s'éclaire : « Ah ! Hé bien vous voilà enfin mesdemoiselles ! Je vous attendais justement ! L'émission va pouvoir commencer ! (Il regarde Ivan, gisant à terre et le remet sur pieds en le soulevant par un bras) Et vous, où sont les autres ? »

Ivan, à moitié assommé : « Hein ? Les autres ? À l'étage au dessus... »

Le directeur se tourne alors vers ses employés : « Vous avez entendu ? Ils sont à l'étage supérieur ! Allez les chercher ! »

Et toute l'équipe s'en va chercher Heero et les autres pilotes de gundam sous les yeux interloqués des jeunes filles.

Sarah, perplexe : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Elle se tourne vers son fiancé qui, en réponse ne peut lui offrir que ces mots, accompagnés d'un sourire embarrassé : « Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! »

------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde avait été embarqué par la troupe du directeur. Apparemment celui-ci avait pris les filles et Ivan pour des personnes venus participer à une émission de télé-réalité. Apparemment, c'était un de ces concepts ridicules qui consiste à caser ensemble des gens qui ne se sont jamais vus en l'espace d'une journée, à la fin de laquelle il y aurait un long résumé exagéré et chargé d'émotion, un final plein de suspens et de tension, et enfin une demande en mariage assez brutale mais justifiée par la magie du coup de foudre.

Alignée en rang d'oignon avec les filles et d'autres candidates, Sarah soupire en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré : « Vraiment n'importe quoi. »

Puis elle tourne son regard vers le directeur, assis sur sa chaise pliante en dehors du plateau de tournage. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler mais elle le détestait déjà ! Il pouvait compter sur elle pour saboter son émission à chaque instant.

Le voilà maintenant qui se lève et donne le coup d'envoi de cette grande mascarade, de ce vaudeville au rabais.

« ACTION ! »

Aussitôt, le présentateur, un grand brun à la chemise savamment déboutonnée passe devant la rangée de filles, micro à la main :

« Bien ! Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue dans notre émission « Où es-tu mon Prince ? ». Comme vous le savez, les règles du jeu sont simples : vous êtes toutes en compétition les unes contre les autres pour deviner, parmi les jeunes milliardaires que nous allons vous présenter, qui possède vraiment une fortune. En effet, tous les autres sont plus ou moins sans le sou mais vont tenter de vous faire croire l'inverse. Pour cela vous vous retrouverez face à eux à travers plusieurs situations mises à scène. A la fin de chacune d'elles, vous voterez pour celui qui vous a le moins convaincu pour l'éliminer du jeu. De leur côté, les garçons feront de même. Ainsi, à la fin de cette émission, nous aurons un couple vainqueur ! Mais attention, l'homme que la gagnante aura devant elle ne sera peut-être pas le beau, jeune et riche milliardaire ! »

Bruitage : « Ooooooh ! »

Les filles commencent à s'impatienter. Le présentateur passe donc aux présentations : « Bien, et maintenant, chers téléspectateurs, je vais vous présente nos candidates ! »

Camy, surprise : « Hein ? Mais il nous connaît même pas ! »

Le présentateur fait une mimique gênée en rajustant sa cravate nerveusement mais se reprend en percevant le signe de main du directeur, signe voulant dire qu'ils couperaient ça au montage. L'émission reprend donc :

« Tout d'abord, voici notre première candidate ! » Il s'approche d'une jeune femme black au corps sculptural moulé dans un tailleur chic et aux longs cheveux lisses. « Voici Ithaïs, 23 ans, représentante en marketing. » Cette dernière lance un regard fier et déterminé à la caméra.

Présentateur : « Wouh ! Hé bien ! Je vois que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la Panthère Noire dans son travail ! Passons à la candidate suivante ! » Il s'approche de Camy qui le fixe d'un air soupçonneux. « Regardez ce regard farouche ! C'est celui de Camy, 22 ans, dessinatrice ! »

Bruitages : Applaudissements

Camy, agacée : « Mais je n'ai pas 22 ans ! J'en ai 19 ! »

Présentateur, en riant : « Ah ah ah ! Ce n'est pas bien de mentir sur votre âge mademoiselle ! »

Camy serre les poings pendant qu'il passe à la jeune femme à côté d'elle, une fille plantureuse aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, habillée d'un mini top rouge vif très décolleté et d'un mini short à motif léopard : « Voici Petra ! La bombe de cette émission ! 22 ans ! Aucun doute qu'elle saura repérer tout de suite notre milliardaire. »

Petra, en piquant le micro : « Ouais, c'est sûr ! »

Puis elle, heu, passe un grand coup de langue sur le micro avant de le rendre au présentateur, tout gêné : « Hum. Heu, merci Petra, maintenant, heu, la suite, avec Ichrak, une belle et mystérieuse chauffeur de bus, de 19 ans. Héhéhé ! Je ne doute pas qu'elle va bien chauffer nos candidats ! »

Ichrak, qui tombe des nues : « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Pas du tout ! »

Elle essaie de lui piquer son micro pour réparer le mensonge mais le présentateur passe à la suite : il s'approche d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés légèrement bouclés et la présente : « Et maintenant, voici la charmante Zoé, étudiante en histoire coloniale. La petite Zoé est la benjamine de notre fine équipe avec tout juste 18 ans au compteur. » À ces mots, celle-ci se rebiffe un peu : « Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas une gamine non plus ! »

Devant sa réaction, Sarah sourit légèrement : en voilà au moins une qui avait toute sa sympathie. Elle pourrait peut-être préparer un plan d'attaque avec elle et ses amies contre le directeur.

Elle était toute à ses pensées quand le présentateur s'approche d'elle : « Et enfin pour finir, la belle Sarah et son sourire mutin ! »

Sarah, choquée : « Quoi ? Mon sourire n'est pas mutin du tout ! Je réfléchissais à un moyen de sortir de ce... »

Présentateur, enchaînant : « La délicieuse Sarah a donc 19 ans. Mais elle a de l'énergie à revendre, et du caractère ! (Sarah serrait les poings et, hors du champ de la caméra, lui écrasait copieusement le pied.) Hum. Aïe, heu, et maintenant, mesdemoiselles, voici vos chevaliers servants, les pseudos milliardaires ! »

Entrent alors le groupe de candidats formés par les cinq pilotes de gundam plus Ivan. La costumière n'avait même pas pu changer leurs vêtements (À son grand désespoir) car le directeur avait déclaré qu'ils étaient déjà parfaits dans leurs vêtements respectifs. En effet, les garçons avaient tous les six gardé leurs costards : Quatre son costume blanc à chemise crème, Duo son costard noir à chemise rouge, mais sans la cravate. Heero portait toujours son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche mais comme à son habitude, il s'était un peu « mis à l'aise », en retirant sa veste et sa cravate et en déboutonnant sa chemise de trois petits boutons. Trowa et Wufei avaient gardé leurs costumes bleu et vert clairs avec chemises assorties et enfin, Ivan son costume noir à chemise blanche et nœud papillon.

« Face à nos six candidates, voici, Quatre, PDG d'une entreprise de construction, Duo, devenu milliardaire grâce à la vente de voitures, Heero, riche industriel dans le pétrole, Trowa, propriétaire de plusieurs parcs d'attraction, centres aquatiques et autres structures de divertissement, Wufei, sportif de haut niveau, et enfin Ivan, principal actionnaire d'une entreprise de brosses à dents ! »

Les candidates scrutent leurs princes avec des regards experts. À côté d'Ichrak, la voix désagréable de Petra se fait entendre : « Actionnaire d'une entreprise de brosses à dents ? C'est vraiment pas classe ! »

Ichrak défend aussitôt celui que l'on peut plus ou moins considérer comme sa propriété personnelle : « Hé ! Mais non ! Moi, je trouve ça très bien ! On a tous besoin d'une brosse à dents ! »

Petra, en éclatant de rire : « Ah ah ah ! C'est vrai, mais il ne m'intéresse pas ! Je te le laisse volontiers ! Moi, je vise le beau blond ! Je le sens bien celui-là ! »

Sarah, qui avait tout entendu, commençait à avoir de gros doutes. Était-il possible que cette fille ait déjà deviné que Quatre était le milliardaire tant convoité ?

À ce moment-là, comme pour répondre à sa question, le présentateur s'adresse de nouveau aux téléspectateurs : « Mes amis, je vous rappelle que toutes ces jeunes filles sont natives de la Terre et y vivent encore à l'heure actuelle. Au contraire, tous ces jeunes hommes viennent des colonies. Bien. Maintenant que tout est dit, maintenant que les présentations sont faites ! Voici la première épreuve ! Le Speed Dating ! »

---JINGLE---

Pendant le jingle, le présentateur répartit rapidement les candidats par groupes de deux et les dirige vers des tables.

Présentateur : « Bien : La première épreuve consiste à une petite discussion d'une minute pour chaque couple, après vous échangez de partenaire ! Le jeune homme va à la table de gauche et la jeune femme à la table de droite et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit parlé ! Après, nous passerons aux votes ! ... Et... c'est parti ! »

Un bruit assourdissant de gong retentit puis Quatre se tourne vers sa partenaire, Ithaïs. Aussitôt, celle-ci le submerge de questions :

« Alors, vos affaires marchent bien ? Combien êtes-vous côté en bourse ? Ne croyez surtout pas que je vais me tromper à votre sujet ! Je connais tous les cours du marché ! Vous me dites combien vous étiez côté ce matin et je peux déjà dire qui vous êtes ! Alors ? »

Quatre lui offre un sourire gêné : « Écoutez, je suis plus ou moins ici contre mon gré alors... »

Ithaïs, outrée : « Je vois ! Vous tenez à votre célibat, hein ? Je vous vois très bien dans le rôle du fils à papa pourri gâté qui couche avec des filles toutes les nuits ! »

Quatre, choqué : « Mais non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

Ithaïs, en posant une main sur la sienne : « Je vois, c'est vrai que vous avez plutôt l'air d'un homme carpette ! Il ne manquerait plus que le tricot cousu par maman ! Allez, vous pouvez me le dire, vous êtes encore vierge, c'est ça ? »

Quatre, interloqué : « Hein ? Mais, heu... Ça ne vous regarde pas, enfin ! »

GONG !

« On change de partenaire ! »

Ainsi, Heero s'assied en face de la charmante Zoé. Elle avait un air excessivement déterminé qui tranchait avec son physique de petite fille bourgeoise. ... Quoique... Mais Heero n'avait pas très envie de jouer à ce genre de jeu. Aussi décide t-il d'utiliser sa botte secrète, celle qu'il avait créé il y a peu pour éviter d'avoir à entamer une conversation quand il ne savait pas par quoi commencer : « ...Alors ? »

Zoé, avec un grand sourire : « Alors, il paraît que vous avez fait votre fortune grâce au pétrole ? C'est formidable d'avoir pu ainsi réussir votre carrière alors que vous venez des colonies ! »

Heero plonge un regard pénétrant dans ses yeux pétillants d'admiration : « Je dirais que l'origine n'est pas très importante tant qu'on garde son objectif en vue. »

Zoé, admirative : « Oooh ! C'est si beau ce que vous dites là ! (Une lueur bizarre brille soudain dans ses yeux) Mais ne craignez vous pas de créer des tensions entre la Terre et les Colonies par votre réussite ? »

Heero ne savait pas quoi répondre. Même si on le lui avait proposé, jamais il n'aurait voulu être un magnat du pétrole. Aussi, il hausse les épaules et répond simplement : « Hm, disons que, je ne me sens pas vraiment concerné par cela. »

Zoé, trop choquée par ces paroles désinvoltes : « OH ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous pensez ne pas être affecté par la guerre ? ... Mais vous êtes méchant ! »

Heero commençait à être fatigué par cette discussion sans intérêt : si la guerre recommençait, il serait directement affecté puisqu'il retournerait sûrement au combat mais de toute façon, là n'était pas la question ! Il n'était pas un magnat du pétrole et se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il pourrait ou non ressentir dans une telle situation.

Agacé, il se lève, avant la fin de la minute et va attendre devant sa prochaine table. Abasourdie devant sa réaction, Zoé se lève et va attendre devant la table de droite son prochain partenaire, auquel elle ne manquerait pas de signaler l'attitude de goujat de Heero !

Et c'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que la première épreuve se passe. Finalement, le gong retentit deux fois de suite, indiquant la fin du Speed Dating et le moment des votes. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde ! En effet, si les filles pouvaient voter pour celui qu'elles voulaient voir partir, les garçons eux, n'avaient pas besoin de voter. La production, dans sa grande générosité, leur épargnait cette peine et s'en chargeait elle-même.

Garçons et filles sont donc isolés dans des salles avec caméra et sans micro. La production rajoute de bruits de chuchotement et des sous-titres truqués au montage.

Le directeur observe les écrans de contrôle avec avidité : « Pffff ! Les garçons ne racontent vraiment rien d'intéressant. On n'entend rien ! Tant pis pour eux, je rajouterai du sexe et de la jalousie au montage, ce sera parfait ! Heero fera un parfait macho ! Ça collera parfaitement à son physique de ténébreux ! ... Hmm, quant aux filles... »

Dans la salle, Sarah s'énervait contre les autres candidates : elle voulait absolument faire virer Quatre du jeu, puis se conduire comme une garce pour être virer par la prod' et ainsi filer au plus vite à son mariage, mais les autres ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille ! Quatre avait fait bonne impression sur toutes ! Son air charmant et réticent à toute romance leur donnaient envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire « toutes sortes de choses » que Sarah ne voulait pas entendre.

Sarah, tapant des poings contre le mur : « Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous ne lui ferez rien car nous allons voter sur lui ! Moi je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès d'être gentil mais en fait, c'est un monstre ! Un monstre de cruauté ! Il fait son gentil et son gentleman pour que vous vous sentiez faible et sans défense ! Et après, quand vous serez seule et désarmée face à lui, il va se jeter sur vous et vous faire des choses... pas avouables ! »

Elle s'interrompt soudain, très embarrassée. Est-ce que par hasard, elle avait laissé sa propre expérience prendre le dessus sur sa détermination à monter un beau mensonge ? Elle lève des yeux inquiets vers les autres et elle voit alors ce qu'elle craignait le plus : au lieu de les effrayer, elle venait de galvaniser les troupes !

Petra, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure : « Moi, ça me convient tout à fait ! »

Camy se rapproche discrètement de Sarah et lui murmure à l'oreille : « Inutile de voter pour Quatre, à trois contre trois, notre vote sera inutile. Je suggère que l'on vote pour Trowa ! »

Aussitôt, Sarah se tourne vers elle et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule : « Égoïste ! Et moi alors ? »

Ichrak se rapproche de leur groupe, un sourcil levé, et les bras croisés : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas mettre ton fiancé en sécurité qu'il ne faut pas penser aux copines ! »

Sarah, avec un fin sourire : « Parce que tu as quelqu'un à mettre en sécurité, toi ? »

Ichrak, gênée : « Ben, heu, si Ivan était serré d'un peu trop près par l'une de ces filles, son pouvoir pourrait se déclencher et... voilà, quoi ! »

Camy et Sarah acquiescent d'un air faussement convaincu : « Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! C'est ça ! »

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et le présentateur apparaît dans l'encadrement : « Bien ! Mesdemoiselles, les garçons ont choisi ! Celle pour qui l'aventure s'arrête est... roulement de tambour Zoé ! »

Zoé, déçue : « Ooh... »

Présentateur, avec une pointe de perfidie : « Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tout le monde semblait vouloir éliminer Mademoiselle Petra, car à l'évidence, elle est une tentation trop grande pour eux, mais Heero a convaincu les autres de voter contre vous ! »

Il se tourne vers le caméraman derrière lui et lui souffle rapidement : « Vite ! Filme sa réaction ! »

L'objectif de la caméra se pose donc immédiatement sur les poings de Zoé qu'elle serrait contre son visage pour cacher ses larmes : « C'est vraiment injuste ! Pourquoi ? Ce garçon n'a aucune délicatesse ! Des gens comme ça, ça ne devrait pas exister ! OUINNNNNNNN ! »

Le présentateur la pousse doucement vers la sortie puis se tourne vers les autres jeunes filles : « Alors, mesdemoiselles, vous avez choisi ? Bien sûr, je prends en compte le vote de Zoé. »

Camy, Sarah et Ichrak se concertent du regard : quoi qu'elles puissent choisir toutes les trois, si les autres n'étaient pas d'accord, ça ne servirait à rien. Alors pour cette fois, autant se fier aux autres.

Elles se tournent donc vers les autres candidates. Ithaïs s'avance, la démarche impériale : « Nous votons toutes les trois contre Wufei ! Il est trop distant ! »

Ichrak, perplexe : « Mais en quoi ça ne fait pas de lui un milliardaire ? »

Ithaïs la toise d'un regard froid : « Tu as voté quoi, toi ? »

Ichrak regarde ses deux amies et sourit légèrement : « Heu, pareil ! »

Ithaïs hausse les épaules et sort de la pièce : « Bah alors, pourquoi tu la ramènes ? »

Petra la suit, en se tournant vers Ichrak avec une petite moue désolée.

Camy, choquée : « Mais quelle pétasse cette fille ! »

Sarah, avec un sourire : « Hmm. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est de prendre notre vengeance sur le terrain ! »

Ichrak, très enthousiaste à cette idée : « Oui ! Excellent plan ! On va les faire morfler ! »

Les trois amies sortent donc de la salle de délibération, le sourire aux lèvres. Le présentateur observe cela avec délectation : « Bien ! Bien ! Excellent ! Des rivalités ! Avec ça, on va faire péter l'audimat ! »

À Suivre...

* * *

Ouh ouh ouh ! Ca promet, n'est-ce pas ? La prochaine fois, nous retrouverons toute la bande sur le plateau de tournage pour la suite de "Où es-tu mon prince ?" ! Trop cool, non ? Un parcours du combattant, un dîner aux chandelles et l'épreuve finale détermineront qui est le grand couple gagnant ! Mariage, amour, humour et délire vous attendent dans le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Le plus beau jour de ma vie (Partie 2) ! 


	16. Le plus beau jour de ma vie, partie 2

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Surtout centré sur Quatre/Sarah dans ce chapitre, mais bien sûr, il y a aussi les autres couples.  
Chapitre : 16/22

Petit message : Salut tout le monde ! Oui, oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis une ou deux semaines, oh drame ! Mais bon, puisque personne ne s'est plaint, ça veut dire que vous pouviez vous passer de la suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, à part ça, merci à toi Seya-chan de m'avoir envoyé une review ! Je t'avais dit que je posterai le chapitre samedi soir mais avec mon exposé de philo, pas moyen d'avoir le courage pour poster la suite ! Aaah... En plus, c'est bientôt la fin et j'ai toujours écrit les derniers chapitres ! Mais bon, j'ai toujours cette fic spéciale Black Sora à intercaler avant la fin... Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? C'est fait exprès !

Bon, voici donc la suite du chapitre 15 ! Sarah et Quatre étaient supposés se marier mais une maison de production au bout du rouleau a kidnappé le marié pour renflouer les caisses en le faisant participer à une émission de télé-réalité. Les pilotes de gundam, la mariée, les demoiselles d'honneur ainsi que Ivan sont partis à sa rescousse mais tous finissent par se retrouver dans la peau d'un candidat... Première épreuve, Wufei a été éliminé. Et maintenant ? A qui le tour ? Qui seront les grands gagnants ? A quoi ressemblera le couple star ? Lisez, et vous verrez !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le plus beau jour de ma vie (partie 2)

Et pendant que tout le monde s'amusait sur le plateau, d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal de faire passer le temps, à la grande salle polyvalente de la colonie.

Sora, en passant en revue des CDs : « Pffff ! Je me demande ce qu'ils font ! Ils en mettent du temps ! »

Sunny, en jetant un œil aux CDs : « À mon avis, ils doivent être en pleines négociations avec la maison de production qui doit sûrement demander beaucoup d'argent en échange de Quatre ! »

Sora lève les yeux sur la salle : Dorothy racontait à tout le monde des anecdotes croustillantes sur sa période passée à l'école de Réléna avec Heero et Quatre. Les invités n'avaient pas l'air de trop s'ennuyer. Certains écoutaient Dorothy, d'autres posaient mille questions à Réléna, d'autres encore dansaient.

Sora soupire une cinquante et unième fois : « Pffff ! Ils auraient dû me laisser venir avec eux ! J'aurais réglé l'affaire vite fait, moi ! »

Sunny lui réplique aussitôt : « Mais non enfin ! Tu sais très bien ce que t'a dit Duo ! Si jamais ils te filmaient en train d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ? Tu aurais des problèmes ! »

Sora, vexée : « Oui, mais je pourrais voler la cassette et effacer la mémoire des gens ! »

Sunny, avec finesse : « Et si c'est du direct ? Tu te vois effacer la mémoire de milliers de téléspectateurs ? Et puis, tu n'as jamais essayé d'effacer la mémoire de qui que ce soit, d'après mon souvenir ! ... Oh ! Sauf si tu as déjà essayé sur moi ! »

Sora, en riant : « Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait sur toi ! Ni sur quiconque, en fait. »

Sunny, d'un ton sévère : « Tu vois ! Alors laisse ce travail aux pilotes de Gundam et tout ira bien ! En plus, Duo ne serait pas content si tu lui désobéissais. Il serait sûrement très déçu ! »

Déçu... peut-être un peu mais en colère, ça oui ! Et Sora n'aimait pas mettre Duo en colère ! Il faisait trop peur quand il était en colère ! Le genre à vous hurler dessus à tel point que vous avez envie de vous faire aussi petit qu'une fourmi et de vous enfuir dans un trou de souris !

Sora, gênée : « Bon bah, je vais peut-être rester ici alors ! Je vais, heu, aller écouter les potins de Dorothy ! »

Elle se lève et va s'asseoir par terre au milieu des autres pour l'écouter. Sunny reste donc seule à passer en revue les CDs. Du moins, pas très longtemps puisque Wufei ne tarde pas à la rejoindre : « Salut. »

Sunny, étonnée : « Wufei ? Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ? »

Wufei, en soupirant : « Non. Quatre, moi, et les autres, on était pris dans un jeu télévisé ridicule où des femmes doivent trouver parmi nous qui est le vrai milliardaire. Heureusement, j'ai été éliminé dès la première phase. »

Pendant un bref moment, Sunny pense ricaner et lui dire : « Ahahah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça ! », mais finalement, elle se ravise et fait un commentaire bien plus judicieux : « Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas tout de suite embarqué Quatre pour ensuite nous rejoindre ? »

Wufei s'assied à la table : « Parce qu'ils ont fait signer un contrat à Quatre. Si on s'enfuit comme ça, ils vont l'attaquer en justice. Les autres pensent plutôt finir l'émission pour que Quatre remplisse sa part du contrat et ensuite détruire la cassette. »

Sunny lève les yeux au ciel : « Pfff ! Ça promet d'être long ! »

Wufei tapote son épaule en lui souriant affectueusement puis se lève et se dirige vers le groupe d'auditeurs de Dorothy : « Je vais aller tout expliquer à Sora pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de souci pour Duo. »

Mais Sunny le retient par le bras : « Surtout pas ! Tu t'imagines lui expliquer que son petit ami participe à une émission de télé où des femmes doivent dénicher un milliardaire et le séduire ?

Wufei réfléchit un moment puis s'imagine à moitié étranglé par Sora qui le menace pour savoir comment va Duo. Finalement il secoue la tête et hausse les épaules : « Non, je vais attendre encore un peu. »

--------------

Pendant ce temps-là, après la tragique élimination de Zoé et celle de Wufei, le tournage de l'émission reprend son cours. Très enthousiaste, le présentateur se tourne vers les candidats, tous habillés en t-shirt et pantalon kaki, à motif camouflage.

Présentateur, très excité : « Et maintenant, voici la deuxième épreuve ! Le parcours des passions ! »

-Jingle façon « Feux de l'Amour »-

« Dans cette épreuve à vous couper le souffle, nos candidats sont classés par équipe de deux ! Dans chaque équipe, un homme et une femme sont attachés par le bras avec une corde. (Il montre la corde _rose_ qui relie Heero et Ichrak. Celle-ci fait un petit sourire à la caméra tandis que Heero nous offre sa plus belle indifférence) Chaque duo doit traverser un parcours terrestre qui se déroule en plusieurs étapes. (Il passe devant Camy et Duo qui sont occupés à commenter à voix basse le parcours) Hum. Tout d'abord, les concurrents doivent courir jusqu'au filet, planté là-bas, à la verticale. Ils devront l'escalader, passer de l'autre côté, le descendre, puis courir jusqu'aux piloris. Là, ils devront slalomer entre ceux-ci. (Il se tourne vers Quatre et Petra, qui se serre amoureusement contre lui.) Attention à ne pas faire de dépassement dans ce passage très étroit ! Il pourrait y avoir des nœuds ! (Il fait quelques pas vers Sarah et Ivan, qui essaie d'empêcher celle-ci de se jeter sur Petra) Hum. Bref, enfin, ils doivent tous se jeter par terre, et passer sous les barbelés pour arriver à la ligne d'arrivée ! »

La caméra fait un plan rapproché sur la ligne d'arrivée, qui est entourée par un passage complètement boueux. Le présentateur se tourne alors vers Trowa et Ithaïs : « À la suite de cette épreuve, une fille et un garçon seront éliminés. Pour cela, les filles et les garçons visionneront séparément la vidéo de l'épreuve et en déduiront celui et celle qu'ils veulent voir quitter l'aventure. Bien. Maintenant, venez tous sur la ligne de départ ! (Tous s'approchent et se tiennent prêts) Bien. À vos marques ! ... Prêts ? ... Partez ! »

-Gong-

Aussitôt, tous les couples se mettent à courir ensemble. Tous ? Non ! Un couple d'irréductibles candidats défient les règles du jeu pour résister à la force des autres concurrents. En effet, dès le coup de gong, Trowa prend sa partenaire dans ses bras, court jusqu'au filet, lance sa partenaire dans les airs, exécute un de ses magnifiques sauts à 360°, réceptionne la pauvre Ithaïs, slalome entre les piloris, puis commence à ramper à terre en poussant devant la jeune fille, qui, revigorée par la perspective d'une victoire, avance plutôt rapidement dans la boue vaseuse.

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres couples avancent péniblement. Si les équipes Ivan/Sarah et Camy/Duo sont au coude à coude, les équipes Quatre/Petra et Heero/Ichrak, au contraire, ont beaucoup de mal à avancer. Ichrak, après mille difficultés, descend du filet et, déterminée à ne pas être un poids pour Heero, s'élance aussi vite qu'elle peut vers le slalom. Pendant ce temps-là, Quatre essaie de descendre du filet en entraînant avec lui Petra, prise de vertiges.

Petra, au sommet du filet : « Oh non ! J'peux pas ! J'peux pas ! J'ai le vertige ! Quatre, venez m'aider ! »

Rempli de compassion, Quatre remonte un peu et lui tend la main : « Venez, ça va aller ! Je ne vous lâcherai pas ! »

Petra, les larmes aux yeux : « Ooooh ! Quatre ! »

Mais au lieu de lui prendre la main, elle s'accroche à ses épaules et tous deux tombent du filet. Heureusement, un énorme matelas leur assure une chute sans danger.

Quatre, un peu agacé, lui prend la main fermement : « Bien, allons-y maintenant ! »

Petra, chouinant : « J'peux pas ! Ma chaussure est coincée dans le filet ! »

En effet, la jambe de Petra était accrochée au filet par sa chaussure. Elle essaie de la décoincer en pleurant, criant, s'énervant tandis que Quatre soupire et se tourne vers la ligne d'arrivée. À part eux, seul Heero et Ichrak n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils étaient en train de ramper dans le passage boueux. En jetant un coup d'œil vers les concurrents déjà arrivés, le regard de Quatre se pose sur Sarah, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle semblait passablement agacée. Et dire qu'à cette heure-ci, ils seraient déjà mariés s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide émission de télé !

-Gong-

« Et c'est la fin de l'épreuve ! Félicitations à Trowa et Ithaïs pour leur performance... incroyable ! Et bravo à tous les couples qui ont franchi la ligne d'arrivée ! »

Il court vers Petra et Quatre, micro en main : « Petra, Quatre, que s'est-il passé ? »

Petra, avec une petite moue désolée : « J'ai le vertige. J'ai été prise d'angoisses une fois arrivée en haut. Quatre est venu m'aider mais j'ai été prise d'une peur panique et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Je l'ai entraîné dans ma chute en voulant me rattraper à lui ! (Elle couvre son visage de ses deux mains) Je suis tellement désolée ! »

Présentateur : « Allons, allons, ce n'est rien ! Je suis sûr que ces gentlemen seront très tolérants à votre égard. (Il se tourne vers le directeur qui, hors plateau, lui fait signe d'enchaîner) Et maintenant, que chacun regagne les salles de vote ! »

Tandis que les garçons se réunissent dans la salle pour commenter l'impressionnante performance de Trowa, les filles rejoignent leur salle de réunion et visionnent la vidéo de l'épreuve.

Petra, aux anges : « Non mais regardez ! Regardez ! Quatre a été tellement génial ! Quel gentleman ! Ça ne peut être que lui le milliardaire ! »

Sarah sent le danger et réplique aussitôt : « Mais Ivan aussi était courtois et comme il faut ! C'est peut-être lui aussi ! »

Ithaïs, en plissant les yeux : « En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être Trowa ! Vous avez vu ce saut ? Et cette manière brutale de me lancer dans les airs ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! »

Camy, en riant : « Mais non voyons ! Trowa sait ce qu'il fait ! Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps dans cette épreuve ridicule, c'est tout ! »

Petra et Ithaïs la regardent en clignant des yeux. Finalement, Petra hausse les épaules et sourit : « C'est vrai, mais le passage dans la boue avait l'air sympa ! Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu à laver nos partenaires à la fin de l'épreuve ! »

Aussitôt, Sarah coupe court à ses idées : « Hpf ! Ça n'aurait rien changé puisque que ton équipe n'a même pas franchi ce passage ! »

Petra, vexée : « Pfff ! Un petit massage délassant n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! »

Sarah serre les poings et lui lance un regard haineux : si cette fille s'avisait de poser ses mains manucurées sur Quatre, le massage pourrait devenir très douloureux ! Elle lui casserait bras et jambes avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de toucher son fiancé !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Le présentateur passe la tête et demande timidement : « Hum. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mesdemoiselles mais... avez-vous choisi ? »

Sarah, énervée : « Je votre contre Quatre ! »

Ithaïs et Petra : « Contre Trowa ! »

Ichrak, hésitante : « Hm... Contre Quatre ! »

Le présentateur, inquiet : « Contre Monsieur Quatre, vous êtes sûre ? »

Il se tourne vers Camy, qui, plongée en pleine réflexion, finit par lever la tête et murmure : « Heu... Trowa ? »

Sarah, surprise : « Camy ! »

Camy, désolée, s'avance vers elle et murmure : « Excuse-moi mais, puisqu'elles votent aussi contre lui... Allez, on éliminera Quatre au tour suivant ! ... De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils laissent Quatre partir si tôt ! À mon avis, ils le réservent plutôt pour la finale. »

Sarah, l'air sombre : « Tu as sans doute raison. (Elle se tourne vers le présentateur) Vous m'énervez, vous ! »

Le présentateur, tout joyeux : « Bien ! C'est donc Trowa qui est éliminé ! Parmi les filles, c'est Camy qui nous fait ses adieux ! Les garçons ont choisi Mlle Camy. Leur sentence est irrévocable. (Il lui montre la sortie) Au revoir. »

Camy, perplexe : « Bah mince ! (Elle s'approche de ses amies et murmure) Vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi les filles, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je vais rester près du directeur pour surveiller tous ça ! (Elle sourit à Sarah) Allez, t'en fais pas ! Quatre sait se défendre ! Tout se passera bien ! »

Sarah acquiesce tristement puis Camy sort de la salle. Le présentateur la regarde partir en souriant puis se tourne vers les quatre candidates restantes : « Et maintenant, passons à la prochaine épreuve ! Le dîner romantique ! »

------------

Sagement assis aux côtés du directeur, Camy et Trowa regardaient le tournage de l'émission depuis la régie, une petite pièce à grandes baies vitrées, juste devant le plateau. La prochaine épreuve était celle du dîner romantique. Le principe ? Garçons et filles sont répartis en couples et doivent prendre un repas dans un restaurant chic reconstitué sur le plateau de tournage. Duo devait dîner avec l'ambitieuse Ithaïs, Quatre avec la charmante Petra, Ivan avec Ichrak et enfin Heero avec Sarah. Les garçons avaient repris leurs costumes d'arrivée, tandis que les filles s'étaient vues prêter de magnifiques robes de soirée.

Le directeur appuie sur un bouton et un coup de gong retentit sur le plateau. Aussitôt, chaque couple, déjà assis à table, se saisit de ses couverts, et l'épreuve commence. Pendant que Petra fait des avances à Quatre en lui faisant du pied sous la table et en dégustant son repas de manière assez licencieuse, pendant que Sarah enrage devant cette situation, et enfin, pendant que Duo dévore son repas avec appétit, Ivan et Ichrak discutent tranquillement des évènements de la journée. Du moins, à mots couverts.

Ivan, embarrassé : « Quelle drôle de journée, hein ? On se prépare pour une grande fête et voilà où ça nous mène ! »

Ichrak, pensive : « Oui, on a découvert des choses intéressantes. »

Ivan, étonné : « Hein ? Comment ça ? »

Ichrak sourit d'un air gêné : l'avis qu'avaient porté les autres filles sur Ivan lui avait mis devant les yeux ses qualités et, il faut bien l'avouer, l'avait rendu un peu jalouse.

Ichrak, hésitante : « Ce serait marrant de se retrouver en finale ! »

Ivan, qui prend cette phrase pour des banalités : « Ah ! Oui ! Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait amusant ! D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à arriver jusque là ! (Il se penche en avant pour lui murmurer) Je veux dire, de notre côté, ce n'est pas nous qui votons alors, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que, de votre côté, la production ne m'élimine pas dès le premier tour ! »

Ichrak, surprise, se penche elle aussi en avant et chuchote fortement : « Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est nous qui votons nous-mêmes ! Toutes les filles pensent que vous avez beaucoup de charme, de classe, et d'élégance ! Votre discrétion vous honore ! »

Ivan, intrigué, se penche un peu plus en avant et murmure : « Ah bon ? Toutes les filles ont dit ça ? »

À ce moment-là, Ichrak commence à se sentir fortement troublée. En effet, l'intimité croissant, les yeux d'Ivan se mettent à luire étrangement : de marron foncé, ils passent à une couleur de plus en plus claire, pour arriver à un orange feu.

Ichrak, perturbée : « Heu, oui, toutes. ... Même moi. »

Ivan se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il sentait le feu envahir son corps et déjà, il était aimanté. Leurs visages étaient trop proches, leurs regards se faisaient lascifs. Il était trop tard, il ne pouvait rien faire à part...

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ivan ! Votre veste ! ... Vous, vous brûlez ! »

Le charme étant rompu, Ivan rouvre les yeux et se recule brusquement. Mais oui, c'était bien sa veste qui brûlait ! Encore ce maudit pouvoir qui gâchait tout !

Aux cris d'Ichrak, tout le monde s'était levé et entourait maintenant le couple. Ivan avait retiré sa veste et la frappait contre le sol pour éteindre le feu. En moins d'une minute, c'était déjà fini. Le directeur était ravi de ce rebondissement mais, tout comme Petra, il était un peu déçu que les manœuvres de cette dernière aient été interrompues. En effet, peu avant que le feu ne se déclare, Petra avait tellement déconcentré Quatre qu'il avait, involontairement, essayé d'avaler une cuillère d'île flottante par les narines. N'y parvenant pas, mais s'en mettant plein le nez, il avait dû alors faire tout son possible pour repousser Petra, qui voulait absolument l'aider à tout nettoyer. Avec sa langue.

Telle était la scène que pouvaient visionner les filles dans leur salle de vote.

Sarah, en croisant les bras : « Ouais ! C'est sûr que maintenant, pour savoir lequel éliminer... Comment on fait ? On ne voit que toi ! »

Petra, en riant : « Ah ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu es drôle sur cette image ! À serrer les poings comme ça ! Tu avais avalé de travers ou quoi ? Si Heero ne t'avait pas retenue, je suis sûre que tu m'aurais étripée ! Héhéhé ! (Avec un regard incisif) Tu es jalouse, c'est ça ? »

Sarah avait bien envie de lui hurler à la figure : « Évidemment ! Pauvre idiote ! C'est mon fiancé ! » Cependant, elle se retient et se contente d'hausser les épaules avec une moue boudeuse. Petra la regarde en ricanant, tandis qu'Ichrak est toute à son émoi. Seule Ithaïs semblait prête à rendre son jugement.

D'un mouvement impérial, elle se lève et déclare : « En tout cas, il est évident pour moi que Duo devrait être éliminé ! À sa façon de manger on voit bien qu'il n'a aucune éducation digne d'un milliardaire ! »

Toutes les filles se tournent vers l'écran : derrière Petra et Quatre, on pouvait entrevoir la table d'Ithaïs et de Duo, table à laquelle ce dernier s'exclamait à chaque nouvelle apparition de plat, qu'il dévorait aussitôt avec appétit. On aurait cru qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

Devant ce spectacle désolant, Sarah et Ichrak haussent un sourcil, dans un même mouvement : Sora faisait jeûner Duo ou quoi ?

Ithaïs, triomphante : « De toute façon, sa participation à cette émission est illégale ! Vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu quand je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait prendre son temps pour manger et apprécier ma compagnie ? Ce mufle a osé me révéler sans aucun tact que cela mettrait en colère sa petite amie ! Sa petite amie ! Et qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de manger des repas aussi luxueux et aussi bons tous les jours ! Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve ! Non, vraiment ! Moi, je vote contre Duo ! »

Les deux amies échangent un regard consterné : Duo n'était pas du genre à cacher son jeu et il était inutile pour elles d'essayer de voter contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ithaïs pourrait en faire tout un scandale. En soupirant, elles lèvent la main et disent d'une même voix : « Pareil ! »

Petra, étonnée : « Ça alors ! Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord ! »

Ravie, elle s'apprête donc à sortir de la pièce pour avertir le présentateur lorsqu'elle tombe nez à nez avec lui en ouvrant la porte. Avec son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, il lui dit d'un ton joyeux : « Alors, qui est-ce qui part cette fois ? »

Petra, d'un ton insouciant : « Duo ! Non seulement il est sûrement sans le sou mais en plus, il a déjà une petite amie ! Qui ne prend même pas soin de lui, d'ailleurs ! C'est une arnaque ce gars ! »

Le présentateur, confus : « Oh, mais... Je ne vous demandais pas qui vous aviez choisi d'éliminer ! C'était une pensée pour moi-même ! (Il la prend brusquement par l'épaule et la jette dehors) D'ailleurs c'est vous que les garçons ont éliminée ! Au revoir ! (Il s'apprête à refermer la porte mais se ravise) ... Oh ! Et merci pour l'information ! »

Pour seule réponse, il ne reçoit qu'un escarpin dans la figure. Une main sur son visage, il se tourne vers les trois jeunes filles : « Bien ! Hum, mesdemoiselles ! Préparez-vous pour la dernière épreuve ! Une seule d'entre vous en sortira gagnante ! »

Devant cette nouvelle, Sarah sourit avec un plaisir évident et murmure pour elle-même : « Enfin ! Cette ridicule mascarade va pouvoir s'arrêter ! »

----------------

Après l'élimination de Duo et de Petra, qui avaient rejoint tous les autres éliminés en coulisses, les six candidats restants s'étaient réunis sur le plateau de tournage, une nouvelle fois réaménagé pour la dernière épreuve. À présent, le décor représentait trois devantures de maisons rose bonbon à fenêtres en forme de coeur, dans une ruelle sombre.

Heero, à voix basse : « Il va peut-être enfin y avoir de l'action. »

Quatre et Ivan se tournent vers lui pour le dévisager avec un sourire perplexe, qu'au lieu d'interpréter par un « Mais il est cinglé ou quoi ? », nous aurons la bonté et l'indulgence de traduire par « Mais où va-t-il chercher tout ce courage ? ».

Le présentateur, avec son petit sourire hypocrite, explique l'ultime épreuve de cette émission éminemment romantique : « Bon, je vous explique la situation : on vous a répartis en trois couples. Chaque garçon doit raccompagner sa demoiselle chez elle. Mais attention ! Le chemin n'est pas sans danger ! Depuis que vous êtes sortis du restaurant, vous êtes poursuivis par des brigands ! »

Devant cette fabuleuse annonce, tout le monde reste stoïque, très concentré. La plupart des candidats avaient en effet connu un peu plus palpitant comme situation dangereuse. Seule Ithaïs, étonnée, proteste aussitôt : « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? On va être attaqués ? »

Le présentateur, gêné : « Hé oui hé oui ! ... Allez ! C'est parti ! »

-Gong-

Grand silence sur le plateau. Sans hésitation, Heero s'avance sur le chemin, Ichrak accrochée à son bras. Un coup d'œil autour de lui suffit à établir leur situation. Des gars tombent du plafond et se font immédiatement mettre à terre en très exactement six secondes cinquante sept. Un bon coup de coude dans les côtes et un autre dans le ventre avaient suffi pour les assommer.

Devant cet exploit, tous reste sans voix. Enfin, plus sous le coup de l'amusement que de la surprise. Seule Ithaïs avait les yeux exorbités. Finalement, après s'être remise du choc, elle prend Ivan par le bras et l'invite à la suivre : « Allons-y ! Ils n'ont pas l'air bien résistant ces gaillards ! »

Mais à peine a-t-elle fait quelques pas que les fausses bouches d'égout du décor s'ouvrent pour de vrai pour laisser entrer de faux bandits sur le plateau. Aussitôt, Ithaïs pousse un cri d'horreur et se cache derrière Ivan, dont les yeux brillent déjà d'une lueur déterminée.

Alors que les bandits se jettent sur lui, il les prend un à un à bras le corps et les jette par terre. Bizarrement, ceux-ci ne se relèvent pas mais se tortillent de douleur en criant. Et comme le présentateur, inquiet, s'approche d'eux, il remarque simplement qu'ils portent sur les bras, les épaules et les jambes de petites marques de brûlures. Il se tourne vers Ivan en lui lançant un regard interrogateur mais celui-ci répond, en haussant les épaules et en souriant avec humilité : « Ils ont dû se brûler en glissant, je suppose. »

Puis, il tend son bras à Ithaïs et tous deux rejoignent le seuil d'une des trois maisons roses.

À présent, il ne restait que Sarah et Quatre, enfin réunis, dans la dernière épreuve. La jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres, se tourne vers son fiancé : « Tu es prêt ? »

Quatre, déterminé : « Je n'attend que ton signal ! »

Sarah prend sa main et acquiesce vivement : « Hé bien voilà le signal ! »

Alors, calmement, ils commencent à avancer, en jetant de prudents coups d'œil autour d'eux. Et lorsque des « méchants » finissent par surgir des côtés du décor, les deux jeunes gens se placent dos à dos et passent à l'attaque. Tandis que Sarah frappe l'un d'une vigoureuse gifle en pleine figure, Quatre bouscule l'autre d'un bon coup d'épaule. Certes, ça ne suffit pas à les assommer mais, légèrement déséquilibrés, ils s'immobilisent quelques secondes. Aussitôt, Quatre et Sarah se prennent de nouveau par la main et courent vers le seuil de la dernière maison rose.

Perplexe, le présentateur consulte nerveusement ses fiches avant de bredouiller : « Oui, on pouvait faire comme ça... aussi. (Tous les candidats viennent alors l'entourer) Bon ! Ne retournez pas à vos salles ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre en groupe à l'écart et voter ici. »

Il prend alors les garçons par les épaules et les entraîne plus loin, tandis que les filles délibèrent. En moins d'une minute, les trois filles se mettent d'accord : Heero était un peu trop violent pour être un vrai milliardaire. Ithaïs envisageait même l'éventualité qu'il soit une arme humaine, ou du moins un humanoïde créé par le gouvernement pour s'infiltrer dans des groupes rebelles et démasquer les terroristes. À cette pensée, Sarah esquisse un léger sourire : c'était légèrement tout le contraire ! Heero avait plutôt été pendant un temps une arme rebelle terroriste créée pour s'infiltrer et détruire le Gouvernement Terrien majoritaire mis en place pendant la guerre.

Après avoir délibéré, les jeunes filles assistent ensemble au démontage du décor. À la place, un tapis de pelouse un peu miteux est mis au sol et une arche de mariage est érigée. Peu après, les garçons font leur retour, en compagnie du présentateur.

Ithaïs, impatiente : « Alors, pour qui avez-vous voté ? »

Le présentateur, précipitamment : « Heu, ils ont voté contre vous et mademoiselle Sarah ! Mlle Ichrak est la grande gagnante ! Elle va devoir choisir qui est son milliardaire préféré entre Ivan et Quatre ! »

Ithaïs, déçue : Raaah ! Nonnn ! Si près du but ! »

Sarah jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre puis se tourne vers Ichrak en souriant : « Bien ! Dans ce cas, choisis vite ! Et bien ! »

Le présentateur, affolé : « Attendez ! Il faut vous remaquiller ! Et puis, la robe de mariée... ! »

Sarah, impatiente : « Oh, elle n'en a pas besoin ! Dépêches-toi Ichrak ! »

Ichrak était un peu paniquée à l'idée de révéler cela à des milliers de téléspectateurs, mais peut-être que si elle disait les choses franchement, Ivan pourrait leur permettre d'éviter la diffusion de l'émission, en mettant le feu au studio par exemple ? Après tout, une fois éliminé, Quatre achevait son contrat, non ?

Ichrak, déterminée : « Bon, hé bien ! J'élimine Quatre ! Pas parce que je pense qu'il n'est pas milliardaire mais parce que c'est Ivan que j'aime ! »

Le présentateur, bouleversé par cette révélation : « QUOI ? Déjà ? Heu... (Il se reprend aussitôt) Je veux dire : merveilleux ! Préparons tout de suite la cérémonie ! »

Ivan, tout rouge et tout troublé : « Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ? Heu, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Ichrak se tourne vers ses amis : « Vous feriez mieux de reculer, parce que ça pourrait être dangereux ! »

Une fois que les autres se sont poussés, la jeune fille s'approche d'Ivan et pose une main sur son épaule : « J'ai dit ça ! » et sans autre commentaire, elle l'embrasse. Toutes les caméras rivent leur objectif sur eux, en faisant des gros plans mais c'était sans compter le trouble d'Ivan qui, dans ce genre de situation à bien du mal à se contenir !

Réellement écarlate, il repousse doucement la jeune fille, se prend la tête à deux mains et d'un coup, deux énormes nuages de fumée sortent de ses oreilles ! Le brouillard s'étend sur le plateau ! Les projecteurs brillent de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que les ampoules cassent ! Les perches de son grésillent et les caméras explosent !

Tandis que la confusion règne dans le studio, Sarah prend la main de Quatre et chuchote : « La fête est finie ! On décolle ! »

Aussitôt, ils s'enfuient tous les deux, suivis de près par Ichrak, qui entraîne Ivan avec elle, ainsi que tous les autres qui étaient restés en régie. Toute la bande s'éclipse rapidement du plateau, puis du studio. Au loin, on entendait le directeur piquer sa crise : « Nonnnnn ! C'était mes dernières caméras ! Tout mon budget de la dernière chance est fichu ! OUINNNNN ! Ma carrière est foutue ! »

--------------------

Beaucoup plus tard, à la fin de la journée, tout le monde dansait dans la salle polyvalente de la colonie. Il était bien presque minuit et la journée se terminait enfin. Une journée éprouvante.

Au centre de la piste de danse, Quatre et Sarah tournaient, tournaient... se dirigeant discrètement vers la sortie. En passant près du buffet, Quatre emporte au passage deux coupes de champagne. Sarah le regarde aussitôt avec des yeux ronds, et une fois dehors, lui chuchote : « Quaaatre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas du Champommy ! »

Quatre, en riant : « Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est du champagne sans alcool ! (Il lui tend une des coupes) Je voulais que nous portions un toast, juste tous les deux. »

Sarah prend la coupe en souriant et lève son verre : « Dans ce cas, à nous ! »

Quatre appuie son regard et murmure : « À nous. »

Ils boivent une gorgée de leurs verres, puis échangent un regard tendre et s'embrassent légèrement. Après cela, Quatre prend la jeune fille par la taille et tourne les yeux vers la colonie. Tout était calme et seule la lueur des réverbères éclairaient la ville. On voyait de la lumière allumée à quelques fenêtres.

Sarah observait le visage de son époux. Elle était légèrement inquiète : « Dis, Quatre : tu crois qu'il va porter plainte le directeur de la chaîne de télévision ? »

Quatre tourne ses yeux vers elle et sourit : « Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais lui proposer un nouvel emploi, pour lui et ses courageux employés qui sont restés à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi pas directeur d'une agence matrimoniale ? Ou bien, organisateur de mariage ? »

Devant ces propos surprenants, Sarah éclate de rire : « Non !? Tu plaisantes ? Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Oh ! Quatre, tu es vraiment trop... »

Quatre, en souriant : « Trop gentil ? Tu me l'as déjà dit plus d'une fois ! »

Sarah penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et regarde ailleurs : elle pensait plutôt à « trop naïf », ou « trop bonne poire ». Mais elle préférait ne pas le contredire. Pendant un long moment, ils restent là, enlacés et silencieux, dans le calme de la nuit. Finalement, Quatre hausse les épaules, soupire et se tourne vers sa jeune épouse en souriant : « Bon ! Je suppose que personne ne nous en voudra si on s'éclipse maintenant ! »

Sarah, feignant la pudeur virginale : « Quoi ? Monsieur Winner, l'innocence même incarnée parmi nous, auriez-vous des projets pour ce soir ?! »

Quatre, en étouffant un faux bâillement : « Oh, je t'avouerais que je suis un peu fatigué. »

Sarah lui donne une tape sur le bras et réplique : « Mon œil, oui ! » Puis, ayant à peine laissé à Quatre le temps d'éclater de rire, elle saisit son bras et prend le chemin du manoir Winner : « Allons-y ! »

La prenant par la taille et par la main, Quatre l'entraîne dans quelques derniers pas de valse puis les deux jeunes gens éclatent de rire et continuent leur chemin, vers la maison.

À suivre...

* * *

Aaah... Voilà deux jolis couples ! Deux résolutions ! Hm... alors, que me reste t-il avant la fin de la fic ? Hé bien, dans le genre "vie quotidienne", il y avait un dernier thème que je voulais aborder... La prochaine fois, notre invincible Duo va nous faire un peu trop de zêle : travaux à la maison, heures sup' au boulot... La totale ! Résultat, repos forcé et lit à garder ! Mais Sora a mille et une choses à faire et doit le laisser seul... Duo saura t-il résister à son envie de bouger ? Il n'oserait pas décevoir sa petite Sora, hein ? Mais... et si le passé s'en mêle ? Hm... Les filles, sortez vos blouses d'infirmières ! Il y aura un beau garçon à soigner dans le prochain épisode de Toi, moi, etc : Le malade malgré lui (Partie 1) ! 


	17. Le malade malgré lui, partie 1

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 17/22

Petit message : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici la suite de Toi, moi, etc. ! On approche vraiment de la fin ! Et je crois qu'à ce stade-là, on ne reverra pas les anciens personnages. A part peut-être Heero... Mais bon, vous verrez bien !

Merci à Seya-chan et à Kitty-kyu pour leurs reviews ! Merci de me soutenir ! Vos reviews m'ont bien encouragé pour écrire la fin de Toi, moi, etc... même si j'ai toujours pas fini de l'écrire !

Que dire d'autre ? Hmm... Dans ce chapitre, Duo fait de gros efforts pour se projeter dans le futur : prêt à faire des travaux dans sa maison, il fait des heures sup' pour financer son projet ainsi que ses prochaines vacances mais la maladie et le passé vont le rattraper... -petite larme-

Bon... bon ! "Maladie", "maladie", c'est vite dit ! Et pas la peine de faire vos choqués, Duo vous répondrait d'office : "Excusez-moi mais je ne suis qu'un simple mortel !" Oui ! C'est choquant, hein ? Mais ne vous en faites pas, Sora va prendre biennnn soin de lui... En quelque sorte !

Bon, ça suffit ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le malade malgré lui (Partie 1)

Aaah, il n'y a rien de plus agréable que les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand tout le monde est heureux autour de vous : Quatre et Sarah en voyage de noces, Trowa et Camy en vacances (avec le cirque) sur Terre, Ivan et Ichrak en escapade amoureuse dans mon monde et enfin Sunny et Wufei, en vacances en Chine. Quant à Duo et moi, hé bien, nous y réfléchissons. En fait, les congés de Duo sont pour dans deux semaines. Et pendant qu'il travaille, moi, je dois m'occuper de la maison : le ménage, les courses, ce genre de choses que j'aime tellement ! Oui, parce qu'il y a quelques jours, Hilde a déménagé et m'a donc laissé à charge toutes les corvées qu'elle exécutait jusque là pour Sieur Duo.

Autant vous dire que la loi de la parité ménagère va bientôt frapper !

Assez agacée par la tonne de sacs en papier remplis à ras bord que je tiens dans mes bras, je me dirige à pas pressés vers la maison. À cette heure-ci, 20h15, Duo doit être rentré. Je presse donc la poignée de la porte du bâtiment principal avec mon coude, et entre. À priori, personne. Je m'avance vers les petites tables, laisse tomber tous les sacs dessus et, faisant fi du bruit de boîtes de conserves, pommes, etc, qui tombent par terre, je regarde autour de moi : personne dans le canapé non plus. Il doit être dans la chambre.

Soupirant bruyamment, je sors de la maison en claquant la porte et me dirige vers l'autre bâtiment. Et soudain, dès que j'ouvre la porte, une cacophonie incroyable résonne à mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? On se croirait sur un chantier de démolition ! Comme si quelqu'un était en train de casser la maison à coup de marteaux ! Oh la laaa ! Et c'est quoi ça par terre ? Des copeaux de plâtre ?! Oh nan ! C'est pas vrai !

Très inquiète, je me précipite vers la source du bruit et découvre avec horreur, dans la chambre, Duo en train de casser la cloison à coups de marteau ! J'écarquille les yeux devant ce spectacle monstrueux : il y a du plâtre partout jusque sur le lit ! Et les draps bleus marine sont devenus blancs ! Tout est blanc ! C'est terrible ! Et qui est-ce qui va tout nettoyer quand monsieur sera épuisé ? Et qui va laver les draps ? Et où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Moi, affolée : « Oooh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

Duo, tout sourire, se tourne vers moi et se relève pour venir m'embrasser : « Salut mon cœur ! Comment ça va ? »

Je le laisse faire et lui offre comme réponse un sourire forcé : « Ça va... super ! Dis donc, heu... C'est... »

Duo, inquiet : « Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer ce réaménagement. »

Moi, perplexe : « Mais si ! ... J'adore la nouvelle déco ! ... Le blanc, c'est très joli ! »

Duo, les yeux à terre : « Ouais, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant de le faire mais je pensais avoir le temps de finir ce soir ! En réalité, ce mur est beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais ! »

Je soupire et constate les dégâts : « Et qui va balayer tout ça ? Et les draps ? »

Duo, avec empressement : « Oh ! Je pourrais balayer moi-même si tu veux ! Et puis, on pourra toujours dormir avec une couverture ! »

Cette idée ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Les couvertures, ça gratte ! Et puis, balayer ne suffira pas : il faudrait aussi passer un coup de serpillière ! Mais si Duo recommence ses travaux demain, ce n'est même pas la peine ! Aaah, ça me désespère !

Je soupire une nouvelle fois : « Et dire que j'avais tout lavé il y a deux jours ! Enfin Duo, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je croyais qu'avoir un petit lit te suffisait ! Et puis, on avait dit qu'on mettrait un bureau pour toi et moi travailler dans la chambre de Hilde ! »

Duo, gêné : « Ouais, mais je pensais qu'en cassant le mur, ça donnerait l'impression d'un bureau plus grand. Et puis comme ça, si je suis dans la chambre pendant que tu travailles, je pourrais garder un œil sur toi. »

Un œil sur moi ? Voilà qui me laisse perplexe. Je hausse un sourcil et croise les bras : « Mais je ne vais pas m'enfuir par la fenêtre pour rejoindre mon amant secret, tu sais ? ... Pour cela, il me suffit d'attendre que tu partes au travail ! »

Duo fronce les sourcils, croise les bras et regarde ailleurs : « Très drôle ! ... Moi, je dis juste ça parce que je n'aime pas les portes fermées. En plus, imagines que quelqu'un s'introduise dans la maison sans que je m'en aperçoive et t'enlève ! Ou encore qu'un membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar débarque par téléportation et t'emmène je ne sais où ! »

Moi, étonnée : « Aaah, tu as peur que je disparaisse ! »

Duo, gêné, se gratte l'arrière de la tête puis met de côté quelques copeaux de plâtre, du bout de son pied : « Hm. Ouais, enfin, pas vraiment peur. Disons que ça me trotte dans la tête ! »

Bon, de toute façon, je ne vais rien faire de spécial dans ce bureau que je voudrais cacher à Duo, et c'est vrai que comme ça, la pièce me paraîtra plus grande. Et puis, l'inverse est aussi valable ! Moi aussi, de mon côté, je pourrais garder un œil sur Duo !

Moi, ravie : « Bon, dans ce cas, ça me va ! Mais pour les meubles ? Les grands lits, même de taille moyenne, ça coûte cher ! On va peut-être devoir toucher un peu à notre budget vacances. »

Duo, précipitamment : « Nan nan nan ! T'inquiètes pas ! On n'y touchera pas ! Je n'aurais qu'à travailler plus et le tour sera joué ! Je vais faire quelques heures sup' et tout se passera bien ! Tu verras ! »

Le sourire de Duo est si plein d'assurance, si détendu, que je le crois immédiatement. Il a toujours été un garçon solide et robuste, d'après lui. Certes, il n'est pas Superman : il lui est déjà arrivé d'avoir quelques petits bobos, plus ou moins graves, mais pourtant, il n'est jamais tombé malade ! Sans doute a-t-il un bon ange gardien.

------------------

Cinq jours plus tard, Duo était à son travail. Il bossait dur, s'accordant à peine une petite pause, ne pensant qu'aux travaux de la maison et aux futures vacances qui l'attendaient, en compagnie de Sora. Des vacances... Un repos bien mérité ! Depuis quelques jours, sans qu'il ose l'avouer à la jeune fille, il commençait à se sentir un peu faible. Il avait de légers maux de tête, des vertiges de quelques secondes, des coups de chaud. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ! Au début, il pensait que c'était les conséquences normales dues à un travail fait avec zèle et application. Le résultat d'un travail fait sérieusement. Tout portait à le croire : ses collègues passaient leur temps à se plaindre : « Aie aie aie ! Fichu mal de dos ! », « Pfff ! Toutes ces étiquettes et ces signatures me donnent la migraine ! », « Pfiu ! Regardez-moi ça, je sue comme un bœuf ! Si ça c'est pas un vrai boulot d'homme, je veux bien aller me faire pendre ! »

Ainsi donc, Duo n'avait tout d'abord rien soupçonné. Mais petit à petit, le mal croissant, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était ça être malade : ne plus être en possession de tous ses moyens physiques. Légèrement inquiet à l'idée de devoir diminuer son temps de travail, voir peut-être même, l'arrêter complètement, Duo n'osait rien dire à Sora. Après tout, certaines personnes guérissent toutes seules, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il était bien assez résistant pour ça, non ? Cependant, peut-être avait-il un peu présumé de ses forces en n'acceptant ces jours-ci que les plus grosses livraisons ?

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Duo descendait de sa navette. Il avait fait la moitié des livraisons prévues pour la journée et il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal. S'il avait dû rentré au spatioport, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus assez de carburant. Et s'il n'avait plus assez de carburant, c'est qu'il avait oublié de reprendre avec lui plusieurs barils pour faire le plein. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver dans les environs un de ses amis ferrailleurs. Arrivé en bas de la passerelle, il en aperçoit justement un : Pietr, à deux emplacements du sien.

Duo, appuyé contre sa navette, fait un vague signe de la main en direction de son ami : « Hé Pietr ! »

Le dit Pietr se retourne, l'aperçoit, lui fait un grand signe de la main et vient le rejoindre : « Salut Duo ! Alors, tu prends ta pause ? »

Duo, sérieusement : « Nan, j'ai pas le temps, j'ai encore beaucoup de livraisons à faire. Par contre, je n'ai plus de carburant. Ça te dérangerait pas de m'en vendre un baril ou deux ? »

Pietr, étonné : « Hé bennn ! C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi tête en l'air ! C'est pourtant le B.A BA de tous ceux qui possèdent une navette ! Le carburant mon p'tit gars ! Le carburant ! Y'a qu'avec ça que tu peux avancer ! »

Duo, avec un faible sourire : « Ouais, je sais ! J'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment ! »

Pietr, d'un air taquin : « La tête ailleurs ? Ça, pour sûr, c'est une femme ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore séparé de ta p'tite chérie ! »

Duo, gêné : « Nan, tout va bien avec Sora ! C'est un truc de rien du tout ! Trois fois rien ! Alors, ce carburant ? »

Pietr, en riant : « Hé ! Je te reconnais bien là ! Quand tu te décides à bosser sérieusement, tu fais des éclairs ! »

Il fait demi-tour et va chercher des barils de carburant dans sa navette, deux emplacements plus loin. Pendant ce temps-là, Duo se laisse tomber sur la passerelle et s'assied. Du revers de sa manche, il essuie la sueur froide qui perle sur son front. Être malade, c'était vraiment loin d'être drôle ! Même la perspective d'avoir Sora aux petits soins pour lui ne l'emballait pas trop : il lui avait causé assez de soucis comme ça ce mois-ci !

Finalement, Pietr revient avec deux barils sous le bras. Il les pose en bas de la passerelle et croise les bras avec contentement : « Et voilà monsieur ! »

Duo lui sourit faiblement : « Combien je te dois ? »

Pietr secoue la tête négativement : « Nan, laisse tomber ! Tu me rembourseras plus tard ! Pour l'instant, gardes tes sous pour emmener ta princesse en vacances, va ! Je vois bien que si tu trimes comme un galérien, c'est pas pour acheter du carburant aux copains ! Mets d'abord des sous de côté et profites bien de tes vacances. Tu me rembourseras plus tard ! »

Duo, touché : « Merci Pietr, t'es vraiment un ami ! »

Il se relève brusquement, mais vacille aussitôt. Heureusement, Pietr se précipite et le rattrape. Inquiet, il dévisage Duo et observe la pâleur de son visage, la sueur sur son front et son air épuisé : « Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Tu serais pas malade par hasard ? »

Duo s'appuie sur lui et répond, avec un faible sourire : « On ne peut rien te cacher ! »

Pietr le fait asseoir doucement sur la passerelle et se tourne vers les cabines téléphoniques, l'air inquiet : « Je devrais peut-être appeler ta femme, non ? »

Duo sourit : « Je crois pas que Sora soit assez robuste pour me porter. Ça te dérange pas de me ramener chez moi et de t'occuper de la navette ? »

Pietr acquiesce, le prend par le bras et passe celui-ci par-dessus son épaule : « Mais nan voyons, y'a pas de problème ! Allez, viens, je te ramènes ! »

Duo soupire et ferme les yeux : « Merci Pietr. »

-------------------

Après avoir passé la journée chez mon amie Mayanaïs, je finis par rentrer à la maison. Par précaution, je me téléporte dans la chambre puis sort, direction le bâtiment principal. Il est 18h. J'ai encore largement le temps pour préparer le repas de ce soir avant le retour de Duo.

D'un pas vif, j'entre dans la grande pièce et pose mon sac sur la table quand soudain, une légère plainte venant du canapé attire mon attention. Surprise, je m'approche rapidement et découvre Duo, allongé sur le canapé. Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit faiblement : « Salut So' ... C'était bien ta journée ? »

Moi, affolée : « Oui, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es malade ? »

Je m'agenouille à côté du canapé et pose une main sur son front. Bouillant. Duo se redresse avec lenteur et s'assoit : « Ouais, je dois avoir de la fièvre. »

Je soupire de dépit et me dirige vers le téléphone : « Hm, et pas qu'un peu ! Je vais appeler le médecin, pour qu'il t'ausculte et te prescrive vite des médicaments ! »

Aussitôt, Duo se lève d'un bond, se précipite vers moi, et s'écroule à moitié sur mon dos : « Nan ! Ça va aller ! Demain, ça sera passé ! Et puis, si c'est pas passé, tu pourras utiliser ton pouvoir, pas vrai chérie ? »

Et voilà, ça recommence ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est la petite manie de Duo de m'appeler « chérie » chaque fois qu'il a un truc à me demander et qu'il sait que ça va être une mission délicate. Hé oui ! Il vient bien de me demander, lui, d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Lui qui fait toujours tout pour m'en dissuader !

Mais je dois avouer que cette fois-ci, utiliser mes pouvoirs me gêne un peu.

Je l'aide à reprendre son équilibre et murmure, un peu hésitante : « Hm. Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être un peu... Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir guérir mais... (Duo hausse un sourcil) Oui, enfin, c'est ta santé qui passe avant tout ! Moi, après tout, je suis en vacances, alors, je pourrais me débrouiller ! »

Duo est perplexe : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? (Un petit sourire se forme au coin de ses lèvres) Tu as envie d'être aux petits soins pour moi parce que tu t'ennuies ? »

Moi, étonnée : « Hein ? Mais non ! Je serai beaucoup trop inquiète pour ta santé pour y voir là une source de distraction ! ... Enfin Duo, tu sais bien que si j'utilise mon pouvoir pour soigner quelqu'un, c'est sur moi que retombent les maladies, blessures, etc ! »

Duo, qui tombe des nues : « QUOI ? Mais tu ne m'avais rien dit ! »

Moi, légèrement étonnée : « Ah ? Possible. Bon, prépares-toi ! Je vais essayer ! »

Mais comme je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer, Duo m'arrête en posant une main sur mon bras. Je rouvre les yeux et soupire : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Duo, ça va aller ! »

Duo secoue la tête négativement : « Nan. Je t'ai toujours dissuadée d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à t'inciter. Je vais rester me reposer un peu à la maison et advienne que pourra ! »

Je souris, attendrie par son obstination : « Duo, je te connais bien ! Tu seras incapable de rester tranquille ! Tant qu'il y a quelque chose sur le feu, tu as la bougeotte ! »

Duo, vexé : « Hein ? Mais non ! Je sais rester tranquille ! Tu te souviens pas l'autre jour ? Tu m'as demandé de rester tranquille deux minutes et j'ai été très sage ! »

Je croise les bras, rougis, et lui tourne le dos : « Mais... ! (À voix basse) Ça n'avait rien à voir, Duo. »

Duo, obstiné : « De toute façon, ma décision est prise ! Je vais me coucher ! »

D'un pas décidé, il se dirige vers la porte mais titube un peu et bute dans une chaise. Les bras croisés, je le regarde en souriant et hausse un sourcil : « Ouais ouais ouais ! Un p'tit coup de main peut-être ? »

Duo marmonne quelque chose contre lui-même et se laisse accompagner jusqu'à la chambre.

------------------

C'est ainsi que je me trouve, dès le lendemain, complètement débordée.

« Hé, Sora... »

Assise devant un bureau à remplir des papiers, je lève les yeux vers Duo, dont la tête dépasse du canapé : « Oui, trésor ? »

Duo sourit timidement : « Tu veux bien me lancer une pomme, s'il te plaît ? J'ai un petit creux. »

Moi, pas rassurée : « Te_ lancer_ une pomme ? Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te blesser ! »

Duo rie doucement : « Dis pas de bêtises ! Même si tu visais mon visage, je saurais encore la rattraper ! »

Je hausse les épaules : « Comme tu veux ! » et me saisis d'une pomme dans la corbeille en face de moi et la lance dans sa direction. Manque de chance, elle tape contre le mur derrière lui, rebondit et va s'écraser contre l'arrière de son crâne.

Duo, les deux mains sur sa nuque : « Aïe ! T'étais pas obligée de la lancer aussi fort ! »

Je me lève et me précipite près de lui : « Oh, je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri ! Mais je t'avais prévenu ! ... Tu ferais sans doute mieux d'aller te reposer dans la chambre, à l'abri de mes tirs de pomme ! »

Duo, marmonnant : « Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? On dirait que tu as mangé un clown ! »

Je souris et regarde ailleurs : « Hmm. Je crois que tu avais raison ! C'est plutôt amusant de m'occuper de toi ! Surtout que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé autant de temps ensemble. Ça me manquait un peu. »

Duo me regarde en silence, puis acquiesce : « Tu as raison. Ça me manquait un peu moi aussi. »

Malheureusement, comme il avance son visage pour m'embrasser, le téléphone sonne. Je soupire bruyamment et me relève avec mauvaise humeur : « Qui ça peut bien être encore ? »

Duo sourit devant ma colère : « C'est peut-être ta sœur ! »

Je vais décrocher en soupirant : « Évidemment, elle ne pouvait m'envoyer de carte postale ! ... (Je saisis le combiné vivement) Allo ? ... Ah ! Bonjour ! Oui... Oh, hé bien, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible pour demain. Duo est en congé maladie. »

Duo fait aussitôt de grands signes de main : « C'est un client ? Passes-le moi ! Passes-le moi ! »

Je lui lance un regard accusateur et répond à mon interlocu_trice_ : « Non, je crois qu'il n'aura pas le temps. Le médecin lui a prescrit un repos total. ... Oui, vous pouvez passer déposer l'objet en question, bien sûr. Je le lui transmettrai. Au revoir ! »

Je raccroche sèchement - et m'y reprend à plusieurs fois car je n'arrive pas à le raccrocher à la fois correctement et froidement-. Cela fait, je rejoins ma tendre moitié.

Duo, curieux : « C'était qui ? Mme Harper ? »

Moi, une main sur la hanche : « Non, c'était « Mademoiselle Penny ». »

Duo, gêné : « Écoutes Sora, je peux te le dire tout de suite : si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que je maîtrise parfaitement la situation. Cette fille me fait du gringue, d'accord ! Mais je lui ai déjà dit cent fois que c'était inutile mais elle parle toujours d'espoir, de destin, et d'autres trucs fantaisistes qu'elle sort de je ne sais où ! »

Je hausse les épaules et soupire : « Bon. Je veux bien te croire ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, la trahison ! »

Tandis que je l'embrasse sur le front, Duo réplique d'un ton boudeur : « Ouais, et c'est pas mon genre de filles non plus ! »

Surprise par ces paroles, je lui demande alors : « D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton type de filles ? »

Duo, étonné : « Ben, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question ! (Il réfléchit un moment, puis s'exclame, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse) Mais maintenant, mon genre de filles, c'est le genre de filles comme toi ! »

Toute attendrie par cette phrase qu'il a sûrement sortie dans le seul but de me faire plaisir, je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser mais, cette fois-ci, c'est la sonnette de la porte qui sonne. Agacée, je me relève d'un bond et fait volte face vers la porte. À pas lourds, je me dirige vers elle. Par les fenêtres, je vois déjà toute une troupe de fans de Duo, le visage écrasé contre la vitre. Arrivée devant la porte, je prend une grande inspiration et l'ouvre d'un geste plein de rage : « QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Mais à ma grande surprise, la première personne devant la porte se trouve être Sandra. Un peu gênée, celle-ci bredouille : « Heu, salut Sora. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Duo. (Les autres filles acquiescent d'un même mouvement de tête) Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Moi, tranquillement : « Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va très bien. Il est juste un peu fiévreux. ... Oh ! Et il a du mal à tenir debout aussi ! Mais le médecin est passé et a dit qu'il sera sur pieds dans deux ou trois jours, selon la force de son métabolisme. »

À ces mots, les yeux de la plupart des jeunes filles se sont remplis de larmes. Sandra jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Quelques filles essuyaient leurs larmes avec son manteau.

Sandra, avec un sourire un peu embarrassé : « Bon, dans ce cas, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps. À bientôt ! »

Je lui souris et tapote son épaule : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je passerai au café te donner de ses nouvelles. »

Sandra : « Merci. À plus tard ! »

Comme elle se tourne pour partir, je la retiens d'une main sur l'épaule : « Au fait, la personne qui a frappé à la porte, ce ne serait pas Leen par hasard ? »

Sandra hésite puis sourit d'un air gêné et lève les yeux vers le toit. Je me retourne et suis son regard : assise sur le toit, Leen me lance un regard mauvais : « Ouais, et alors ? »

Je lui souris et hausse les épaules : « Puisque Sandra travaille, je te téléphonerai sûrement tout à l'heure pour que tu veilles sur Duo pendant mon absence. J'ai une course à faire et ça m'ennuie de laisser Duo tout seul. Tu n'auras qu'à emmener une ou deux de tes amies si tu veux ! Duo n'est pas un patient... très patient ! Il te faudra sûrement plus d'une paire d'yeux pour le surveiller ! »

Leen, surprise : « Ah. Hm. Ok. Comptes sur moi. »

J'acquiesce en souriant, puis me tourne vers Sandra et les autres jeunes filles : « Bien. Merci d'être venues prendre des nouvelles de Duo. À bientôt ! »

Sandra recule et me fait un signe de la main avant de partir : « À bientôt ! Au revoir ! »

Je lui réponds de la même façon, puis referme la porte, sous l'œil étonné de la troupe de fans de Duo.

Duo, étonné : « C'était... »

Je reviens tranquillement vers lui : « C'était Sandra, Leen et ton harem de groupies. »

Duo fronce les sourcils : « Ce n'est pas mon harem ! »

Je hausse les épaules et pose mes mains sur mes hanches avec un sourire satisfait : « En tout cas, ce seront tes prochaines nounous ! »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux ronds et fait une grimace d'horreur : « Non ?! T'étais sérieuse ? C'était pas une blague ? »

Je rie et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui : « Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ce genre de blagues ! Et puis, tu verras, je suis sûre qu'elles vont prendre trèèèèèès soin de toi ! »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en riant et caresse son bras en pensant au merveilleux après-midi que Duo va passer. Héhéhé !

Duo me regarde avec l'air affolé d'une pauvre petite bête qu'on va abandonner... ou torturer : « Parce que tu vas partir ?! Tu vas où ? »

Moi, d'un air faussement innocent : « Chez mon amant secret ? »

Duo, de plus en plus paniqué, me prend par les épaules et me fixe d'un air suppliant : « Je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec ces filles ! Elles ne vont pas me laisser respirer ! Elles vont m'étouffer de questions ! Me tirer de tous les côtés ! Peut-être même m'arracher un bras ou une jambe ! Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Hilde plutôt ? »

Je tapote sa tête avec compassion : « Hilde travaille ! Allons, tout se passera bien ! ... Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu pitié de toi. Je dois aller amener des papiers à la mairie pour régler le problème de mon identité dans ce monde. Je vais te laisser ici un petit moment. Tu as les médicaments tout près de toi et ton portable si tu veux m'appeler. Si tout se passe bien, je n'appellerai pas Leen et ses amies mais sinon... (Duo commence déjà à couvrir mon visage de baisers pour me remercier) ... Heu... Sinon, tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Heu... »

Duo, ravi : « Merci ! Merci Sora ! Je te promets que je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! Je vais me tenir tranquille ! (Il prend la télécommande) Je vais regarder la télé, tiens ! »

Rassurée, je me lève et l'embrasse sur le front : « Bien. Ne fais pas trop d'efforts. Et si tu es fatigué, n'hésite pas à aller te reposer dans la chambre. »

Duo acquiesce tranquillement avec un petit sourire et allume la télé : « Ouais ouais, t'inquiète pas ! »

Je souris et vais rassembler mes papiers administratifs, les met dans mon sac et m'apprête à sortir : « J'en ai pas pour longtemps ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Duo me fait un vague signe de la main par-dessus le canapé : « À tout à l'heure ! » et, inquiète malgré tout, je sors faire mes petites courses. Est-ce que c'est bien de laisser un malade seul et sans surveillance ? C'est vrai que Duo est un adulte et qu'il n'a seulement qu'une petite fièvre. C'est peut-être un simple rhume, ou une bronchite. Ou peut-être une grippe. Ou peut-être plus ?

Ça me turlupine. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Peut-être que la télé ne va pas l'intéresser ? Peut-être qu'il va avoir envie de travailler ? Non, il m'a promis d'être tranquille. ... Mais peut-être qu'il aura faim ! J'aurais peut-être dû poser quelques petits trucs à grignoter près de lui. S'il se lève, peut-être qu'il aura un vertige !

Plus je m'éloigne de la maison, plus je culpabilise. Mais je ne peux pas y retourner comme ça ! Il va penser que je l'étouffe, ou que je le materne ! ... Je vais laisser passer encore dix minutes et je l'appelle ! Oui ! C'est ce que je vais faire !

Le visage tantôt inquiet, tantôt résolu, je m'éloigne de plus en plus de la maison.

-----------------

Pendant ce temps-là, à la maison, Duo culpabilisait lui aussi. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait un caprice et obligé Sora à le laisser seul. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Elle était restée toute la journée avec lui, dans la même pièce, alors qu'elle aurait peut-être aimé aller voir ses amies ou sa famille.

Malgré son caractère insouciant, elle avait vite pris les choses en main en apprenant qu'il était malade. Elle avait voulu appeler le médecin et il l'en avait empêchée. Les médicaments qu'elle avait rapportés de son monde, il les prenait avec mauvaise foi. Il essayait de ne pas prendre sa maladie au sérieux, pour ne pas éveiller son inquiétude mais en refusant tout ce qu'elle proposait, il ne faisait que lui causer encore plus de soucis. Quoi qu'il fasse pour prendre des soins des autres, ça ne marchait jamais. Il ne leur causait toujours que du souci.

Il avait voulu épargner de l'inquiétude à Sora, en lui cachant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sandra mais au final, il avait manqué de lui briser le cœur. Il avait voulu protéger Hilde en lui évitant de mauvaises rencontres mais à force, il l'avait étouffée et fatiguée. Il avait voulu sauver le père Maxwell et Sœur Helen en volant une armure mobile mais à cause de lui, ils avaient été tués. Il avait voulu sauver les colonies mais il avait fait mourir des milliers de personnes.

Les choix qu'il avait fait jusque là s'étaient tous avérés catastrophiques. Y en avait-il d'autres ? Demander à Sora de vivre avec lui, est-ce que cela avait été une bonne idée ? Oui ! Bien sûr ! Enfin, maintenant, elle avait tous ces papiers à remplir.

Non non non ! Si Sora était là, elle lui dirait de ne pas s'inquiéter autant. Elle lui rappellerait combien elle était heureuse d'être avec lui et que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Oui.

Rassuré par ces paroles, Duo essaie de se concentrer sur la télé, en vain. Les images, les paroles, tout cela lui donnait un peu mal à la tête. Il décide donc d'aller se reposer dans la chambre. Un peu affaibli par la maladie, il traverse la pièce, sort et ferme la porte à clé. Seulement, alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers la chambre, un prospectus vient s'échouer à ses pieds. Par réflexe, Duo baisse les yeux à terre et son regard tombe sur les mots suivants : « LUNDI 5 JUILLET, OUVERTURE DE L'ORPHELINAT SAINTE-MARYSE. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Duo reste immobile, penché au dessus de la feuille. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Puis, son regard se fixe sur le mot « orphelinat ». Comment se faisait-il que Sora ne lui en aie pas parlé ? Elle n'était peut-être pas au courant. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter.

Un orphelinat. Il avait très envie d'y aller. Il était curieux de voir comment y vivaient les enfants, à quoi ressemblaient les gens qui s'occupaient d'eux.

Duo ramasse le papier d'un geste lent et le parcourt des yeux. En plus du gros titre, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de l'orphelinat y figuraient. En partant maintenant, il pourrait juste aller y jeter un coup d'œil, passer devant, et revenir, avant que Sora ne revienne. Si elle apprenait qu'il voulait y aller, elle pourrait s'inquiéter, s'y opposer, et Duo ne voulait plus causer de souci à la jeune fille. Le simple fait d'imaginer son visage inquiet suffisait à le faire se sentir coupable.

Sa détermination lui donnant un regain d'énergie, Duo serre le prospectus dans sa main et se met en route.

À Suivre...

* * *

Voilà Duo parti à l'aventure sur la colonie... Pourra t-il mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'évanouir ? Sora rentrera t-elle avant lui ? Et comment Duo va t-il réagir une fois à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat ? Nos deux amoureux, vont-ils passer à l'acte en s'achetant un lit pour deux ? Mystère... Les réponses viendront... Peut-être... dans le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Le malade malgré lui (Partie 2) ! 


	18. Le malade malgré lui, partie 2

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 18/22

Petit message : Coucou ! Voilà la suite de Toi, moi, etc ! Hé hé hé ! Après ce chapitre, Sora et Duo vont être tranquilles pendant six longs mois alors on recentrera l'action sur quelqu'un d'autre pendant ce temps-là, d'accord ? Je vous en dirai plus en fin de chapitre alors soyez attentifs et ne zappez pas !

Mille mercis à Seya-chan pour sa review ! J'espère que les deux autres fics que je vais poster te plairont !

Bon, maintenant, petit résumé de l'action ! Duo est malade et Sora doit s'occuper de lui mais elle a mille et une choses à faire. Duo parvient à la convaincre de le laisser seul et lui promet d'être sage. Seulement voilà, une fois Sora partie en ville, Duo tombe sur un prospectus annonçant l'ouverture d'un orphelinat sur la colonie.

Il décide de s'y rendre, au mépris de sa santé et sans tenir compte de sa promesse faite à Sora...

... Imaginez ce résumé qui défile façon "Star Wars" ! La classe, non ? lol Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le malade malgré lui (partie 2)

Bon. Voilà qui est fait.

Toute contente, je contemple fièrement ma toute nouvelle carte d'identité. Heureusement que j'ai eu un petit coup de main de Witold, Heero et Duo, sinon j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer le contenu de mon livret de famille.

Mais comme l'administration est un peu vacillante dans ce monde, on a pu facilement contourner quelques règles et hacker deux ou trois systèmes informatiques en charge de l'état civil. J'avais un peu peur au début mais quand on a de bons amis, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire !

Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, direction la maison !

En sortant de la mairie, je rallume rapidement mon portable. Pourvu que Duo ne m'ait pas appelé ! Pourvu que tout se soit bien passé pendant mon absence. L'écran principal apparaît, ainsi qu'un petit sablier qui tourne dans un coin de l'écran, signe qu'un message est en chargement.

« VOUS AVEZ UN MESSAGE SUR VOTRE RÉPONDEUR. DEUX APPELS MANQUÉS. »

Deux appels… ? Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

D'une main fébrile, j'appelle ma messagerie vocale : « Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui, à 14h47… »

Je me prépare psychologiquement à entendre la voix de Duo mais c'est finalement la voix, inhabituellement sérieuse, de Sandra qui s'exprime : « Salut Sora, c'est Sandra. Écoutes, si tu es rentrée chez toi, surtout, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Duo : il est avec moi et il va bien. (J'entends la voix impatiente de Duo : « Passes-moi ce téléphone ! ») Viens-nous rejoindre au café, Duo t'expliquera. Á plus tard, salut ! »

…

Duo… avec Sandra ? … Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire encore ?

Peut-être que Leen et ses amies sont venues le voir à la maison et qu'il a préféré s'enfuir ? Le café où travaille Sandra me paraît l'endroit le plus sûr ! J'aurais fait pareil à sa place !

Mais quand même, pourquoi Duo semblait-il si pressé de me parler ? Il n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour de toutes petites choses. Et la voix ferme de Sandra ? … Hm. Quelque chose me dit que Duo a (encore) fait une bêtise.

J'éteint mon téléphone en soupirant et me met en route d'un pas hâtif, pour le café de la famille Parker.

----------------

Au café Parker's.

Duo était plutôt inquiet pour sa vie. Quand Sora apprendrait qu'il était sorti de la maison, pour aller ruminer des idées noires au nouvel orphelinat qui plus est, elle le submergerait de reproches, sans aucun doute. Quel idiot ! Là encore, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait causé du souci à tout le monde. Á Sora d'abord, puisqu'elle devait s'inquiéter pour lui et puis à Sandra aussi.

Après être resté un bon quart d'heure devant la grille de l'orphelinat, à regarder les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc, il s'était décidé à rentrer à la maison, mais sur le chemin du retour, il était tombé sur Sandra, partie faire des courses. Celle-ci, après l'avoir correctement réprimandé, l'avait emmené au café pour qu'il se repose puis avait tout de suite appelé Sora. Il ne savait même pas que Sora lui avait donné son numéro de portable ! C'était ridicule ! Si les filles avaient besoin de prendre des nouvelles l'une de l'autre, elles n'avaient qu'à se rendre visite ! Pfff !

Alors que Duo soupire dans l'arrière-boutique, en méditant sur la psychologie féminine, il entend Sora arriver en trombe au café : « Ah ! Salut Sandra ! »

Sandra, tranquille : « Salut ! Duo est dans l'arrière-boutique. Tu peux y aller. »

Les voix des deux jeunes filles se font alors plus discrètes, sans doute en raison du nombre de clients dans le café. Finalement, la porte de l'arrière-boutique, qui était entrebâillée, s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Sora. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et s'approche de la table où il est assis : « Duo… Que s'est-il passé ? Sandra m'a dit qu'elle t'avait rencontré dehors. »

Son visage, sa voix, son regard, tout chez elle montrait qu'elle était inquiète. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire pour la calmer ?

Duo, hésitant : « Je sais qu'on avait dit que je ne devais pas sortir, à cause de mon état, mais ça a été plus fort que moi. En voulant aller dans la chambre, je suis tombé sur un prospectus, dehors, qui annonçait l'ouverture d'un orphelinat, sur la colonie. »

Á ces mots, Sora baisse les yeux : « Ah. Je vois. C'est donc pour y aller que tu es sorti. »

Duo se lève et la regarde fixement : « Tu le savais ? Est-ce que tu savais qu'un orphelinat allait ouvrir ? »

Sora acquiesce, lentement : « Oui, mais je voulais attendre un peu avant de t'en parler. Je voulais attendre qu'on soit en vacances. »

Silence.

Duo, désolé : « Tu m'en veux d'être sorti ? »

Sora soupire, puis sourit : « Hm. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré que tu restes tranquille, mais là, vu la raison pour laquelle tu es sorti, c'était prévisible. Je sais bien que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce prospectus, tu ne serais pas sorti. Seulement, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, si tu t'étais évanoui, je me demande bien ce que tu aurais fait ! »

Duo, pris au dépourvu : « Ben… ! Heu… Je t'aurais appelée ! »

Sora croise les bras et hausse un sourcil : « N'importe quoi ! Tu oublies toujours ton portable ! Je parie que tu ne l'as même pas sur toi ! »

Rapidement Duo tâte les poches de son pantalon : rien. Il n'avait même pas pris de veste. Il n'avait même pas ses papiers sur lui !

Sora, sur un ton accusateur : « La vérité, c'est que si tu t'étais évanoui, je t'aurais retrouvé à la morgue ! »

Duo, perplexe : « Sora ! Arrêtes ! Tu dramatises tout ! »

Devant son ton désinvolte, la jeune fille fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête : « Peut-être. Mais ça _aurait pu_ arriver ! »

Duo sourit, s'approche et la prend dans ses bras : « C'est vrai, ça _aurait pu_ arriver. Mais ça n'est pas arrivé et je te promets que je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais ! »

Sora, boudeuse, daigne à peine passer ses bras autour de son cou et se laisser embrasser : « Hm. Bon. Ok. On s'est assez disputé pour aujourd'hui. Rentrons à la maison. »

Se prenant par la main, les deux jeunes gens sortent donc de l'arrière-boutique et se retrouvent aussitôt sous les regards médusés des clients qui avaient peut-être tout entendu. Derrière son comptoir, Sandra souriait : « Ça va vous deux ? »

Duo, un peu honteux, se frotte l'arrière de la tête en souriant d'un air gêné : « Ouais, ça va. On se voit plus tard ! Salut ! »

Sora, toute contente et embarrassée à la fois : « Je t'appellerai ! »

Duo lui lance un regard suspicieux puis tous deux sortent du café.

----------------

Malheureusement, le lendemain, la situation avait empiré : Duo était encore plus malade, je devais m'occuper des appels de ses clients, aller chercher quelques unes de ses affaires au spatioport et comble du comble, Monsieur n'était pas du tout disposé à me laisser quitter la maison.

« Duo ! Je ne serai partie qu'à peine une heure ! »

Assis sur le lit, Duo me fixe d'un air sévère : « Mais je les connais ces gars-là ! Ils bavent dès qu'un jupon leur passe sous le nez ! Ils vont te retenir pendant des heures ! »

Perplexe, je continue de préparer mon sac : « Mais c'est pas grave ! De toute façon, j'ai prévu de ne pas te laisser seul cette fois ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce sera Leen et ses amies qui te serviront de baby-sitter ! »

Duo fait de grands gestes de bras, l'air désespéré : « Mais je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je ne sortirai pas ! Je te le promets ! »

Je m'arrête et le regarde très sérieusement, avant de secouer la tête, négativement : « Non Duo. Ma décision est prise. De plus, je suis sûre que tu guériras plus vite si tu es bien entouré. Et puis, réjouis-toi ! Tous les garçons n'ont pas la chance d'avoir à leur disposition un harem d'esclaves entièrement à leur service ! »

Duo me regarde d'un air réprobateur : « Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce n'est pas mon harem. »

Je souris et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres : « Je sais ! J'avais juste envie de te l'entendre dire une nouvelle fois ! Á tout à l'heure ! »

Duo, affolé : « Sora, attends ! »

Je me retourne, un peu inquiète : « Oui ? »

Duo, avec un regard suppliant, presque larmoyant : « Reviens vite. »

Je ris et acquiesce vivement : « Je te le promets ! Á tout à l'heure ! »

Je sors de la chambre puis du bâtiment et appelle rapidement Leen pour lui donner le feu vert : le temps d'un après-midi, elle et ses amies sont chargées de la protection exclusive de Duo. En raccrochant, je ris de l'enthousiasme et la détermination de la jeune fille.

Maintenant, reste à voir si le malade se laissera faire. Héhé.

-------------------

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, je me retrouve au beau milieu du spatioport, à chercher des yeux l'emplacement numéro 27, celui de la navette de Duo. Soudain, une voix d'homme un peu mielleuse se fait entendre derrière moi : « Vous cherchez quelque chose Mademoiselle ? »

Un peu intimidée, je me retourne vivement et me retrouve face à un des responsables de la sécurité du spatioport. Aussitôt, celui-ci me reconnaît et retire son képi pour me saluer : « Oh ! Bonjour Mademoiselle Sora ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue de dos ! »

Je le salue d'un petit mouvement de tête : « Oui. Bonjour Monsieur Nichols. Je suis venue chercher quelques affaires pour Duo, mais je ne retrouve plus l'emplacement de sa navette ! »

Nichols, étonné : « La 27 ? Elle est juste là, derrière vous ! »

Je le remercie et m'apprête à le quitter mais il me retient : « Surtout Mademoiselle, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir de temps en temps. Je suis sûr que Duo serait ravi de vous voir venir sur son lieu de travail. Et puis, tout le monde connaît Duo ici, alors, forcément, tout le monde vous connaît aussi un peu ! »

Surprise, je hausse un sourcil devant cette révélation : « Hein ? »

Nichols, embarrassé : « Oui, enfin ! Hum ! Duo vous racontera ça mieux que moi ! Au revoir ! »

Je lui dit à peine au revoir et le regarde s'éloigner, sans voix. … Comment ça tout le monde me connaît ? … Bon ! On verra ça en rentrant !

Je me dirige d'un pas ferme vers la navette, sors le passe de ma poche quand une autre voix m'interrompt une fois encore : « Ah ! Vous devez être la petite femme de Duo ! »

« Petite femme » ? Duo a dû oublier de me dire que ses collègues forçaient un peu sur la bouteille…

Avec un sourire perplexe, je me retourne vers l'homme qui m'a interpellé : « Bonjour, je suis Sora, la petite amie de Duo. Je viens récupérer deux ou trois bricoles qui lui appartiennent. »

L'homme retire brièvement sa casquette, pour me saluer puis la replace sur son crâne, un peu dégarni : « Ah, c'est donc vous que j'ai eu au téléphone hier ! »

Je hausse un sourcil : « Sans doute, je m'occupe un peu du standard de Duo, en quelque sorte, depuis qu'il est malade. Vous êtes Phil, c'est ça ? »

Phil, ravi que je me souvienne de lui : « Oui, c'est moi ! Vous savez, je suis drôlement content de vous voir ! Je voulais justement donner à Duo le boîtier d'interface vocale de ma navette. La voix grésille, c'est insupportable. »

Je le regarde avec un air compatissant : « Je suis vraiment désolée, Phil, mais Duo est malade et je n'ai pas très envie qu'il recommence à travailler avant de s'être complètement rétabli. »

Phil, déçu : « Mais vous pouvez quand même le prendre, hein ? Il peut s'en occuper plus tard, s'il veut ! »

Moi, perplexe : « Moui, pourquoi pas ? Vous l'avez avec vous ? »

Phil, ravi : « Oui oui ! Je vais vous le chercher ! »

J'acquiesce tranquillement et me tourne vers la navette de Duo : « Bien, je vais aller chercher les affaires de Duo pendant ce temps-là. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons entre les deux navettes. Phil me tend un petit carton d'où sortent plein de fils électriques : « C'est là-dedans. Vous direz à Duo que j'aimerais bien qu'il change la voix de l'interface. Heu… (Tout gêné, il s'essuie le front avec son mouchoir de poche) Une jolie voix… comme la vôtre… »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux et répond précipitamment : « Heu, ouais, on verra bien ! Merci Phil, au revoir ! »

Phil, tout gêné : « Au revoir Mademoiselle ! Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! C'est ça !

Je me faufile hâtivement hors du spatioport et me dépêche de rentrer à la maison. Duo avait raison ! Ses collègues me font trop peur !

------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo faisait l'expérience d'une nouvelle forme de torture : la convalescence forcée.

Alors que toutes ses amies lui avaient plaqué les bras et les jambes sur le lit, Leen s'efforçait de lui administrer ses médicaments de force. Et c'était particulièrement violent !

Le regard de la jeune fille lui lançait des éclairs : « Duo ! Avales ces médicaments ou MEURS ! »

Duo avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait. Les filles ont une de ces forces, parfois ! Il faut dire qu'elles étaient six à le tenir. Il avait beau se plaindre et faire des comparaisons. Elles étaient intraitables !

Duo, désespéré : « Arrêtez les filles ! C'est pas drôle ! Même Sora, elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs pour me faire prendre ces médicaments ! »

Leen, perplexe : « Ses pouvoirs ? »

Duo, pris au dépourvu, détourne rapidement la conversation : « Elle n'utilise pas ses charmes ! Elle fait du chantage affectif ! »

Leen hausse un sourcil, un peu jalouse de la comparaison et, tirant Duo par le nez, elle lui fait avaler une cuillère remplie de sirop au goût amer, puis lui referme la bouche. Les autres filles le tiennent bien immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé, puis le lâchent. Aussitôt, Duo se redresse et bondit hors du lit : « Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? C'est la dernière fois que je travaille autant ! Je ne veux plus jamais retomber malade ! »

Les sept bourreaux échangent un regard interrogateur puis froncent les sourcils. Leen s'avance vers lui, en sa qualité de leader : « Duo ! Tu exagères ! Arrête de jouer les enfants ingrats ! Si on s'occupe de toi, c'est pour ton bien ! Alors sois un peu plus reconnaissant ! »

Duo, choqué : « Quoi ? Parce qu'il faut que je vous remercie en plus ? Pas question ! »

Il tente d'atteindre la porte en reculant mais Leen, d'un saut leste par-dessus le lit, le devance : « Où tu vas comme ça ? »

Duo fronce les sourcils et la fixe d'un air suspicieux, comme un animal traqué : « Je vais dans la salle de bain, pour… tu sais quoi. »

Leen, avec un air fin : « Je t'escorte. »

Ils sortent tous les deux dans le couloir et Leen s'arrête devant la porte : « Je t'attends. Ne traîne pas. »

Duo lui referme la porte sur le nez, sans ménagement : « Ouais ouais ! C'est ça ! »

Sitôt la porte fermée, il pousse le verrou et se précipite vers la fenêtre. Sans réfléchir, il l'ouvre, pose un pied sur le rebord et… Son regard croise celui de Sora, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bâtiment principal.

Sora, toute étonnée : « Bah, Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Duo, qui voit tout de suite l'heure de son salut enfin arrivée : « Sora ! Te voilà enfin ! »

Sora, avec un sourire perplexe : « Heu… Bouges pas, j'arrive. »

Elle rentre dans le bâtiment secondaire, remercie les filles (Leen salue Duo par un adorable : « On se retrouvera Duo ! »), puis Duo lui ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Sora était plantée là, dans le couloir avec un grand sourire sur le visage : « Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Duo, de mauvaise humeur : « Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

Sora, ravie, le prend par la main et le ramène dans la chambre : « Héhé ! Mon pauvre chéri ! Allez, viens te reposer, je crois que tu n'en as pas vraiment eu l'occasion cet après-midi ! »

Duo s'allonge sur le lit et soupire : « Quel cauchemar ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! »

Sora s'assied à côté de lui et caresse son front et ses cheveux en le couvant du regard : « Mais tu vois, je suis revenue ! D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas très envie de m'éterniser au spatioport ! Certains de tes collègues font vraiment peur ! »

Á ces mots, Duo se redresse brusquement : « Qui est-ce que tu as rencontré ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal au moins ? »

Devant sa réaction si soudaine, Sora éclate de rire puis secoue la tête négativement : « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ont tous été très gentils et très polis. Par contre... (Elle se penche vers le bord du lit et sort un petit carton de son sac) Phil m'a donné ça pour toi. C'est le boîtier d'interface vocale de sa navette. Il ne marche plus très bien. Il voudrait bien une autre voix. Une jolie voix. »

Duo inspecte le boîtier sous tous ses angles et soupire : « Une jolie voix ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il s'est toujours contenté de la vieille voix informatisée qu'il avait jusque là. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu… » Mais déjà, la réponse lui vient à l'esprit : « Non ! Me dis pas qu'il a flashé sur ta voix en t'entendant hier ! »

La jeune fille hausse les épaules en souriant : « On voit bien qu'il ne m'a jamais entendu imiter le monstre ! (Elle prend alors une grosse voix grave) Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! C'est tout de suite moins glamour, hein ? »

Duo la regarde un moment, perplexe puis secoue la tête négativement, avec conviction : « Non non non ! S'il croit que je vais te laisser devenir la voix de son interface vocale, celle qui l'accueillera tous les jours à son entrée dans la navette, celle qui l'avertira quand il arrivera à destination… Non ! Alors là, non ! »

Sora sourit et lui propose alors, en riant : « Dans ce cas, enregistres ta voix à la place de la mienne ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi ! »

Duo se tourne vers elle, la regarde attentivement puis un grand sourire vient éclairer son visage : « Hé ! En voilà une bonne idée ! J'en connais un qui va avoir une sacrée surprise ! »

---------------------

Deux jours plus tard, Duo était guéri, et nous avons donc décidé d'aller ensemble visiter l'orphelinat. Je me doutais que Duo serait troublé dans un tel environnement, mais finalement, devant la vision de tous ces enfants, c'est le choc.

Debout derrière de grandes vitres, nous regardons les enfants jouer. J'observe le regard pensif de Duo et pose une main sur son bras, l'air anxieux : « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Duo, troublé : « C'est bizarre. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux ! Comme si rien ne s'était passé ! »

Un peu hésitante, je me hasarde à répondre : « Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils savent que la guerre est finie ? »

Mais cette réponse ne semble pas le satisfaire : « Mais enfin, ils ont perdu leur maison ! Leur famille ! »

Je baisse les yeux à terre, sans savoir quoi répondre, mais une voix derrière nous lui explique : « C'est parce qu'ils savent que nous sommes enfin en paix. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent aller de l'avant. »

Nous nous retournons et nous retrouvons face à une religieuse. Elle nous observe d'un œil bienveillant : « Vous êtes venus ici pour une adoption ? Vous m'avez l'air bien jeunes pour devenir parents. »

Évidemment, mes joues s'empourprent aussitôt et je me mets à bégayer tandis que Duo reste stoïque : « Je suis sûr que la plupart de ces enfants sont parfaitement conscients de ce qui leur est arrivé. Un jour ou l'autre, ils chercheront à se venger. »

La religieuse, avec un grand sourire : « Ça m'étonnerait ! Maintenant que la guerre est finie, les enfants n'ont aucune chose vers laquelle tourner leur éventuelle rancœur. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est construire leur avenir. »

Duo, sombre : « Moi… j'ai tué beaucoup de personnes pendant la guerre, pour protéger les colonies. J'ai peut-être tué le père ou la mère de l'un de ces gosses. »

Je soupire et détourne les yeux, un peu triste que tout cela hante encore le cœur de Duo. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être inutile à ses côtés. Je sens le regard de la religieuse se poser sur moi et, comme je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je me tourne vers la grande vitre.

La religieuse pose de nouveau son attention sur Duo : « Les enfants sont conscients de beaucoup de choses mais avec le temps qui passe, ils savent aller de l'avant. C'est comme un réflexe de survie chez eux. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas leur parler ? »

Á ces mots, je me retourne brusquement vers elle : « Leur parler ? Directement ? »

Á côté de moi, Duo est tout aussi étonné : « Leur parler… ? »

Il se tourne vers la vitre puis, sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approche de la porte et l'entrouvre. La religieuse se tourne vers moi, me sourit et pose une main sur mon bras : « Venez. »

Nous entrons dans la pièce, derrière Duo, et la religieuse réunit les orphelins autour d'elle : « Les enfants ! Voici deux nouveaux amis. Ils sont venus aujourd'hui spécialement pour jouer avec vous. Soyez gentils avec eux. »

Les enfants nous fixent avec leurs grands yeux étonnés. Certains ont l'air curieux, d'autres inquiet, d'autres carrément peureux ! Duo observe les enfants avec un regard moins sombre que tout à l'heure. Je lui trouve même un air attendri.

Je me décide à prendre la parole : « Heu, je m'appelle Sora et voici mon ami, Duo. »

Une petite fille commence à nous questionner : « Vous êtes là parce que vous n'avez plus de parents ? »

Moi, perplexe : « Hm. Non, nous sommes venus juste aujourd'hui pour jouer avec vous. … Mais Duo est un orphelin, lui aussi. »

Et aussitôt, toute l'attention des enfants se reporte sur lui. Un garçon d'environ dix ans lui demande confirmation : « C'est vrai ? Tu es un orphelin tout comme nous ? »

Duo, un peu gêné : « Heu, ouais. »

Un autre plus jeune, peut-être âgé de cinq ans, le questionne : « Et tes parents sont morts à cause de la guerre ? »

Duo, embarrassé : « Je crois, oui. »

En voyant Duo entouré de tous ces petits et submergé par leurs questions, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je me tourne vers la religieuse qui me prend un peu à part et me demande : « Ce jeune homme, il a bien vécu dans une église, quand il était plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ? »

Étonnée, je répond : « Oui, en effet. Pendant un an, à l'Église Maxwell. »

La religieuse sourit : « C'est donc lui. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il viendrait. (Devant mon regard interrogateur, elle s'explique) J'étais amie avec Sœur Helen, qui s'occupait d'orphelins avec le père Maxwell. Elle est restée au point Lagrange L-2 tandis que moi, j'ai fait des missions humanitaires sur Terre. J'ai appris il y a quelques années que l'église avait été détruite pendant la guerre et que tous ceux qui y étaient à ce moment-là avaient été tués par l'Alliance. Le seul survivant, un petit garçon qui s'appelait Duo et qui avait des cheveux tressés était le seul survivant. On m'a dit qu'il avait été mis en prison après la destruction de l'église mais qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir. En hommage à mon amie, je suis revenue dans la zone du point Lagrange L-2 et j'ai ouvert cet orphelinat. Je me doutais bien que si ce garçon était toujours vivant et qu'il habitait aux alentours, il viendrait nous rendre visite. Ou plutôt _leur_ rendre visite. »

Je suis alors son regard, qui observe maintenant Duo, entouré par les enfants. Assis en tailleurs à même le sol, il a un peu de mal à répondre à tous. Tandis que certains sont sagement assis autour de lui, d'autres sont sur ses genoux, d'autres essaient de tenir sur son dos, d'autres s'accrochent à ses épaules et à ses bras, d'autres enfin lui tirent les cheveux. Ils font tous une véritable fixation sur lui, on dirait !

Je me tourne vers la religieuse : « Je crois que je ferais mieux de lui donner un coup de main ! »

La religieuse, tranquille : « Mais faites donc, je vous en prie ! »

Je m'avance vers Duo et l'observe d'un œil amusé : « Alors, tu t'es fait de nouveaux copains ? »

Aussitôt, tous les enfants se tournent vers moi. Une petite fille me demande : « Sora, c'est vrai que Duo c'est ton amoureux ? »

Moi, toute gênée : « Heu, ben, oui ! C'est mon amoureux ! »

La petite fille, curieuse : « Mais vous êtes pas mariés, hein ? »

Je la regarde, toute étonnée : « Ben non, pourquoi ? »

Aussitôt, la gamine se jette au cou de Duo : « Parce que plus tard, je vais me marier avec Duo ! »

Je pince ma lèvre inférieure et fixe la scène d'un air pas content : pour qui elle se prend la gamine ?

Duo, tout gêné, se met à rire nerveusement : « Écoutes petite, tu es très mignonne mais c'est Sora ma petite amie. Et puis, tu sais, moi, j'ai fait la guerre. J'ai tué plein de gens. Tu ne voudrais pas te marier avec un méchant comme moi, hein ? »

La petite réfléchit puis se serre davantage contre lui : « Oh, mais on s'en fiche ! Ça va faire longtemps ! »

Les autres enfants acquiescent. Mais Duo panique : « Mais attendez ! Ça va faire seulement un an ! »

Un garçon hausse les épaules : « Un an c'est lonnnnnng ! (Il montre ses deux mains) Comme jours, ça fait ça, ça, ça, ça, ça, ça… »

Il montre ses mains indéfiniment sous le regard perplexe de Duo, qui, décidément, n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Finalement, c'est un autre garçon, d'environ huit ans, qui lui donne le coup de grâce : « Ça va faire longtemps maintenant. Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser. »

Devant ces mots, mon petit ami reste sans voix. Il regarde fixement ce petit garçon puis lève les yeux vers moi. Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser. Je lui souris et hausse les épaules. C'est sûr que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais, encore une fois, la palme d'or de la solution la plus simple revient aux enfants.

Un peu honteux de s'opposer à des adversaires aussi coriaces, il soupire : « Pff ! Je laisse tomber, vous êtes vraiment trop fort ! »

Explosion de joie du côté des enfants qui se jettent tous sur lui. Mais Duo n'a pas dit son dernier mot : « Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Attendez ! J'ai un truc super important à vous dire avant ! »

Les enfants s'arrêtent à peu près tous. Il se met alors à leur murmurer quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Mais je vois bien qu'ils me regardent sournoisement, tous, en chuchotant. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas bon du tout. Tous les petits regards se tournent vers moi. Je vois des sourires s'ébaucher sur les lèvres. Les plus sauvages d'entre eux commencent déjà à pousser leurs cris de guerre. Puis je suis prise d'assaut par une nuée de petits vauriens.

-----------------

Plus tard, le soir, sur le chemin du retour, Duo et moi rentrons à la maison, bras dessus, bras dessous. La tête posée sur son épaule, je regarde distraitement le ciel tandis que lui regarde droit devant.

Duo, un fin sourire sur les lèvres : « C'était chouette cet après-midi. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi sympa. »

Je souris et acquiesce : « Moi non plus. Je dois bien avouer que ces enfants m'ont vraiment étonnée. »

Duo, tranquillement : « Bizarrement, je me sens vraiment le cœur léger après cette visite. Je me rends bien compte qu'il y a encore cette petite voix en moi, qui me dit que ce que j'ai fait est horrible et impardonnable, mais les entendre _eux_, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Je lève la tête et me tourne vers lui : « En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette religieuse ait un lien quelconque avec Sœur Helen. Ça m'a fait bizarre qu'elle parle de ton passé, et aussi qu'elle fasse allusion à ton emprisonnement et ton évasion. Quand je pense que je t'ai fait évader de prison ! Ahahah ! »

Duo me regarde, perplexe : « Ouais. C'est vrai que ça a dû te sembler étrange : revenir dans mon passé et découvrir qu'on s'était rencontré à ce moment-là. On n'en avait jamais vraiment reparlé. »

J'acquiesce distraitement : « Hm. », puis change brusquement de sujet : « Au fait Duo ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu as rendu à Phil le boîtier de l'interface vocale de sa navette, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait finalement ? Tu as demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de la voix ? »

Un grand sourire satisfait vient donner à Duo un air machiavélique : « Héhé ! J'ai décidé de prendre cette option en second lieu. Mais tout d'abord, j'ai réservé une petite surprise à ce vieux Phil. »

Devant son silence, je fronce les sourcils et le presse de s'expliquer : « Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit mais il préfère garder le silence. Pour le moment.

-------------

Et pendant ce temps-là, le pauvre Phil venait de finir ses heures sup'. Le visage las, il se penche au dessus du tableau de bord. Avec un peu de chance, sa nuit ne serait pas hantée par cette voix diabolique qui lui avait assené à longueur de journée des : « Grouilles-toi Phil ! Tu es en retard pour ta commande ! », « C'est parti pour une super journée Phil ! », ou encore « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse bien toi et moi, Phil ! ». Épuisé, le pauvre Phil appuie sur le bouton rouge qui éteint le système de navigation de sa navette. C'est alors qu'une voix au joyeux dynamisme très forcé lui souhaite le bonsoir. La voix de Duo.

« Salut Phil ! J'espère que t'as passé une bonne journée avec moi ! On recommence demain vieux, alors ne traîne pas la jambe ! Bonsoir Phil ! »

Á SUIVRE…

* * *

Héhéhé ! J'adore ce chapitre ! La scène de l'orphelinat est mignonne, non ? Et en relisant bien, le lien entre cette religieuse et Soeur Helen ne me paraît pas trop tiré par les cheveux... Et puis, l'histoire du pauvre Phil ! lol 

Aaah... C'est bien... car le prochain chapitre de toi, moi, etc sonnera l'ouverture de la dernière épreuve ! Mais je ne vais pas mettre ça en ligne tout de suite, surtout que je n'ai écrit qu'un chapitre pour l'instant ! Duo et Sora vont être tranquilles pendant plus de six mois mais...

Quelque part, dans une autre dimension, Black Sora a réussi à mettre sur pied son projet délirant ! Ouvrir une _école_ où tous les _beaux gosses_ de Gundam Wing, Le Seigneur Des Années, Fruits Basket, etc, sont _les professeurs_ et _leurs fans hystériques sont les élèves_ !

Bien sûr, il y aura un ou deux chapitres de cross-over, c'est à dire qu'il faut bien s'attendre à ce que l'Ordre d'Olodar fasse appel à Sora et Duo pour veiller à ce que le projet de Black Sora ne soit pas trop dangereux. Mais sinon, pour tous les habitants de cette école pas comme les autres, ce sera le free-style complet ! Le pur déliiiiire !

Ce délire sera à suivre dans **"Ecole Bishonens"** !

Voilà ! Et bien sûr, je vais terminer par la bande annonce du prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc ! (qui ne sera pas mis en ligne avant un mois ou deux, selon le temps que je mets à poster Ecole Bishonens, selon que je reçois des reviews ou pas, donc !)

La prochaine fois, dans Toi, moi, etc... Pour Sora et Duo, le temps est venu d'ouvrir les yeux... de découvrir un autre monde...Le monde des génies... de découvrir une autre façon de voir les choses... une autre face... L'Autre... de partir à la rencontre de leurs pires angoisses.

Ils découvriront la vérité dans les Ténèbres, au risque de se perdre l'un l'autre. Mais à la fin, une seule question se posera :

"Voulez-vous repartir ensemble ou séparément ?"

-- A suivre dans le prochain chapitre de Toi, moi, etc : Le carrefour de nos destinées --

(Bon, pour la question finale, c'est pas trop ça mais ça faisait trop classe ! lol J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Allez, à bientôt !)


	19. Le carrefour de nos destinées

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 19/22

Petit message :

Voilà enfin la suite de Toi, moi, etc ! Oui, oui, je sais... J'avais dit que la suite arriverait dans "un ou deux mois" et finalement, elle arrive neuf mois après ! Mais bon, vous devriez être habitués maintenant, non ?

En tout cas, merci à Seya-chan et à Alison pour leur review. Et au passage, merci à Armony-chan et à Saya-sempai pour avoir ajouté une de mes fics parmi leurs favorites ! Ca fait toujours plaisir alors mille mercis !

Bon, passons au chapitre maintenant ! L'ultime épreuve imposée par l'Ordre d'Olodar. Sora et Duo réussiront-ils à survivre à ce nouveau défi ? Ou bien seront-ils rattrapés par leur passé ?

Pour le savoir, lisez et vous saurez !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Le carrefour de nos destinées

Hé bien ! Quelle fin d'année étonnante ! Après de superbes vacances passées à Hawaï en amoureux, Duo et moi avons été engagés par l'Ordre d'Olodar pour chaperonner mon double interdimensionnel, Black Sora, dans son nouveau projet mégalomane : diriger une école où de beaux héros de mangas, films et livres étaient les professeurs et où leurs fans hystériques étaient les élèves ! Il fallait le faire ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle !

Ça n'a pas été facile de surveiller tout le monde mais au final, c'était plutôt amusant ! Duo a eu une nouvelle occasion de rencontrer un autre double de lui-même ! Sa réaction était drôle à voir ! Ahahah !

Notre mission spéciale a duré jusqu'à Noël ! Après, Duo et moi avons passé le jour de l'An avec toute la bande : Quatre et Sarah, ma sœur, Sunny, et Wufei, Trowa et Camy, Ichrak et Ivan, Heero et Réléna… Cette dernière avait même invité son frère, Milliardo, ainsi que Noin.

Et, ayant entendu parler des après-midi hilarants que nous avions tous passé dans mon monde il y a deux ans, Réléna m'avait vivement demandé d'amener ce soir-là les jeux auxquels nous avions joué cet été-là : _Cluedo_, _Monopoly_, _Knowing Me Knowing You_. Celui-là était tellement drôle que les deux autres jeux ont été assez vite délaissés !

Oui, on s'est vraiment bien amusé ! Mais maintenant, je dois bien avouer que je suis plutôt inquiète. Inquiète de ce que nous réserve l'Ordre d'Olodar. Ça va faire presque un an maintenant qu'ils ne nous ont pas donné d'épreuve.

J'ai de plus en plus peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir nous arriver ?

…

« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! »

Hein ?

J'ouvre les yeux et me retourne vers le réveil que Duo éteint tranquillement, avec un sourire taquin sur le visage. Il me fait un clin d'œil puis se penche vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front : « Bonjour toi ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillée, j'espère ? »

Moi, distraitement : « Non, ça va. Je ne dormais pas de toute façon. »

Duo, étonné : « Ah ? »

Moi, tout sourire : « Hé oui ! Donc ta petite blague tombe à l'eau ! »

Duo, vexé : « Ooh… Mais je ne préparais rien du tout ! »

Il croise les bras, s'enfonce un peu dans le lit puis me tourne le dos. Je souris et me serre contre lui : « Duo ! Fais pas la tête ! Pas aujourd'hui ! »

Duo, boudeur : « Pourquoi ? Tu as bien le droit de la faire les autres jours alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

Moi, amusée : « C'est que… Aujourd'hui, on est le 14 Février ! »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Duo se retourne vers moi sans comprendre : « Et alors ? »

Moi, étonnée : « Duo ! C'est la Saint-Valentin ! »

Duo, qui tombe des nues : « Aaaaah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! »

Moi, déçue : « Dois-je comprendre que je n'aurais pas de cadeau cette année ? »

Duo se redresse aussitôt : « Tu plaisantes ?! Alors que tu me l'as rappelé le jour de l'An, qu'Hilde m'en a reparlé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, que tous mes collègues m'en ont parlé tous les jours ce mois-ci, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais oublier ? »

Moi, perplexe : « Heu, ben… On ne sait jamais ! »

Mon petit ami soupire de désespoir : « Ces trois derniers mois, Heero m'a harcelé par email pour que je t'achète un super cadeau. Il était même prêt à venir jusqu'ici pour l'acheter avec moi ! J'ai dû lui téléphoner une dernière fois hier soir et lui montrer par visiophone que le paquet était prêt pour qu'il accepte de rester tranquillement chez lui aujourd'hui. Pfiou ! »

Devant ce long discours, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : « Et bien… »

Duo baisse les yeux et soupire une nouvelle fois : « Il n'a pas l'air de me faire confiance. Pourtant, je fais toujours attention à toi. »

Je pose une main sur son bras et tente de le réconforter : « Ne t'en fais pas Duo. Moi, je te fais entièrement confiance. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. »

Puis je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Duo me serre contre lui un long moment puis s'écarte de moi en souriant joyeusement : « Et moi non plus, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Sora ! »

Ravie de l'entendre dire ces mots, je souris radieusement. Cette journée sera parfaite et rien ne pourra la gâcher !

------------------------

Plus tard, en fin de matinée, nous étions dehors, en route pour le spatioport. Duo portait notre valise tandis que je lui tenais le bras. Comme il faisait beau, j'avais mis une petite robe d'été blanche avec des cerises dessus, qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou, une paire de sandalettes blanches et bien sûr, je portais mon pendentif protecteur, notre bouton de chemise. Duo, quant à lui, avait simplement mis une paire de jeans bleu foncé, des chaussures de ville et une chemise blanche à rayures marron avec une couronne brodée de chaque côté du col blanc. C'était le cadeau que je lui avais offert pour la Saint-Valentin.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous discutons tranquillement sur le chemin.

Moi, joyeusement : « Ah la la ! Je suis trop trop trop contente ! Quelle super idée d'aller passer un week-end sur la Lune ! La dernière fois qu'on y ait allé, je n'ai pas trop fait attention tellement je me faisais du souci ! »

Duo me regarde avec tendresse : « Oui, mais cette fois, on n'aura pas à s'en faire ! Je compte sur toi pour me montrer tous les endroits où on est allé il y a dix ans ! Je veux les voir de mes propres yeux ! »

J'acquiesce vivement : « Oui ! Promis ! »

Toute pimpante, je baisse les yeux vers les tickets que Duo m'a offerts pour la Saint-Valentin : un week-end touristique en amoureux et en pension complète dans un hôtel trois étoiles, sur la Lune. C'est une destination très prisée par les touristes et les habitants de la Terre qui ont juste assez de moyen pour aller dans l'Espace la choisissent souvent pour passer leurs vacances : c'est bien pour commencer. Dans le fond, c'est un peu comme le Club Med, mais pour l'Espace ! Dans notre cas, comme nous sommes déjà allés sur Terre cet été, c'est bien d'aller sur la Lune. Elle est plus près de L-2 que de n'importe quelle autre colonie ! C'est vraiment pas loin ! Alors côté carburant, c'est plus économique, bien sûr !

Mais cessons de parler des détails matériels, d'accord ? Concentrons-nous plutôt sur les vacances !

Moi, rayonnante : « Alors… Il y a dix ans, on est allé au centre de balnéothérapie, aux sources chaudes, au musée de l'Espace, à l'Opéra… »

Duo : « Oh ! Et à la piscine ! Á la piscine puisque tu as commencé à m'apprendre à nager ! »

Á ce souvenir j'éclate de rire : « Ahahah ! Tu t'en souviens ? Tu étais si méfiant au début ! C'était adorable à voir ! Mais tu as fini par surmonter ta peur ! Et tu nages très bien maintenant ! »

Combien de fois m'a-t-il proposé de faire la course cet été ?! Uniquement pour pouvoir me battre et me donner des gages !

Pendant que nous devisons joyeusement sur la route, un homme nous bouscule soudainement. Duo et moi nous retournons et reconnaissons aussitôt une des silhouettes encapuchonnées de l'Ordre d'Olodar. La personne enlève sa capuche. C'est Ydrekim, l'homme chargé de nous donner nos épreuves ! Mais aujourd'hui, il a l'air encore plus étrange que d'habitude, si c'est possible.

Ydrekim, le nez en l'air : « Ah, c'est vous ! J'allais justement vous voir. Charmante, cette colonie, n'est-ce pas ? Un bel endroit pour faire son nid… »

Perplexe, je murmure faiblement : « Heu, oui… »

Duo, sur la défensive : « Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu aujourd'hui pour cette fameuse dernière épreuve ?! On ne peut pas faire ça un autre jour ? »

Ydrekim, l'air grave : « Non. Tout est prêt. On n'attend plus que vous et on ne peut pas remettre ça à plus tard. C'est votre vie qui se joue là-dessus. »

Devant ces paroles, j'écarquille les yeux et me tourne vers Duo, qui serre les dents et marmonne : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Ydrekim, très sérieux : « Comme vous n'avez pas le choix, je ne compte pas rester là à vous demander votre avis sur la question. Vous venez avec moi. »

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et aussitôt, je ressens la même sensation que lorsque je me téléporte sauf que… ça dure. C'est comme si je filais dans le vide, à toute allure, les yeux fermés. Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, je me demande combien de temps cela va durer. Finalement, je finis par sentir brusquement la terre sous mes pieds. Je m'écroule et entend Duo tomber à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux.

Nous sommes à présent sur une immense étendue d'herbe, sur une grande colline. Il y a des montagnes, des monts et des vallées autour de nous. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je me relève et pose les yeux sur les personnes que rejoint Ydrekim : il y a là deux jeunes hommes et une jeune femme. Je jette un œil vers Duo qui a l'air extrêmement méfiant et se rapproche de moi, pour me protéger.

Ydrekim murmure quelques mots aux trois autres personnes, qui acquiescent puis il se tourne vers nous : « Sora, Duo, je vous présente tout d'abord un haut dignitaire de notre monde qui va encadrer votre ultime épreuve et vous donnera votre autorisation officielle à traverser les mondes, si vous la réussissez. »

Je pose les yeux vers le jeune homme qu'il nous désigne : le visage légèrement enfantin, les yeux rieurs, il a de courts cheveux mi-châtains, mi-blonds cendrés. Il est vêtu d'une longue robe violette à capuche et me sourit, d'un air assez charmeur : « Bonjour à vous les amoureux ! Je me présente : Hihyock, fils d'Olodar, un des cinq membres de l'Ordre d'Edena. »

Moi, perplexe : « Olodar ? Comme l'Ordre d'Olodar ? »

Hihyock, tout sourire : « Oui, pour cette génération, c'est lui qui en est responsable. Donc c'est l'Ordre d'Olodar, chargé du bon agencement des génies pour la dimension dans laquelle vous vivez. »

Duo, étonné : « Et bien ! Vous êtes plutôt bien organisés ! »

Ydrekim hausse les épaules : « C'est normal. Il y a tant de dimensions et de mondes qu'il faut bien s'organiser pour éviter des guerres intermondiales ou interdimensionnels ! »

Moi, confuse : « Hm… Je suis un peu perdue mais… S'il y a tant de dimensions que ça, et si un membre s'occupe d'une dimension, alors pourquoi y a-t-il seulement cinq membres dans votre organisation ? Il n'y a que cinq dimensions ? »

Hihyock, en souriant : « Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais nous sommes bien peu de choses dans cet univers. Nous ne sommes qu'une sorte de sur-monde qui gère cinq dimensions. Il y en a bien d'autres des mondes comme le nôtre et il existe sans doute une infinité de dimensions ! »

Duo, totalement largué : « Oh la la ! J'y comprends plus rien, moi ! On peut en venir à l'essentiel, là ? »

Ydrekim, très sérieux : « Vous avez tout à fait raison. Nous avons mieux à faire et j'ai des choses urgentes à régler. Je vous laisse avec Hihyock. »

Et pof ! Il disparaît en un nuage de fumée !

Hihyock le dissipe d'un petit mouvement de main en soupirant : « Il aime toujours faire de grands effets, ce vieux ! Pffff ! » Puis il se tourne vers nous : « Bon. On va faire une petite balade nous cinq ! Mais avant, il faut que je vous présente ! Sora, Duo, voici vos génies ! »

…

Ceux-ci s'inclinent légèrement devant nous, qui restons silencieux.

…

Au bout d'un moment, ils se redressent et la jeune femme fronce les sourcils en croisant les bras, l'air scandalisé : « C'est tout ? Pas même des remerciements ?! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous ? Bon, Duo, je vous comprends mais toi Sora ! Comment peux-tu rester là sans rien dire ?! »

Je la regarde, surprise : c'est une belle jeune femme de deux ou trois ans plus âgée que moi, aux longs cheveux noirs, habillée avec une grande cape rouge. Elle porte une sorte de petite bourse attachée à sa taille. Á côté d'elle, un peu gêné, se tient un jeune homme qui a l'air… jeune ! Il a des cheveux blonds cendrés, ébouriffés et a l'air de s'ennuyer ici. Comme j'observe les deux génies sans rien dire, Duo pose la question qui me picote les lèvres : « Heu… Excusez-moi mais vous êtes qui ? Nos génies… Ça veut dire qu'on peut vous demander ce qu'on veut ? De l'aide pour cette épreuve peut-être ? »

La jeune femme répond aussitôt : « Pas du tout ! Vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls sur ce coup-là ! Nous sommes juste là pour prendre note de ce qui va vous arriver. Ce sera important pour la suite de votre vie, donc c'est important pour notre travail. Après tout, nous sommes vos génies. (Elle reprend, en constatant nos regards perplexes) Mais je crois que l'expression consacrée chez vous est plutôt « ange gardien ». »

Moi, prise au dépourvu : « Ange gardien !? C'est ça un vrai génie, un ange gardien ? »

Duo, perplexe : « Mais alors, si Sora est un génie, elle est l'ange gardien de qui ? »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds saute sur l'occasion pour prendre la parole. D'un air nonchalant, il s'avance vers Duo et lui tapote l'épaule : « Pas le tien en tout cas, puisque ça, c'est mon boulot ! »

Duo hausse un sourcil : « Ah ouais ? »

Je croise les bras d'un air pas convaincu : « Vraiment ? »

Vu le passé assez tragique de Duo, il y a en effet de quoi avoir des doutes ! Si ce gars est vraiment son ange gardien, alors il a mal fait son boulot !

Devinant mes pensées, le génie de Duo reprend précipitamment : « Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Heu, bon, je vous explique ! Il y a plusieurs classes de génie ! Y'a ceux comme nous, enfin… (Il fait un geste vers mon génie) comme Mileyne et moi. On est des génies de Première Classe ! Un peu après notre naissance, on nous attribue une personne à surveiller et à protéger jusqu'à notre mort. Si à ce moment-là, notre protégé est toujours en vie, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui prend la relève. En fait, pour Duo, son ange gardien, qui était assez vieux et ramollo… »

Mileyne, choquée : « Enrick ! C'était ton grand-père quand même ! »

Enrick, le génie de Duo, fait une grimace gênée : « Ouais, bon. Donc, mon vieux a rendu l'âme et c'était moi qui étais censé prendre la relève mais bon… J'étais ailleurs… Enfin, en voyage, quoi… »

Mileyne : « Tu étais parti à l'aventure avec tes p'tits copains ! Comme un voyou ! »

Duo pousse un profond soupir qui interrompt leurs chamailleries : « Je vois. J'imagine que pendant ce temps-là, il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de mon cas. »

Mileyne, avec une mine désolée : « Non. Mais… Je suis intervenue. Je savais que ma protégée avait en elle un gène actif de génie de Demi Classe. »

Enrick nous glisse brièvement : « C'est quand on est le descendant d'un génie de Première Classe et d'un être humain normal. Ce gène peut traverser des générations sans jamais être actif et puis un jour, pof ! Vous voilà avec des super pouvoirs ! Et personne à protéger ni à surveiller ! Le rêve ! »

Moi, embarrassée : « Hmm. Pour ma part, ça n'a pas toujours été le rêve ! … Être kidnappée par une organisation qui vous considère comme un cobaye de laboratoire, non merci ! Je ne recommencerai pas une deuxième fois ! »

Duo acquiesce : « Sans compter les évanouissements, au début, quand tu utilisais trop tes pouvoirs ! »

Moi, pensive : « Oui… Et maintenant l'Ordre d'Olodar ! »

Á ce moment-là, Hihyock intervient brusquement : « Cependant, n'est-ce pas grâce à ce pouvoir que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

…

Duo et moi échangeons un long regard.

Duo, embarrassé : « C'est vrai que… Moi je ne regrette pas d'avoir souffert si c'est pour après t'avoir rencontrée. »

Je le regarde, confuse, et baisse les yeux : « Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas. Surtout que nous sommes ensemble ! Vivants ! »

Hihyock, tout sourire : « Pour l'instant ! Bon, maintenant, je crois qu'on devrait y aller ! Il ne faudrait pas prendre de retard sur notre planning ! On a une sacrée marche à faire ! »

Duo, inquiet : « Hééé ! Attendez un peu ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « pour l'instant » ? »

Mais ni Hihyock, ni nos génies ne répondent. Ils nous tournent le dos et commencent à descendre la colline. Je me rapproche de Duo, légèrement anxieuse et, après avoir échangé un regard, nous nous mettons en route.

Nous marchons longtemps, pendant environ deux heures. Comme ni Hihyock, ni nos génies ne semblent vouloir nous adresser la parole, Duo et moi réfléchissons à voix basse sur le contenu de cette ultime épreuve. D'abord, nous avons eu droit à des retrouvailles mouvementées, clôturées par un dîner chez mes parents, ensuite on nous a projetés par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve dans une reproduction des années 50 et après, nous avons été séparés et j'ai été envoyé dans un autre monde de Gundam Wing complètement caricaturée pendant que Duo faisait la connaissance d'un Heero fou amoureux de lui. Hmm. En fait, ça ne fait que trois épreuves. Mais c'est déjà largement suffisant ! Qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant ?

Duo soupire : « Si tu veux mon avis, on va encore être envoyés dans un monde encore plus farfelu que tous les autres réunis ! »

Je fais la moue et lance joyeusement : « Non ! J'ai mieux ! Ils vont nous faire échanger de sexe ! C'est un grand classique, ça ! Tu vas devenir une fille et moi un garçon ! »

Je me demande ce que ça fait d'avoir un pénis. Je me tourne vers Duo qui doit penser à la même chose pour l'anatomie féminine. C'est si évident que ça se lit sur son visage ! Il a l'air extrêmement pensif, mais son teint a viré au rouge !

Je ris doucement et essaie d'imaginer d'autres hypothèses, tout en observant le dos de nos compagnons de voyage. Ils ne se sont même pas retournés en entendant notre conversation sur l'épreuve. Pas un regard. Ils sont tous les trois si sérieux ! Á part peut-être Hihyock, qui a l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour !

Je sens la main de Duo prendre la mienne et me rapprocher de lui. Baissant la voix, il me murmure d'un air anxieux : « En tout cas, j'espère qu'on ne sera pas séparés pendant cette épreuve. »

J'acquiesce vivement : « Moi aussi. J'étais vraiment perdue la dernière fois, avec les doubles. Sans toi, dans une situation pire que celle-là, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais ! »

Duo presse ma main un peu plus fort : « On ne pourra peut-être pas l'empêcher mais si on se retrouve séparés, je ferai tout pour te retrouver et tant pis pour l'épreuve ! »

Je souris et pose ma tempe contre la sienne : « Oui. Essayons d'abord de nous retrouver. Une fois réunis, on sera plus fort pour venir à bout de cette épreuve ! »

Mon petit ami sourit à son tour. Et, évidemment, alors que nous nous apprêtons à échanger un baiser, Hihyock se tourne vers nous : « Bien, nous… Heu, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous sommes bientôt arrivés ! »

Il nous désigne à cinq cent mètres de là une montagne dans laquelle une énorme caverne a été creusée. Duo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés : « Une caverne ? C'est quoi ce délire ?! On va devoir traverser une caverne ? Se battre contre des ours ? »

J'ajoute mes suppositions : « On va devoir trouver la sortie ? Trouver un trésor ? »

Hihyock, perplexe : « Oh la ! Calmez-vous ! Il n'y aura rien de tout ça ! … (Il ajoute avec un sourire malicieux) Ni de changement de sexe d'ailleurs ! Désolé ! »

Duo et moi baissons les yeux d'un air gêné.

Hihyock nous offre un sourire compatissant : « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous ennuyer ! Je vous le garantis ! Dépêchons-nous d'atteindre l'entrée de la caverne. Je vous expliquerai tout là-bas. »

Un peu inquiète, je jette un regard vers mon génie mais Mileyne se contente d'acquiescer d'un air sévère. Nous reprenons la route.

Une fois arrivés en bas, c'est enfin l'heure des explications.

Duo, impatient : « Bon ! Maintenant vous pouvez bien nous le dire ! Qu'est-ce qui nous attend dans cette caverne ? »

Hihyock réfléchit un moment puis fouille précipitamment dans les replis de sa longue robe et en tire un morceau de parchemin, qu'il déroule prestement : « Heu… Oui, alors, voyons voir… AH ! Voilà ! Hm… Bla, bla, bla… Pfff ! Que du baratin tout ça ! En gros, vous allez devoir vous sauver l'un et l'autre puis vous retrouver. »

Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe : « Sauver notre peau et ensuite nous retrouver ? Ça veut dire qu'on va encore être séparés ? »

Hihyock, embarrassé : « Raaah ! Mais non ! Vous n'avez rien compris ! Vous devez d'abord vous sauver _mutuellement_ et _ensuite_ vous retrouver ! »

Duo, complètement perdu : « Heu… J'ai rien pigé, là ! »

Hihyock lève les yeux au ciel : « Oh, mais c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Bon ! Tant pis pour vous ! On n'a pas le temps de perdre du temps avec vos bêtises ! Mileyne, Enrick, c'est à vous ! »

Enrick, le génie de Duo, fait apparaître une espèce de grand cor de chasse qu'il prend entre ses mains. Il nous jette un sourire désolé puis souffle dans le cor de toutes ses forces. Le son résonne dans la plaine, puis semble comme aspiré par la caverne qui le répercute en écho entre ses parois. Étrangement, je commence à me sentir triste et découragée. Je me tourne vers Duo pour obtenir un peu de soutien mais son visage s'est fermé en une sombre expression. Il semble réfléchir à quelque chose de très préoccupant.

Ce qui se passe n'est pas normal.

Je me tourne vers Mileyne qui semble lire dans mes pensées : « Le cor de la mélancolie, qui rassemble nos sentiments dans un puits de tristesse et… »

Elle plonge une main dans la bourse attachée à sa taille et en retire quelque chose qu'elle nous jette à la figure, Duo et moi.

C'est de la poudre ! Une poudre… bizarre. Je me sens traversée par mille pensées négatives, assaillie de doutes. Des mots me viennent à l'esprit mais tout se bouscule. Je pense à des dizaines de choses en même temps mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je sens les mains de Mileyne appuyer sur mon dos pour me pousser vers la caverne. Mes yeux y sont comme aspirés. Je… Je vole ? Je traverse les ténèbres… Loin, loin… Toujours plus loin ! Et j'entends la voix distante de mon génie poser ces derniers mots : « Et la poudre du rêve éveillé, qui divise l'âme dont les parties ont fusionné. »

Je m'enfonce dans le puits de tristesse. Je plonge dans les ténèbres.

----------------------------

Duo rouvrit les yeux. Mais ça ne l'avança pas à grand-chose. Il se trouvait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il faisait noir, totalement noir. Il était seul. Et Sora ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara de lui.

« Sora ! … SORA ! Tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réponse. Mais dans les ténèbres, une petite lueur s'alluma, au loin. Curieux, mais néanmoins méfiant, Duo s'avança vers elle. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'elle, il distingua une forme et s'arrêta. La lueur semblait émaner d'un gros insecte ailé. En penchant la tête sur le côté, Duo sembla soudain reconnaître ce que c'était. Il haussa un sourcil et se frotta les yeux : « Hein ?! Mais c'est… »

« Duooooooooo ! »

La lueur fonça droit sur lui et s'arrêta juste devant son nez. Habillée d'une paire de jeans et d'un petit haut décolleté, une petite Sora ailée lui souriait malicieusement : « Salut Duo ! Comment ça va ? »

En le voyant reculer sous la surprise, la petite jeune fille éclata de rire : « Étonnant, hein ? Comme l'âme de Sora a été divisée, je me suis retrouvée dans ce drôle d'endroit ! »

Duo, perplexe : « L'âme de Sora a été divisée ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La mini Sora fit la moue : « Hmm. Hé bien, je crois que c'est à cause de ce truc qu'ont fait les génies. Le cor de chasse de Enrick et la poudre de Mileyne. Ça a divisé ton âme et celle de Sora et maintenant elles s'explorent mutuellement. »

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il n'y comprenait rien : « Elles s'explorent mutuellement ? Attends un peu ! Tu veux dire que nous sommes dans l'âme de Sora ? »

Le petit esprit secoua la tête vivement : « Non, non, pas l'âme. Je voulais dire le cœur ! Son subconscient ! C'est ici que reposent ses pensées, ses doutes, ses sentiments et ses peurs les plus profondes. J'imagine qu'elle doit faire pareil de son côté, Sora. »

Duo, confus : « Ah… Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles Sora depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu _es_ Sora, non ? »

La jeune fille sourit : « Non, je ne suis pas _Sora._ Je suis seulement une partie d'elle-même. Un petit morceau, un des ingrédients qui composent _Sora_. Je suis son côté optimiste, joyeux, positif, tout ça quoi ! C'est pour ça que je peux venir jusqu'à toi. Les autres sont prisonniers du cœur de Sora. »

Duo réfléchit : « Je vois. Quand Enrick a fait sonner son cor, j'ai ressenti un grand vide en moi. Et j'ai l'impression de le sentir encore, d'ailleurs. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour Sora. (Le petit esprit acquiesça) On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Hmm. « Se sauver mutuellement puis se retrouver. » Je commence à comprendre les paroles de I-yock maintenant. »

La petite Sora le reprit : « Pas I-yock ! Hihyock ! »

Duo soupira : « Ouais, ouais… Bon. Mettons-nous en route. Il faut retrouver Sora, du moins les autres parties qui la composent. »

L'esprit regarda autour d'eux puis lui demanda d'une petite voix : « Mais par où on commence ? Il n'y a pas de route par ici. Tout est noir. »

Duo jeta ses regards autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Que du noir. L'obscurité était totale.

Cependant, comme ils avaient cessé de parler, il entendit quelque chose, au loin. Quelque part, sur sa gauche, quelqu'un pleurait. Et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais ni vu ni entendu pleurer, Duo sut que c'était Sora. Inquiet, il se précipita dans la direction des pleurs.

Bizarrement, il se souvenait de cette sensation étrange. L'obscurité totale, comme s'il était aveugle, mais c'était Sora qui le guidait. Comme maintenant.

Enfin, il la vit. Là, devant lui, à quelques mètres de là, il y avait une petite place, un recoin moins sombre que le reste, comme éclairé par un lampadaire, sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas. Là, à cet endroit, se trouvait un banc, à côté d'une porte close, et sur le banc, Sora pleurait, un genou serré contre sa poitrine. Elle ne portait plus son adorable petite robe d'été mais une paire de jeans bleu délavé et un t-shirt blanc à rayures noires horizontales.

Duo s'assit rapidement près d'elle et se pencha en avant pour croiser son regard : « Sora ! Que se passe t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sora leva les yeux vers lui puis éclata de nouveau en pleurs et enfouit son visage contre son genou : « Laisses-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Duo écarquilla les yeux et s'assit à côté d'elle : « Mais Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? »

Sora leva son visage vers lui et pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la porte, derrière lui. Elle pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes puis ses traits se déformèrent lentement et elle se remit à pleurer.

Duo suivit son regard et tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle semblait comme suspendue dans le vide, détachée de tout. C'était juste une porte, mais derrière elle, se cachait quelque chose de terrible qui faisait souffrir Sora jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Duo se leva d'un air décidé et posa une main sur la poignée. Aussitôt derrière lui, Sora cessa de pleurer et se jeta sur la porte : « NON ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne l'ouvre pas ! Je ne veux plus voir ça ! Je ne veux plus te voir… faire ça. »

Duo l'interrogea de nouveau : « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Sora baissa les yeux tristement pour confirmer. Duo poursuivit : « Et c'est derrière cette porte ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. La jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux suppliants : « Je t'en supplie, n'ouvre pas la porte ! »

Duo réfléchit. Il était dans le cœur de Sora et la jeune fille essayait de fuir une de ses peurs les plus profondes. Le mieux, c'était sans doute de la confronter à cette peur, et lui expliquer que sa crainte était infondée. Oui.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui-même et appuya sur la poignée : « Non Sora, tu dois affronter tes peurs ! »

Ignorant le cri de terreur de la jeune fille, il ouvrit la porte brusquement et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : derrière cette porte, il y avait… leur chambre ! Leur lit et dessus, c'était…

Duo, stupéfait : « Mais… c'est moi ?! »

Il était allongé là, nu, sur ce lit, en train de faire passionnément l'amour à une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et fins qui s'étalaient sur les draps comme un bel éventail. Leurs mains étaient jointes, leurs doigts entremêlés et leurs cheveux défaits se rejoignaient ensemble sur l'oreiller. Sur leurs corps moites, la sueur perlait abondamment. Leur peau avait rougi sous l'effet de la chaleur et de l'effort. Leurs bassins se mouvaient avec langueur, dans de voluptueux allers-retours, mimant le mouvement des vagues. Et sous ses assauts, la jeune femme brune gémissait de plaisir, en se cambrant. Á ses cris, il s'entendait répondre par des râles de désir.

Étrange.

Duo avait beau savoir que cette scène était tirée de l'imagination de Sora, il n'en restait pas moins troublé. De la position des corps jusqu'aux gémissements des deux partenaires, tout cela était très érotique. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux. Finalement, ce fut l'esprit de la Sora joyeuse qui le sortit de ses pensées en virevoltant devant lui : « Duo ! Duo ! Réveilles-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que ce que tu viens de faire est en train de faire souffrir Sora ! Regarde ! »

Duo se retourna et ferma la porte brusquement. Effondrée, à terre, Sora pleurait bruyamment, en toussant. Très inquiet, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule : « Sora, ça va ? Excuses-moi, je ne pensais pas que c'était ce que tu cachais derrière cette porte. »

La jeune fille tressauta et le repoussa vivement : « Laisses-moi tranquille ! Je… J'aurais dû le savoir que ça ne durerait pas, que tu me trahirais ! Tu étais trop gentil, trop amoureux pour que ça puisse être vrai ! »

Duo, perplexe : « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce que tu viens de voir n'était pas réel ! _Je_ suis réel ! Et mes sentiments sont réels ! Le reste, ce sont des divagations de ton imagination ! »

Sora se releva sans un mot et secoua la tête vivement : « Non. Je sais où nous allons. Tout ça est trop beau pour être vrai. Si tu ne m'as pas encore trompé, tu le feras un jour ou l'autre ! »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Duo se releva prestement et partit à sa poursuite mais il se retrouva vite dans l'obscurité. Il s'arrêta et poussa un profond soupir : « Sora… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refuse de me croire ? »

La petite Sora joyeuse vint se poser sur son épaule : « C'est normal ! Quand on est amoureux, on a toujours peur de perdre l'autre, non ? »

Duo soupira de nouveau : « C'est vrai mais… Tu as vu ? J'ai eu beau la rassurer, elle est partie en courant ! »

Le petit esprit réfléchit en se prenant le menton puis leva la tête vers Duo : « Hmm. C'est son côté méfiant. Je crois qu'elle a trop peur d'être blessée. Plus vous avancez ensemble et plus elle prend le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé mais c'est un risque qu'elle ne veut pas prendre. C'est pour ça qu'au fond, ça l'arrangerait que tu la trahisses ! »

Duo écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre : « Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ça ? »

La Sora joyeuse sourit et lui expliqua patiemment : « Ce que tu viens de voir, c'est une de ses plus grandes peurs mais dans un sens c'est aussi un fantasme ! Elle aimerait que tu la trahisses ! Comme ça, elle pourrait te quitter et ça lui ferait une bonne raison pour ne plus faire confiance à personne. Elle pourrait alors rester toute seule dans son coin sans craindre qu'on lui fasse de mal ! C'est beaucoup plus facile que d'aimer quelqu'un et de vivre dans la crainte que cette personne trahisse vos sentiments. »

Duo en resta sans voix. Il avait toujours pensé que de lui et de Sora, c'était lui qui avait le plus peur qu'ils se séparent et le moins confiance en leur couple mais c'était peut-être l'inverse ? Donc, plus ils avanceraient ensemble, plus ils seraient soudés, plus Sora aurait peur et plus elle aurait de doutes ?

Désemparé, il se tourna vers la mini Sora : « Mais alors, comment je dois m'y prendre pour lui enlever cette peur ? »

L'esprit sourit et soupira : « Mais… Tu ne le peux pas ! C'est quelque chose qui existe en elle et qui sera toujours là, je pense ! (Duo soupira) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! N'oublie pas que je suis là, moi ! Sora a aussi un esprit positif pour la pousser sur les bons rails ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de l'amener jusqu'à moi à chaque fois qu'elle a des doutes ! »

Duo, perplexe : « L'amener jusqu'à toi ? Et comment je fais ça ? »

La mini Sora joyeuse haussa les épaules, tranquillement : « C'est tout bête ! Tu as juste à la rassurer, patiemment ! Quitte à redire les mêmes choses à chaque fois ! … Rah ! C'est toi le garçon, non ? Trouve des idées ! Prends-la dans tes bras ! Persuade-la que tu n'aimes personne d'autre qu'elle ! Tu sais le faire ça, non ? »

Duo hésita : « Je crois, oui. … Hmm. La prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer, hein ? C'est tout ? Bah, même si je dois me répéter, je trouverais bien une façon de lui faire passer le message ! »

La mini Sora reprit son envol, joyeusement : « Youpi ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Mettons-nous en route ! On doit vite la retrouver ! »

Duo sourit, l'air déterminé. Il avait repris confiance en lui : « Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y. Ne perdons pas de temps ! »

Et tous les deux se remirent en marche, dans les ténèbres du cœur de Sora.

--------------------------

Bouuuuh… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit encore ? On se croirait dans _Silent Hill_ !

Je regarde autour de moi en frissonnant : une ville brumeuse, pas un chat à l'horizon, un léger souffle de vent qui produit des sons lugubres en passant entre les bâtiments… Y'a pas à dire ! Ça fout la trouiiiiiille !

Tandis que je me frictionne les bras en tremblant, j'entends soudain derrière moi une sorte de bourdonnement. Un insecte ? … Un monstre peut-être ?

D'un geste vif, je fais volte-face ! … Rien. Je jette des regards angoissés à droite et à gauche. Rien. … Au secours ! Duo !

Je soupire et me retourne vers la ville quand je tombe nez à nez avec… Avec… Hein ?!

Moi, perplexe : « Duo ?! »

Devant moi, un minuscule Duo pourvu d'ailes vole sur place en souriant tranquillement. Il porte son faux habit de prêtre, comme dans la série Gundam Wing ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le petit Duo se rapproche de moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul, mais il sourit : « Hé là ! N'aies pas peur ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Je suis une partie de Duo, son côté optimiste et je suis là pour te guider sur ton chemin ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, belle Sora ! »

Je hausse un sourcil : « Hein ?! Une… partie de Duo ? Mais lui, où est-ce qu'il est ? »

La minuscule créature fait la moue et me montre la ville, d'un geste évasif avec son bras : « Il est là ! Tout autour de toi ! Nous sommes à l'intérieur de son cœur ! »

Je regarde autour de moi et soupire : « Son cœur ? … Ça fait un peu peur ! Et c'est ici qu'il garde ses sentiments pour moi ? J'imagine qu'il y a un quartier un peu plus joyeux qu'ici ! »

Le petit Duo secoue la tête vivement : « Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! La vérité, c'est que cet endroit n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! Mais à cause du chant mélancolique joué par son génie et de la poudre que vous a jetée le tien, son cœur est un peu… Bah, dans une mauvaise passe, quoi ! »

Je baisse les yeux pensivement : « Je vois. »

Duo a été plongé dans un état second. Il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même puisque j'ai sa partie joyeuse en face de moi. Hmm. Cet endroit… C'est comme si toutes ses angoisses étaient de sortie. Cette ville n'est pas un simple décor horrifique. On dirait que c'est le théâtre de _son_ film d'horreur.

Je respire profondément et fronce les sourcils, déterminée : « Je vois ! Je sens qu'on va avoir du boulot ! Encore un paquet de nœuds à défaire ! »

Le petit Duo sourit joyeusement : « Ah ! Je suis heureux que tu le prennes comme ça ! Allons-y ! »

Je lui rends son sourire et m'apprête à me mettre en route quand soudain, j'aperçois une silhouette au loin, dans la brume. Hm. J'ai un peu peur, mais tout ça, ce n'est que le reflet des peurs de Duo, pas les miennes. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Je m'avance dans le brouillard et finit par reconnaître au loin Duo. Vêtu de son pseudo habit de prêtre et d'un long manteau noir, il me dévisage, très sérieusement.

Moi, troublée : « Duo… »

Duo, très sérieusement : « Sora, est-ce que tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi ? … Même dans l'obscurité ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et fait un pas en avant mais il se détourne de moi et disparaît dans la brume.

Je soupire tristement : « Toujours aux prises avec ses fantômes… »

Le mini Duo acquiesce silencieusement puis, nous reprenons notre chemin dans le brouillard mais bizarrement, au fur et à mesure que j'avance, les rues commencent à m'être familières.

Troublée, je m'arrête brusquement : « Une minute ! Je… Je connais cet endroit ! J'ai déjà marché dans cette rue ! »

Comme je marchais au milieu de la route, je me rapproche du trottoir puis me précipite vers le petit café que j'ai reconnu : « Le Parker's café ! »

Je regarde à travers la vitre : personne.

Le mini Duo croise les bras derrière sa tête, tout en volant, allongé sur le dos : « C'est pas la peine ! Á part Duo et toi, il n'y a personne sur cette colonie ! »

Je me retourne vers lui : « Quoi ?! Alors tu savais qu'on était sur notre colonie ?! »

Il sourit avec insouciance : « Bien sûr ! Je suis une partie de Duo ! J'ai accès à tous ses souvenirs ! Mais je ne voulais pas te donner d'indices. Duo veut que tu comprennes ses sentiments toi-même. »

Je soupire et reprends la marche : « Bon, continuons à marcher. On va bien finir par le retrouver. »

Nous marchons encore cinq minutes, quand soudain… !

« Sora… Sora… »

Une voix lugubre… La voix de Duo… On dirait qu'elle vient de… Partout ?

Je me tourne et me retourne, en jetant des regards angoissés autour de moi : « Je croyais que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur ! »

Le mini Duo rie malicieusement : « Héhé ! Puisqu'il se fait enfin entendre, on n'a qu'à suivre sa voix ! »

Je commence à paniquer : « Mais elle vient de partout ! Elle nous encercle ! »

« Là ! »

Le Duo joyeux me montre l'entrée du Central Park, où la silhouette de Duo est apparue. Elle me regarde un moment, puis disparaît. Nous nous dirigeons dans cette direction. Dans le parc, tout est silencieux. Le vent souffle dans les arbres, produisant ainsi des gémissements inquiétants. L'eau de l'étang semble comme figée et au loin, j'aperçois un chapiteau de cirque troué.

Je soupire : « Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment aller par là ? »

Comme pour me répondre, la voix de Duo retentit de nouveau, juste derrière moi. Je sursaute en poussant un cri et me retourne. Juste en face de moi, se trouve Duo. L'air mélancolique, il me fixe quelques secondes puis touche ma main. Ses doigts sont humides et froids : « Sora… Rentrons à la maison. »

Je pince les lèvres et acquiesce, lentement : « Oui, rentrons à la maison. »

Duo sourit faiblement. Un nuage de brume l'enveloppe et le dérobe à ma vue. J'avance pour le suivre mais il a disparu. Tout ça commence à me faire peur. Les peurs de Duo… m'inquiètent. Je crois bien que j'ai peur du mal qu'il se fait.

J'essuie ma main humide sur mon pantalon puis baisse les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et constate avec stupéfaction.

Cette sensation d'humidité sur ma main… C'est du sang.

Á Suivre…

* * *

Hmhmmm...! Que de mystères ! Et ça continue dans le chapitre suivant ! Torturé par son passé, Duo n'est plus capable de raisonner objectivement. Sora parviendra t-elle à le faire revenir à lui ? De son côté, Duo réussira t-il à mettre la main sur l'esprit blessé qui hante le coeur de la jeune fille ? Entre fuites et poursuites, notre tandem finira t-il enfin son jeu du chat et de la souris ? Vous le saurez, peut-être, dans le prochain épisode de Toi, moi, etc : Son passé, mon présent, notre futur ! 


	20. Son passé, mon présent, notre futur

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 20/22

Petit message : Et tout de suite, la suite de votre série ! Toi, moi, etc ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Son passé, mon présent, notre futur

Duo marchait dans l'obscurité depuis un long moment, suivi par la mini Sora qui chantonnait joyeusement.

« Yes, you're seeeexy, with your charming smile… And I can't deny… anything of my… sweet feelings fooooor you... and the way you look... tonight ! »

Duo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle, tout en marchant : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce n'était pas du tout ça les paroles de la chanson que j'avais chantée ! »

La mini Sora éclata de rire puis baissa les yeux timidement en se serrant contre sa joue : « Je sais, mais j'en ai inventé d'autres… pour toi… »

Duo la regarda d'un air étonné puis sourit : « Toi alors ! Une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici, il faudra que je demande à Sora si… Hein ?! Ah ! Te voilà, toi ! »

Á quelques mètres d'eux, éclairée par une lumière qui semblait émaner d'elle-même, se tenait Sora, les yeux baissés. Duo se précipita vers elle et la prit par le bras : « Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête mais je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire ! »

La mini Sora, super excitée : « Ouais ! Vas-y Duo ! Montres-lui ! »

Sora écarquilla les yeux et essaya de se dérober : « Non ! Duo ! Lâches-moi ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble ! »

Mais Duo la tenait fermement : « Je sais que tu as peur ! Mais tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi ! On s'est promis des centaines de fois de toujours rester ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Sora, désespérée : « Ce n'était que des mensonges ! Je sais que tu m'as trahie ! »

Devant son obstination, Duo commença à s'énerver : « C'est faux ! Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, Sora ! »

La jeune fille se figea, surprise. Duo continua : « Je ne te laisserai pas fuir ! Tu m'as toujours encouragé à prendre mes responsabilités, à ne pas avoir peur de regarder la vérité, la vraie vérité en face, comme quoi j'avais tué des milliers de personnes pendant la guerre ! Je ne te laisserai pas fuir la vérité non plus, Sora ! La vérité, elle est juste en face de toi ! »

Sora, perplexe : « La vérité ? … Quelle vérité ? »

Duo la regarda droit dans les yeux et la prit par les épaules : « La vérité, c'est que je suis là, Sora. Je ne t'ai pas laissée tomber ! Et je… Je… »

La mini Sora rosit de plaisir et donna de grandes tapes dans le dos de Duo : « Dis-le ! Dis-le ! »

Duo rosit et baissa les yeux : « J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais je me faisais du souci pour toi. J'étais inquiet et… Évidemment, moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre. »

Sora ne le quittait pas des yeux. Á présent, elle le regardait tristement : « Vraiment ? Alors, nous sommes destinés à souffrir du fait que nous soyons ensemble ? Toujours ? Tout le temps ? »

Duo soupira : « Bien sûr que l'on va souffrir ! Mais ce n'est pas toi qui disais… (Il leva les yeux vers elle en souriant) … que même si on souffre ensemble pendant 364 jours dans l'année, si on peut rire ensemble le 365e jour, alors ça vaut le coup d'être ensemble ? »

Sora le regarda, troublée : « Duo… »

Soudain, sans crier gare, celui-ci saisit du bout des doigts la chaîne que la jeune fille portait autour du cou et la fit remonter rapidement hors de son maillot. Au bout de la chaîne se trouvait le bouton de chemise recouvert de gundamium qu'il lui avait offert à Noël, il y avait maintenant plus d'un an. Duo le laissa retomber sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et lui sourit : « Regardes ! Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ? Ce bouton de chemise, ce sont mes sentiments pour toi. Ça veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive, et quels que soient tes sentiments pour moi, moi je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tout comme toi tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. »

Sora fixait à présent le bouton de chemise métallisé avec des larmes aux coins des yeux : « Oh… Duo, je… »

Duo, très sérieusement : « Je veux être là pour toi Sora. Laisses-moi juste… »

Mais troublé par l'émotion, il s'interrompit et posa son front contre celui de sa petite amie. La mini Sora se rapprocha du couple et entendit tout juste Duo murmurer à voix basse : « Sora… Je t'aime. »

Á ces mots, Sora éclata en pleurs et passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami : « Duo… Je suis tellement désolée ! Pardonnes-moi ! »

Duo caressa ses cheveux en souriant faiblement : « C'est rien, c'est rien, ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant. »

La jeune fille s'écarta de lui, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres. Duo la regarda en souriant d'un air gêné puis, écarquilla les yeux en la voyant briller de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup, elle explose dans un gros « POF ! »

Á sa place, il ne restait qu'un gros nuage de poussière rose, qui finit par s'estomper pour laisser apparaître… une autre mini Sora ! Celle-ci était habillée d'une robe flottante, rouge vif, très glamour et assez décolletée ! Dès que le nuage se fut dissipé, le petit esprit se précipita vers Duo et se colla contre sa joue : « Oh Duo chéri ! Je suis affreusement désolée d'avoir montré si peu de confiance en toi ! Je suis toujours si jalouse ! Pardonnnn ! »

Elle lui colla un petit bisou sur la joue, puis un autre au coin de l'œil, puis un autre sur le front, sur le nez, sur le menton… Elle volait tellement vite que Duo avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une attaque de moustique !

Un peu étonné, il remua des bras pour éloigner la petite Sora : « Ça va ! Ça va ! Calmes-toi ! (Elle s'arrêta et alla se poser à côté de l'autre mini Sora) … Bon. J'imagine que si elle, c'est la Sora optimiste, toi tu es… »

La jeune fille se mit à virevolter autour de lui : « Moi, je suis Sora l'amoureuse ! (Elle lui envoya un baiser) La câline ! Miaou ! (Elle se frotta contre sa joue en ronronnant) La jalouse ! Roaaaar ! »

Duo la regarda d'un oeil perplexe jouer les tigresses en faisant semblant de lui donner des coups de pattes : « Oui, je vois de quel côté il s'agit. »

Mais la petite Sora ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant : elle haussa les épaules et lui lança un clin d'oeil : « Oh ! Ça va ! Avoue que je suis ta préférée ! »

La Sora optimiste éclata de rire : « Non, c'est moi ! Toi, tu te le fais toujours tourner en bourrique ! »

Un peu vexée, la jeune fille fit la moue en croisant les bras : « Tourner en bourrique ? Chez moi, cette expression n'existe pas ! (Elle se tourna vers Duo et s'approcha tout près de ses yeux pour lui murmurer d'une voix suave) Moi j'appellerai plutôt ça le faire languiiiir... »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle abaissa brutalement son décolleté devant un Duo médusé, dont le nez laissa bientôt jaillir un jet de sang.

Les deux esprits éclatèrent de rire aussitôt, tandis que Duo essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter son saignement de nez avec les mains : « Oui, ça va ! Ça va ! Tu as tes atouts mais tu as aussi tes défauts et les autres Sora aussi ont leurs avantages que toi tu n'as pas ! »

La Sora séductrice le fixa d'un oeil étonné, avant de croiser les bras, le regard fier : « Des défauts, moi ? Je suis parfaite ! As-tu eu jamais à te plaindre de moi une fois les lumières éteintes ? »

Duo soupira en secouant la tête : « Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle ! Si tu pouvais éviter de toujours tout ramener à ce sujet... »

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Sora pouvait être... obstinée sur ce sujet, pour ne pas dire obsédée quand elle avait décidé de s'y mettre. Encore heureux qu'elle avait d'autres facettes pour se raisonner parce que sinon, si elle était toujours comme ça...

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain, un peu rêveur, jusqu'à ce que la Sora optimiste ne se décide à le réveiller, en tirant sur sa natte : « Duooooo ! Sors-toi de la tête ces idées de vieux pervers ! Tu as une mission à accomplir ! Allezzzz ! On y vaaa ! »

Duo reprit ses esprits, un sourire embarrassé sur le visage : « Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Continuons à chercher les autres côtés de Sora. »

La Sora amoureuse hocha la tête vivement : « Il n'en reste plus beaucoup à trouver ! Courage ! »

Ragaillardi par cette idée, Duo se remit en chemin, le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné des deux petites Sora.

------------------------------

« On dirait qu'on est arrivé. »

Nous sommes devant le terrain sur lequel Duo et moi vivons. Tout est en ruines. Les deux bâtiments se sont à moitié écroulés. Il n'y a plus que de la poussière, des gravas et des morceaux de verre brisés.

En passant devant l'annexe, j'aperçois, sous les ruines, le lit cassé et les draps déchirés, la baignoire retournée, la tuyauterie mise à nue. Mon bureau est cassé et… Mon ordinateur est complètement explosé ! Nonnnn !

C'est pas possible ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ici ?

Consternée, je m'approche prudemment, en prenant soin de regarder autour de moi. Je me tourne vers le mini Duo : « Le bâtiment principal a l'air plus en état que l'autre. Allons voir. On trouvera peut-être des indices de ce qui s'est passé. »

Le petit esprit acquiesce : « Oui. Excellente idée ! … Et puis, c'est là que Duo t'attend. »

Je hoche la tête, légèrement anxieuse. Cette colonie abandonnée et cet endroit complètement détruit… Est-ce que ça veut dire que Duo a peur que la guerre recommence et que je disparaisse ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fuit ? Il me dit de venir ici et ensuite il disparaît ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me parler directement ? Pourquoi m'éviter ? Il veut que je vienne ici mais… Pourquoi ?

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'entre dans le bâtiment principal et finalement, je me demande si on peut vraiment dire qu'il est en meilleur état que l'autre. D'accord, certains murs tiennent encore debout mais… Les meubles sont dans le même état. Les tables et les chaises sont cassées et renversées. Le canapé a été éventré, la télévision a été jetée dans un coin bien loin de son emplacement habituel et les portes des placards ont été arrachées !

Impressionnée, je ne peux qu'observer tout ça, impuissante : « C'est dingue ! On croirait qu'un ouragan est passé par là ! »

Le mini Duo croise les bras et flotte à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres : « C'est sûrement une personne très forte qui a fait ça ! »

Pendant qu'il virevolte à travers la pièce, je baisse les yeux tristement et me penche pour ramasser par terre une photo de moi et Duo, dans un cadre brisé. Là où se trouvait Duo, quelqu'un a gribouillé avec un marqueur noir.

Je soupire : « C'était peut-être aussi une personne désespérée ? »

Bizarrement, bien que je sache que c'est une chose totalement inutile, je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre sur pieds une table devenue bancale pour y poser le cadre. Alors, que j'observe la photo pensivement, le mini Duo me rejoint en poussant de grands cris : « Sora ! Sora ! C'est quoi ça ? Déplie-le s'il te plaît ! Je veux voir ce que c'est ! »

Je lève la tête vers lui, d'un air perplexe : « Quoi ? »

Il laisse alors tomber sur ma tête une boulette de papier froissée qui rebondit sur mon crâne et atterrit dans mes mains. Surprise, je la déplie et déchiffre ce qu'il y a écrit dessus.

C'est… !

C'est mon écriture !

Et ce qu'il y a écrit dessus, c'est…

_« Pardonnes-moi mais je m'en vais. »_

C'était donc ça. Mais… est-ce que c'est vraiment la seule raison qui a pu pousser Duo à faire ça ? Et est-ce vraiment lui qui a mis la maison dans cet état ?

Je relis le message une nouvelle fois. C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis partie ? Je sais bien que tout ça vient de l'imagination de Duo mais quand même… c'est ridicule !

« Heu, Sora, excuse-moi mais il y a un truc qui cloche dehors… »

Je détache mes yeux du bout de papier et m'aperçois alors qu'il fait bien sombre tout à coup. Nous sommes dans l'ombre, comme si… comme si quelque chose cachait le soleil.

Curieuse, je me retourne et laisse échapper un cri de surprise : là, juste devant moi, ou plutôt, au dessus de moi, penché au dessus des ruines de la maison se tient le Deathscythe.

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve face à un Gundam. Face à une armure mobile tout court, d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment impressionnant. C'est plus grand qu'un arbre ! Plus grand qu'une maison ! Et… bien plus grand que moi.

Un peu inquiète, je fais quelques pas hors de la maison et observe le Gundam sans bouger, tandis que le mini Duo se pose sur mon épaule : « Duo est certainement à l'intérieur. »

Alors que je hoche la tête, la voix de Duo se fait justement entendre de l'intérieur de l'armure mobile : « Sora… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Pardonnes-moi ! … Tout est de ma faute ! Pardonnez-moi ! »

Soudain, le décor change autour de nous. Je vois le bâtiment annexe qui disparaît ! Etonnée, je regarde autour de nous et m'aperçois qu'à la place de la maison se trouvent maintenant les ruines d'une église. Je reconnais en effet des statues, des alcôves et des bancs de bois parmi les débris.

Mais le pire est encore à venir ! Voilà que sortent de sous les gravas des personnes ensanglantées ! Un prêtre et une jeune religieuse aux cheveux blonds. Je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agit du Père Maxwell et de Sœur Helen.

Cependant, il faut bien avouer que leur comportement est anormal : leurs visages ne reflètent que du mépris, alors que Duo m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient la générosité et la bonté même. Le regard haineux, ils passent devant moi sans me voir et s'arrêtent devant le Gundam.

Le Père Maxwell prend alors la parole : « Nous ne te pardonnerons jamais Duo ! Il y a beaucoup de choses que le Seigneur peut pardonner mais toi, tu es un assassin ! C'est un crime impardonnable ! »

Sœur Helen renchérit : « Tu as été très méchant Duo et tu as manqué de respect envers la Création Divine. Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait prendre soin de tous les êtres vivants. Ce que tu as fait est monstrueux ! Oui, monstrueux ! »

Alors que j'observe la scène, les yeux écarquillés, une bande d'orphelins passent devant moi et rejoignent les cris accusateurs des autres.

« Monstre ! Monstre ! Assassin ! Monstre ! »

Non… Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je m'avance vers eux en courant et essaie de les écarter de mes mains mais je ne fais que les traverser. Ils ne sont pas réels ! Ce ne sont que des fantômes du passé…

Si seulement je pouvais les faire taire !

« Arrêtez ! Vous ne dites que des mensonges ! Ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! »

Même mes mots ne les atteignent pas mais les leurs touchent Duo, j'en suis sûre ! Ils le touchent en plein cœur. Je peux presque le sentir et c'est insupportable ! C'est insupportable !

Le mini Duo virevolte autour de moi avec agitation : « Sora ! Fais quelque chose ! Ne reste pas plantée là ! »

Je lève vers le Deathscythe un regard désespéré quand soudain me vient une idée. Peut-être que je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs, même ici ? Mes pouvoirs se mettent en action grâce à mon imagination, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, que cet endroit soit réel ou pas, quelle importance ?

J'y vais ! Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour léviter. Si je me téléportais dans le cockpit, nous serions trop serrés. Je dois le sortir de là.

Je rouvre les yeux et prend mon envol vers le gundam. Le système d'ouverture du cockpit doit se trouver pas loin d'ici. Là, juste au milieu. Je le vois. Je m'approche et appuie sur le bouton. Les portes de sécurité s'ouvrent et je me pose sur la plate-forme métallique. A l'intérieur, recroquevillé sur son siège, Duo est assis là, prostré et silencieux, le regard dans le vide.

Duo… Le Duo que j'avais rencontré en allant dans le passé, il y a un an et demi. Ce jeune garçon prisonnier des fantômes de son passé.

Le cœur vacillant, je m'approche, tout doucement et m'agenouille près de lui. Des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Duo…

J'ai toujours détesté le voir dans cet état. Même s'il le cache toujours, le simple fait de savoir que derrière son sourire se cachent de sombres pensées suffit à déchirer mon cœur.

Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça ! Assez !

Les larmes aux yeux, je me jette à son cou et le prend dans mes bras : « Duo ! Tout va bien, je suis là ! Ne les écoute pas ! Je sais que tu culpabilises mais ce que tu as fait, les vies que tu as prises, ça a permis de sauver des milliers, des millions de vie ! »

Mais Duo secoue la tête vivement : « Non, je suis un assassin, un monstre. C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts. »

Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues, tandis que ses yeux se perdent dans le vide. Pour refléter son cœur, le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement et une trombe de pluie se met à tomber.

Angoissée, je prends Duo par les épaules et tente de croiser son regard : « Duo ! Duo, écoutes-moi ! Ce qu'ils disent est faux ! Ce ne sont pas vraiment eux qui disent ça ! C'est toi, parce que tu le penses, mais jamais ils ne te diraient une chose pareille ! Ils t'aiment et tu le sais ! Même si vous n'avez pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu les connais ! Tu sais comment ils sont ! Si tu laisses tes souvenirs remonter à la surface, je suis sûre que tu te souviendras de leurs paroles, de leur attitude envers toi ! Tu… »

Soudain, je me rends compte d'une chose très importante : « Duo, ce ne sont pas des fantômes du passé qui te poursuivent, c'est ta conscience qui te fait penser à tout ça, c'est parce que tu te sens coupable ! Et c'est ça qui fait de toi un être humain ! Si tu laissais ces fantômes du passé revenir vers toi, tu sais très bien ce qu'ils te diraient ! Je veux que tu y réfléchisses, Duo ! »

Le regard de Duo s'éclaircit un peu et se pose sur le Père Maxwell et Sœur Helen.

J'acquiesce fermement et poursuis : « Duo, je veux que tu y réfléchisses maintenant ! Dis-moi ce qu'ils te diraient s'ils étaient là ! Montres-moi ! »

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante illumine le ciel et je ferme les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvre, je me rends compte que Duo n'est plus dans le cockpit. Il est dehors, devant les ruines de l'église Maxwell. Face à lui se trouvent le Père Maxwell et Sœur Helen. Les orphelins ont disparu.

Le Père Maxwell s'agenouille devant Duo et pose ses mains sur ses épaules : « Tout va bien, Duo. Je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention. »

Duo, l'air abattu : « Mais j'ai tué plein de gens… et il y a encore plus d'orphelins maintenant ! »

Sœur Helen s'approche de lui et s'agenouille pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras : « Duo… Tu as sauvé des vies ! Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour en sauver des millions d'autres et pour arrêter les souffrances des habitants des colonies. »

Duo rougit un peu puis baisse la tête : « Mais c'est mal, non ? J'ai tué des gens. Je vais être puni… ? »

Duo…

Je lévite hors du cockpit et me pose sur le sol, assez loin d'eux, malgré mon envie d'intervenir.

Le Père Maxwell sourit, puis le regarde très sérieusement : « Duo, je ne dis pas que ce que tu as fait est entièrement bien, mais tu as aidé à construire la paix qui est présente maintenant. Tu as aidé tes amis à protéger ceux qu'ils aiment et tu as permis à cette jeune fille, Réléna Darlian, d'instaurer la paix dans le monde. Tu as eu un rôle bien plus grand et plus important que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Tu es devenu un homme, Duo. »

A ce moment-là, Duo disparaît le temps d'une seconde, pour laisser place au Duo adulte.

Sœur Helen recule, le regarde avec des yeux brillants et sourit : « Duo, le Seigneur est également sensible à ta souffrance. Il sait ce que tu ressens. Ne lutte pas contre ta culpabilité. Ne rejette pas ta conscience. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec tes fautes. Tu dois continuer à vivre et à chérir ceux qui te sont chers. »

Elle s'approche de lui et le serre dans ses bras. Elle semble lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et Duo acquiesce légèrement.

Puis les deux fantômes disparaissent. Je regarde Duo, dont le regard reste posé sur les ruines de l'église. Après un moment d'hésitation, je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule : « Duo, est-ce que ça va ? »

Soudain, une bestiole ailé passe par-dessus l'épaule de Duo et vient se coller contre ma tête : « Soraaaa ! »

Je pousse un cri et sens avec horreur la « bête » se nicher dans mes cheveux !

Je secoue la tête vivement en poussant des cris aigues : « Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le petit Duo optimiste refait alors son apparition (Mais où était-il encore parti celui-là ?) et vient extraire la créature de ma chevelure. Il la présente finalement à mes yeux. C'est un autre petit Duo ! Les cheveux raides et détachés, vêtu de vêtements un peu déchirés, les pieds nus, il est la parfaite représentation du petit Duo orphelin.

Passant son doigt sous son nez pour le frotter, il éclate de rire et m'explique en souriant : « Désolée, mais tes cheveux me semblaient être une cachette idéale ! »

Perplexe, je hausse un sourcil : « Une _cachette_ idéale ? »

Le petit Duo regarde autour de lui puis se tourne vers moi : « Ben oui ! Tu vois pas que cet endroit est louche ? Je m'étais dit qu'en me cachant ici, je pourrai à la fois me cacher, surveiller les environs et aussi te protéger au moindre danger ! »

Je hausse les épaules en souriant d'un air amusé : « Merci, c'est gentil ! » Je regarde les deux mini Duo puis l'interroge : « Dis-moi, puisque lui c'est le Duo optimiste, tu es quel côté de Duo, toi ? »

Le mini Duo croise les bras d'un air fier : « Moi, je suis la part d'enfant qui est en lui ! »

Le Duo optimiste acquiesce : « C'est lui qui en prend le plus quand Duo se fait du souci ! C'est un peu sa part d'inquiétudes et de peur… »

Le petit Duo hausse les épaules, vexé : « Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! J'ai peur de rien, moi ! »

Ils commencent à se chamailler en se tirant les cheveux, sous mon regard d'abord étonné, puis amusé. Je soupire en souriant et regarde autour de nous. La ville est toujours là, toujours dans le même état. Même le Duo adulte est toujours là, les yeux posés sur les ruines de l'église.

Je m'approche de lui et pose de nouveau une main sur son épaule : « Duo… On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Duo se tourne vers moi quelques secondes : « Il faut que je retrouve Sora. Elle est à l'hôpital. Je dois la convaincre de revenir avec moi. »

Puis il s'éloigne. Je le suis et le rattrape : « Mais Duo, je suis là ! »

Duo secoue la tête : « Tu n'es que son image. Je dois retrouver Sora… avant qu'il me la prenne. »

Etonnée, je me retourne vers les deux mini Duo, qui ont arrêté de se disputer pour pouvoir nous suivre. Ils haussent les épaules.

Je me retourne vers Duo : « Qui ça ? Qui va… te prendre Sora ? »

Duo fronce les sourcils et son regard devient plus dur : « Heero. »

-----------------------------

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Duo marchait dans l'obscurité quand il vit soudain au loin de la lumière.

« Ah ! Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Sans attendre les commentaires éventuelles des deux mini Dora, il se précipita vers la nouvelle zone. Plus il se rapprochait et plus il pouvait détailler l'endroit où étaient censés être cachés les deux morceaux d'esprit qui restaient.

C'était une fête foraine.

Déserte.

Duo s'arrêta à l'entrée de la zone et les deux mini Sora le rejoignirent.

La mini Sora optimiste était ravie : « Youpiiii ! Une fête foraine ! Ca va être génial ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

La mini Sora amoureuse soupira : « Duo… Emmènes-moi dans le train fantôme… C'est si romantique ! … Non ! J'ai mieux ! (Elle lui lança un regard pervers) Tu pourrais me donner des cours de conduite dans les autos tamponneuses… ? »

Duo, perplexe, soupira à son tour : « Les filles, c'est pas le moment ! On est presque arrivés au but ! Il ne reste que deux parties du cœur de Sora ! C'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit, non ? »

La Sora optimiste acquiesça vivement : « Oui ! Il n'en reste plus que deux et je peux te confirmer qu'elles sont ici. Je crois qu'elles ont fait une alliance ! »

Duo, étonné : « Une alliance ?! Contre qui ? (Les deux esprits lui jetèrent soudain un regard très sérieux) Attendez ! Ne me dites pas que c'est contre moi ?! Mais je ne leur ai rien fait ! »

La Sora amoureuse gloussa : « Hihihi ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles t'en veulent ? Elles auraient peut-être voulu que… tu leur fasses des choses ! »

La Sora optimiste éclata de rire devant sa remarque graveleuse. Duo baissa la tête en soupirant : « Vivement qu'on en finisse ! »

Les deux mini Sora échangèrent un regard malicieux puis s'envolèrent chacune vers une oreille de Duo qu'elles se mirent à tirer de toutes leurs petites forces.

La Sora optimiste avait un sourire hilare : « Duo ! Duo ! On y va ! »

La Sora amoureuse trépignait d'impatience : « Duo chouchou ! Duo chouchou ! »

A moitié assourdi par tous ces cris, Duo se débattit comme il peut : « D'accord ! D'accord ! »

Il leur sourit puis s'élança en courant au milieu des allées désertes : « Dépêchez-vous les filles ou je vous laisse ici toutes seules ! »

Les deux esprits se précipitèrent à sa poursuite, paniquées : « Duooooooooooooo ! »

-----------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en train d'arpenter un couloir d'hôpital désert, en essayant de rattraper Duo tant bien que mal.

Bien que le bâtiment semble totalement inhabité, il semble parfaitement savoir où il va.

M'adressant aux deux mini Duo accrochés respectivement à mes habits et à mes cheveux, je m'interroge : « Je me demande ce qu'il a ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état, c'était quand il pensait que j'avais une liaison avec Ivan ! Il m'a fait tout un sermon ! Alors que lui avait embrassé Sandra, pendant mon absence ! »

Le mini Duo optimiste répond d'un ton nonchalant : « De toute façon, c'était plus ou moins un accident, non ? »

Je fronce les sourcils et répond avec mauvaise humeur : « Ouais… Mais c'était _quand même_ un baiser ! »

Le mini Duo enfant remue légèrement dans mes cheveux : « Ah la la ! Les adultes et leurs histoires de coucherie ! »

Je passe un bras par-dessus ma tête pour l'attraper, en vain : « Duo ! … Ce n'était _pas _une histoire de coucheries ! Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! »

Il me répond d'un ton moqueur : « Il faudrait savoir ! C'était _quand même_ un baiser ou bien _seulement _un baiser ! »

Je secoue la tête pour le faire tomber : « Oh ! Ca va ! De toute façon, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ! »

Le petit Duo s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose mais le Duo optimiste l'interrompt : « C'est là ! Il vient juste d'entrer ! »

Je m'arrête devant une porte de chambre à demi ouverte. Allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, un double de moi-même semble dormir profondément. Debout à côté d'elle se tient Heero. Une expression hargneuse sur le visage, il tente d'empêcher Duo de s'approcher du lit : « Laisses tomber Duo, Sora ne veut plus rien à faire avec toi ! »

Duo fronce les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Elle te l'a dit ? »

Heero, l'air fier et déterminé : « Oui, elle me l'a dit, et c'est avec moi qu'elle veut être maintenant ! »

Gloups. En voyant le regard déterminé de Heero, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au baiser que nous avions échangé il y a presque deux ans, avant que les pilotes de gundam ne repartent dans leur monde. C'était un baiser d'adieu mais… Que se serait-il passé… si Duo n'était jamais tombé amoureux de moi ? Est-ce que j'aurais été séduite par Heero ?

Les deux hommes échangent un long regard haineux. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, Duo donne un coup de poing à Heero.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. … Je suis un peu admirative aussi. … Ah, je ne devrais pas ! J'ai honte !

Pendant que Heero s'essuie le coin de la lèvre en souriant, les deux mini Duo volent dans la chambre en poussant des cris de joie : « Ouais ! Vas-y Duo ! », « Eclates-le ! Rends-le méconnaissable ! ».

Duo saisit Heero par le col et s'apprête à le frapper à nouveau. Je fais un pas en avant pour intervenir quand soudain, mon double se redresse sur son lit d'hôpital : « Duo, non ! »

Duo se fige dans son geste et se tourne vers elle. Un grand sourire illumine son visage : « Sora ! Tu es réveillée ! »

Il cherche à s'approcher d'elle mais Heero le repousse d'une main posée sur son épaule : « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Sora n'a plus besoin de toi. Vas t'en maintenant. »

Mon double intervient : « Heero, attends ! Je veux lui expliquer moi-même ! »

Heero hausse les épaules et s'écarte pour laisser passer Duo. Les bras croisés, il va s'appuyer contre un mur de la chambre pour observer la scène. Duo s'approche du lit et nous le suivons, moi et les deux petits esprits.

Duo pose un regard triste sur l'autre Sora et murmure : « Ce qu'il a dit est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Il a encore exagéré pour te protéger, pas vrai ? »

Mais je sais déjà ce qu'elle va répondre. Si toute cette scène est la retranscription d'une peur que ressent Duo, ce doit être la peur que je lui préfère Heero.

Je lève les yeux vers mon double. Le regard fuyant, elle se contente de répondre, d'une voix hésitante : « Pardonnes-moi Duo mais je ne t'aime plus. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me protéger. Heero en sera bien plus capable que toi, alors… (Elle se tourne vers Duo et l'achève d'une phrase) Si tu as encore quelque sentiment pour moi, je te demanderais de partir. »

Pfff ! Alors là je commence à en avoir assez ! D'abord les fantômes du passé et maintenant l'ombre de Heero ! Ces paroles sont ridicules ! Jamais je ne dirai une chose pareille ! Tsss ! On voit bien que c'est Duo qui parle et pas moi !

Déterminée à faire valoir la vérité, je m'avance et regarde mon double droit dans les yeux : « N'importe quoi ! C'est totalement faux ! Duo a toujours fait le maximum pour toi ! »

Contrairement aux fantômes de Sœur Helen et du Père Maxwell, mon double semble me voir. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me répond timidement : « Mais à cause de lui, j'ai été blessée ! Il est incapable de me protéger ! Je risque de mourir si je reste à ses côtés ! »

Agacée, je croise les bras et la fixe d'un regard sévère : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Je ne te crois pas une seconde ! Duo nous a toujours protégées de toutes ses forces ! Il n'est pas un surhomme, c'est sûr, mais lorsqu'on a été kidnappées par New Genetics, l'autre jour, Heero était là, lui aussi, il me semble et est-ce qu'il a réussi à te protéger mieux que Duo, hein ? »

Mon double baisse les yeux, honteuse : « Non… »

Déterminée à lui enfoncer la vérité dans le crâne, je continue : « Evidemment ! Personne n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé ! Mais tout de suite après, Duo a tout fait pour nous retrouver ! Quand il s'agit des gens qu'il aime, Duo se donne toujours à fond ! Il surpasse ses propres limites pour les sauver ! (Ma voix se radoucit) Ca peut prendre des années, ça peut être dur pour lui. Il risque parfois sa propre vie, sans même y penser… (Je souris à cette idée) Mais jamais il n'abandonne quelqu'un qui a besoin de lui. Jamais. C'est pour ça que j'ai confiance en Duo bien plus qu'en mes propres pouvoirs. Je sais qu'en matière de survie, Duo est bien plus fort que n'importe qui. »

Dans le lit, devant moi, mon double sourit et disparaît soudainement. Etonnée, je me retourne vers Duo et m'aperçois que, contre le mur, Heero a également disparu. Dans la chambre, il ne reste plus que Duo, les petits esprits et moi.

Duo me regarde en souriant d'un air gêné : « C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

J'acquiesce vivement et effleure ses doigts pour prendre sa main : « Bien sûr ! Quand tout va mal, tu es la première personne à qui je pense et que j'appelle au secours. Des fois, je me sens même un peu coupable de toujours me reposer sur toi. »

Il prend ma main et la serre fortement dans la sienne : « Tu n'as pas te sentir mal, Sora. Je serai toujours là pour toi, prêt à te protéger alors… Ne donne cette place à personne d'autre, d'accord ? »

Je rosis un peu en souriant : « Oui, promis ! »

Mon petit ami pose alors une main sur ma taille et fais un pas en avant pour m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux en priant pour que le message soit enfin passé. Pour moi, personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Duo car il est le seul à me mettre à l'aise en un sourire, le seul à me donner cette confiance en moi qui me rend plus forte, le seul garçon à qui je veux confier mon cœur… et mon bonheur.

Lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi et que je rouvre les yeux, je m'aperçois que nous ne sommes plus dans l'hôpital mais de nouveau dans une rue de la colonie. Duo n'est plus là mais à sa place se trouve un nouveau petit esprit, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bordeaux à moitié ouverte. Hm. Plutôt séduisant.

Il se pose sur mon épaule et me fait un clin d'œil : « Héhéhé ! Salut ma belle ! Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et l'observe d'un air amusé : « Hmm. Ne dis rien : toi, tu es le côté séducteur de Duo ? »

Le petit esprit prend une mine choquée : « Quoi ? Séducteur ? Pas du tout ! Disons que je suis… ton chevalier servant, princesse ! »

Complètement conquise, je laisse échapper un ricanement stupide : « Hin hin hin hin hin ! Merciii ! »

Je le regarde quelques instants me lancer des clins d'œil et arranger sa tenue puis regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes juste devant le Parker's café.

Mais cette fois, le café est plein !

Je scrute anxieusement la vitre à la recherche d'un visage connu. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une vision, Sandra pourra peut-être m'aider car, si je suis encore là, j'imagine qu'il y a encore des esprits à attraper.

N'ayant reconnu personne, je me décide à pousser la porte du café.

---------------------------------

Duo s'arrêta devant le Palais des Glaces. Cet endroit évoquait en lui des souvenirs agréables. Il se souvenait comment Sora s'était perdue dans le dédale et comment elle l'avait appelé au secours.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers les deux petits esprits : « Je parie que les deux dernières parties de Sora sont ici, pas vrai ? »

Mais les deux jeunes filles avaient perdu leur sourire. Elles semblaient toutes les deux inquiètes.

Duo s'en alarma aussitôt : « Qu'y a t-il vous deux ? Vous en faites une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Sora ? »

La Sora optimiste secoua la tête vivement : « Non… Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas aller là-dedans, Duo. Sora ne voudrait pas que tu y ailles. »

Duo la fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés : « Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? »

La Sora amoureuse se touchaient les mains nerveusement : « C'est juste pour te protéger Duo. Allons voir ailleurs, d'accord ? »

Mais son sourire forcé ne parvint pas à le convaincre : « Est-ce qu'elles sont ici, les deux autres parties de Sora ? »

La Sora optimiste détourna son regard : « Non… »

Duo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'autre esprit qui baissa les yeux.

C'était certain. Cet endroit était plus que louche. Les deux esprits restants s'y trouvaient forcément. Duo posa ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa les épaules : « Très bien, j'ai compris. Je vais aller vérifier moi-même ! »

La Sora amoureuse poussa un cri effrayé : « Duo ! N'y vas pas ! »

Duo sourit : « Ahah ! Alors j'avais raison d'avoir des doutes ! Vous essayez de me cacher quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux esprits baissèrent les yeux, la mine piteuse. La Sora optimiste soupira : « Tu devras y aller sans moi, Duo. Je préfère ne pas voir ça. »

Puis elle s'envola et disparut loin dans le ciel. La Sora amoureuse fixait à présent Duo avec un regard suppliant : « N'y vas pas. Je t'en supplie. Au nom de ce que tu ressens pour Sora. Ce que tu risques de découvrir, ce qu'elles veulent te cacher, est réellement dangereux. Ca pourrait briser votre relation et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. »

Duo croisa les bras derrière sa tête : « C'est si horrible que ça ? »

Le petit esprit acquiesça tristement : « Je sais que je ne pourrai rien dire pour te convaincre de ne pas y aller alors gardes en mémoire ce conseil : n'oublies surtout pas ce que tu ressens pour Sora et ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. C'est ça la vraie image de votre passé, de votre présent et de votre futur et si tu gardes ça en tête, rien ne pourra jamais le changer. »

Puis, une fois ces mots prononcés, elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux et s'envola à son tour vers le ciel, laissant Duo seul avec lui-même et le secret que Sora tentait de lui dissimuler. Pensif et inquiet, il retourna vers le Palais des Glaces.

C'était là qu'allait se jouer la dernière manche de ce jeu de cache-cache.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Nous voilà au point de non-retour. Sora est entrée dans le Parker's Café et Duo dans le Palais des Glaces... Là où se cache un lourd secret que la jeune fille aimerait bien garder pour elle... Mais Duo semble plus que déterminé à connaître la vérité. Tiendra t-il le choc face à la dure réalité ? Sora parviendra t-elle à s'expliquer et à se faire pardonner son péché ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain épisode de Toi, moi, etc : Toi V.S Moi ! 


	21. Toi VS Moi

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Sora/Duo  
Chapitre : 21/22

Petit message : Et voici enfin l'ultime partie de l'ultime épreuve... Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre puisqu'il y a aussi un épilogue. Alors, rassurés ? Maintenant vous pouvez profiter en toute sérénité de ce nouvel épisode de Toi, moi, etc !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Toi V.S Moi

Me voila à l'intérieur du Parker's café. Comme d'habitude, il est plein à craquer. Près du comptoir vide, le jukebox laisse échapper une petite musique jazzy, pratiquement couverte par les conversations des clients.

Je fais quelques pas dans le café et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a plus une table de libre. Au comptoir, en revanche, seule une personne est assise, un jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Il me tourne le dos et semble un peu abattu.

Rien d'extraordinaire à cela, évidemment, mais… il y a quelque chose d'étrange en lui qui attire mon regard. Quelque chose… de familier.

Cette façon désinvolte de se tenir… ce dos et ces épaules…

Je m'approche du comptoir et contourne le jeune homme. Malgré ses cheveux courts, je reconnais immédiatement ce profil et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation étonnée : « DUO !? »

Duo se tourne vers moi, l'œil vitreux : « Hm ? Sora ? »

Je le regarde de haut en bas : habillé d'une paire de jeans et d'un t-shirt froissé, les cheveux courts et pas coiffés, il a l'air d'avoir passé la nuit sur un canapé.

…

Non pas que je l'ai déjà fait dormir sur le canapé mais bon… C'est l'impression qu'il donne !

…

Finalement, ça ne lui va pas si mal cette coupe ! Enfin, ses cheveux ont l'air malgré tout d'avoir été grossièrement coupés. Serait-il possible qu'il ait coupé lui-même sa natte ?

Hm… En tout cas, ce côté négligé lui donne un petit air baroudeur assez sexy !

…

Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça ! Je m'assieds à côté de lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux : « Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta natte ?! … Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la réalité mais quand même ! C'est pas une raison pour imaginer des choses pareilles ! »

Duo sourit légèrement et hausse les épaules : « Bah, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie maintenant. »

Je hausse un sourcil, pas convaincue. Qu'a-t-il encore été imaginé ?!

« Ah ? … Heu… Je suis morte ? Je suis partie avec Heero ? »

Duo secoue la tête et saisit son verre pour boire une longue gorgée de soda. Lorsqu'il le repose, ce n'est que pour laisser tomber ces quelques mots : « Non… Partie toute seule. » Puis il replonge dans son verre.

J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés : « Moi ? Partie ? Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Duo lève la tête et regarde fixement le plafond : « Tu en avais assez des filles hystériques qui me poursuivaient et te tendaient des pièges à tout bout de champ. »

Je fais la moue : « Heu… ouais… Sauf que dans la réalité, ça va faire plusieurs mois déjà qu'elles ont arrêté de pénétrer par effraction dans la maison pour mettre des punaises dans mes chaussures et te voler tes sous-vêtements ! »

Duo ne bouge pas : « Il y avait aussi les commentaires de ta famille, a distance entre nos deux mondes d'origine… Tu étais… tout le temps malheureuse. »

Hm… C'est vrai que la distance entre nos deux mondes reste problématique même si je peux me téléporter de l'un à l'autre sans problème. Je me suis toujours demandé si on pourrait vraiment passer notre vie entière à cheval entre deux univers différents.

…

Rester ensemble une vie entière tout court d'ailleurs.

Alors que je sombre dans de noires pensées, j'entends soudain des bruits de petits coups tapés contre la vitre du café. Je me retourne lentement et me rend soudain compte que…

J'ai laissé les mini Duo dehors !

Confuse, je me jette littéralement sur la porte d'entrée pour la leur ouvrir. Aussitôt, ils s'engouffrent dans le café en piaffant : « Sora ! », « Sora ! Méchante ! », « Ne m'abandonne plus ! », « Ouinnnnn ! ».

Je souris en soupirant : « Désolée ! Je vous avais oubliés sur le coup. »

Le Duo « chevalier servant » regarde autour de lui : « Alors ? Tu as trouvé le dernier esprit ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux : « C'est vrai ? Il n'en reste plus qu'un ?! »

Le petit Duo acquiesce, tranquillement : « Bien sûr ! Alors, où il est ? »

Je lui montre du doigt le Duo aux cheveux courts, assis au comptoir : « Il est juste là ! »

Les trois mini Duo s'alignent côte à côte et observent Duo sous toutes les facettes - dos, profil gauche, face, profil droit - avant de revenir me voir. Ils ont tous l'air sous le choc !

Le Duo optimiste se gratte l'arrière de la tête : « T'es sûr que c'est lui ?! T'as vu sa tête ?! »

Le petit Duo frissonne de la tête aux pieds : « Mes… Mes cheveux… »

Le Duo séducteur fronce les sourcils : « Il les a coupés ! »

J'essaie de les réconforter comme je peux : « Je sais, je sais… Mais ce n'est pas la réalité, alors il n'y a rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les trois Duo me regardent, sans voix, les yeux grands écarquillés. Ils semblent fixer quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec le Duo aux cheveux courts.

Il me regarde très sérieusement et murmure : « J'y suis presque, Sora. Je vais percer ton secret. »

Interloquée, je hausse un sourcil et penche la tête sur le côté : « Mon secret ? Quel secret ? »

--------------------------

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Duo marchait dans le labyrinthe des miroirs et tout de suite il sentit une très nette différence avec le début de sa quête : le silence. Aucun conseil avisé et aucune remarque amusée de la part d'une partie de Sora. Aucun bruit susceptible de le guider.

Aucun indice visuel non plus. Il ne voyait que son reflet, cent fois, mille fois reflété dans les miroirs qui l'entouraient.

« Me voilà tout seul maintenant. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour retrouver Sora. »

A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, il entendit une voix lui répondre. Quoique « entendre » soit un bien grand mot. Il la perçut plus qu'autre chose. Les mots se formèrent dans son esprit comme s'ils venaient de lui-même… alors que lui-même pensait à tout autre chose à ce moment-là !

« Vas-t'en, Duo. Ce que tu cherches est bien ici mais le découvrir ne t'avancera à rien. Si tu acceptes de sortir d'ici, nous te suivrons sans faire d'histoire. »

Le reflet de deux Sora, dos à dos, apparut dans un miroir en face de lui. L'une était vêtue d'un tailleur bleu nuit et portait ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval plaquée en arrière contre sa tête. Elle avait le regard froid et impénétrable d'une personne qui sait ce qu'elle fait.

Dos à elle s'appuyait une autre fille, beaucoup plus jeune. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la petite fille que Sora lui avait montré une fois sur des photos : vêtue d'un pyjama vert à rayures grises, avec des cheveux épais et secs coiffés en palmier et des petites lunettes multicolores posées sur le nez. Son regard était fuyant, bien qu'elle lui lançait de temps à autre des regards curieux.

Perplexe, Duo haussa les épaules : « Ah oui ? Vous me suivrez dehors, c'est sûr ? »

La Sora déterminée acquiesça, sans sourire pour autant : « Oui. Tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Duo se tourna vers l'autre Sora mais cette dernière baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard. Ce devait sans doute être la partie enfant qui était en Sora. Sa partie la plus vulnérable. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était accompagnée par sa partie la plus déterminée, la plus sûre d'elle.

Duo le sentait : cette garde rapprochée était là pour protéger quelque chose d'important pour Sora. Restait à savoir ce qu'était ce secret que la jeune fille semblait si déterminée à lui cacher.

Il s'avança vers le miroir : « Excusez-moi les filles mais qu'est-ce que vous cachez ici ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si important pour que vous soyez prêtes à sortir d'ici sans faire d'histoire ? »

La Sora au regard fuyant leva légèrement les yeux vers lui et balbutia : « Si… Si tu le savais D- Duo, tu nous abandonnerais sûrement ici… »

L'autre esprit lui donna un coup de coude et la gronda : « Chuuut ! Tu veux vraiment que ça tourne au drame ?! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça ! »

Duo fit la moue : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien autant inquiéter Sora ?

Un peu au hasard, il lança : « De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? C'est quelque chose qui nous concerne, Sora et moi ? »

La Sora qui menait le débat haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux : « Pas du tout ! Ca ne te concerne pas ! Ce sont nos affaires, pas les tiennes ! »

A côté d'elle, la petite fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure : « Mais… »

Duo l'observa attentivement. Sentant son regard sur elle, la petite Sora se mit à rougir et détourna la tête. Autour d'eux, les innombrables reflets de Duo commencèrent à se brouiller pour être remplacés par le reflet de Heero.

Duo écarquilla les yeux : « Hee… Heero… ? Ca concerne Heero… et toi ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sora lui cachait quelque chose à propos de Heero, elle qui lui avait toujours juré qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, elle qui, ce matin encore, lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait personne d'autre que lui !

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ?

Ignorant les cris de colère et les injures que la Sora déterminée déversait sur son double, il les questionna toutes les deux : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Heero ? Dis-le-moi ! »

La Sora déterminée pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux : « Rien. C'est juste que… »

Mais l'autre esprit l'empêcha de poursuivre ses explications. Toute tremblante, elle s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol du labyrinthe. Un bruit aigu et très désagréable résonna alors dans le dédale.

Duo tomba à genoux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Prêt à agir, il lança des regards vifs autour de lui. Cependant le reflet animé qui apparut dans le miroir le cloua sur place.

Sora et Heero… s'embrassant.

-------------------------------

Alors que j'échange un regard interrogateur avec les trois mini Duo, le sol se met soudain à trembler ! Affolée, je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois que le décor se déforme très bizarrement.

« Sora ! »

Je me retourne et me trouve face à face avec le Duo aux cheveux courts et les trois mini Duo. Tous les quatre me fixent avec des regards très sérieux, voir même, un peu durs. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?

Le Duo aux cheveux courts baisse les yeux : « Je savais bien que ça arriverait. Si j'avais su que ce qui devait nous séparer était un évènement du passé… Je n'aurais peut-être pas continué jusque là. »

Je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiète : « Mais de quoi tu parles Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui se… ? »

Soudain, j'ai un flash : Duo dans une galerie des glaces. Les poings serrés, il regarde d'un air furieux les milliers de miroirs qui lui renvoient l'image du baiser que j'ai échangé avec Heero il y a presque deux ans.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Je lève les yeux vers les mini Duo : « Attendez ! Je peux tout vous expliquer ! Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser ! C'était… un accident ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais Heero… »

Mais je vois à leurs regards durs que mes paroles sont inutiles. Je le sens. Ils me détestent.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et les regarde sans un mot, dans l'attente de leur jugement, mais à ma grande surprise, ils s'évaporent. Tout le monde s'évapore. Les mini Duo, le Duo aux cheveux courts, les clients du café, les tables, les chaises, les tabourets, le comptoir… Le café tout entier disparaît en un tourbillon de couleurs qui tourne, tourne, tout autour de moi !

Effrayée, je ferme les yeux et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Et puis soudain… Plus rien.

Je rouvre lentement les yeux. Je suis dans la rue. Là où il y avait le café, très animé, il n'y a à présent qu'un tas de briques, de verre et de bois, comme s'il avait explosé.

Autour de moi, la colonie a repris son aspect glauque et effrayant. Tout n'est qu'un vaste champ de ruines. Au dessus de ma tête, le ciel a pris une couleur grise et marron. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

Les nuages… ne bougent pas. Ils sont là, immobiles dans le ciel, comme un décor de carton pâte. Aucun souffle de vent ne vient animer l'atmosphère pesante qui règne à présent sur la colonie.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me sens… en danger.

Sans un mot, je commence à marcher dans la colonie. Le bruit de mes pas résonne dans les rues.

Peut-être que je devrais prendre le chemin de la maison ? Peut-être que je pourrais y retrouver Duo, comme tout à l'heure ? Je pourrais essayer de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé… Mais va t-il seulement accepter de m'écouter ?

Mon cœur se serre alors que je me souviens de toutes les fois où Duo et moi nous nous sommes disputés, toujours pour des choses sans intérêt. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Est-ce qu'il voudra bien m'écouter ? Essayer de me comprendre et de me pardonner ?

Les yeux baissés au sol, j'avance à pas lents lorsque soudain un bruit, un tout petit bruit, parvient à mes oreilles, grâce à l'écho de la colonie.

« Toc. Toc. Toc. »

Quelqu'un frappe doucement contre un mur.

« Toc. Toc. Toc. »

Je me retourne et lance des regards dans toutes les directions. D'où ce bruit peut-il venir ?

« Toc. Toc. Toc. »

Je reviens sur mes pas et m'arrête devant l'entrée d'une impasse. Je suis pratiquement certaine que le bruit vient de ce mur, au fond. Est-ce que ce serait dangereux si j'allais là-bas, tout au fond, pour écouter ?

Ce bruit…

« Toc. Toc. Toc. »

Je ferme les yeux et l'écoute. Ce bruit, c'est le même que lorsque je suis retournée dans le passé et que j'ai rencontré Duo quand il était plus jeune. Nous étions tous les deux enfermés en prison, dans des cellules voisines et comme nous n'avions pas le droit de nous parler, nous frappions doucement contre le mur commun pour communiquer.

Derrière ce mur, il y a Duo.

Je rouvre les yeux et fais un pas en avant.

----------------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le palais des glaces, Duo était fou de rage.

Debout, les poings serrés, il faisait face aux milliers de reflets qui lui renvoyaient l'image de Sora et Heero s'embrassant.

« C-Comment… Comment a-t-elle pu… ? Et lui… Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un ami ! Comment ont-ils pu… ?! »

A bout de nerfs, Duo tomba à genoux : « C'est pas possible ! … C'est… C'est une blague ?! »

Dans un miroir, le reflet des deux Sora le fixait sans un mot. C'est à peine si la Sora déterminée osa lui répondre : « Désolée Duo. C'est la réalité. »

« Ferme-la ! »

Duo redressa la tête et la foudroya du regard : « C'est faux ! Jamais Sora ne m'aurait fait ça ! Jamais elle ne m'aurait trahi ! »

L'esprit haussa les épaules et le fixa avec indifférence : « La vérité est plus complexe que tu ne veux bien le croire. Nous sommes à l'intérieur du cœur de Sora. Ce que tu as vu était un souvenir de Sora et il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée. Après tout, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? La vérité… Et bien, tu l'as ! Tu devrais être content ! »

Duo se mit à trembler violemment. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps. L'impuissance, l'incertitude, le désespoir. Le peu de choses en lequel il croyait venait d'être balayé par une simple image et le laissait sans rien.

« N-non…. NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

--------------------------------

« Toc. Toc. Toc. »

Je colle mon oreille contre le mur et frappe doucement, en pliant mon doigt.

« Toc. Toc. Toc. »

Je tends l'oreille et quelques secondes plus tard, le même bruit me répond. Je souris, légèrement rassurée. J'en suis sûre maintenant. C'est Duo.

Je frappe de nouveau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et attends.

…

Rien.

Je frappe de nouveau et, à ma grande surprise, un petit morceau de mur se détache, formant un tout petit trou. Curieuse, je place mon œil devant l'orifice.

Un œil. Un gros œil tout rond, tourne lentement dans son orbite rouge pour me dévisager. Autour, de la peau rouge et brûlée semble frémir.

Terrorisée, je m'éloigne brusquement du mur.

Un long cri suraigu retentit et me glace le sang.

Qu'est-ce c'était…derrière le mur ? … Ce n'était pas Duo ! C'était… un monstre ?

Le mur tremble, sous les coups puissants de la créature qui se trouve derrière.

Je recule vivement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'impasse.

Que dois-je faire ? Où est-ce que je peux aller pour me cacher, me mettre à l'abri ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment en danger ? Est-ce que je risque de mourir ?

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête à tel point que je ne parviens pas à réfléchir. Mais déjà, avant même que j'ai pu prendre une décision, le mur s'écroule, me révélant ainsi la créature.

C'est un scorpion. Un scorpion gigantesque avec une tête de femme qu'on aurait brûlée. Il avance rapidement sur ses toutes petites pattes. Ses énormes pinces raclent les murs. Sa tête dodeline doucement sur son tout petit cou et sans pouvoir bouger, je reste pétrifiée devant son visage monstrueux, dont la chair sanguinolente semble tomber en lambeaux. Je lève les yeux lentement et mon regard se fixe sur l'aiguillon au bout de sa queue dressée.

Elle se rapproche.

Je parviens à poser un pied en arrière. Je dois m'enfuir et vite ! Mais pour aller où ? Je vais forcément être rattrapée… et déchirée en morceaux !

Je suis morte de peur mais l'instinct de survie est plus fort malgré tout. Je fais un deuxième pas en arrière, puis un troisième, un quatrième…

Je me retourne et m'enfuis en courant. C'est un véritable cauchemar ! Qui pourra venir me sauver ?

…

Viens me chercher, je t'en supplie…

« Au secouuuuuurs ! Duooooooooo ! »

---------------------------

Duo était dans le noir complet, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Sora l'avait vraiment trahi ?

Sora…

Où était-elle maintenant ?

Etait-elle toujours à la recherche de ses doubles à lui ou bien faisait-elle autre chose ? Lors des autres épreuves, elle avait toujours tout donné pour le retrouver. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer en train de faire autre chose.

A chaque fois qu'elle était loin de lui un peu trop longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait laissée seule deux fois, lorsqu'elle avait été kidnappée et lorsqu'il était reparti dans son monde et ça avait été à chaque fois très douloureux pour chacun d'eux. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre ça.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça ne pouvait pas être une illusion, n'est-ce pas ?

« Hm… Je me demande si tout ça ne fait pas partie d'une ce ces stupides mises en scène dont l'Ordre d'Olodar a le secret… »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un éclat de lumière apparut au dessus de lui. Surpris, Duo leva les yeux : les deux mini Sora plongeaient vers lui en piaillant son nom : « Duoooo ! Duo ! Duo ! Duo ! »

Dès qu'il les reconnut, il se leva d'un bond : « Hé ! Vous revoilà vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La Sora amoureuse s'arrêta devant lui et commença, en se tordant les mains : « Duo… Je sais que tu dois en vouloir affreusement à Sora en ce moment mais actuellement, ce serait bien si tu pouvais mettre ça de côté… Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile à te demander mais… Si tu ne le fais pas… Sora… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sora ? »

La Sora optimiste lui présenta la paume de sa main, grande ouverte : une scène était directement projetée sur sa peau. On pouvait reconnaître Sora, dans une ville détruite, poursuivie par un insecte géant avec de grosses pinces.

Duo écarquilla les yeux : « Sora ! »

Elle allait se faire dévorer ! … Ou piétiner… ou déchiqueter !

Il fallait qu'il aille à son secours, mais comment ? Il était coincé ici… et il ne savait même pas où la trouver.

La Sora optimiste le sortit de ses pensées en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux : « Duo ! Réveille-toi ! Il faut agir ! »

Duo se tourna vers elle, désemparé : « Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de la sauver ! Et je ne sais même pas où elle est ! »

La Sora amoureuse secoua la tête avec détermination : « N'y penses pas ! On s'en occupe ! On va tenter d'entrer en communication avec elle pour qu'elle se concentre sur le Palais des Glaces et nous rejoigne là-bas. Pendant ce temps-là, toi, tu vas réfléchir à quelque chose pour neutraliser le monstre ! Ici, tu n'es pas dans la réalité physique ! Il te suffit d'imaginer quelque chose pour le faire apparaître ! »

La Sora optimiste poursuivit : « Cet endroit sombre n'appartient pas au cœur de Sora mais au tien, Duo ! Imagines quelque chose pour exterminer cette grosse bête puis concentre-toi sur le Palais des Glaces pour sauver Sora, d'accord ? »

Duo acquiesça, plus décidé que jamais : « Ok. Faisons comme ça. Je compte sur vous les filles ! Nous devons sauver Sora. »

Il jeta un regard sur l'image projetée sur la paume du petit esprit. Qu'importe les doutes qui l'avaient assailli quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de sauver la fille qu'il aimait.

« Sora… Tiens bon. »

-----------------------------

En courant, je ferme les yeux. Tout ceci ne peut être qu'un affreux cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

J'essaie de faire abstraction du chaos épouvantable qui règne autour de moi : les bâtiments qui s'effondrent, le ciel qui tournoie comme pour m'aspirer, la route qui semble reculer sous mes pieds, les hurlements stridents de la bête et le bruit rapide de ses petites pattes derrière moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle ! Je suis désespérée. Je crois que je ne m'en sortirai pas…

Soudain, une vision flash apparaît sous mes paupières.

Le Palais des Glaces… là où se trouvait Duo…

Et au fond de moi, une petite voix murmure : « Utilises tes pouvoirs, Sora… Tu dois rejoindre Duo ! Concentres-toi ! »

Mes pouvoirs ? J'ai déjà essayé de les utiliser pour neutraliser cette bête mais sans succès. A croire qu'ils ne marchent pas en sa présence…

Mais c'est vrai que, faute de savoir où aller, je n'ai pas essayé la téléportation.

Une étincelle d'espoir ravive le feu en moi. Je serre les poings et ferme mes yeux un peu plus fort. Je dois retrouver Duo. Il était seul, dans le Palais des Glaces.

Je me concentre en imaginant le Palais des Glaces de la fête foraine, à Beauvais. J'imagine le reflet de Duo dans les miroirs. Dans mon esprit, je dessine les traits de son visage qui me regarde, qui veut savoir.

Je t'expliquerai tout, Duo.

Je ne te décevrai pas.

BANG !

Je me suis cognée dans une paroi très dure. Lentement, je rouvre les yeux et découvre mon reflet dans un miroir. Je suis dans le Palais des Glaces !

Je regarde autour de moi. Mon reflet apparaît dans chaque glace. Où peut bien se trouver Duo ?

Essoufflée, j'essaie de retrouver mon calme et mon sang-froid habituel. Ouf ! Je m'en suis sortie, on dirait. J'étends les bras en avant et cherche un chemin parmi les miroirs. J'avance à pas lents, très lents.

Mes mains rencontrent un miroir. Frustrée, je soupire et me retourne, mais aussitôt, une nouvelle bouffée de terreur me fige sur place.

Là, devant moi… Ou plutôt, dans le miroir juste en face de moi, je reconnais le reflet de la monstrueuse créature qui me poursuivait, il y a encore quelques minutes. Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est là, devant ? Ou alors derrière le miroir ? Ou dans un coin que je ne vois pas ?

Je lance des regards affolés à droite et à gauche et essaie de trouver une issue, à tâtons. Autour de moi, dans les miroirs, les reflets de la bête deviennent de plus en plus nombreux.

Zut ! Encore bloquée !

Agacée, je tape du poing avec rage contre la glace. Zut, zut et zut !

Le reflet du monstre apparaît sur le miroir. Epouvantée, je recule et regarde autour de moi : je suis encerclée par les images de la créature ! Mais où est-elle ?

Dans chaque miroir, je vois avec horreur le monstre s'approcher hâtivement sur ses petites pattes, en faisant claquer ses grosses pinces. Ma respiration s'accélère. Sa queue se dresse lentement. Par quel chemin va-t-elle arriver ?

Je serre les poings et pose une main près de ma poitrine pour empêcher mon cœur d'exploser. Je suis prise au piège !

« Triiiiii ! »

Surprise, je me retourne et me retrouve face au monstre, qui est prêt à m'empaler avec son dard.

« Soraaaaaa ! Recule ! »

Cette voix qui vient d'en haut, c'est…

Je lève la tête et reconnaît Duo, qui descend du plafond, armé d'une énorme faux. Il saute sur la tête du scorpion, l'assommant sur le coup, et se retourne pour trancher sa queue !

SLAASH !

Celle-ci tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Je cligne des yeux et tente de reprendre mon souffle. Duo se retourne vers moi et me regarde, l'air soucieux : « Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

J'essaie de sourire mais… J'ai eu tellement peur ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux tandis que j'essaie d'articuler tant bien que mal : « Non… Rien… Mais… Je… »

J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire sur ce qu'il a vu et tellement de sentiments à exprimer ! Mais Duo s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras : « Tout va bien, Sora. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Evidemment, je fonds en larmes. En hoquetant, j'essaie de m'expliquer et parviens à articuler : « Je suis vraiment désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit à propos de Heero ! J'avais tellement peur que tu sois en colère contre moi ! »

Duo m'écarte doucement de lui et prend mon visage entre ses mains : « Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? »

Je secoue légèrement la tête en baissant les yeux : « Non… c'est lui qui m'a embrassée, le jour où vous êtes repartis dans votre monde. (Je redresse la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux) Il est venu me voir dans ma chambre pour me dire au revoir et il m'a embrassée, en signe d'adieu. J'ai été trop surprise pour réagir. J'aurais dû pourtant… J'aurais dû te le dire au moins mais j'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Pardonnes-moi. »

Duo appuie son front contre le mien et me fixe droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement possible : « Tu me jures que c'est la vérité ? »

Je prends mon air le plus sérieux et acquiesce : « Oui, je te le jure, Duo. Tu pourras même le lui demander quand on rentrera. Je suis sûre qu'il te dira la vérité. »

Mon petit ami me fixe intensément puis son expression sérieuse se brise soudain en un grand sourire. Il me serre soudain contre lui et pousse un grand soupir de soulagement : « Ah ! Ce Heero ! Je vais finir par ne plus jamais le laisser s'approcher de toi si ça continue ! »

Je souris et passe mes bras derrière son dos pour me serrer contre lui : « Alors tu me crois, c'est vrai ? »

Duo acquiesce : « Bien sûr… Je te fais confiance ! »

Je ferme les yeux et soupire de soulagement : « Merci. »

Nous restons là un long moment, l'un contre l'autre. A mon oreille, Duo me chuchote des mots qu'il n'avait pas encore osé prononcés jusque là, ou bien très rarement. Je rougis en acquiesçant et fais de mon mieux pour ouvrir mon cœur et lui répondre avec la même sincérité.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre, pour nous apercevoir que…

Duo, étonné : « Ca alors ! Le monstre a disparu ! »

C'est vrai… Il est apparu lorsque Duo a découvert ce que je voulais tant lui cacher et maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, il disparaît.

Je reste pensive quelques secondes avant de murmurer : « Je crois que… En réalité, ce monstre n'était que le reflet de ma propre culpabilité. Je me sentais coupable de t'avoir caché cette stupide histoire de baiser et… Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai peut-être voulu me punir… »

Duo hausse un sourcil : « Te punir ? Ben ça pour de la punition… ! »

Je souris à moitié : « Hm… Parles pour toi ! A chacun ses problèmes de conscience ! »

Duo rie doucement puis acquiesce : « Tu as raison. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop sévère envers moi-même. J'ai cherché à me punir au lieu d'affronter la réalité. »

Je souris et glisse ma main dans la sienne : « A partir de maintenant, essayons d'être plus francs envers nous-mêmes et de ne plus fuir nos sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, d'accord ? »

Un grand sourire vient éclairer le visage de mon petit ami : « Oui ! Entièrement d'accord ! Et tu sais quoi ? Si on commençait tout de suite ?! Moi j'ai pris une grande décision tout à l'heure ! »

Etonnée, j'ouvre de grands yeux : « Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Avec un sourire séducteur, Duo prend mon autre main et se penche vers moi : « A partir de maintenant, je jure de ne plus jamais te laisser partir. »

Je rosis légèrement et souris, en rapprochant mon visage du sien : « Mais… ça tombe plutôt bien… parce que je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part… sans toi. »

Nos nez se frôlent, nos lèvres s'effleurent et nous échangeons un long baiser. Tandis que nous nous embrassons, je sens le décor changer autour de nous. Ca tourne !

Duo me serre plus fort contre lui et je me cramponne à ses épaules comme je peux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est normal que ça tourne aussi vite ?!

Toujours l'un contre l'autre, nous mettons fin à notre baiser et échangeons un regard inquiet. Autour de nous, tout est sombre, rocheux… et… Et _nous n'avons plus les pieds sur terre_ ?! On dirait que nos corps, flottant dans l'air à l'horizontale, avancent tous seuls dans un tunnel en tournant sur eux-mêmes… C'est bizarre !

Duo hausse un sourcil et me lance un regard franchement paniqué : « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

« J'en sais rien ! »

Je lève les yeux vers ce qui arrive devant nous : de la lumière… La sortie du tunnel ?

Brusquement notre vitesse s'accélère !

Je me serre contre Duo et ferme les yeux : « ATTENTION ! »

…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

« WaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaah ! »

…

Boum.

Aie aie aie aie aie…

C'était quoi cet atterrissage de barbare ?

Je me redresse sur les genoux et ouvre les yeux. Duo est juste devant moi, allongé sur le sol. Il s'assied par terre et se frotte l'arrière de la tête en faisant la grimace : « C'était quoi, ça ? »

Je regarde autour de nous et… Hé ! C'est la plaine de tout à l'heure, avec la caverne ! … Est-ce que c'est là d'où on vient ?

En haut de la colline, j'aperçois Ydrekim, Mileyne et Enrick qui viennent vers nous.

Je me tourne vers Duo en souriant et lui murmure : « Je crois qu'on a réussi. On est rentrés ! »

Duo regarde à son tour le paysage alentour et, après un soupir de soulagement, il sourit et me serre dans ses bras : « Oui, on a réussi. On s'est sauvé mutuellement et ensuite on s'est retrouvés. »

Je rie : « Oui, maintenant je comprends mieux le charabia que Hihyock nous a servi tout à l'heure ! »

Nos génies et Ydrekim arrivent à notre hauteur. Le membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar nous offre un large sourire et me tend la main, comme si je descendais d'un avion qui venait d'effectuer un magnifique tour du monde : « Ca va ? Vous avez fait un beau voyage ? »

Je prends sa main et me relève : « Ca va, merci. L'atterrissage était un peu... explosif mais à part ça, ça va. »

Ydrekim me lance un de ses regards hypocrites plein de compassion : « Ah, oui… Le canon des âmes… Une invention très divertissante pour ceux qui maîtrisent le voyage astral ! »

…

Rien compris !

Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe : « Mouais… Vous m'en direz tant. »

Je me tourne vers mon petit ami. Son génie l'aide à se remettre sur ses deux pieds puis lui tape sur l'épaule d'un air ravi : « Héhéhé ! Je savais bien que vous y arriveriez tous les deux ! Après tout, tu es un super pilote de gundam ! Ah, mon vieux, j'ai jamais été aussi fier d'être ton génie ! »

Duo lui jette un regard perplexe : « Ouais… ouais… T'oublies quand même de dire que c'est toi et cette fille qui nous avez jetés dans ce trou bizarre ! »

Mileyne fait la moue, légèrement vexée, et réplique d'un ton cassant : « Cette fille s'appelle Mileyne et elle est l'ange gardien de ta petite Sora chérie alors tu ferais mieux de lui parler sur un autre ton ! (Puis elle se tourne vers moi et m'offre un sourire chaleureux mais néanmoins un peu effrayant après ce qu'elle vient de dire !) Je suis fière de toi, Sora. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de force morale pour aider Duo. Pour moi, Duo et toi avez largement réussi l'épreuve. Vous nous avez prouvé que vous partagiez un lien profond, sincère et surtout indestructible. Je pense que vous avez bien mérité d'être ensemble. »

Ydrekim l'interrompt en s'éclaircissant la gorge : « Humhum. C'était à moi de dire ça ! »

Mileyne pince les lèvres et se fait toute petite tandis qu'Enrick ricane silencieusement. Ydrekim se tourne alors vers nous et nous dit, d'une voix très officielle : « Sora Minnebo et Duo Maxwell. En tant que membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar, j'ai l'extrême honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi votre ultime épreuve. »

Duo sourit largement et se rapproche de moi pour passer une main autour de ma taille. Nous échangeons un regard satisfait puis nous nous tournons vers Ydrekim, qui poursuit son discours : « A présent, l'Ordre d'Olodar vous autorise officiellement à poursuivre votre relation en dépit de l'écart entre vos deux mondes. Sachez que cet honneur est accordé à bien peu de personnes… »

« Mon œil, ouais… » L'interrompt Enrick.

Ydrekim le foudroie du regard et reprend : « Et… Vous devez donc vous montrer reconnaissants en signant… hum… (Il hésite, visiblement un peu gêné) … ce petit bout de papier, sans importance ! »

Il fouille dans un des plis de sa toge et en sort un rouleau de parchemin. Aussitôt, une table longue d'au moins deux mètres apparaît juste devant nous. Ydrekim y pose son « petit bout de papier », le déroule sur toute la longueur de la table et nous désigne un petit coin blanc tout en bas : « Voilà, vous signez ici ! »

Je m'approche de la table : « Hm. C'est écrit dans une autre langue ?! Heu… ça dit quo-aaaaaaaah ! »

Je recule, surprise. Hihyock vient juste d'apparaître sur la table, piétinant au passage le beau parchemin.

Ydrekim lui lance un regard mauvais tandis que le jeune homme descend en sautant à pieds joints : « Ah ! Ca va ! Je n'ai rien raté ! … Vous avez réussi l'épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo acquiesce : « Ouais et c'était pas de la tarte ! Sora a failli y laisser la peau ! »

Hihyock sourit en haussant les épaules : « Bah, elle a été sauvé par son prince, non ? »

J'acquiesce vivement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : « Oui ! »

Le fils d'Olodar me sourit puis fait apparaître une plume dans sa main et signe le bas du parchemin. Il se tourne ensuite vers nous : « Voilà qui est fait ! »

Duo croise les bras derrière sa tête et l'interroge alors, tout naturellement : « Au fait, il y a écrit quoi sur ce bout de papier ? »

Hihyock fait disparaître la plume et hausse les épaules : « Oh, rien d'important ! Ca dit juste que votre relation est autorisée par l'Ordre d'Edena et qu'en retour vous vous engagez à ne pas entamer de poursuite judiciaire contre nous ! Tout simplement ! »

Evidemment, Duo et moi, nous tombons des nues. D'un même mouvement nous nous tournons vers Ydrekim et l'interrogeons : « Ah bon ! On peut faire ça ?! »

Pour seule réponse, ce dernier lance un regard assassin vers Hihyock, qui ressent soudain le besoin urgent de partir. Il recule de plusieurs pas et nous fait rapidement ses adieux : « Bon, je vous laisse ! Le boulot m'appelle ! Encore félicitations pour l'épreuve ! On se reverra peut-être un de ces quatre alors salut ! »

Puis il disparaît brusquement, sans bruit ni nuage de fumée.

Ydrekim fixe l'endroit où il se trouvait en fronçant les sourcils puis se tourne brusquement vers Enrick et Mileyne : « Alors, ce contrat ?! »

Confus, les deux génies s'excusent plusieurs fois et s'empressent de signer le parchemin. Puis, avec des sourires mielleux, ils nous tendent leur plume. Je me tourne vers Duo et hausse les épaules : « Bon… On ne leur en veut pas _tant _que ça quand même… Ces épreuves, c'était quand même amusant dans un sens, non ? »

Duo pose son regard sur Ydrekim puis sur nos génies puis sur moi : « C'est vrai… C'était mouvementé mais plutôt sympathique ! »

Ydrekim se précipite aussitôt vers lui et pose une main sur son épaule et une autre sur la mienne : « Alors ça vous intéresserait peut-être des postes permanents d'agents d'élite au sein de notre police interdimensionnelle ? »

Duo et moi échangeons un regard paniqué puis saisissons d'un geste vif les plumes de nos génies. Côte à côte, nous signons le contrat avant de nous tourner vers le membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar, qui nous a tant éprouvés ces deux dernières années.

Mon petit ami prend ma plume et tend les deux à Ydrekim : « On est vraiment désolés de devoir partir si brutalement mais on a une navette à prendre et… On doit bien déjà avoir au moins… cinq heures de retard ! »

Ydrekim pince les lèvres : « Mais… Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Il y a plein d'avantages dans ce métier ! Le salaire est… (Il soupire et murmure) Bon, pas toujours à la hauteur des risques qu'on peut prendre mais… »

Je rie et l'interrompt : « C'est pas la peine d'insister Ydrekim ! Duo et moi voulons juste vivre une vie tranquille ! »

Duo rajoute en me regardant tendrement : « Ensemble. C'est tout ce qu'on veut, oui. »

Ydrekim fait un pas vers nous, le regard suppliant : « Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner chez vous ! Vous aurez peut-être changé d'avis en cours de route ! »

Je souris, un peu gênée de devoir le repousser autant : « C'est gentil mais je connais le chemin ! »

Il s'apprête à répliquer autre chose mais Mileyne et Enrick pose une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

Mileyne tente de le consoler : « Allons Ydrekim, ne sois pas triste ! On te donnera de leurs nouvelles ! Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être que leurs enfants auront envie de s'engager, eux ? »

Oh la la !

Je rougis et ose à peine lever les yeux vers Duo mais je sens son bras serrer un peu plus ma taille alors qu'il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Ydrekim, la lèvre tremblante, se tourne vers Mileyne et Enrick : « C'est vrai ? Vous croyez ? »

Enrick acquiesce en souriant : « J'en suis sûr alors laisse-les au moins partir pour qu'ils se mettent au travail ! (Puis il se tourne vers nous) Allez, dépêchez-vous d'y aller pendant qu'on le retient ! »

Ecarlate, je leur fais un petit signe de la main : « Merci à vous deux ! Merci à vous Ydrekim ! Continuez de veiller sur nous, d'accord ? Au revoir ! A bientôt ! »

A mes côtés, mon petit ami leur fait un signe également : « Ouais, à un de ces jours ! Salut ! »

Je me tourne vers Duo et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Nous échangeons un sourire complice, front contre front et tandis que mon petit ami pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur notre destination. La maison. Notre maison.

C'est une page de notre vie qui se tourne et une autre qui commence.

Ceci n'est pas la fin de nos aventures. C'est juste le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Ensemble.

* * *

Et voilà...Fin ? Pas tout à fait ! J'ai encore un épilogue tout chaud, dans mon ordinateur... Mais en plus de conclure l'histoire, il contient tous mes remerciements alors je voudrais attendre d'avoir reçu quelques reviews avant de le publier, pour être sûre de n'oublier personne ! D'accord ? Comme date limite pour le poster, je me donne le 14 Février ! Pour deux raisons : d'abord, ce sera la Saint-Valentin, ce qui en fait donc une date parfaite pour achever cette fic et ensuite, parce que le 15 Février, ça fera un an que cette fic est en ligne ! Donc, c'est doublement idéal ! Voilà ! Ca vous convient ? Parfait parfait ! Je compte sur vous pour m'envoyer deux ou trois reviews, d'accord ? (J'essaie de ne pas être trop difficile... Je sais que le style de fics que j'écris n'est pas très populaire ! lol)

Allez, gros gros bisous à tous et à toutes !

A bientôt !


	22. Toi, moi, etc !

Note de l'auteur :

Titre : Toi, moi, etc.  
Auteur : Sora278  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriété.  
Couple : Duo/ Sora, etc !  
Chapitre : 22/22

Petit message : Ca y est ! Voici le dernier chapitre de Toi, moi, etc, qui clôture la saga Sora/Duo. Et dire que tout a commencé avec la première version d'Hana-BE, "Les g-boys en vrai de vrai !", en Juin 2003 ! Ca fait super longtemps ! J'ai dû remanier entièrement chaque fic afin d'en arriver là. Ce fut long mais au bout du compte c'était vraiment un plaisir d'écrire cette histoire.

Maintenant, il est temps de la conclure. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Allez, fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !

* * *

Epilogue : Toi, moi, etc. 

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui ont suivi cette longue saga depuis le début, au fil de ses différentes versions, depuis Juin 2003._

_--------------------_

DING !

Ydrekim sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas hâtif. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour ce job ! Et qui, mieux qu'un pilote de gundam, pourrait assurer ce job ?

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Sarah, la jeune épouse de Quatre Raberba Winner, sortir du bureau de ce dernier. Pour ne pas être repéré, il se plaqua contre le mur et l'observa remonter sur son épaule une des bretelles de sa petite robe noire et remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« Oh… je vois ! »

Aussitôt, il se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Cette remarque lui avait échappé bien malgré lui mais déjà, il en payait le prix : Sarah avait remarqué sa présence et fonçait droit sur lui : « Hé ! Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, à m'espionner ? Vous êtes un journaliste, c'est ça ? »

Ydrekim, confus : « Mais… Mais non, je suis Ydrekim… Membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar… Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? On s'est vu, heu, l'année dernière ! »

Sarah le jaugea d'un air méfiant : « Ah, oui, vous êtes un des bizarres qui ont poursuivi Sora et Duo pendant toutes ces années ! »

Ydrekim, gêné : « Oui, enfin, ce n'était que pendant quelques mois ! »

Sarah posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le toisa d'un regard fier : « Hm ! Et on peut savoir ce qui vous amène ici, aujourd'hui ? »

Ydrekim, embarrassé : « J'aimerais… heu… faire une proposition à Monsieur Winner. »

Sarah se tourna vers la porte du bureau de Quatre puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Ydrekim : « Hm… Il est très occupé ! »

Ydrekim, avec un sourire : « Je n'en ai que pour une toute petite minute ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : « Très bien. Nous verrons ce qu'il vous répondra ! Je vous accompagne ! »

Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte d'où Sarah était sortie quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle frappa à la porte. Une voix douce et masculine répondit : « Entrez. »

Ydrekim entra, suivi de près par Sarah. Le bureau était immense et éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées. Mis à part quelques tableaux sur les murs et une plante posée dans un coin, le seul meuble de la pièce était un large bureau qui croulait sous les dossiers à traiter. Derrière ce bureau se tenait Mr Winner, habillé dans son costume trois pièces.

Sans attendre qu'il prenne la parole, Sarah fit le tour du bureau et attrapa sa cravate pour la remettre en place : « Chéri, je l'avais remise en place ta cravate ! Ce n'était pas la peine d'y toucher ! »

Quatre lui jeta un regard gêné puis tourna les yeux vers Ydrekim : « Heu… Bonjour. Vous êtes l'une de ces personnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ydrekim s'inclina pour le saluer : « Tout à fait, Mr Winner. Je suis Ydrekim, membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar et je viens vous faire une proposition. »

Sarah épousseta les épaules de Quatre puis se plaça derrière lui pour pouvoir mieux lancer un regard glacial à celui qu'elle considérait comme un intrus, sans être remarquée par son époux.

Mr Winner se redressa dans son fauteuil : « Une proposition ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ydrekim lui expliqua, avec un grand sourire : « Il s'agit d'un poste d'agent d'élite de notre police interdimensionnelle ! Un travail très bien payé et très mouvementé ! A la hauteur de vos compétences, donc ! Aucun risque de s'ennuyer ! »

Sarah fronça les sourcils : « Ca a l'air dangereux comme travail ! »

Ydrekim leva les yeux vers elle et lui répondit : « C'est bien pour ça qu'un pilote de gundam ferait parfaitement l'affaire ! (Il posa ensuite un regard convaincu sur Quatre) Alors, ça vous tente ? »

C'est sûr. Il allait accepter. Sa vie actuelle était bien trop monotone !

Mais à sa grande surprise, Quatre baissa les yeux et sourit : « Je suis vraiment désolé mais mon travail m'occupe déjà énormément. Cette colonie a besoin de moi en tant que dirigeant et je ne veux abandonner personne. »

Ydrekim, choqué, ne put retenir l'expression de chien battu qui s'abattit sur son visage : « Mais… ! »

Quatre l'interrompit en se levant brusquement. Il prit la main de Sarah et poursuivit : « De plus, je ne souhaite pas m'engager dans une aventure aussi risquée. J'ai une nouvelle famille à protéger maintenant. »

Sarah le regarda d'un air étonné puis sourit : « Quatre… »

Mr Winner se tourna vers son épouse et prit son autre main. Ils échangèrent un long regard amoureux devant les yeux du pauvre Ydrekim qui soupira et, par téléportation, partit tenter sa chance ailleurs.

-----------------------

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews sur ce site, qui m'ont envoyé des mails par l'intermédiaire de mon site et ont accepté de me confier leur image en échange d'une participation dans cette saga !_

_Je remercie donc ceux qui ont reviewé la première version de la saga Sora/Duo (avant que je la retire de :_

_Pour P5_

_Deedo, Louvarde, Oeil d'Ange, Sandra, Sériel, Siria Black, Squallinou, Ssunsshine et Yami-Rose. _

Pour Les g-boys en vrai de vrai !

Angel, Anne-Laure, Aoudwey, Auctor, Carina, Chris52, Christine, ChtiteElfie, Deedo, IsuzuMoony,

Kitsune, Leenaren, Louvarde, Lumina Shinigami, Mikara, Miss Shinigami, Morgane, Oeil d'Ange,

Paco, Sandra, Sériel, Siria Black, SLIA, Squallinou, Stella, Stéphanie, Ssunsshine, Tenchi Liloo

Manson, Windy50 et Yami-Rose.

Pour Toi, moi, etc.

Auctor, Chris52, Deedo, IsuzuMoony, Juns, Leenaren, Mimy Angel, Sandra, Siria Black, SLIA,

Squallinou, Stéphanie, Tenchi Liloo Manson et Yami-Rose.

Pour Ecole Bishonens

Angel, Auctor, BakaSama Maxwell, Carina, Chris52, Deathslave, Deedo, Loween, Lukas-san, Lumina

Shinigami, Miss Shinigami, Oeil d'Ange, Sériel, Shunmax des Enfers, Shunrei, Siria Black, SLIA,

Ssunsshine et Yami-Rose.

Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont reviewé la version actuellement présente sur et sur mon site personnel :

Pour P5

Ankei, Mysouko, SOSO01 et Zephis.

Pour Hana-BE !

Alison, Catirella, Hahn tah Yhel, Kitty-kyu, Mysouko, Reticha, Saya-semapi, Seya-chan et Windy.

Pour Toi, moi, etc.

Alison, Kitty-kyu, Reicha, Seya-chan et Yami-Rose Aka.

Pour Ecole Bishonens

Iroko et Miss Shinigami.

Merci à tous ceux qui me revieweront après la publication de ce chapitre !

Et enfin, merci à Armony-chan qui n'a pas eu le temps de me reviewer mais qui m'a mise dans ses favoris ! Merci ! 

_-----------------------------------_

Quelques jours plus tard, Ydrekim était invité à un dîner dans la famille de Witold. Eva, en tant que meilleure amie de la fille de ce dernier, était également présente. Tout le monde bavardait joyeusement, au grand dam d'Ydrekim, qui ne savait pas comment faire sa proposition à Witold.

Eva, ravie : « Aah… Je suis tellement heureuse que Sora puisse vivre enfin en paix avec Duo. C'est un bonheur vraiment mérité après tous les malheurs qu'ils ont dû traverser ! Ils en ont vécu des aventures tous les deux ! »

Ydrekim tenta de sauter sur l'occasion : « A ce propos, Witold… »

Witold se tourna vers lui : « Merci beaucoup de leur avoir rendu leur liberté, Ydrekim. Je pense que, malgré les pouvoirs spéciaux qu'un être humain peut avoir, chacun a le droit de vivre en paix, au sein de sa famille. »

Tout le monde acquiesça autour de la table. Ydrekim répondit par un sourire embarrassé.

Soudain, la fille de Witold, une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui était assise entre Eva et Ydrekim, posa une main sur la sienne : « Mr Ydrekim, merci d'avoir laissé papa tranquille malgré ses pouvoirs de génie. Je suis contente qu'il ne les ait plus. Maintenant nous pouvons vivre tous ensemble en paix. »

Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire, tandis que tout le monde le complimentait pour sa grande gentillesse. L'honorable membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar ne savait pas plus où se mettre.

Finalement, ce fut l'innocente Eva qui lui assena le coup de grâce :

« Au fait, Ydrekim… Dites-moi si je me trompe mais… Depuis tout à l'heure, il me semble que vous essayez de dire quelque chose à Witold. »

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui, plongeant la salle à manger dans un lourd silence. Ydrekim rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et bredouilla une excuse incohérente avant de se téléporter dans un endroit plus sûr.

A table, toute la famille échangea des regards confus.

-------------------------

_Merci à mes lectrices invitées qui m'ont laissée manipuler leur image pour en faire des personnages de folie ! (Désolée si je vous ai fait passer pour des déséquilibrées mentales !)_

_Deedo, dans le rôle de Camy et de Deedo,_

_Squallinou, dans le rôle d'Ichrak,_

_Leenaren, dans le rôle de Leen,_

_Sandra-chan, dans le rôle de Sandra,_

_Miss Shinigami, dans le rôle de Ténébra,_

_Œil d'Ange, dans le rôle d'œil d'Ange,_

_Lia, Kit et Jaiga, dans le rôle des JKS,_

_Carina, dans le rôle de Carina,_

_Angel, dans le rôle d'Angel,_

_Sériel, dans le rôle de Sériel_

_Et Yami-Rose Aka, dans le rôle de Yami-Rose._

_-------------------------------_

Encore plus tard, sur une colonie quelconque... Au cirque où travaille Trowa…

Sous le grand chapiteau, Trowa était ligoté sur une grande cible. Face à lui se tenaient Catherine et Camy, à qui la lanceuse de couteaux enseignait son art.

Catherine : « Bien ! Maintenant que tu as réussi avec succès le lancer de couteaux sur pomme, on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Camy, super motivée : « Oui Boss ! »

« Eux, excusez-moi… »

Les deux filles levèrent les yeux et aperçurent un drôle de type encapuchonné sortir de derrière la cible à laquelle Trowa était accrochée. Un peu curieuses et inquiètes pour leur homme, elles s'approchèrent. Soudain, Camy le reconnut : « Aaah ! Mais vous êtes Ydrekim ! Le gars bizarre qui a fait toutes ses farces de mauvais goût à Duo et Sora ! »

Ydrekim, gêné : « Ce n'était pas vraiment des farces ! … Même si ça nous a fait bien rire des fois. »

Catherine lui lança un regard de tueur : « Ca vous a fait rire ?! Les pauvres ! Est-ce que vous savez au moins combien de soucis vous leur avez causés ?! »

Ydrekim rentra la tête dans ses épaules et murmura : « Alors j'imagine que ça n'intéresserait aucun d'entre vous un petit poste d'agent d'élite de la police interdimensionnelle ? »

Catherine rugit aussitôt : « Quoi ? La police interdimensionnelle ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ? C'est hors de question ! Mon Trowa est très bien ici ! »

Trowa, toujours attaché, soupira et sourit : « De toute façon, j'avais plutôt envie de passer mon tour. La vie que je mène actuellement est paisible, sans risque et très agréable. Ca me convient tout à fait. »

Ydrekim fit un pas en arrière pour mieux jauger la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Trowa : « Hm…. Vraiment ? »

Trowa, avec un sourire perplexe : « Oui ! … Malgré les apparences. »

Ydrekim soupira : « Je vois. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à partir… »

« UN INSTANT ! »

Une main puissante s'abattit sur l'épaule du membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar. C'était bien sûr celle de Camy, que l'offre semblait grandement intéresser.

Camy, avec un regard plein de flammes : « Agent d'élite vous avez dit ? C'est un job fait pour moi, j'en suis sûre ! L'aventure ! Le danger ! Oh, et puis je suis sûre de réussir à convaincre Trowa ! »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Ydrekim, qui en avait presque la larme à l'œil : « C'est vrai ? Vous croyez ? »

« NON ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Catherine, qui avait poussé ce cri déchirant. L'étoile du cirque saisit la petite amie de Trowa par la main et l'éloigna des deux hommes pour pouvoir lui faire une petite confidence.

Camy, étonnée : « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Catherine, indignée : « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Mettre ta vie en danger alors que tu as une place si importante dans le cœur de Trowa ! »

Camy, gênée : « Ben… Je le ferai pas toute seule ! Trowa viendra pour me protéger ! »

Brusquement, Catherine posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux : « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! En emmenant Trowa avec toi, tu cours un grand risque ! »

Camy, perplexe : « Hein ? Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Catherine se pencha à son oreille et lui révéla, sur le ton de la confidence : « Ne le dis surtout pas à Trowa mais… Sora m'a raconté que lors de sa dernière excursion à travers les dimensions, elle avait rencontré un Trowa que toutes les filles se disputaient ! Elles en avaient toutes après lui et se battaient violemment pour le séduire ! »

Camy fit un pas en arrière, choquée : « Non !? C'est pas vrai ?! »

Catherine acquiesça, l'air grave.

La petite amie de Trowa baissa les yeux et serra son couteau dans son poing puis…

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! TROWA EST A MOIIIIIII ! »

PANG !

Ydrekim rouvrit les yeux, tout tremblant. Sur la cible, les yeux exorbités, Trowa fixait le couteau qui s'était planté pile sous son avant-bras.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Catherine applaudissait : « Wouaaah ! Incroyable ! Félicitations Camy ! Tu viens de faire peur à Trowa ! »

Mais déjà la jeune fille avait foncé sur le pauvre clown pour se répandre en larmes et en excuses.

Ydrekim se détourna d'eux et soupira : « Finalement, je crois que notre police a besoin de gens au tempérament plus raisonnable. Oui. Pour notre sécurité à tous. »

-----------------------

_Merci à ma meilleure amie Anaïs d'avoir accepté de faire un pas dans mon monde en postant sa candidature en tant qu'élève d'Ecole Bishonens._

_Je pense que tu ne liras jamais ces lignes mais bon… J'espère que le personnage de Mayanaïs t'a plu et que l'histoire avec Kyo était à ta convenance !_

_--------------------------------_

Plus tard dans la journée, Ydrekim décida d'aller rendre visite à un couple on ne peut plus raisonnable.

Il entra par téléportation dans leur petit appartement, qui était une propriété de la famille Winner. Cela pouvait paraître étrange a priori mais d'après l'enquête qu'il avait faite, la fille était une amie proche de la famille Winner. C'était en fait la petite cousine du mari d'une des nombreuses sœurs de Mr Winner. Une affaire de famille, quoi !

Finalement, il les trouva. Ils étaient là, assis sur le canapé du salon, en train de regarder un film d'horreur particulièrement stressant. Ydrekim s'arrêta derrière eux et se laissa un moment absorber par la télévision.

Après une course poursuite en voiture pour échapper à un monstre, deux jeunes gens tout essoufflés discutaient sur le seuil d'une maison.

- « Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas. »

- « Tu en es sûr ? J'ai peur qu'il revienne cette nuit… »

- « Mais il ne s'en prend qu'aux personnes au cœur perverti et impur comme moi. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, mon amour, je sais qu'il ne t'attaquera pas. »

- « Oh ! Moltar ! »

A l'écran, le couple échangea un long baiser avant de se séparer. Sur le canapé, la jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

Une fois son petit ami parti, l'héroïne rentra dans sa maison. Elle verrouilla la porte, se retourna et…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

« Iiiiiiiiiiih ! »

La lumière se ralluma soudain dans l'appartement et deux paires d'yeux épouvantés se posèrent sur Ydrekim.

Ivan se leva brusquement : « Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

Ichrak se tourna vers son petit ami : « Qui c'est ? Tu le connais ? »

Ivan, visiblement en colère : « Evidemment que je le connais ! C'est un de ces types qui a torturé Sora ! »

Ydrekim, embarrassé, tenta de calmer le jeune homme : « Allons, allons. Mesurez vos propos mon garçon ! Vous ne pensez pas que « torturer » est un bien grand mot pour quelques épreuves passées ici et là ? »

Ivan fronça les sourcils : « Hm. Peut-être. Mais ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour eux ! »

Ichrak essaya de se mêler à la conversation : « C'est vrai mais ils ont quand même vécu des situations amusantes, non ? »

Ydrekim sauta sur l'occasion : « Oui ! Oui ! Tout à fait ! Vous êtes brillante ! Très brillante mademoiselle ! Vous avez parfaitement raison ! »

Ichrak rougit de plaisir sous le compliment : « Oh ! Merciiii ! »

Mais Ivan observait tout cela d'un mauvais œil. Il se tourna vers l'émissaire de l'Ordre d'Olodar et le fixa d'un regard sévère : « Monsieur, allez droit au but s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes venu pour nous faire passer des épreuves à nous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ydrekim ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : bizarrement, bien que les deux jeunes gens soient issus de deux mondes différents, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de leur faire passer des épreuves. Il allait profiter de cet avantage quand Ichrak prit soudain la parole : « Mais non voyons ! C'est impossible ! Comme toi tu as décidé de vivre définitivement dans mon monde, ce n'est pas la peine ! On ne dérange personne ! Pas vrai monsieur ? »

Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus mignon, si bien qu'Ydrekim ne put répondre sans hésitation : « C'est vrai mais… »

Ivan, perplexe : « Mais quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à nous demander en échange ? »

Ydrekim, gêné : « Pas exactement mais… »

Il leur lança un regard suppliant puis se jeta à l'eau : « Ca ne vous intéresserait pas tous les deux un poste d'agent d'élite de la police interdimensionnelle ? »

Aussitôt, Ichrak posa _la_ question qui, pour elle, était la plus importante dans ce genre de problème : « C'est bien payé ? »

Ivan, outré : « Ichrak ! »

Ichrak, faussement embarrassée : « Bah quoi ?! Tu as déjà été un agent au sein de l'USPSH, non ? Ce genre de boulot, ça te conviendrait bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Les yeux d'Ydrekim commencèrent à pétiller.

Ivan se prit le menton pour réfléchir : « C'est vrai mais là, on parle d'un travail qui m'amènerait à voyager dans d'autres dimensions. Je serais peut-être obligé d'affronter des monstres ou des démons. »

Ichrak, un peu effrayée : « Et tu ne pourras pas les réduire en cendres ? »

Ivan releva la tête et lui sourit : « Si je devais affronter un dragon, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire le moindre mal ! »

Ichrak, déçue dans ses espoirs romantiques : « Ooooh… Il ne vaudrait sans doute mieux pas essayer alors. »

Ivan acquiesça : « Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense. »

Il se tourna vers Ydrekim mais déjà, celui-ci, d'un geste de la main, l'empêcha de dire un seul mot : « Ca va. J'ai compris. Vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de trop raisonnable ! Je crois que je ferais mieux de chercher quelqu'un qui aime les défis. »

Ichrak leva les yeux au plafond d'un air songeur : « Quelqu'un aime les défis ? Peut-être que ça l'intéresserait, _lui_ ? »

----------------------

_Merci à ma sœur Sunny et à mon frère, Snow, d'avoir accepté d'être mis dans cette fic. Je sais que je vous ai très mal représentés et que vous avez souvent eu l'air de pauvres demeurés mais au moins, les lecteurs qui auront un jour le grand honneur de vous rencontrer en chair et en os ne pourront être qu'agréablement surpris par votre rayonnante personnalité et votre incroyablement intelligence !_

_Ah, que feriez-vous sans moi ?!_

_En tout cas, moi, je n'en serai jamais arrivé là sans vos encouragements ! Merci à vous deux ! Je vous adore !_

_---------------------------------_

Deux jours plus tard, Ydrekim prenait une petite collation chez Wufei et Sunny. Bon, en fait, c'est Snow qui avait été invité à passer l'après-midi chez eux mais comme Ydrekim était passé à l'improviste, il avait fallu faire un peu de place pour lui sur le canapé.

…

Du moins, il aurait fallu lui laisser de la place mais personne n'avait voulu bouger donc il restait là, debout devant eux, comme un candidat de show télévisé devant un jury de professionnels. L'émission qu'ils regardaient à la télévision ressemblait un peu à ça d'ailleurs.

Pendant qu'à l'écran, un candidat à la gloire se faisait démonter par un jury cruel, Ydrekim attendait avec anxiété le jugement du pilote de gundam. Sur le canapé, Sunny et Snow se chuchotaient des remarques moqueuses en le regardant du coin de l'œil. A côté d'eux, Wufei semblait en pleine réflexion.

C'est à peine si le membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar osa l'interrompre, d'une toute petite voix tremblante : « A-Alors ? »

Wufei : « Hm… C'est… intéressant. »

« Vraiment médiocre ! », « On croirait que vous prenez plaisir à nous faire souffrir ! », renchérit le jury télévisé.

Snow se mit à ricaner et échangea avec Sunny un regard entendu. Agacé, Wufei se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Soudain, la fratrie n'avait plus tellement envie de rire.

Sunny soupira et se tourna vers Ydrekim : « Bon, ce truc, c'est bien payé au moins ? »

Ydrekim eut un sourire gêné : « Oui ! Mais les principaux revenus proviennent surtout des récompenses offertes par les particuliers à qui vous viendrez en aide : rois, empereurs, magiciens… »

Snow, impressionné : « Alors il va peut-être même rencontrer Harry Potter ? »

Ydrekim, tout sourire : « Bien sûr ! Enfin, peut-être ! Il y a des dizaines de milliers de monde à parcourir ! »

« Hum ! »

Sunny, rêveuse : « Et donc, il sera connu à travers les dimensions comme un héros glorieux et courageux, comme une star, même ! »

« Hum hum ! »

Les yeux d'Ydrekim se mirent à briller : « Oui ! Exactement ! C'est un métier plein d'avantages, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait déraisonnable de refuser tellement ce travail est passionnant ! »

Sunny, dans son rêve : « On va être riches, très riches et couverts de gloire ! »

« HUM ! »

Brusquement tout le monde se tourna vers Wufei qui essayait depuis un moment d'attirer leur attention sur lui. Il les regardait à présent d'un œil froid : « Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que c'est encore moi le principal intéressé, non ? C'est donc à moi seul de juger si ce job est digne d'intérêt. »

Sunny tenta aussitôt de le convaincre : « Mais Wufei, c'est une occasion inespérée de faire découvrir à l'univers tout entier tes incroyables talents de guerrier ! … Bon. C'est vrai que je ne t'accompagnerai sûrement pas souvent alors ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais imagine un peu ! Tu seras un héros connu à travers les dimensions ! Ton nom et celui de ton clan vont traverser les siècles ! Et matériellement on va devenir super riches ! »

Wufei haussa les épaules : « Ca, c'est la partie intéressante mais je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi les autres ont rejeté votre offre. »

La lueur dans les yeux d'Ydrekim s'éteignit brusquement et, avec un sourire forcé, il expliqua brièvement : « Oh, ce n'est rien ! Ils avaient juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de bouleverser leur quotidien. Des prétextes de peureux, bien sûr ! »

A ces mots, le pilote de gundam devint songeur : « Heero a refusé ? »

Ydrekim, embarrassé : « En fait, je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. Je… » Il hésita puis rajouta précipitamment : « J'ai d'abord pensé à vous bien sûr ! »

Wufei acquiesça silencieusement : « Je vois. Malheureusement pour vous, la sécurité des autres mondes ne m'intéresse pas. »

Ydrekim ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : « Quoi ?! Mais… Vous êtes un pilote de gundam ! »

Wufei haussa les épaules en lui offrant sa plus belle indifférence : « Je suis déjà un agent de la police préventive. S'occuper de la sécurité du monde entier est déjà très prenant. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous adresser à quelqu'un de plus… disponible. »

Ydrekim, hésitant : « Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire… »

Snow, moqueur : « Ben si ! Il parle de Heero ! Il est toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi ! »

Sunny, pensive : « C'est vrai que ça le fera bouger un peu. Je suis sûre qu'il doit rouiller, à force de jouer les étudiants modèles à la fac et les admirateurs secrets auprès de Sora. »

Ydrekim, effondré : « Mais… La gloire et la fortune ?! »

Sunny fit la moue : « Bah, c'est pas grave ! En plus, je me fais déjà assez de souci comme ça au sujet de son métier alors si en plus il se met à traverser les dimensions, je n'ai pas fini de m'inquiéter ! »

Wufei passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit en lui tendant la télécommande : « Merci Sunny. »

Ravie, la jeune femme ralluma la télévision et se replongea avec Snow dans le show télévisé.

Wufei se leva et serra la main d'Ydrekim : « Merci pour votre visite. J'espère que vous trouverez votre homme. »

Le membre de l'Ordre d'Olodar acquiesça en soupirant puis regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes gens : ils avaient tous les trois l'air si sûr d'eux ! Contrairement à lui, qui allait devoir affronter Heero ! Tant pis. Il avait tant espéré ne pas en arriver là mais à présent, il en était sûr.

Afin d'atteindre Heero, il préférait encore passer par _elle_.

------------------------------

_Merci à Croik d'avoir écrit son sublime essai sur l'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing. Cela m'a incité à réfléchir sur ma façon de les voir et de les retranscrire. J'ai adoré travailler leurs réactions, leur parler, leurs mimiques et j'espère avoir réussi à y rester fidèle. Au moins, la façon dont je les ai écrits me plaît et je pense que c'est là l'essentiel._

_-------------------------------------------_

Quelques jours plus tard, Ydrekim se trouvait au Parker's Café, sur la colonie de Sora et Duo. Assis à une table, caché derrière un grand journal, il observait la scène qui se passait au comptoir.

Sandra, une des propriétaires du café, était en grande conversation avec un des clients, assis sur un haut tabouret, devant elle : « Donc, vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour rendre visite à Sora et Duo ? »

Heero, car c'était lui, leva le nez de son verre et lui répondit, en murmurant : « Non. En fait, Duo m'a demandé de venir ici pour rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Sandra ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : « Pour rencontrer quelqu'un ?! »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux d'un air songeur : « Oui, il m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec une fille de sa connaissance, histoire d'enrichir ma vie sociale d'après lui. Mais je sais très bien qu'il essaie de se débarrasser de moi. »

Sandra essaya de le consoler comme elle put : « Oh, non ! Ca m'étonnerait ! C'est pas du tout son genre ! »

Heero lui lança alors un regard méfiant, un regard qui voulait dire : vous connaissez vraiment Duo aussi bien que vous le prétendez ?

Aussitôt, la jeune fille admit la vérité : « Non, vous avez raison. Duo est capable du pire pour empêcher les autres hommes de s'approcher de Sora. C'est même un peu effrayant des fois ! »

Heero acquiesça, l'air pensif.

Derrière lui, quelqu'un passa la porte du café. La clochette accrochée au dessus de la porte tinta légèrement. Sandra leva les yeux vers le nouveau client et sourit : « Ah ! Leen ! Bonjour ! »

Leen s'approcha du comptoir et s'assit à côté de Heero. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur : « Tu ne croiras jamais quel mauvais coup Duo m'a joué ce matin ! Il m'appelle et il me dit de venir ici à 14h pour rencontrer le futur homme de ma vie ! Tu le crois, ça ? Et en plus, me voilà et il n'est même pas là ! »

Heero se tourna lentement vers elle et murmura : « Peut-être que vous devriez envisager le fait que ce n'est pas lui - même qu'il désignait comme le futur homme de votre vie. »

Leen fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea : « Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes, vous ? »

Le cœur d'Ydrekim se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il guettait avec anxiété la réponse de Heero. Il le vit plisser les yeux comme un vieux pervers qui s'apprête à renifler une petite culotte malodorante – du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla – et répondre d'un air sombre : « Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. Enchanté. »

Aussitôt, les yeux de Leen s'écarquillèrent : « Ooooh ! Heero Yuy ! …. Heu, minute ! (Elle éloigna un peu son tabouret du sien) C'est pas vous le pervers qui a déambulé à poil dans la cour de Duo l'année dernière ? »

_(Note de l'auteur :__ Voir chapitre 13.)_

Heero soupira : « Non, ce n'est pas moi, c'était quelqu'un qui essayait de se faire passer pour moi. »

Leen acquiesça pensivement : « Je vois… C'est un peu bizarre quand même. Enfin, j'en déduis que vous devez connaître Duo. Vous êtes un de ses amis ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils : « Je ne pense pas que le mot « ami » conviendrait, non. Disons que nous sommes plutôt d'anciens collègues. »

A ces mots, Leen se raidit sur sa chaise. Elle lança un bref regard à Sandra, qui hocha la tête en souriant. Heero observa ce manège en silence.

Brusquement, Leen rapprocha son tabouret du sien : « Un collèèèègue ! C'est intéressant !

Heero tourna lentement la tête vers Sandra qui lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Mais lorsqu'il plaqua brusquement un billet sur le comptoir, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Le pilote de gundam posa sur elle son regard bleu acier : « Je crois que Duo s'est trompé de personne. Quand tu le verras, dis-lui que je déteste perdre mon temps ! »

Surprise, Sandra tenta de le retenir : « Attends, Heero ! Je suis sûre que Duo ne pensait pas à mal en organisant cette rencontre ! »

Ces derniers mots ouvrirent enfin les yeux de Leen. Elle attrapa soudain Heero par le bras et s'exclama : « Quoi ?! Alors c'est vous _l'homme de ma vie_ ? »

Heero lui lança un regard froid, très froid, glacial même jusqu'à ce qu'un petit air de musette bien connu se fasse entendre, en provenance de l'arrière-boutique. Tous les clients, dont Ydrekim, se tournèrent vers la porte derrière le comptoir, avec curiosité.

Sandra, perplexe, s'approcha et en tira la poignée. Aussitôt, un énorme nuage de fumée rose envahit la pièce, tandis que la musique se faisait plus forte. S'imaginant tout de suite un incendie ou une attaque bactériologique, tous les clients sortirent du café en trombe. Tous, sauf Ydrekim. Assis tranquillement à sa table, il abaissa légèrement son journal et murmura pour lui-même : « C'est elle. Enfin ! »

Oui, c'était _elle_.

Sa grande silhouette féminine émergea bientôt de la fumée et une voix moqueuse s'adressa aux clients du café, déjà partis : « Aaaah ! _Tournez manège !_ Mais bien sûr, aucun de vous n'a connu ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'une démarche assurée, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, les nombreux jupons de sa robe rouge et noire dansant sur ses genoux. Tandis que la fumée se dissipait, elle s'assit à la droite d'Heero et celui-ci reconnut enfin son visage : « Vous ?! »

Leen et Sandra la dévisagèrent, perplexes : « Sora ? »

Mais Heero fronça les sourcils : « _Black_… Sora. »

Le double dimensionnel de Sora haussa les épaules en faisant la moue : « Oh, Heero ! Je t'en prie ! Pas de racisme avec moi s'il te plaît ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit sur le fait que tu sois japonais ! »

Le pilote de gundam lui lança un regard assassin : « C'est parce que je ne suis _pas_ japonais ! »

Black Sora haussa les épaules de nouveau : « C'est vrai. Bref, je suis là pour te proposer du boulot ! (Elle posa sa main familièrement sur son épaule) Ca te dirait un job d'agent de la police interdimensionnelle ? Ca te permettrait de visiter plein d'endroits différents, de vivre des expériences uniques et inoubliables ! »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil : « _Uniques_ et _inoubliables_, hm ? Tu veux dire, comme celles qu'ont vécues Sora et Duo, j'imagine. C'est l'Ordre d'Olodar qui t'envoie, c'est ça ? »

Black Sora leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchit quelques secondes puis se retourna brusquement et pointa du doigt la table à laquelle était assis Ydrekim : « En fait, c'est ce type, là, planqué derrière son journal ! »

Leen, Sandra et Heero se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement de tête. La première lui jeta un regard moqueur, la deuxième eut un sourire amusé et enfin le dernier le toisa d'un air méprisant.

Au comble de l'embarras, Ydrekim disparut en un clin d'œil, laissant derrière lui son journal, qui retomba mollement sur la banquette.

Black Sora soupira : « Ouais, bref, je disais… Bah, qu'est-c e que je disais, déjà ? Ah oui ! Pour la sécurité de ta Rélénana, te fais pas de bile ! Si tu deviens un agent de la police interdimensionnelle, on te donnera plein de gadgets pour pallier tes… (Elle lui lança un regard supérieur) - Hm ! – humbles capacités ! »

Leen rajouta son grain de sel : « Humbles capacités ? C'était un pilote de gundam quand même ! »

Le double de Sora se tourna vers elle et fit la moue : « T'es qui, toi ? (Puis elle reporta son attention sur Heero) Bah, on s'en fout ! Mais c'est vrai que tes capacités ne sont pas si mal que ça… Je me souviens en particulier d'un tendre baiser que nous avons échangé… »

_(Note de l'auteur :__ Dans Hana-BE !, chapitre 16.)_

Heero tenta de la foudroyer du regard : « Ce n'était pas un tendre baiser ! Tu m'as pris au dépourvu en te faisant passer pour Sora ! »

Black Sora lui sourit : « Tout comme tu l'as fait avec Sora quelques jours plus tard, non ? »

Choquée, Leen se tourna vers Sandra : « Quoi ?! Tu étais au courant, toi ? »

Sandra secoua la tête négativement : « Non, Sora ne m'en a jamais parlé… »

Leen fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, l'air boudeur : « C'est pas vrai… Elle les collectionne ou quoi ?! »

Black Sora éclata de rire : « Mais non ! C'est juste ces deux idiots qui lui courent après ! (Elle se tourna vers Heero et lui murmura avec un clin d'œil) En tout cas, si tu aimes les filles comme Sora, tu en trouveras des tas comme ça dans son monde, tu peux en être sûr ! Pas des tonnes, c'est vrai, mais il y en a ! Et des célibataires, en plus ! »

Heero détourna son regard du sien : « Hm… Pourquoi pas ? »

Un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage de Black Sora : « Quoiiiii ?! J'ai bien entendu ?! Tu veux que je t'en présente quelques unes ?! »

Heero eut un demi sourire : « Je suis d'accord pour le travail. Mais j'aimerais en discuter d'abord avec l'Ordre d'Olodar. »

Ravie, le double de Sora lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule : « Suuuuuuuuper ! Je t'emmène les voir tout de suite ! »

Heero acquiesça, l'air tranquille : « Je te suis. »

Et en un éclair rose, ils disparurent, laissant derrière eux Leen et Sandra, confuses. Lentement, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et échangèrent un long regard interrogateur, jusqu'à ce que la jeune serveuse ose murmurer : « J'ai rien compris. »

Leen haussa un sourcil, totalement perdue et hocha la tête : « Moi non plus. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Leen reprenne la parole pour poser cette question pertinente : « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Sandra observa le café, désert puis répondit en soupirant : « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer. »

Leen acquiesça silencieusement et elles restèrent là, à écouter le silence.

Dehors, devant le café, la journée continuait aussi normalement qu'il était possible.

------------------------------

_Et bien sûr merci aux créateurs de la série : les producteurs, les scénaristes et tous les dessinateurs !_

_Merci d'avoir créé cette formidable intrigue et ces personnages incroyables, jeunes, beaux, riches de leur personnalité, parfois stéréotypés mais tellement attachants !_

_Merciiiiii !_

_---------------------------------------_

Au même moment, dans l'Espace, sur le revêtement extérieur de la colonie, Duo contemplait la Lune silencieusement.

Il s'était passé quelques années depuis la première fois qu'il était venu ici mais la Lune n'avait jamais changé. C'était lui qui avait changé. Il avait… grandi.

A présent, il se sentait plus fort et plus confiant en l'avenir. Il se sentait beaucoup plus capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait et tout ça grâce à une personne, une fille qu'il avait rencontrée douze ans auparavant.

Maintenant c'était à lui de protéger cet être si précieux.

Duo sourit à la Lune et se redressa pour rentrer chez lui quand soudain, il aperçut une silhouette sortir du sas. Etonné, il se leva et s'avança vers _elle_, qui tentait de le rejoindre, d'une démarche hésitante.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Duo l'interrogea : « Sora ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Leen n'est pas venue se plaindre du rancard que je lui ai arrangé, j'espère ! »

Sora rit doucement en secouant la tête : « Nan, c'est pas ça ! En fait c'est… »

Duo posa ses mains sur ses épaules : « C'est Heero, c'est ça ? Il est venu pour se venger ? »

La jeune fille sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes : « Tout va bien Duo ! Je t'assure ! C'est juste que… » Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers l'Espace : « Ces derniers temps, je n'arrête pas de penser à mes pouvoirs et à la proposition d'Ydrekim. »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et le fixa du coin de l'œil, un peu timidement. Duo l'observa puis lâcha ses épaules et soupira : « Ah… Toi aussi. »

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés : « C'est vrai ?! Toi aussi tu y penses ?! »

Duo jeta un coup d'œil vers l'Espace infini : « Peut-être qu'on a pris notre décision un peu vite. »

Sora acquiesça en souriant et passa ses bras dans son dos pour se serrer contre lui, ce qui était un peu compliqué quand on a un énorme globe autour de la tête.

Duo la repoussa légèrement, avec un sourire perplexe : « Attends. »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils s'assirent ensemble sur le revêtement métallique de la colonie.

« Avoir ces pouvoirs et ne rien en faire, je trouve que c'est un peu égoïste de ma part. Je préfèrerais les utiliser pour aider les gens et les rendre heureux mais je n'ai pas très envie de risquer ma vie. » Murmura la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

Duo hocha la tête : « Moi non plus. J'ai plus envie de vivre ça mais… »

Sora lui jeta un regard malicieux en souriant : « L'action te manque un peu, c'est ça ? »

Duo sourit, embarrassé : « Ouais ! Il y a des fois, je serai pas contre un p'tit défi ou une bonne course-poursuite ! »

Sa petite amie eut un sourire amusé : « Hm… Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'arranger avec Ydrekim ! Il a peut-être un boulot à mi-temps pour nous deux ! »

A ces mots, le visage de Duo s'illumina d'un grand sourire : « T'as raison ! Mais cette fois, pas question de le laisser faire n'importe quoi avec nos vies ! On va poser _nos_ conditions ! »

Les yeux de Sora se mirent à pétiller : « Oui ! D'abord, on proposera nos services quand on voudra et ce sera un job sans engagement ! Ensuite, ce sera nous qui choisirons nos missions ! Rien de trop dangereux bien sûr mais… »

« Rien de très pépère non plus ! » compléta Duo. « Pas question de s'ennuyer ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant : « Oui ! » Puis, l'air rêveur : « Ah ! J'espère qu'il nous laissera créer nos propres uniformes comme pour la mission dans l'école de Black Sora ! »

Duo la rassura, avec un sourire insouciant : « Evidemment ! Il serait prêt à tout pour épargner son budget ! »

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard brillant, comme celui d'un enfant qui s'apprêterait à monter dans un nouveau manège de la fête foraine.

Sora était très excitée : « Ca va être génial ! J'espère qu'Ydrekim va accepter notre candidature ! »

Duo haussa les épaules, plein d'assurance : « Tsss ! Il ne refuserait jamais ça ! Il a trop besoin de nous ! »

Sa petite amie hocha la tête vivement puis le regarda d'un œil rempli de fierté : « On est vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre tous les deux ! »

Duo l'observa, le regard amoureux, puis posa son globe contre le sien et lui sourit d'un air séducteur : « On était faits pour se rencontrer. »

Et sous la lumière douce et bienveillante de la Lune, ils se levèrent tous les deux et reprirent le chemin de la maison, main dans la main, ensemble.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà. C'est une page qui se tourne pour en dévoiler une autre. Au revoir Sora et Duo... Et bonjour Sora et Quatre ! En effet, la prochaine fic sur laquelle je vais travailler sera la 3e version de ma fic "Un Bourgeon en Hiver" (disponible pour le moment dans sa première version sur mon site personnel). La deuxième version devait être juste différente dans la mesure où l'histoire entre Sora et Quatre devait être plus romantique, plus sentimentale et aussi avec une histoire de livre -écrit par la future Sora- qui se trouverait être le livre préféré de Quatre dans le monde de GW mais finalement c'est trop chiant à mettre en place et cette idée ne m'intéresse pas assez ... J'ai remanier deux chapitres et demi mais finalement, j'ai mise cette histoire de côté pour m'occuper de Toi, moi, etc. 

Maintenant que c'est terminé, je reprends "Un Bourgeon en Hiver" pour en faire une 3e version qui s'appellera "Symphonie pour deux coeurs, N°3". L'intrigue sera la même que pour la première version, avec la même chronologie mais Sora va laisser tomber sa pyrokinésie pour acquérir à la place une sorte d'empathie qui lui permet de se téléporter auprès de ceux qui ont besoin de soutien. Eva et Witold ne seront pas dans la fic et Tem' aura un rôle plus important. En effet, il sera un faux méchant créateur de jeux vidéos (lui aussi doté de pouvoirs) qui va obliger Sora à jouer les magical girls pour promouvoir son nouveau jeu tandis qu'en échange il fera des recherches pour qu'elle puisse retourner dans son monde.

La romance entre Quatre et Sora sera plus sentimentale, romantique et il y aura un lien très fort entre eux.

Voilà. C'est le plan. ... Maintenant, il faut s'y mettre ! J'espère que vous me suivrez également dans cette nouvelle aventure !  
En attendant je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et à toutes ! Merci encore de m'avoir suivi dans cette longue épopée !

A bientôt j'espère !

Saluuuuuuut !


End file.
